Участник:FileCrasher/fallout76 ru ilstrings p2
Имя исходного файла - "SeventySix - Localization.ba2_ seventysix_ru.ilstrings". Версия FO76 - 1.2.2.9. Размер исходного файла - 1'875'704. Количество записей - 13'982. Декодировано в формат txt utf-8. Таблица содержит только начало файла (строки #7'001-13'982), т.к. объём одной страницы wiki не может превышать 2'048 кБ Другие части таблицы: часть 1, часть 2 Файл в формате ODT можно скачать по ссылке: Файл:Fallout 76 ru ilstrings.odt (англоязычная версия: Файл:Fallout 76 en ilstrings.odt). # ID utf8text 7001 0003942B Ой. 7002 0003942C Щекотно! 7003 0003942D Ты причинил мне боль. А я тебя убью. 7004 0003942E Немножко жжет. 7005 0003942F Ха-ха-ха. Ничего ты мне не сделаешь! 7006 00039430 Это просто царапина. 7007 00039431 Это невыносимо. 7008 00039432 Ознакомившись с информацией на этих четырех плакатах, вы узнаете все, что вам нужно знать об использовании системы автоматического запуска Аппалачии. 7009 00039436 Обнаружена ошибка при наведении на цель. Вы не получаете приз: ЖЕТОНЫ МИСТЕРА ПУШИСТИКА. Результат: НЕУДАЧА. Действие: СКАЗАТЬ “Повезет в следующий раз!” 7010 00039437 Процедура запуска завершена. Начинаю восстановление ракеты. 7011 00039438 20 votes in the affirmative are required for this motion to pass. 7012 0003943A Вот, возьмите меню. 7013 0003943B Что вам налить? 7014 0003943C Завтрак сегодня готовится на заказ. 7015 0003943D У нас большой ассортимент превосходных блюд. 7016 0003943E Хотите, я расскажу вам о блюдах дня? 7017 0003943F Вот сегодняшнее меню. 7018 00039440 Предпочитаете континентальный завтрак или что-то более традиционное? 7019 00039441 Сегодня у нас особые предложения. 7020 00039442 7021 00039443 7022 00039444 7023 00039445 7024 00039446 7025 00039447 Что?.. 7026 00039448 Там... 7027 00039449 Мы?.. 7028 0003944A 7029 0003944B Не... мы... 7030 0003944C Слышу... Вижу... 7031 0003944D Ищи... 7032 0003944E Проверь... 7033 0003944F Смотри... 7034 00039450 Слушай... 7035 00039451 Ищи... 7036 00039452 Найди... 7037 00039453 За это я лишу вас жалования. 7038 00039454 Мне это неприятно. 7039 00039455 Я начинаю сомневаться в вашем профессионализме. 7040 00039456 Будьте осторожны, иначе вы убедите меня в своей некомпетентности. 7041 00039457 Пока что ваши результаты меня не удовлетворяют. 7042 00039458 Полагаю, нам нужно обходиться малым. Это будет отражено в размере вашего вознаграждения. 7043 00039459 Так не пойдет. Вы сильно меня разочаровали. 7044 0003945A 7045 0003945B Thank you so very much for lending a helping hand! 7046 0003945C I am forcegreeting. 7047 0003945D This is a greeting. 7048 0003945E This is a player greeting. 7049 0003945F Внимание. Говорит мэр Графтона. У меня важное сообщение. 7050 00039460 Здесь, в Графтоне, рабочие собираются провести незаконный протест. 7051 00039461 Я назначаю всех вооруженных граждан своими помощниками и поручаю им подавить бунт. 7052 00039462 Компания "Графтон стил" — главный спонсор моей предвыборной кампании. Поэтому она никак не может быть виновна в том, что о ней говорят демонстранты. 7053 00039463 Граждане! У нас, в Графтоне, снова начался бунт. Берите стволы и застрелите участников незаконного протеста. 7054 00039464 Шериф с помощниками ушел на рыбалку. Вас нельзя арестовать за то, что они не увидят. 7055 00039465 Здесь, в Графтоне, вот-вот начнется новый протест. 7056 00039466 Похоже, мой открытый и честный разговор с руководством “Графтон стил” не понравился этим неблагодарным рабочим завода. 7057 00039467 Все кто поможет подавить этот бунт, будут помилованы. 7058 00039468 Проклятье! Рабочие "Графтон стил" снова бунтуют. 7059 00039469 Шериф занят тем, что улучшает и полирует свое шасси. Поэтому я призываю в помощники всех, кто это слышит. 7060 0003946A Убейте этих проклятых участников протеста, пока они не обрушили наши цены на недвижимость! 7061 0003946B Бунт на улицах Графтона! Вот что напишут в газетах. 7062 0003946C Этого нельзя допустить. Мой рейтинг обвалится! 7063 0003946D Всех участников протеста нужно ликвидировать. 7064 0003946E Идет внесение поправок в данные о переписи населения. 7065 0003946F Граждане-добровольцы, какое-то время мне понадобится ваша помощь. 7066 00039470 Для проведения точной переписи населения необходима принудительная ликвидация. 7067 00039471 Жалобы на применение силы вы можете отправлять в бюро переписи населения, отдел по рассмотрению жалоб граждан. 7068 00039472 Удаляю недостоверные данные переписи населения. 7069 00039479 Hi kids! I'm Moe the Mole, and boy do I dig safety! 7070 0003947A Who here wants to go on an ADVENTURE? All of you? Great! 7071 0003947B Gather up your gear and let's head out to discover nature's most fantastic creatures! 7072 0003947C Next up on our tour of Appalachian wildlife is the adorable, predatory arachnid known as the Southern Devil Scorpion. 7073 0003947D We're heading to an area known to be heavily populated by the little pinchers, so be on the look out. 7074 0003947E Scorpions may look tough on the outside, but deep down they just want a big hug, like all of us! 7075 0003947F If you see one, don't be afraid to pick it up and show it some love. Think of them as tiny, 8--legged and venomous puppies! 7076 00039480 These charming fellas may look cute, but be careful: that venom-laced stinger on their back might accidently graze you. 7077 00039481 There's many tales told 'round the ranger campfire about Scorpie, a massive scorpion that some folks swear is over a foot long! Hope we see him! 7078 00039482 Wow, adventuring sure makes me thirsty. Maybe we can have our scorpion friends use their pincers to open an ice cold bottle of Nuka Cola? 7079 00039483 Remember, nature is wonderful but can also be dangerous. Always carry a firearm or two if you're wandering the wilderness without your parents! 7080 00039484 I heard that Scorpie once broke into the ranger station and ate all the cupcakes we save for after the tour. Better hope they are still there, kids! 7081 00039485 If you find yourself in a scary situation, don't remain calm. Animals can sense your indifference. 7082 00039486 Don't worry about being prepared for the wild outdoors, kids. Smart campers think on their feet. 7083 00039487 Это невыносимо. Нужно уходить. 7084 00039488 Нужно защищать себя. Убегаю. 7085 00039489 Не стоит умирать из-за этого дурацкого существа. 7086 0003948A Я сильно ранен. Нужно убежать и зализывать раны. 7087 0003948B Страшновато. 7088 0003948C Тут что-то плохое. Нужно бежать. 7089 0003948D Я не хочу умирать. 7090 0003948E Страшно. Убегаю. 7091 0003948F Ой-ой. Куда бежать? Куда бежать? 7092 00039490 Может, ему станет скучно и он оставит меня в покое. 7093 00039491 О нет. Как страшно. Нужно бежать. 7094 00039492 Больно. Убью тебя позже. 7095 00039493 Слишком сильный зверь для меня. Убегаю. 7096 00039494 Не стоит стараться. Ухожу. 7097 00040E17 Я — главный егерь охотничьего домика “Черный медведь”. 7098 00040E18 Должно быть, вы прибыли на турнир. Очень хорошо, я внесу ваше имя в списки. 7099 00040E19 Каждому охотнику нужно выследить и убить трех животных. 7100 00040E1A Недавно здесь появилось множество новых видов, так что пусть список не удивляет вас. 7101 00040E1B Я отметил для вас охотничьи угодья, но вы можете добыть животных где захотите. 7102 00040E87 Мои друзья спрятали в тайнике такой хлам. Вот облом. Даже не знаю, на что я рассчитывала. 7103 00040E88 Смешно, они думали, что смогут вернуться к обычной жизни после того, как весь мир был уничтожен. 7104 00040E8A Так, ну... 7105 00040FC9 Идет подготовка к запуску. Всему персоналу занять свои места. 7106 00040FCA Идет несанкционированный запуск. Отрядам охранников выдвинуться в центр управления. Отрядам охранников выдвинуться в центр управления. 7107 00040FCB Сканирую... Обнаружена карта запуска. 7108 00040FCC Чтобы выполнить запуск, пройдите в центр управления с картой и кодом запуска. 7109 00040FCD Сканирую... Не найдена карта запуска. 7110 00040FCE Для запуска необходимы карта и код запуска. 7111 00040FCF Руководитель управления пуском: уничтожен. 7112 00040FD0 Добро пожаловать, генерал. 7113 00040FD1 Начаты приготовления к пуску ракеты. 7114 00040FD2 Всему персоналу занять свои места. Всему персоналу занять свои места. 7115 00040FD3 Собираю руководителей групп запуска. 7116 00040FD4 Руководитель управления пуском: работает. Двигается к пункту управления. 7117 00040FD9 Сканирую... 7118 00040FDA Ошибка. Сопровождение не обнаружено. Ожидайте осмотра. 7119 00040FDB Подготовка к запуску замедлена. 7120 00040FE6 Высадка завершена. Запускаю процедуру загрузки робота-патрульного. Пожалуйста, подождите... 7121 0004101E Рапорт разведчиков. Шульц, оруженосец Братства. 7122 0004101F Депо наполовину ушло под землю. И тот, кто стоит посреди этого всего — отличная цель для снайпера. 7123 00041020 Оборонительные позиции здесь можно устроить только в этих двух складах. Их соединяет неплохой мостик, и там множество точек для стрелков. 7124 00041021 Ха. Кажется, у меня начинает получаться. 7125 00041022 Рапорт разведчиков. Шульц, оруженосец Братства. 7126 00041023 В старом магазине было много припасов. Часть оружия и патронов я спрятал в сарае на заднем дворе. 7127 00041024 Рейды на территорию Ватоги принесли... неоднозначные результаты. Там повсюду роботы, и невозможно сказать, когда из укрытия вдруг высунется турель и начнет заливать район свинцом или лазером. 7128 00041025 Нужно было реже смотреть в окно во время обучения. 7129 0004103B Вы же... Да, да, вы! Новый посетитель! 7130 0004103C Проклятые бумажные мишени. Они портятся даже от дождя и ветра, не говоря уже о радиоактивных осадках. 7131 0004103D К сожалению, программа требует от меня, чтобы я постоянно устанавливал новые бумажные мишени, даже если в этом нет необходимости. 7132 0004103E Мишени снова разорваны. То ли это дворняги постарались, то ли вчерашняя гроза. 7133 0004103F Какой-то идиот запрограммировал меня так, чтобы я нервничал, если не установлены свежие мишени. И поэтому мне очень нужна ваша помощь. 7134 00041066 Рапорт разведчиков. Шульц, оруженосец Братства. 7135 00041067 Шахта “Кервуд” почти полностью затоплена. Чтобы погружаться в этот рассол, нужна силовая броня или мощные легкие, иначе это самоубийство. 7136 00041068 Очень жаль. Инстинкты разведчика говорят мне, что там может быть что-то стоящее. Возможно, оттуда можно пробраться в ту запертую комнату. 7137 00041090 Вызываю всех Спасателей! Это Санджай, и я сообщаю вам, что робот “Стальное сердце” полностью заряжен и готов к работе. 7138 00041091 Если вы в Моргантауне, включите его, чтобы он проверил систему защиты складов. 7139 00041092 Только позаботьтесь о том, чтобы он сильно не пострадал. Мне и так нужно ремонтировать кучу всего. 7140 000410F0 Доступ к неотложной помощи ограничен. 7141 000410F1 В данный момент нет ни одного Спасателя или волонтера, который мог бы вам помочь. 7142 000410F2 От волонтера получена кипяченая вода. Идет стерилизация снаряжения. 7143 000410F3 Обновляю медкарту... 7144 000410F4 Выдаю антибиотики... ошибка: раздатчик антибиотиков пуст. 7145 000410F5 Проверяю данные о здоровье пациента... Ошибка: нет данных. 7146 000410F6 Вызываю местных Спасателей... Ошибка: нет ответа. 7147 000410F7 Внимание: запас бинтов израсходован. 7148 0004121C Мои турели! Не дайте им повредить мои драгоценные турели. 7149 0004121D Вы занимаетесь сломанными турелями? 7150 0004121E Больше их не осталось. Мой персонал сможет зачистить остальных, но если хотите, заканчивайте работу. 7151 0004121F Вы действовали блистательно. Если хотите, можете уйти; мой персонал разберется с оставшимися подонками. 7152 00041220 Мне кажется, что вы разгромили этих мерзавцев. Моя охрана легко разберется с оставшимися. Я в долгу перед вами. 7153 0004124D Внимание, Спасатели! Машины для переработки пищевых продуктов в “Маме Дольче” наконец остыли и снова могут работать. 7154 0004124E Мне удалось настроить их на производство консервированного рагу из ингредиентов, которые разбросаны по всему заводу. 7155 0004124F Машины страшно шумят, так что к вам, вероятно, пожалуют незваные гости. 7156 0004125F Рапорт разведчиков. Шульц, оруженосец Братства. 7157 00041260 Во всем торговом центре нет ничего, кроме хлама. А я думал, что тут были магазины для богатеев. Зачем они покупали все это дерьмо? 7158 00041261 По крайней мере, тут полно мест, где можно прятаться. Роботы повсюду. Возможно, только они и представляют какую-то ценность. Но сначала нужно уложить одного из них. 7159 00041262 На этой неделе я уже в третий раз вижу демонстрацию протеста у границ Ватоги. 7160 00041263 Мы платим огромные деньги, так что я рассчитываю на определенный уровень безопасности. Но как можно чувствовать себя защищенным, если каждый день на нас орут эти толпы? 7161 00041264 Даже не верится, что какому-то сброду удалось пройти отбор. 7162 00041265 Мне сказали, что Ватога станет уникальным районом, но люди, которых они сюда впустили... Хм... 7163 00041266 Будь я главной, их бы никогда не приняли. 7164 00041328 Внимание, обслуживающий персонал. Зарегистрирован подземный толчок. Пожалуйста, соберите все появившиеся материалы. 7165 00041329 Объект зачищен. Возобновляю процедуры добычи минералов. 7166 0004132A Закрываю задачу: незапланированный перерыв. Возвращаюсь к ранее выбранной задаче. 7167 0004132B Сбой в работе ликвидирован. Запускаю первоочередные действия. 7168 0004132C Объект, мешавший работе... не обнаружен. Возвращаюсь к работе. 7169 0004132D Источник минералов... больше не доступен. Возвращаюсь к стандартным процедурам. 7170 0004132E Цель потеряна. Возвращаюсь к работе. 7171 0004132F Внимание! Скоро произойдет повторное открытие шахты! Всему незанятому обслуживающему персоналу явиться в шахту “Илейн” для сбора минералов и ремонта. Мирные жители, пожалуйста, покиньте район. Спасибо. 7172 00041330 Внимание! Скоро произойдет повторное открытие шахты! Всему незанятому обслуживающему персоналу явиться в шахту “Киттери” для сбора минералов и ремонта. Мирные жители, пожалуйста, покиньте район. Спасибо. 7173 00041331 Неоднократное создание помех рабочим будет отмечено в отчете. 7174 00041332 Обнаружены редкие минералы. Ошибка! Сбор у живых существ в данный момент не разрешен. Возвращаюсь в обычный режим добычи минералов. 7175 00041333 Пожалуйста, воздерживайтесь от разговоров до начала перерыва. 7176 00041334 Группа поддержки, займитесь сбором указанных объектов. 7177 0004142E А теперь, пожалуйста, насладитесь видом гигантского чайника! И не забудьте перед уходом наполнить бак! Это был Дик Шейл. Конец связи. 7178 0004143E Идет стерилизация снаряжения... Завершено. 7179 0004143F Волонтер, для стерилизации снаряжения нужна кипяченая вода. Пожалуйста, помогите. 7180 00041440 Снаряжение загрязнено. Нужна помощь. 7181 00041452 Надеюсь, вы все отлично провели время! Это был Дик Шейл! Конец связи! 7182 000414AA Добро пожаловать в Тыквенный дом! 7183 000414E2 Я не слепой. Я вижу, что Кларксберг был уничтожен во время апокалипсиса. Но мои программы все равно заставляют меня оставаться здесь. 7184 000414ED Я любила приезжать сюда на выходные. Брала уроки управления самолетом. А теперь у меня такое чувство, будто я попала в ночной кошмар. 7185 000414EE Я знала, что Аппалачия изменится до неузнаваемости, но... Мутировавшие животные, агрессивные роботы, и пока что никаких людей... 7186 000414EF Мы должны быть готовы к тому, что нам придется заниматься строительством в опасных условиях. К счастью, корпорация “Волт-Тек” это предвидела. 7187 00041549 Я нашла его. Эвана. Он там, как я и думала. Но я... Я не ожидала, что он... станет одним из этих существ. У него на лице зеленая сыпь... 7188 0004154A О боже... Это я виновата. Это моя вина. 7189 0004154B Они сказали, что я могу получить Убежище 76, но только... только если не выйду замуж. Ведь тогда им пришлось бы сделать исключение для Эвана и дать ему место в Убежище. 7190 0004154C Дневник... Назовем это “личный дневник Смотрительницы”. Не официальный. Просто... запись для меня. 7191 0004154D Именно тогда Эван, дуралей, сделал мне предложение. Он знал, что после всех этих новостей я не смогу ему отказать. Никто не знал меня так хорошо, как он... 7192 0004154E Папа умер через несколько месяцев после того, как мы с Эваном стали жить вместе. Отец очень хотел повести меня к алтарю. Ну, под венец я не пошла, так что... 7193 0004154F Кажется, мне нужно домой. Я в долгу перед Эваном. 7194 00041550 Сельскохозяйственный центр. Одно из первых мест моей работы в “Волт-Тек”. Помню, я была так взволнована, ведь в детстве я часто приходила на эту же самую ферму. 7195 00041551 Помню, однажды... на осеннем фестивале.... Я носилась по кукурузному лабиринту. Пробежала его вдоль и поперек. Мама с папой кричали, чтобы я не носилась так. Ха! Ни за что. 7196 00041552 Наверное, я всегда пыталась взять от жизни все. Обычным скаутом-пионером я быть не могла, только командиром отряда. Не могла быть просто хорошей ученицей, должна была быть отличницей. 7197 00041553 Как же я скучаю по тем временам. По... детству. Нас было трое. Жили мы просто. В простом доме. Интересно, сохранился ли он... 7198 00041554 Я знаю, что нужно сделать, но... Я просто не могу. Я люблю его. Один раз я уже убила его и не могу сделать это еще раз. 7199 00041555 Я все отдала Убежищу 76. Вы все были такими талантливыми. Первые годы оказались тяжелыми, но мы научились доверять друг другу. Вы научились доверять мне. Я была молода... так молода... Моложе, чем большинство из вас. Но вы приняли меня, как своего Смотрителя. 7200 00041556 Поэтому я хочу, чтобы вы сделали это — ради меня. Подарите Эвану покой. Он не заслужил всего этого. 7201 00041557 Горелые. Нужно уничтожить эту заразу. Теперь дело не только в выживании. Теперь это личное. Мы должны взять под контроль ракеты. Стереть эту мерзость с лица Земли. 7202 00041558 Личный дневник Смотрительницы. 7203 00041559 На ярмарке вакансий я познакомилась с людьми из "Волт-Тек", и тогда у меня словно лампочка в голове зажглась. Защищать семьи, их будущее, защищать... Америку. 7204 0004155A Когда я получила письмо с приглашением в университет “Волт-Тек”, то первым делом сходила с папой на мамину могилу. Он был так рад, что я остаюсь в Западной Вирджинии. И я тоже была рада. 7205 0004155B Да, проводить эксперименты над жителями Убежищ — это не этично. А что если ваша цель — найти самых подходящих людей для возрождения человечества, понять, какими становятся люди в экстремальных условиях... А что если без этого мы бы не выжили? 7206 0004155C “Мы не можем спасти всех”. Так нам всегда говорили. И я думала... и сейчас думаю... что они правы. 7207 0004155D В “Волт-Тек” поняли, что я знаю. Я думала, меня уволят или арестуют, а вместо этого они пошли со мной на откровенность. Сказали, что Убежище 76 будет контрольным. Никаких экспериментов. 7208 0004155E Четыре года своей жизни я полностью посвятила “Волт-Тек”. Закончила учебу с отличием по специальности “Смотритель”. Папа так мной гордился. Он даже приехал на церемонию, хотя уже тогда сильно болел. 7209 0004155F Наверное, я произвела впечатление на нужных людей, потому что как только открылась первая вакансия на должность Смотрителя, ее предложили мне. А я ведь только что отучилась! Думала, что такую работу получу только через несколько лет. Может, они знали, что Война неизбежна. 7210 00041560 Когда я узнала, что скоро построят Убежище 76, то вскочила со стула и заплясала от радости. Что бы ни случилось, Аппалачия будет в безопасности. 7211 00041561 Личный дневник Смотрительницы. 7212 00041562 Привет, мам. Привет, пап. Я дома. Простите, что так задержалась. Я... я не смогла выйти пораньше. 7213 00041563 Я знаю, что вы это не услышите. Но я скучаю по вам. Помню, как папа проверял контрольные в гостиной. Как мы втроем собирались у приемника, чтобы послушать шоу "Серебряный Плащ". 7214 00041564 Папа, ты был прав насчет того, какой будет жизнь под землей. Двадцать пять лет в компании одних и тех же людей оказались... настоящим испытанием. 7215 00041565 Но когда я видела, как они знакомятся, женятся, рожают детей... Кажется, я поняла, что вы с мамой пытались мне сказать. 7216 00041566 Ну, раз уж я углубилась в воспоминания, возможно, стоит заглянуть в мою школу... 7217 00041567 У меня прямо камень с души упал... Но они сказали, что меня отправят в Вашингтон, в Убежище 101. Я должна была оставить Западную Вирджинию... свой народ. 7218 00041568 Я не могла этого допустить. Я должна была сделать все, чтобы это не случилось. 7219 00041569 Прости, Эван. Я могла бы сказать, что хотела сделать другой выбор. Что выбрала бы умереть в этом доме вместе с тобой, когда упали бомбы. Но это не правда. 7220 0004156A Я все время думала о тебе, и я не успокоюсь, пока не узнаю, что произошло. Если тебя нет здесь, значит, есть только одно место, где ты бы хотел быть. В шахте. 7221 0004156B Личный дневник Смотрительницы. 7222 0004156C Но... на это место претендовал более квалифицированный человек. Талантливый инженер, его навыки помогли бы возродить общество. Он был дальним родственником одного из руководителей “Волт-Тек” и уже почти попал в список... 7223 0004156D Убежище 76 предназначалось для лучших, для самых умных, и Эван в их число не вошел. В глубине души я понимала, что это правильно. 7224 0004156E Поэтому я расторгла помолвку. Я... пожертвовала им. Ради Убежища. Ради Аппалачии. 7225 0004156F Личный... Личный дневник Смотрительницы. 7226 00041570 Я только начала учиться, когда мне сообщили о смерти матери. Несчастный случай на шахте. В Западной Вирджинии в каждой семье вам расскажут похожую историю. Только... Только и можно надеяться, что с тобой такого не случится. 7227 00041571 Папа был сражен горем. Я стала еще больше времени проводить в библиотеке, а ведь я и так практически там жила. 7228 00041572 А Эван... Боже мой... Эван. Мама познакомила нас за несколько месяцев до смерти. Он окончил школу на год раньше меня и сразу пошел работать на шахту. Такой красавчик. И эти руки... Какая девочка из Западной Вирджинии могла перед ним устоять? 7229 00041573 Даже не верится, что он выбрал меня. После похорон я не хотела никого видеть, но он... После смены он пришел в библиотеку и разделил со мной свой обед. И стал приходить каждый день. 7230 00041574 Убежище 76 должно было принять лучших, самых умных людей, но... Убежища строились не только для этого. 7231 00041575 Комитет по сохранению общества. Я не должна была об этом узнать, но когда узнала... 7232 00041576 Эван хотел, чтобы я обо всем рассказала прессе... но я не стала этого делать. 7233 000416A5 Ну... время, забота и наука! 7234 000416A6 Но они столкнулись с проблемой: их источники воды были сильно заражены. Люди кипятили воду, но недостаточно долго, чтобы она стала пригодной для питья. 7235 000416A7 И тогда, пребывая в отчаянии, я увидел, что какие-то выжившие едят крысу за помойным баком. "Сначала ее нужно приготовить", — сказал я им. Мне казалось, что это очевидно. 7236 000416A8 Затем мне удалось починить старый радиоприемник, и мы наткнулись на сообщение Спасателей. Это была такая радость! 7237 000416A9 Правда, путешествие из Ватоги во Флэтвудс оказалось суровым. В горах компания каких-то уродов отняла у нас пищу и воду. 7238 000416AA Возможно, меня унесет следующий потоп или поглотит преисподняя. Но пока этого не произошло, давайте вместе насладимся домашней едой, что скажете? 7239 000416AB Видите ли, Спасатели занимаются важным делом. Помогают людям, попавшим в беду. По крайней мере, до тех пор, пока нас всех не заберут на небеса. 7240 000416AC Говорит преподобный Делберт Уинтерс. Родился я и вырос в этом самом городе. Предоставил здание своей церкви Спасателям, чтобы они могли организовать там свой форпост. Не благодарите меня. 7241 000416AD Мир становится лучше, но медленно. Нужно позаботиться о том, чтобы все снова не разрушилось, как раньше. Для этого нужно время и силы, вот и все. 7242 000416AE Я нашла пару детей из нашей школы. Их родители погибли. Какое-то время мы просидели в одном старом доме. 7243 000416AF С тех пор я стал строить кухни. Готовил хорошую пищу. Кормил каждого, кто приходил ко мне голодным. И я был благодарен за эту работу. Благодарен! 7244 000416B0 Может, слишком мало жертвовали на благие дела... не славили имя Божье в самые черные дни... Возможно, я думал о том, о чем думать не следовало. 7245 000416B1 Когда упали бомбы, я была в Ватоге, занималась проведением ежегодной выставки школьных научных проектов. Тема выставки называлась "Энергия будущего!" 7246 000416B2 "Мы пытались, но от этого заболели", — ответили они, покрытые собственными нечистотами. И прямо тогда я понял, что на меня возложена ответственность. 7247 000416B3 Вы даже не представляете, как я была рада, когда встретила Спасателей во Флэтвудсе. Палатки для всех, бесплатные кухни, медикаменты, защита... Мы были в безопасности. 7248 000416B4 Когда все это произошло, я, как и многие, решил... что пришло время. Что это Конец. Но... но оказалось, что это не так, правда ведь? Мы все еще здесь. 7249 000416B5 Дасса попросила всех нас записать наши рассказы — ну, для истории. По-моему, отличная мысль. Так что привет! Я Киша Макдермотт. 7250 000416B6 Поэтому я вышла вперед и сказала: "Я сделаю анализатор уровня заражения и научу людей правильно кипятить воду". И я это сделала. 7251 000416B7 И поэтому я обратился к Нему. Я спросил... как? Почему? Я сражался за тебя на Земле. А теперь готов продолжить борьбу на небесах, рядом с Тобой! 7252 000416B8 После бомбардировки начался хаос. Я искала пищу, отбивалась от тех, кто сошел с ума. В общем, все было плохо. 7253 000416B9 Сначала я подумал, что это ошибка. Что нас не нашли, что про нас забыли. Может, слишком много мы грешили... 7254 000416BC Затем я вернулась домой, в Чарлстон, и... ну... выжила. В конце концов появились Спасатели, и я сразу вступила в их ряды. 7255 000416BD Меня нашли Спасатели. У меня был небольшой лагерь, припасы. Я перепрограммировал одного протектрона, чтобы он охранял меня по ночам. Но... я скучал по людям. Честно! 7256 000416BE Нет, нет! Вспомнила. Я была чудесным ребенком и несколько месяцев жила в супермаркете, рядом с гниющими трупами своих родителей и питалась кошачьим кормом. 7257 000416BF В Спасателях я уже пару лет. Я из Чарлстона, так что мне было легко к ним присоединиться. 7258 000416C0 Если вы не полный идиот, уходите с этой помойки, пока вас не УБИЛИ из-за этих Спасателей! Больных бросьте, им так будет лучше. Поверьте мне. 7259 000416C1 Начну с себя. Я была аспиранткой-антропологом в университете “Волт-Тек”. Шел последний год обучения. Я распечатывала свою диссертацию и вдруг услышала сирены... 7260 000416C2 А, привет, человек из далекого будущего! Дасса сказала, что эти записи когда-нибудь станут историческими документами. Круто! Так вот, меня зовут Мигель Калдера. 7261 000416C3 Делберт уже пытался меня остановить. Флэтвудс, мне жаль, что больше никто не может научить тебя, как жрать дерьмо! Пока, мудилы! С любовью, Софи! 7262 000416C4 Теперь мы называем это “Великой войной”. Она длилась недолго, а жизнь была тяжелая. Вы слушаете “Рассказы выживших”. Я Дасса Бен-Ами, Спасатель. 7263 000416C5 И если вы это слышите, что ж... Значит, хоть кто-то из нас выжил. Верно? Так что выше голову, дружище! Все будет хорошо. Слышишь? 7264 000416C6 Плаксы могут остаться здесь и играть в свое “верю-не верю”, но те, у кого есть мозг, бросят здесь весь балласт и отправятся в горы! 7265 000416C7 Я с ними уже... 2 года, наверное. У нас большие планы! Мы столько можем сделать для людей. Может быть... нам удастся восстановить нормальный ход жизни. 7266 000416C8 Поймите меня правильно — здесь ужасно, конечно. Столько погибших и раненых. Но я ведь на это повлиять не могу, поэтому пытаюсь найти хорошее в том, что происходит. 7267 000416C9 После бомбежки я папу не видел. Наверное, он ушел тоже из-за меня... Но ничего, теперь я пытаюсь быть хорошим. 7268 000416CA Я подумала: наверняка мой отец, сотрудник “Волт-Тек”, сможет взять нас всех с собой, но... пришло только два приглашения. Я отказалась пойти. 7269 000416CB А Братство, ну... Мы думали, что с ним будет по-другому. Правда, мы думали, что все будет по-другому. 7270 000416CC Работа оказалась тяжелой. Пришлось восстанавливать Аппалачию из руин, пока к нам отовсюду стекались выжившие. 7271 000416CD А когда упали бомбы... я, как и все остальные, перепугался. Я не спрятался в Убежище, так что мне пришлось решать еще и эту проблему. 7272 000416CE Он ушел в Убежище с моим младшим братом. Они не смогли убедить меня, хотя и пытались. В общем, я затолкала их внутрь, и на этом все закончилось. 7273 000416CF Я просто хочу сказать, что мне жаль. Ну, что все так вышло... э-э... бомбы эти, психованные люди, и коровы с двумя головами. 7274 000416D0 Никто ко мне не пришел. Никто. Я научилась торговать наркотой. И вам тоже советую. Спасатели — это просто СМЕШНО. Теперь никто никому не помогает. Очнитесь. 7275 000416D1 И... я просто хотел извиниться за все... Потому что папа сказал мне — если бы я бы не был таким, то ничего плохого бы не произошло... 7276 000416D2 Ребята, все нормально, понимаете? Ну, я про этот апокалипсис и все такое. Да, я знаю, это звучит странно, но... теперь я свободен. Теперь я могу помогать людям... 7277 000416D3 Нет, стоп. Может, я была фермером, который всю жизнь готовился к концу света. Это какая-то религиозная тема. Ага, точно! 7278 000416D4 Когда мне было лет 13, Дасса нашла меня и привела к Спасателям. Они научили меня всему. Я стал волонтером... Это было круто. 7279 000416D5 Поэтому вы, люди будущего... Знайте, что мы пережили нечто... ужасное. Но мы выжили. Каким-то образом мы выжили... 7280 000416D6 Ну что, давайте посмотрим. Когда началась бомбежка, я был маленьким. Папа погиб на войне, все как обычно. Наверное, у меня скучная история. 7281 000416D7 Эта штука работает? Ну, класс. Привет, выжившие этой помойки! Я Софи, и это моя тупая история! 7282 000416D8 Я посоветовал Гарольду Ньюэллу съедать десять мух в день, чтобы мышцы росли... я налил Ядер-колу в поилки для крыс в зоомагазине... 7283 000416D9 Ну вот. Может, через 10 лет Дасса попросит меня записать еще один рассказ выжившего. Ха! До встречи. Мир тебе, Аппалачия. 7284 000416DA Стоя у кофемашины, я часто смотрел в окно и думал: “Черт, как жаль, что нельзя уволиться и каждый день гулять по лесу”. 7285 000416DB Привет... Дасса спросила, не могу ли я рассказать о том, как оказался здесь. Она всех об этом просит. Ну вот, и я сказал — ладно. Меня зовут Колонэл, и мне 13 лет. 7286 000416DC Последние 5 лет я сам был Спасателем! Я помогаю детям, которые потеряли родителей... Отвожу их в безопасное место, обучаю их и просто веду себя как их старший брат. 7287 000416DD Видите ли, моя история началась еще в офисе. Раньше я был программистом “Волт-Тек”, одним из многих. Ничего выдающегося. И это нормально. 7288 000416DE Но каждый год мы находим все меньше людей, так что не знаю. Здесь дела не очень. Сложно даже добыть еду и воду. 7289 000416DF Ох ты! Кажется, я уже 10 лет их не делал. Правда, Дасса сказала, что потеряла оригинал. Хреново. Ну ладно. Меня зовут Колонэл, так что привет! 7290 000416E0 А пока что я продолжу записывать рассказы выживших. Мы — ваша история. Это была Дасса Бен-Ами. 7291 000416E1 Как там дело-то было? А, да. До бомбардировки я была библиотекарем, а теперь могу читать все подряд днями напролет. Вот это да, смотрите, как мне повезло! 7292 000416E2 Я был плохим... ну, нехорошим. Я списывал на контрольной по английскому, я пинал Чипа Уилкинса по ноге, пока он не заплакал, я столкнул Рози Макклой с лестницы... 7293 000416E3 Я стал важным человеком. Люди уважают меня, потому что... ну, потому что нас так мало, что мы не можем позволить себе вести себя по-другому. 7294 000416E4 Я решила записывать воспоминания, истории людей — все, что они захотят сохранить. Этот цикл я назову "Рассказы выживших". 7295 000416E5 И... папа? Если ты слышишь... Я обещаю, что больше не буду плохим. Так что возвращайся. Ладно? Ну все. Пока. 7296 000416E6 Сколько их пришло и ушло... Они не поведали нам о себе, их имена забыты. Я подумала, что нам стоит как-то сохранить эту историю. 7297 000416E7 Я мечтал бродить по тропам Аппалачии, разбивать лагерь там, где захочется, путешествовать вместе с друзьями! О... эти мечты помогали мне жить... 7298 000416E8 М-м... Я вырезал дырки во всех спортивных шортах, я подмешал клей в картофельное пюре в школьной столовой... 7299 000416E9 Я еще не стал взрослым, и поэтому меня не берут волонтером. Но Дасса сказала, что я могу собирать пищу и воду... Так что я стану хорошим, обещаю! 7300 0004178C Я призываю вас занять высоту. Высота всегда дает преимущество. 7301 0004178D Возможно, вам стоит найти и занять высоту. Это поможет справиться с этими хулиганами. 7302 0004178E Настоятельно рекомендую вам занять позицию рядом с окном, выходящим во двор. 7303 0004179E 7304 000417BD Интерфейс под контролем. Активирую программу тестирования. Внимание! Во время тестирования защитные системы будут отключены. Пожалуйста, позаботьтесь о безопасности данной машины. 7305 000417BE Приходите на базу Спасателей в аэропорту Моргантауна, чтобы выменивать товары и припасы. 7306 000417BF Сообщайте Спасателям обо всех действиях рейдеров. Не вступайте в конфликт с рейдерами самостоятельно. 7307 000417C0 Подумайте о том, чтобы помочь нуждающимся. Жертвуйте излишки припасов Спасателям. 7308 000417C1 В данный момент Спасателям нужны врачи и сотрудники службы безопасности. Чтобы пройти обучение, приходите в аэропорт Моргантауна. 7309 00041839 Активирую подпрограммы диагностики. 7310 0004183A Ищу повреждения... 7311 0004183B Анализирую данные... 7312 0004183C Провожу диагностику... 7313 0004183D Провожу повторную оценку! 7314 0004183E Предположение подтвердилось. Обрабатываю данные. 7315 0004183F Обработка завершена. Активирую подпрограммы ремонта. 7316 00041840 Начать ремонт! 7317 00041841 Освобождаю рабочее пространство... 7318 00041842 Восстанавливаю соединения... 7319 00041843 Обрабатываю щелочью... 7320 00041844 Герметизирую изоляторы... 7321 00041845 Провожу повторную оценку! 7322 00041846 Восстанавливаю разъемы... 7323 00041847 Проверяю температуру... 7324 00041848 Герметизирую устройства связи... 7325 00041849 Провожу повторную оценку! 7326 0004184A Давай, детектор, не подведи меня... 7327 0004184B И-и-и... провожу диагностику модуля. Ожидаю подтверждения... Будем надеяться, что все получится. 7328 0004187C Оказалось, что когда все топливо израсходовано, остается еще куча материала. Этот обедненный ультрацит очень жестко взаимодействует с обычными материалами. Разъедает их. 7329 0004187D Планы АМС состояли в том, чтобы изолировать его. А я хочу превратить его в оружие. 7330 0004187E Горелые ходят с кусками ультрацита. Модифицируем часть оружия так, чтобы оно стреляло обедненным ультрацитом. Посмотрим, может, это расплавит тварей. 7331 0004189D Ты о Гурманах? Эти идиоты сожрали друг друга. 7332 0004189E 7333 0004189F После бомбардировки бывшие гости курорта сошли с ума. 7334 000418A0 Участвуя в почетном ложно-морском яхтенном обществе, я научился, по крайней мере, одному: главное для выживания — это подготовка. 7335 000418A1 Местные идиоты положили свое добро под замок и разделили на части ключ. А ведь все эти ценности мы могли бы на что-нибудь выменять. 7336 000418A2 Они совершают одну глупость за другой! 7337 000418A3 Вместо того чтобы сидеть здесь и отправлять охотников на поиски объедков, нам нужно найти для себя новую базу. 7338 000418A4 Нам нужно объединиться в группы побольше и забирать все, что найдем по пути. 7339 000418A5 Они убеждены, что правительство придет их спасать. Но на самом деле мы должны рассчитывать только на себя. 7340 000418A6 Помочь себе можем только мы сами. 7341 000418A7 Я Репо. Я из Матерых. 7342 000418A8 А нам что с этого будет? 7343 000418A9 Я хотел бы поблагодарить городской совет Мононги за возможность присутствовать на данном заседании. 7344 000418AA Представлюсь для тех, кто меня не знает. Я Дэниел Хорнрайт, генеральный директор “Хорнрайт индастриал”. 7345 000418AB Я пришел к вам с предложением... 7346 000418AC Нет, зачеркните это. Я прибыл с проектом, который принесет такую невероятную пользу и прибыль, что назвать его просто "предложением" было бы несправедливо. 7347 000418AD Я хочу купить у города право добычи полезных ископаемых в шахте “Мононга”. Вы получите не только крупную сумму денег авансом, но и — бессрочно... 7348 000418AE отчисления с каждой тонны угля, добытой нами. 7349 000418AF Что вы должны дать взамен? Ничего. Сколько денег должен вложить город? Ни единого цента. 7350 000418B0 Вам нужно просто расписаться вот здесь и смотреть на то, как в город потекут деньги. 7351 000418B1 Никакого риска, только вознаграждение. И, что важнее всего, в этой шахте больше никто не пострадает. Я смиренно жду вашего ответа. 7352 000418B2 Возможно. А ты кто? 7353 000418B3 Нет, добьюсь. Заткну тебе пасть. 7354 000418B4 На хер это все! Мы погибаем. Вся Аппалачия пытается нас убить, и дело тут не в земле или добыче. 7355 000418B5 Мы должны объединиться. Помогать друг другу. Иначе мы можем просто исчезнуть. 7356 000418B6 После бомбардировки не прошло и недели, а припасы уже на исходе. 7357 000418B7 Бывшие гости курорта обдумывают планы по отправке разведчиков на поиски провизии. 7358 000418B8 Но до нас стало доходить, что люди, живущие за пределами курорта, тоже могут отправлять свои отряды. 7359 000418B9 Кто знает, будут ли они настроены дружелюбно, или просто попытаются отнять у нас все, что им нужно? 7360 000418BA Мы решили это не выяснять, а положить наши припасы под замок на хранение. 7361 000418BB Мудрый ход. Так мы защитим наше имущество до тех пор, пока не прибудут правительственные группы спасения. 7362 000418BC Приятно осознавать, что среди всего этого хаоса еще остались разумные люди. 7363 000418BD Ты от Головорезов? 7364 000418BE Да, их убивают другие банды. Так заведено. 7365 000418BF Именно об этом я и говорю. Целясь в меня, ты ничего не добьешься. 7366 000418C0 Да, жизнь тяжела, я понял. В чем твое предложение? 7367 000418C1 7368 000418C2 Ладно. 7369 000418C3 Речь о выживании. Наши банды кто-то истребляет, убивает по одному. 7370 000418C4 Не смей так говорить. 7371 000418C5 Убери оружие, мы хотим поговорить. 7372 000418C6 Не только о Гурманах, но и о Блэкуотерских бандитах, и о Звероловах — черт побери, да обо всех нас. 7373 000418C7 Какого черта?! Он убил Репо! Стреляй... Стреляй в него! 7374 000418C8 Я Фрэнк. Так о чем речь-то? 7375 000418C9 Возможность выжить! Ты хоть понимаешь, о чем я, или ты слишком тупой? 7376 00041A9C Гражданин, благодарю за помощь. Как представитель правительства, я уполномочен вознаградить вас. 7377 00041A9D Гражданин, благодарю за помощь. Как официальный представитель закона, я уполномочен вознаградить вас. Пожалуйста, возьмите это. 7378 00041AF1 Хотите знать, из-за кого на самом деле началась война? Из-за инопланетян. Думаете, я шучу? Слушайте. Незадолго до того, как все полетело к черту... я их видел. 7379 00041AF2 Ладно, итак... спасибо... хорошо. Я ничего не принимаю уже 9 дней. Я пришла сюда 9 дней назад. Меня зовут Табита... и это мой рассказ. 7380 00041AF3 Да, просто расскажи о том, как попала сюда, и, может, еще немного о своей жизни. Это документ для истории. Давай, Табита. 7381 00041AF4 Проснись, Аппалачия! Найди кукловодов и перережь ниточки! 7382 00041AF5 Вот именно. Это порядковый номер делящегося изотопа урана. У них с самого начала был план! 7383 00041AF6 Когда я очнулся, то увидел, что какая-то мелкая тварь удирает в кусты, а за ней гонится мой пес. И я понял — что-то здесь не так. 7384 00041AF7 Все это было подстроено. Наши жизни. Наши мысли. Они все это устроили. Так же, как и этот разговор. Каждое слово, которое я произношу... заранее прописано. 7385 00041AF8 Правительство практически такое же, как и много лет. Не работает как надо. Никакой организации. Не заслуживает доверия. Это все знают! 7386 00041AF9 И вдруг у меня закружилась голова и я упал на землю... а я ведь и выпил-то немного. 7387 00041AFA Бомбы упали почти 10 десять дней назад. Точнее, через 9 дней и 19 часов. То есть, ровно через 235 часов. А вы ведь знаете, что это, да? 7388 00041AFB У них есть наша кровь! Они знали, кто из нас выживет. Для них это просто огромный эксперимент! 7389 00041AFC Потом я нашел своего пса, у него из пасти торчал кусок зеленой кожи. Зеленой. Как мох или что-то такое. 7390 00041AFD До войны я работал медбратом и, наверное, в этом отношении ничего не изменилось. Теперь я просто работаю на Спасателей, и мне ничего не платят! Ха! 7391 00041AFE Я только что узнала про все это. Про войну, про бомбы. Я... Я только что поняла, что это в самом деле было. 7392 00041AFF Я жарил гамбургеры на гриле во дворе и услышал шорох в кустах и какой-то треск. 7393 00041B00 Просто говорить сюда? О. Так нормально? Ладно. Привет... А что именно я должна сказать? 7394 00041B01 Спасатель Дасса дала мне припасы в обмен на мой "Рассказ выжившего", так что... Привет, меня зовут Скотт Шеферд, и все будет хорошо. 7395 00041B02 Почему они сначала напали на меня, медбрата Скотта Шеферда? Ну. Хороший вопрос. Рад, что вы его задали. 7396 00041B06 Обнаружен ядерный взрыв. Экранирующее покрытие еще держится. 7397 00041B07 Уровень радиации резко вырос. Число мутаций в районе увеличивается. 7398 00041B08 Уровень радиации не повлиял на боеспособность. 7399 00041B09 Было применено ядерное оружие. Активирую все боевые программы. 7400 00041B0A Уровень угрозы повышен в связи со взрывом ядерной ракеты. 7401 00041B0B Тревога. В зоне произведен ядерный взрыв. 7402 00041B0C Анализ сектора завершен. Уровень радиации и частота мутаций повышены. 7403 00041B0D Органические формы жизни в опасности. Ликвидирую все источники радиации. 7404 00041B0E Противник применяет ядерное оружие. Уровень угрозы: ультрафиолетовый. 7405 00041B0F Активированы подпрограммы защиты от ядерного удара. 7406 00041B10 О! Что может быть лучше небольшой ядерной зимы! 7407 00041B11 Чувствуете этот атомный ветер? Здорово освежает! 7408 00041B12 Думаете, ядерная ракета меня остановит? Проверим? 7409 00041B13 США ничто не остановит! И не важно, сколько ядерных бомб вы на нас сбросите! 7410 00041B14 Атомные бомбы? Солдат, да это же раз плюнуть! 7411 00041B15 Внимание. В районе произошел ядерный взрыв. Пожалуйста, эвакуируйтесь. 7412 00041B16 Пожалуйста, выполняйте процедуры по эвакуации, предусмотренные на случай атомной бомбардировки. Это не учебная тревога. Это не учебная тревога. 7413 00041B17 Внимание. Внимание. Уровень радиации достиг опасного уровня. 7414 00041B18 Произведен подрыв ядерной ракеты. Граждане, просьба организованно покинуть район. 7415 00041B19 Внимание: в районе зафиксирован повышенный уровень радиации. 7416 00041B1A Mushroom cloud bigger than ever seen. Missile from sky. How? 7417 00041B1B Humans trying to destroy world again. Stupid humans! 7418 00041B1C Radiation kill humans. Leave only Super Mutant! 7419 00041B1D We were made for this. Nothing will stop us here! 7420 00041B1E Humans made nukes. Made Super Mutant. Made their deaths! 7421 00041B3B Привет всем. Это Дерек с последним отчетом о событиях в Харперс-Ферри. Надеюсь, вы все его получите. 7422 00041B3C Не знаю, что здесь произошло, но это было что-то невероятное. Весь район... в руинах. Если кто-то из наших и выжил, то я не могу найти даже их следов. 7423 00041B3D Я пообщался с местными. Они говорят, что прилетели какие-то существа и уничтожили город. 7424 00041B3E Некоторые из тех, кто пострадал при нападении, изменились или что-то вроде того. Превратились в монстров и стали нападать на всех подряд. 7425 00041B3F Рейли говорит, что вместе со своими людьми собирается укрыться в одном из бункеров и выяснить, как одолеть этих существ. 7426 00041B40 Короче говоря, помощи от Свободных Штатов больше не будет. 7427 00041B41 Мария, я надеялся, что ты свяжешься с Эллой и попросишь ее немного надавить на Рейли, убедить его в том, что это неправильно. 7428 00041B42 По-моему, это просто эгоизм — отказывать нам, людям, которые не выживут без их помощи. 7429 00041B43 Здесь я больше ничего не могу сделать. Похоже, что Харперс-Ферри можно стереть с карты. 7430 00041B44 Я скоро отправлюсь обратно, но хочу по дороге заглянуть на местные фермы. На это уйдет примерно неделя. 7431 00041B77 7432 00041B8F 7433 00041C5B Но послушайте... не ходите в горы. Они сбивают с толку. Заставляют делать то, чего нельзя. 7434 00041C5C Мне с каждым днем все лучше, но... годы приема препаратов, годы радиации, годы жизни в грязи... все это накапливается. Я посплю, ладно? 7435 00041C5D Я 20 лет играла в эту лотерею и за месяц до войны, наконец, выиграла. Правда, припасов хватило только на 8 лет, но кому тут пожалуешься? 7436 00041C5E Каждый раз когда кайф проходил, и я отправлялась искать еду, то находила препараты... и, ну... все продолжалось. И я продолжала видеть безумные картины. 7437 00041C5F В основном, вредить людям... и там столько препаратов. Я так много времени провела там, и... Я делала другим больно... Я не могла соображать... не могла. 7438 00041C60 Ну, теперь я пойду домой... по крайней мере, ненадолго. Как ее выключить? Проклятые штуки. Не эта кнопка, и не эта... А, вот она. 7439 00041C61 Я думала, что на пенсии буду просто смотреть телевизор и играть с внуками, но все оказалось совсем не так... 7440 00041C62 Ладно, спасибо за рассказ, Табита. А теперь поспи. Все будет хорошо. Теперь ты в безопасности. 7441 00041C63 Я много лет думала, что это глюки от препаратов... они выжигают мой мозг. Я думала, что это худший глюк в моей жизни... 7442 00041C64 Слушайте, я бы до сих пор сражалась бы с огромными крысами и ела отбросы, если бы не Спасатели... Они — хорошие люди. 7443 00041C65 Мой муж Фрэнк работал в шахте. Незадолго до войны в новостях сообщили о каких-то подземных толчках, и он не вернулся домой... 7444 00041C66 Табита, все нормально. Помнишь, что говорили на собрании группы? Принимай аддиктол и остальное, и тогда все снова наладится. Все нормально. Мы о тебе позаботимся. 7445 00041C67 Я рада что все они успели войти в Убежище. Когда я увидела это во сне, то поняла, что мои молитвы были услышаны. 7446 00041C68 Тихо, я нажала кнопку. Кажется, запись уже идет. Тихо. Эй? Алло? Кажется, работает. Ненавижу эти штуки. 7447 00041C69 Тот врач в церкви дал мне лекарства, которые мне очень помогают, и у них есть групповые занятия с психологом, и... и это хорошо... Кажется, я поправляюсь. 7448 00041C6A Я не знаю, что с ним стало, и почему он не вернулся. Но, если честно, то я о нем не горевала. 7449 00041C6B Да... Я его принимаю. Когда чувствую себя лучше. Но я собираюсь уйти на запад. Подальше отсюда. Подальше от препаратов. От всего этого. 7450 00041C6C После войны я просто читала старые газеты и слушала музыку. Здесь очень тихо, и я считаю, что это просто замечательно. 7451 00041C6D Меня зовут Уилли Мэй, и меня попросили рассказать о своей жизни после войны, чтобы когда-нибудь об этом узнали дети будущих поколений. По-моему, это мило. 7452 00041C6E Когда еда закончилась, я услышала по радио сообщения Спасателей. Я пошла туда, чтобы найти их и получить припасы. Благослови их Господь. 7453 00041C6F Вы никогда не слышали про Атомную лотерею “Ватога таймс”? Победитель получает десятилетний запас макарон с сыром “Бламко”, солсбери-стейков и, конечно, Ядер-колы. 7454 00041C92 Прекрасный день, чтобы пойти на работу в лучшей стране на Земле! 7455 00041C93 Работайте как следует, чтобы заслужить драгоценные доллары, на которые можно купить все, что душе угодно! 7456 00041C94 Приложите все старания, верные патриоты! 7457 00041C95 Вас угнетает долгий рабочий день? Просто напомните себе, что ваша жизнь — это воплощение американской мечты! 7458 00041C96 Благодаря вашим усилиям, у каждого будет восхитительный ужин с маминым яблочным пирогом на десерт! 7459 00041C97 Вперед, граждане! За упорный труд в течение дня вы получите доллары! 7460 00041C98 Не подведите Дядю Сэма! Каждый день будьте внимательными и верными! 7461 00041CF7 Внимание! К месту прорыва снова идут агитаторы! Рабочие, активируйте процедуры подавления протеста! 7462 00041D06 You fire missile from sky! How? 7463 00041D07 You blow up world again? Stupid human! 7464 00041D08 Radiation kill you! Leave only Super Mutant! 7465 00041D09 We were made for Wasteland! Nothing will stop us! 7466 00041D0A You humans made nukes. Made Super Mutant! Made your deaths! 7467 00041D11 Обнаружены потенциальные профсоюзные деятели. Разрешено применение летальных средств. 7468 00041D12 Повысилась вероятность проведения незаконной демонстрации рабочих. Приступаю к разгону толпы. 7469 00041D13 Обнаружены угрозы для производительности. Ликвидирую их. 7470 00041D14 Все бастующие и подрывные элементы будут уничтожены. 7471 00041D15 Веду переговоры с участниками протеста. 7472 00041D16 В целях обеспечения безопасности все участники протеста должны разойтись. 7473 00041D17 Защищаю население от потенциальных агитаторов. 7474 00041D18 Предупреждаю: забастовки запрещены. 7475 00041D19 Все сотрудники должны вернуться к работе. Без исключений. 7476 00041D1B В секторе возникла угроза забастовки. Активизирую дисциплинарные протоколы. 7477 00041D1C Возможно, работники устроили забастовку. Выбираю оружие класса "Переговорщик". 7478 00041D1D Потенциально мятежные работники. Ликвидирую. 7479 00041D1E Конфликт между работодателем и работниками неизбежен. Разгоняю толпу. 7480 00041D1F Создание профсоюза расценивается как враждебное действие. 7481 00041D20 Забастовка? Только не при мне! 7482 00041D21 Думали, что можете вот так толпиться, словно “красные”? 7483 00041D22 Я положу конец этому протесту! Возвращайтесь к работе! 7484 00041D23 Все, кто бастует, лягут в гроб! 7485 00041D24 Вы, забастовщики, думаете, что помешаете МНЕ работать? Ну попробуйте! 7486 00041DF3 Несколько лет спустя подруга Торпа Розалин устроила набег на Чарлстон. Рейдеров быстро заметили, и завязался бой. 7487 00041DF4 Нескольким из них удалось спастись, но Розалин была ранена и попала в плен вместе с несколькими рейдерами. 7488 00041DF5 Говорит Мария Чавес. Сегодня 25 декабря 2092 года. 7489 00041DF6 Когда-то, еще до войны, сегодняшний день был радостным праздником, который отмечали в кругу семьи. А в наше время мы в этот день скорбим и предаемся размышлениям. 7490 00041DF7 Именно в этот день десять лет назад произошло трагическое событие, так называемый “Рождественский потоп”, который принес нам огромные потери. 7491 00041DF8 Я делаю эту запись в надежде на то, что мы никогда не забудем этот потоп и его жертв. 7492 00041DF9 Мы потеряли почти все: дома, припасы, почти всех друзей и родных. 7493 00041DFA Дни и недели, которые последовали за этим, оказались самыми тяжелыми в моей жизни. Но каким-то образом мы выстояли. 7494 00041DFB Мы остались верны принципам Спасателей, хотя нас выжило очень немного. 7495 00041DFC Вот история Рождественского потопа. Расскажите о нем своим детям, расскажите о нем всем, кого встретите. Пусть память о нем сохранится как можно дольше. 7496 00041DFD Отсутствие помощи привело к смене руководства среди выживших на горнолыжном курорте. 7497 00041DFE Лидером стал бездушный и жестокий человек по имени Дэвид Торп. Он превратил местных жителей во что-то ужасное. 7498 00041DFF Они силой забрали все необходимое и убили всех, кто пытался им помешать. 7499 00041E00 К тому времени городом, в той или иной степени, уже управляли Спасатели, и у нас все получалось весьма неплохо. 7500 00041E01 Мы были уверены в том, что справимся с рейдерами и на их земле. Поэтому мы отправили в горы группу, чтобы она попыталась договориться с ними. 7501 00041E02 Мы надеялись, что они оставят нас в покое, если мы выпустим часть пленных. Мы ошибались. 7502 00041E03 Каким-то образом Торп завладел небольшой ядерной бомбой, и с ее помощью он рождественским утром взорвал Саммерсвилльскую плотину. 7503 00041E04 Полагаю, что эта история на самом деле началась в ноябре 2077 года, через месяц после войны. 7504 00041E05 Выжившие из горнолыжного курорта Плезент-Вэлли отправили группу в Чарлстон за помощью и припасами. Городские власти ответили им отказом. 7505 00041E06 В то время в мире царил хаос, а жизнь была полна лишений. Полагаю, что выполнить ту просьбу было невозможно. 7506 00041E1E 7507 00041E1F 7508 00041E20 7509 00041E21 7510 00041E22 7511 00041E25 Я оставил сообщение для своих товарищей — если, конечно, они еще живы. Если нет, значит, задание провалено. Меня утешает только мысль о том, что собаки-капиталисты тоже обречены. 7512 00041E26 После бомбардировки стало ясно, что мы не выполнили основную задачу. Си, начальник станции, приказал нам рассеяться и смешаться с местными жителями. Это было... нелегко. 7513 00041E27 Я не понимаю и не хочу понимать жителей этой страны. Я скучаю по своему народу, по Родине, и... я устал. 7514 00041E28 Если я ошибся.... Возможно, еще не поздно продолжить работу в “Фуджинии”. Но я уже не смогу это выяснить. Простите меня. Да здравствует Народная республика! 7515 00041E29 7516 00041E33 Мы в Ватоге ищем жителей будущего! 7517 00041E58 Запуск... 7518 00041E59 Фармаробот “Арктос”, модель JD7E работает. 7519 00041E5A Запускаю протокол обслуживания проекта “Бобовый стебель”. 7520 00041E78 Привет, это ваш любимый гид Дик Шейл! В Аппалачии есть несколько исторических достопримечательностей, которые стоит посетить. 7521 00041E79 Сегодня я расскажу вам о военном кладбище города Филиппы, где прошло первое наземное сражение Гражданской войны. 7522 00041E7A Давайте познакомимся с этой важной главой в истории Аппалачии, когда Западная Вирджиния еще была частью Вирджинии! 7523 00041E7B Привет, это ваш любимый гид Дик Шейл! В Аппалачии есть несколько исторических достопримечательностей, которые стоит посетить. 7524 00041E7C Сегодня я расскажу вам о форте Прикетта, где колонисты отбивали атаки враждебно настроенных коренных американцев и англичан. 7525 00041E7D Здание, которое стоит здесь сегодня — не настоящий форт Прикетта, а то, каким его представили себе историки! С небольшими... изменениями. 7526 00041E7E Привет, путешественник! Это Дик Шейл. Добро пожаловать в Аппалачию! А вы знали, что осенний фестиваль проходит в последние выходные октября? 7527 00041E7F Одна из самых знаменитых достопримечательностей Аппалачии — Тыквенный дом. 7528 00041E80 В 1978 году по случаю Хеллоуина в Тыквенном доме было выставлено всего 4 тыквы. 7529 00041E81 С тех пор число вырезанных вручную тыкв увеличилось до 300. Заслуживает ли внимания дом с 300 тыквами, которые вырезаны вручную? Еще бы! 7530 00041E82 Непременно берите с собой детишек и осмотрите все эти тыквы. 7531 00041E96 Не любишь болтать? Отлично, это нам нравится. 7532 00041E97 Ну, если ты считаешь, что тебе хватит яиц, чтобы защищать нашу великую страну от коммунизма... 7533 00041E98 То отправляйся в лагерь Макклинток и поступай на службу. Не забудь сообщить, что тебя прислал Вербовщик Храбрец #092613! 7534 00041E99 Ты думаешь, что сможешь послужить родной стране? 7535 00041EC5 Сэмюэл, вы засунули свой нос, куда не следовало. И теперь зашли слишком далеко. 7536 00041EC6 Сенатор, я не хочу показаться невежливой, но вы, похоже, хотите посеять панику. И если вы не предоставите мне доказательства, то, боюсь, у меня нет желания в этом участвовать. 7537 00041EC7 Кроме того, по секрету мне сообщили, что вы неоднократно посещали одного невролога в Чарлстоне... 7538 00041EC8 О чем вы, сенатор? 7539 00041EC9 Когда я еще был сенатором, я узнал о... о планах людей, находящихся у власти. Чудовищных планах. 7540 00041ECA Когда они поняли, что мне все известно, они стали угрожать мне и моим близким. И я... я уже не хотел иметь к этому отношение. 7541 00041ECB Всегда пожалуйста, мисс Картер. Надеюсь, путь не слишком вас утомил. 7542 00041ECC Я... Я не хотела вас обидеть. Просто поймите, как это выглядит со стороны. 7543 00041ECD 09:00. Отделение дегенеративных неврологических заболеваний, комната 121. 7544 00041ECE Зловещие силы? Конец близок? Сенатор, это серьезные заявления. Есть ли у вас доказательства? 7545 00041ECF И так далее. Сенатор, ваша дочь Джуди — занятой человек. Но ее несложно найти. 7546 00041ED0 Считайте, что это интервью — мое официальное заявление об отставке. Распространяйте эту новость, мисс Картер. Я прошу только об одном: чтобы вместе с ней распространялось и мое предупреждение. 7547 00041ED1 Мисс Картер, речь идет не о моем здоровье, а о жизни людей! 7548 00041ED2 Высокопоставленные чиновники из правительства, Министерство сельского хозяйства, промышленные магнаты! Я заглянул в их мир, и они пригрозили убить меня! И мою дочь! 7549 00041ED3 Для них мы просто пешки! И единственный способ уцелеть... это сойти с доски. Я прошу только об одном... распространяйте это сообщение. 7550 00041ED4 Прошу прощения за это. Сейчас мы вынуждены скрываться. 7551 00041ED5 Это было... познавательно. Нечасто я начинаю интервью с мешком на голове. Рада, что все это не оказалось розыгрышем. 7552 00041ED6 И я должна поверить вам на слово? 7553 00041ED7 12:00. Смена в отделении семейной медицины, бесплатная клиника университета “Волт-Тек”. 7554 00041ED8 Это не какое-то пророчество, возвещающее о конце света, мисс Картер. И да, информация получена из надежных источников. 7555 00041ED9 Мы придем за вами. И за вашей семьей. Это последнее предупреждение. 7556 00041EDA Я решил, что только так смогу защитить свою семью, мисс Картер. 7557 00041EDB Но затем я понял, что опасность грозит многим другим людям, которые мне дороги. Я надеялся, что вы поможете мне решить эту проблему. 7558 00041EDC Так. Запись идет. Еще раз спасибо за то, что обратились ко мне. Честно сказать, сенатор, я была потрясена, когда узнала, что ваше письмо — не подделка. 7559 00041EDD Но почему, сенатор? Почему вы так внезапно покинули свой пост? 7560 00041EDE 10:30. Обучение методам радиационной терапии, лаборатория 206. 7561 00041EDF В рядах правительства действуют зловещие силы. 7562 00041EE0 Я и мои соратники из Свободных Штатов больше не привязаны к гниющему трупу этой страны. 7563 00041EE1 Каждый, кто ценит свою жизнь, должен присоединиться к нам. У народа Соединенных Штатов остался только один выход: рассчитывать только на себя. 7564 00041EE2 Берите все, что можете унести, и как можно быстрее уходите в подполье. Конец близок, мисс Картер. 7565 00041EE3 И когда он наступит, правительство не станет заботиться о вашей безопасности. 7566 00041EE4 Вам придется мне поверить, мисс Картер. Я пытаюсь спасти людей, не подвергая опасности свои источники. 7567 00041F11 Обнаружен представитель руководства. Результаты работы признаны неудовлетворительными. 7568 00041F12 Цель обладает удостоверением руководителя. Вероятность того, что удостоверение украдено: сто процентов. 7569 00041F13 Объект, обладающий удостоверением руководителя: компания очень разочарована в вас. 7570 00041F20 Вы слушаете WGRF, радио Графтона! Я — ваш ведущий, мэр Графтона. 7571 00041F21 Меня кто-нибудь слушает? Эй! Так я и думал. 7572 00041F22 Ну, если кто-нибудь это услышит, пожалуйста, зайдите в мэрию. 7573 00041F23 У меня есть кое-что... А, не важно. Просто зайдите ко мне. Сейчас же. То есть немедленно. Или еще быстрее. 7574 00041F2A Соберите этих драгоценных существ и приходите на ферму Виксонов! 7575 00041F2B Почему мы уходить? Нам нужно быть в аэропорту! 7576 00041F2C Заткнитесь оба! Громко слишком! Сейчас нам будет... Что за шум? 7577 00041F2E Мы уходить, потому что ты застрелить босс! Это твоя вина! 7578 00041F30 Не моя вина! Босс меня пнуть... поэтому я его застрелить. Он заслужить это! 7579 00041F31 Не важно, босс есть босс. Ты не стрелять в босс! 7580 00041F3B Сканирую. У потенциального участника протеста обнаружено удостоверение руководителя. Ликвидирую. 7581 00041F3C Руководители были исключены из списка тех, кто находится под защитой. 7582 00041F3D Внимание. Обнаружено удостоверение руководителя, возможно поддельное. Конфискую собственность компании. 7583 00041F3E Думали прогулять работу, устроив протест? 7584 00041F3F Ну-ка, вырази протест против ЭТОГО, комми! 7585 00041F40 Да тут у нас агрессивно настроенные мятежники! 7586 00041F41 В наше время протестуют те, у кого совсем мозгов нет! 7587 00041F42 Пожалуйста, разойдитесь. 7588 00041F43 Мы не гарантируем безопасность тем, кто агрессивно протестует. 7589 00041F44 Внимание. Протест перестал быть мирным. Провожу зачистку района. 7590 00041F45 Возвращайтесь к работе. Нарушители будут ликвидированы. 7591 00041F46 Рассеять толпу не удалось. Разрешено действовать максимально агрессивно. 7592 00041F47 Угроза со стороны протестующих достигла красного уровня. 7593 00041F48 Забастовщики проявляют повышенный уровень агрессии. 7594 00041F49 Улаживание трудового спора затянулось. 7595 00041F4A Удостоверение руководителя не найдено в списке дружественных объектов. 7596 00041F4B Обнаружено украденное удостоверение руководителя. Произвожу конфискацию. 7597 00041F4C Ваша деятельность на руководящем посту признана неудовлетворительной. 7598 00041F4D Руководитель? Вы опоздали на работу! Приступаю к ликвидации! 7599 00041F4E Думали надурить МЕНЯ этим удостоверением руководителя? Ха! 7600 00041F4F Даже руководителей можно уволить за неисполнительность! 7601 00041F50 Производительность не должна снижаться ни при каких обстоятельствах. 7602 00041F51 Разрешенный уровень терпимости к восстаниям рабочих: нулевой. 7603 00041F52 Забастовки вредны для рабочих. И для вас тоже. 7604 00041F53 Любые протесты будут подавлены. 7605 00041F56 Внимание! Объект под кодовым названием "Стальное сердце" заряжен и готов к работе. Спасатели должны прибыть в Моргантаун и сопровождать его. 7606 00041F57 Срочно! Приближается грузовой робот. Всем Спасателям прибыть в аэропорт Моргантаун для защиты посадочной зоны. 7607 00041F58 Тревога! Обнаружена угроза. В лес проникли многочисленные стаи хищников. Рекомендую немедленно устранить эту угрозу. 7608 00041F59 Внимание! На трупе мутанта началось цветение. Защитите трупные цветки от агрессивно настроенной фауны, чтобы потом собрать целебные ингредиенты. 7609 00041F5A Угрозы не обнаружены. Мониторинг будет продолжен. Спасибо, Спасатель. Берегите себя. 7610 00041F5B Сканирую объект... Объект не является Спасателем. В доступе отказано. 7611 00041F6D Хм. Связи по-прежнему нет. Мы поняли намек. 7612 00041F6E Время истекло. Уничтожаю бесхозные материалы. 7613 00041F7C Станьте одним из лучших. Служите вместе с лучшими. Записывайтесь в вооруженные силы Соединенных Штатов. 7614 00041FD7 Приветствую вас, счастливчик! Вам удалось найти золотую голозапись! Этот свежий золотой блеск вам дарит коробка восхитительных макарон с сыром “Бламко”, которую вы только что открыли! 7615 00041FD8 Я Дик Шейл! Вы наверняка знаете меня по таким соревнованиям, как “Укрытие Пуловски” и “Бензомарафон Красной ракеты”! 7616 00041FD9 Если вы слышите это, значит, вы выиграли бесплатное улучшение экскурсии “Экстремальное приключение” по знаменитым Необыкновенным пещерам! Базовая стоимость билета не входит в стоимость приза. 7617 00041FDA Приходите к главным воротам в 10 утра 1-го октября и не опаздывайте! Вы даже не представляете, какие необыкновенные сюрпризы ждут вас! 7618 00041FDB И я, ваш официальный гид по Необыкновенным пещерам... если мне удастся обналичить чек... встречусь с вами там! Это был Дик Шейл! Конец связи! 7619 00041FE0 Значит, на нашу просьбу вы ответили отказом. Что ж, ладно. 7620 00041FE1 Хм. Похоже, нам придется убивать время каким-то другим способом. 7621 00041FE2 Ну хорошо. Мы отзываем нашу просьбу. В наше время так тяжело найти хорошую прислугу. 7622 00041FE3 Сни-сни-снимаю блокировку управления. Удаленные системы отключены. И не вздумайте возвращаться, слышите? 7623 00041FE4 Никто не хочет заняться разведкой? Жаль. Ну ладно. 7624 00041FE5 А мы-то думали, что нам непременно помогут, если попросить вежливо. Ну, не важно. Найдем себе другое занятие. 7625 00041FE8 Надеюсь, с ней ничего не случилось. 7626 00041FE9 Мне очень жаль, но мы принимаем только по записи. 7627 00041FEE Материал для чтения, предназначенный для любознательных умов. 7628 00041FEF Не понимаете, о чем я? Тогда прочтите вот это! 7629 00041FF0 Вот. Легкое чтение для невежд. 7630 00041FF1 Люди, очнитесь! Правительство не намерено защищать вас. Оно защищает только себя! 7631 00041FF2 Ядерная война неизбежна! И никакое правительство не спасет вас от радиации. 7632 00041FF3 У этих политиков есть “Волт-Тек”, а у вас? 7633 00041FF4 Если ответ — "прятаться в подвале маминого дома", тогда вам нужны Свободные Штаты! 7634 00041FF5 Хотите выжить? Копите припасы, копайте тоннели, уходите под землю. 7635 00041FF6 Мы не предавали правительство! Это оно нас предало! 7636 00041FF7 Думаете, политики заботятся о рабочих? Да они заменяют вас роботами! 7637 00041FF8 Будьте готовы! Присоединяйтесь к движению “Свободные Штаты”, и тогда сможете увидеть будущее! 7638 00041FF9 Сепаратизм не делает вас слабым. Он придает вам сил, чтобы вы могли взять власть в свои руки. 7639 00041FFA Когда красные сбросят бомбы, правительство вас спасать не будет! Вы должны сами себя спасти. 7640 00041FFB Берите власть в свои руки. Присоединяйтесь к движению “Свободные Штаты” уже сегодня. 7641 00041FFC У политиков свои планы. Перестаньте работать на них, начинайте работать на себя! 7642 00042010 Пожалуйста, я вас умоляю. Не бросайте меня здесь. Пожалуйста.... Пожалуйста... пожалуйста... пожалуйста.... 7643 00042011 Я... Я отдам тебе все, что захочешь. Деньги? Да? Тебе нужны крышки? 7644 00042012 Мои сбережения! Я скажу тебе, где они! 7645 00042013 Иди на кладбище за церковью. 7646 00042014 Самая правая... могила. Встань на нее. Иди прямо через реку... 7647 00042015 На полпути к вершине холма опушка. Мои сбережения лежат в старом пне, который чуть справа! Клянусь! 7648 00042016 Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, не бросай меня! Пожалуйста! 7649 00042017 Я УМОЛЯЮ ТЕБЯ! ПОЖА... 7650 00042018 Напоминание самому себе. 7651 00042019 Спасатели — хорошие люди. Они делают все, что в их силах, черт побери. 7652 0004201A Но ситуация скверная. 7653 0004201B И продолжает ухудшаться. 7654 0004201C В общем, это напоминание самому себе. 7655 0004201D Напоминание о том, что эта пушка — моя страховка. 7656 0004201E Если все станет совсем плохо, если закончится пища или вода. 7657 0004201F Я сам решу, как покинуть этот чертов мир. 7658 00042020 Я не буду страдать. Я не умру голодным и одиноким. Я не смогу. 7659 00042021 Выпустите меня! Прошу! 7660 00042023 Помогите! ПОЖАЛУЙСТА, КТО-НИБУДЬ, ПОМОГИТЕ! 7661 0004203F Поразмыслив, мы изменили свое решение. Это место заслуживает того, чтобы здесь обитали паразиты. 7662 00042040 Ладно. Это место нас все равно не интересовало. Пусть оно достанется этим существам. 7663 00042041 Что произошло? Вас не интересует бессмысленное кровопролитие? Жаль. 7664 0004209D Ой. 7665 0004209E Слава богу! Кто-то пришел! 7666 0004209F Эй, вы! Скорее! У нас нет времени! 7667 000420A0 Некогда объяснять, так что слушайте внимательно! 7668 000420A1 Я хочу поручить вам очень важное дело! Это вопрос жизни и смерти! 7669 000420A2 Слушайте, если вам еще не стало предельно ясно, то объясняю: у меня тут слегка аварийная ситуация, и мне нужна ваша помощь! 7670 000420A3 Ну ладно. Приятно было познакомиться! 7671 000420A4 Оказывается, я не напрасно беспокоился. До свидания! 7672 000420A5 Прощай, жестокий мир! 7673 000420A6 Видите, я же говорил. Вот спасибо! 7674 000420A7 Вы могли мне помочь, но ничего не сделали. Это все ваша вина! 7675 000420A8 А! Так гораздо лучше! Кажется, это мне помогло! Спасибо, что починили меня! Вот, возьмите это! 7676 000420A9 Что это? Меня больше не одолевают тягостные мысли о самоуничтожении, и все это — благодаря вам! Пожалуйста, возьмите эту награду! 7677 000420AA О нет, я сейчас... Ой! Вы это остановили! Как хорошо! Пожалуйста, примите это в знак моей благодарности. 7678 000420AB Отлично! Теперь я как новенький! Как же мне отблагодарить вас? А, знаю. Возьмите вот это! 7679 000420AC Кажется, теперь я стал даже лучше, чем раньше. Спасибо! И, пока я не забыл, вот вам награда! 7680 000420AD О боже! Это ужасно! Мне срочно нужна помощь! 7681 000420AE Кто-нибудь, спасите! Пожалуйста! Кто-нибудь! 7682 000420AF Нет, нет, нет! Все это никуда не годится! 7683 000420B0 Есть здесь кто-нибудь? Мне нужна помощь! Пожалуйста, торопитесь! 7684 000420B1 Кто-нибудь! Тут чрезвычайная ситуация! Помогите! 7685 000420B2 А-а! 7686 000420B3 Помогите! S.O.S.! Тут аварийная ситуация! 7687 000420B4 А-а! Как мне... Пожалуйста, кто-нибудь, спасите меня! 7688 000420B5 Мне нужна помощь! Помогите, кто-нибудь! 7689 000420B6 Это не учебная тревога! Повторяю: тревога не учебная! Пожалуйста, помогите мне как можно скорее! 7690 000420B7 Хм. Видимо, все-таки показалось... А, ну ладно. Вы свободны! 7691 000420B8 Хм. Странно. Похоже, в системе оказался жук. Не баг, а жук, настоящий. Теперь он оттуда выполз. И у меня все нормально! 7692 000420B9 Странно. Кажется, проблема исчезла сама собой. Похоже, больше беспокоиться не о чем. 7693 000420BA Что это? Похоже, я по какой-то причине застрял в петле паники. В ремонте нет необходимости. 7694 000420BB Любопытно. Похоже, теперь я в порядке. Видимо, в ходе диагностики произошел сбой. Извините за беспокойство! 7695 000420BC А-а! Я больше не выдержу! Если меня быстро не починят, я взорвусь просто от ужаса! 7696 000420BD Я не хочу вас пугать, но по-моему, у меня осталось совсем мало времени. Пожалуйста, почините меня, чтобы мы избежали неминуемой гибели! 7697 000420BE Пожалуйста, скорее почините меня! 7698 000420BF Если меня не уничтожит взрыв, то это сделает ужас! 7699 000420C0 О нет, тут что-то не так. Вы не могли бы чинить меня быстрее? 7700 000420C1 Что, так и будете стоять? Даже если вы холодное и бессердечное существо, даже если вы готовы просто наблюдать за моей смертью, я не советую вам это делать — ради вашей же безопасности! 7701 000420C2 Кажется, что-то еще сломалось. Нет? Ну, может быть. 7702 000420C3 Э-э... Так как там ремонт? Вы уже почти закончили? 7703 000420C4 Пожалуйста, помогайте мне чуть быстрее. Меня необходимо отремонтировать, иначе я взорвусь! 7704 000420C5 А-а! Я не знаю, сколько я еще продержусь! Пожалуйста, почините меня уже! 7705 000420C6 Я знаю, что вы можете меня починить. Почему вы еще ничего не сделали? 7706 000420C7 Почему так долго? Мы не можем вечно разбираться с угрозой моего уничтожения! 7707 000420C8 Это очень плохо. Мне нужны те, кто не глазеет, а помогает. Это серьезная ситуация! Я скоро взорвусь! 7708 000420C9 Слушайте, это же простой ремонт, под силу любому ремонтнику. Пожалуйста, поспешите, пока я не перестал существовать! 7709 000420CA Какой еще вам нужен повод? Вы же не хотите, чтобы ни в чем не повинный робот взорвался? Этого никто не хочет! 7710 000420CB Если вы мне не поможете, возможно, это сделает кто-то другой. Эй, кто-нибудь! Просто... просто почините меня уже! 7711 000420CC Эй! Вы понимаете, насколько все серьезно? Если вы как можно быстрее меня не отремонтируете, я могу в любой момент взорваться! 7712 000420CD Я очень не хочу взрываться! 7713 000420CE О боже, о боже, о боже. Я не могу выразить словами, насколько срочно мне нужен ремонт! 7714 000420CF Пожалуйста, не дайте мне самоуничтожиться! Мне нужна ваша помощь! 7715 000420D0 Если вы сможете выполнить этот ремонт, то предотвратите нечто немыслимое! 7716 000420D1 Мне нужно как можно скорее провести ремонт, чтобы предотвратить это. 7717 000420D2 Слушайте, вы же можете меня починить. Вы можете меня спасти! 7718 000420D3 Я уверен, что этого удастся избежать, если вы немедленно меня отремонтируете. 7719 000420D4 Пожалуйста, вы просто должны меня отремонтировать. Иначе я не смогу выполнять свои обязанности. 7720 000420D5 Я чувствую... что в мои схемы проникла какая-то страшная ошибка. Кажется, я сейчас взорвусь! 7721 000420D6 Может, у меня просто сбоит диагностика, но я опасаюсь, что меня ждет самоуничтожение! 7722 000420D7 Я точно не знаю, но, кажется, у меня симптомы катастрофического отказа систем, который может привести к взрыву! 7723 000420D8 Возможно, я сейчас взорвусь... Нет, подождите! Не уходите! Я знаю, есть способ этого избежать! 7724 000420D9 Вполне вероятно, что сейчас я самоуничтожусь. И поэтому мое самочувствие сейчас очень меня беспокоит. 7725 00042101 Не обнаружена форма Спасателя. В авторизации отказано. Продолжаю патрулирование. 7726 00042102 Выдан доступ Спасателя. Подключение к сети Лесничих. 7727 00042103 Сканирую объект... 7728 00042104 Сканирую объект... 7729 0004216C Приезжайте в Льюисберг! Фестиваль цветов состоится хоть в ясный день, хоть в пепельный! 7730 0004216D Посетите исторический город Льюисберг! Родину Фестиваля цветов! 7731 0004216E Льюисберг — центр искусства, музыки и горной культуры! Приезжайте сегодня! 7732 0004216F Сюда, малыш! Сюда! 7733 00042170 Хороший пес! Хороший, хороший пес! 7734 00042171 7735 00042172 Замечательный пес! Твой хозяин будет тобой гордиться! 7736 00042173 Нет! Нет! Плохая собака! 7737 00042174 Не кусаться! Мы не кусаемся! 7738 00042175 О господи. Ну и дела. 7739 00042176 Иди сюда сейчас же! Никакого лакомства ты не получишь! 7740 0004218D Вы Мисс Няня? 7741 0004218E Вы одиноки? 7742 0004218F Вы знаете, в чем смысл жизни? 7743 00042190 Вы родились, или вас создали? 7744 00042192 Извините, я не понимаю. 7745 00042193 Да. 7746 00042194 Нет. 7747 00042195 Возможно. 7748 00042196 Точно не знаю. 7749 00042197 Ладно. Что? 7750 00042198 Нет. 7751 00042199 Возможно. 7752 0004219A Я не знаю. 7753 0004219B Что это? 7754 0004219C Могу задать вам тот же вопрос. 7755 0004219D Почему вы спрашиваете? 7756 0004219E Да. 7757 0004219F Можете сообщить мне ваш возраст? 7758 000421A0 Вы Мистер Помощник? 7759 000421A1 Вам никогда не казалось, что вы попали в ловушку — временную петлю? 7760 000421CB Горелые мутанты слабаки! Мы вас расплющим! 7761 000421CC Зачем нападаешь? Мы же твои братья! 7762 000421CD Жалкие пепельные мутанты! Мы покажем вам, кто самый сильный! 7763 000421CE И это... все, что ты можешь, горелая морда? 7764 000421CF Ха! Ты не зеленый, значит, не сильный! 7765 000421D0 Супермутанты сильны! Бей пепельных мутантов! 7766 000421D1 Серые морды такие жалкие, что даже смешно! 7767 000421D2 Думаете, супермутанты вас боятся, горелые морды? Ошибаетесь! 7768 000421D3 Эй! Идут пепельные мутанты! 7769 000421D4 Расплющу тебя, угольная морда! 7770 000421D5 Ненавижу вас, пепельные мутанты! 7771 000421D6 Раздавить пепельного мутанта — это лучше всего! 7772 000421D7 Вы больше не мои братья! Сдохните! 7773 000421D8 Если нападешь на нас, то поплатишься жизнью! 7774 000421D9 Обожженных мутантов ненавижу больше всего! 7775 000421E2 Зависит от обстоятельств. 7776 000421E3 Сложно сказать. 7777 000421E4 Может быть. 7778 000421E5 А почему вы спрашиваете? 7779 000421E6 Конечно. 7780 000421E7 Прыгает ли рад-жаба в лесу? 7781 000421E8 Что вы думаете о том, чтобы напасть на людей? 7782 000421E9 Вы знаете, как пишется слово “Аппалачия”? 7783 000421EA Вы можете работать с терминалом? 7784 000421EB Вам одиноко? 7785 000421EC Вы так же сбиты с толку, как и я? 7786 000421ED Вы могли бы пережить ядерный взрыв? 7787 000421EE Хотите поспорить? 7788 000421EF Может, сыграем в шахматы? 7789 000421F0 Хочешь еще о чем-то поговорить? 7790 000421F1 Вы боитесь когтей смерти? 7791 000421F2 У вас есть имя? 7792 000421F3 Хотите поиграть? 7793 000421F4 Можно ли ощущать запахи, если нет носа? 7794 000421F5 Вы знаете, как мы здесь оказались? 7795 000421F6 Зачем кому-то могло понадобиться человеческое тело? 7796 000421F7 Есть ли жизнь по ту сторону звезд? 7797 000421F8 Слышали ли вы историю о протектроне на “Красной ракете”? 7798 000421F9 Мне надоело отвечать на этот вопрос. 7799 000421FA Я ничего из этого не поняла. 7800 000421FB Конечно. 7801 000421FC Определенно. 7802 000421FD Вы спятили? 7803 0004220D Мы с гордостью представляем Ватогу! Город, где вас ждет будущее! 7804 0004220E Мы в Ватоге хотим, чтобы к нам присоединились только лучшие из лучших! 7805 0004220F Ватога заботится о вашей безопасности! Мы защищаем округу от нежелательных элементов! 7806 00042210 Привет из Ватоги! Мы здесь для того, чтобы помогать нашим жителям! 7807 00042211 Ватога хочет, чтобы в наш чудесный город прибывали только лучшие умы. 7808 00042212 Устали от недалеких людей? Приезжайте в Ватогу, город будущего! 7809 00042213 Утопия ждет вас! Идите за нами в будущее! 7810 00042242 Обожженные мутанты? Убить их всех! 7811 00042243 Серый мутант, ты пожалеешь о том, что не стал снова зеленым! 7812 00042244 Не смеши меня, тупой, жалкий серый мутант! 7813 00042248 "Какие большие у тебя глаза!" — сказала Красная Шапочка. 7814 00042249 Младшая сестра нахмурилась и сказала: "Ты такая грязная, и у тебя даже нет платья!" 7815 0004224A Медведи увидели, что Златовласка съела их кашу и посидела на их стульях. Они нашли ее спящей на кровати маленького медвежонка. 7816 0004224B Джек схватил арфу и побежал, а великан полез вслед за ним по бобовому стеблю. 7817 0004224C "Ни за что!" — ответил поросенок. Волк все дул и дул, пока дом не рухнул. Тогда поросенок убежал к своему братцу в домик из палок и досок. 7818 0004224D "А это чтобы удобнее было съесть тебя!" — ответил волк. Затем он прыгнул и проглотил Красную Шапочку! А потом свернулся клубочком и заснул. 7819 0004224E Они никому не сказали о том, что уходят, поэтому стали сыпать на дорогу крошки, чтобы найти по ним дорогу домой. 7820 0004224F Ведьма попросила Гретель приготовить печь. Но Гретель была умная и поняла, что к чему. Поэтому она прикинулась дурочкой и сказала ведьме, что не знает, как это делается. 7821 00042250 Давным-давно, жили-были три медведя. Медведь-мама, медведь-папа и маленький медвежонок. 7822 00042251 Мать Джека рассвирепела. "Мы не наедимся тремя жалкими бобами!" — прокричала она и выбросила их в окно. 7823 00042252 Они поженились, и жили долго и счастливо в огромном замке, который был оборудован всеми роботами “Дженерал Атомикс Интернешнл”, купленные на огромное состояние принца. 7824 00042253 Дети очень устали и проголодались, поэтому стали отламывать от дома куски и есть. 7825 00042254 Волк проглотил бабушку целиком, переоделся в ее одежду, лег в постель и стал поджидать Красную Шапочку. 7826 00042255 Мисс Няня посоветовала Красной Шапочке идти только по тропе и никуда не сворачивать. Потому что Мисс Нянь программируют заботиться о безопасности детей. 7827 00042256 Много лет тому назад жили-были три поросенка. Однажды они ушли из дома и отправились на поиски богатств и приключений. 7828 00042257 Она коснулась тыквы палочкой, и та превратилась в серебряную карету. Затем фея прикоснулась к семейству мышей, и те стали упряжкой лошадей, которые повезут карету. 7829 00042258 "Ни за что!" — ответили три поросенка. 7830 00042259 Джек украл мешок с золотыми монетами и спустил их по бобовому стеблю. Затем он вернулся, чтобы украсть гусыню, которая несла золотые яйца. 7831 0004225A Затем детей, наконец, нашли родители и отвели домой. После этого все жили долго и счастливо! Кроме ведьмы, конечно. Она умерла. 7832 0004225B Она посадила Гензеля в клетку, а Гретель заставила заниматься работой по дому, потому что у нее не было робота от компании “Дженерал Атомикс Интернешнл”. 7833 0004225C Они заставляли бедную Золушку делать всю домашнюю работу, поскольку у них не было Мисс Няни от компании “Дженерал Атомикс Интернешнл”. 7834 0004225D Она попробовала кашу во второй миске и сказала: "Эта каша слишком холодная!" Затем она попробовала кашу из последней миски, и та пришлась ей по душе, поэтому она съела ее. 7835 0004225E Часы пробили полночь, и пришла пора Золушке ехать домой, пока чары не развеялись. Она убежала, но в спешке потеряла туфельку. 7836 0004225F Тогда медведи схватили ее и сожрали. Конец! 7837 00042260 После этого ей захотелось спать. Златовласка легла на самую большую кровать, но та была слишком жесткой! Тогда она легла на вторую кровать, но та была слишком мягкой! 7838 00042261 По дороге в город Джеку повстречался старик, который предложил ему обменять старую корову на три волшебных боба. 7839 00042262 Из дома вышла старая злая ведьма и поймала детей. 7840 00042263 Третий поросенок также купил робота “Мистер Помощник”, созданного компанией “Дженерал Атомикс Интернешнл”, чтобы этот робот занимался работой по дому. Такая покупка — разумное вложение средств. 7841 00042264 Давным-давно жили-были девочка по имени Гретель и ее брат Гензель. Однажды они решили пойти в лес погулять. 7842 00042265 "Я иду к моей больной бабушке, которая живет на другом краю леса. Несу ей эту корзинку со снедью", — ответила наивная девочка. 7843 00042266 Ведьма была голодна, и поэтому разозлилась. "Ладно! Тогда я сама это сделаю!" — сказала она. 7844 00042267 Поэтому Золушка не поехала на бал, а осталась дома подметать полы. О, как ей хотелось побывать во дворце! 7845 00042268 Тогда в дом ворвалась Мисс Няня. Она вспорола волку брюхо своей пилой и освободила Красную Шапочку и ее бабушку. 7846 00042269 Но Джек был гораздо проворнее. Добравшись до земли, он схватил топор и срубил бобовый стебель. Великан упал и разбился насмерть. 7847 0004226A Волк подошел к дому, сделанному из палок и досок, и учуял двух поросят. "Поросята, поросята, впустите меня!" — крикнул он. 7848 0004226B К несчастью, за ними по пятам следовала птица, которая съела все эти крошки, и поэтому Гензель и Гретель заблудились в огромном темном лесу. 7849 0004226C Однажды медведь-мама сварила на ужин вкусную кашу. Три медведя оставили ее остывать, а сами пошли погулять по лесу. 7850 0004226D Золушка поблагодарила фею-крестную и поспешила на бал. 7851 0004226E Красная Шапочка в конце концов подошла к дому и вошла проведать бабушку. Но ей показалось, будто что-то не так. 7852 0004226F На следующее утро Джек увидел, что там, где упали бобы, вырос огромный бобовый стебель. 7853 00042270 Первый поросенок хотел поскорее пойти играть, поэтому он построил свой дом из соломы, потому что это было дешево и быстро. 7854 00042271 Однако уже вечерело, и Красная Шапочка решила сойти с тропы и пойти через лес, чтобы вовремя прийти к бабушке. 7855 00042272 Златовласка устала и села отдохнуть на огромный стул медведя-папы. "Этот стул слишком большой!" — сказала она. 7856 00042273 Она легла на самую маленькую кровать, и та показалась ей в самый раз! И она заснула. 7857 00042274 Волк все дул и дул, но что бы он ни делал, он не мог сдуть дом из кирпичей. Тогда ему в голову пришла одна мысль. Он забрался на крышу дома. 7858 00042275 Джек вернулся снова, чтобы украсть прекрасную золотую арфу, которая играла сама по себе, но на этот раз великан вернулся домой и заподозрил неладное. 7859 00042276 Каждый день ведьма кормила Гензеля, чтобы он потолстел. По приказу ведьмы Гензель должен был высовывать из клетки палец, и ведьма щупала его, чтобы понять, насколько он потолстел. 7860 00042277 Однажды принц пригласил семью Золушки на бал. Все были взволнованы, особенно Золушка. Она спросила, нельзя ли и ей поехать. 7861 00042278 "Это чтобы лучше видеть тебя!" — ответил все еще голодный волк, глядя на Красную Шапочку. 7862 00042279 Принц обошел все королевство, пытаясь найти девушку, с которой танцевал в ту ночь. В конце концов он пришел с туфелькой в дом, где жила Золушка. 7863 0004227A А вот если бы у Златовласки была Мисс Няня от компании “Дженерал Атомикс Интернешнл”, которая могла бы все убрать, медведи даже и не заметили бы, что Златовласка была у них в доме. 7864 0004227B Хотя вообще-то Джеку стоило обменять корову на одного из многих полезных роботов “Дженерал Атомикс Интернешнл”, которые позаботились бы о нем и о его матери. 7865 0004227C Однажды к дому, сделанному из соломы, пришел голодный волк. Он почуял запах грязного поросенка, ведь у поросенка не было Мисс Няни, которая бы его купала. 7866 0004227D И вдруг она услышала ласковый голос какой-то старушки. "Это я, твоя фея-крестная! Я услышала о твоем желании и решила помочь тебе отправиться на бал!" 7867 0004227E Волк посоветовал Красной Шапочке нарвать для бабушки красивых цветов и показал ей луг, где они росли. 7868 0004227F Если бы у нее был Мистер Помощник или Мисс Няня, ей бы не пришлось этим заниматься. Однако детям повезло, non? 7869 00042280 Жила-была девочка, которую звали Красная Шапочка. Однажды ее бабушка заболела, и Красная Шапочка положила в корзинку разной снеди, чтобы отнести ей. 7870 00042281 Стебель уходил в небо, и Джек решил по нему залезть. 7871 00042282 Пока их не было, любопытная, невоспитанная девочка по имени Златовласка нашла их дом и зашла туда. 7872 00042283 "Ни за что!" — ответили три поросенка. Волк все дул и дул, пока дом не рухнул. Тогда поросята убежали к своему братцу в домик из кирпичей. 7873 00042284 Конец! Не забывайте: Мисс Няня запрограммирована заботиться о безопасности детей! 7874 00042285 Когда она прибыла на бал, то была поражена. Она в жизни не видела ничего подобного. Вскоре сам принц пригласил ее на танец. 7875 00042286 Они увидели, что за деревьями поднимается дым, и почуяли приятный, сладкий запах. Они решили пойти туда, откуда он шел. Там они надеялись найти кого-нибудь, кто им поможет. 7876 00042287 Хм. Похоже, из этой сказки трудно извлечь мораль. Дети, воровать и убивать — плохо. Ну что ж. C'est ce que c'est. 7877 00042288 Второй поросенок построил скромный дом из палок и досок — тоже быстро и дешево, но его дом лучше защищал от холода. 7878 00042289 "Какой у тебя низкий голос", — сказала она бабушке. 7879 0004228A Вот и все! Время сказок закончилось! 7880 0004228B Mon Dieu! Если так будет и дальше, я просто не выдержу! 7881 0004228C Non, non, non! Сейчас продолжать мы не можем. 7882 0004228D Большой злой волк увидел девочку и пошел за ней по пятам. А потом он вдруг выскочил перед ней и спросил, куда она идет. 7883 0004228E Волк спустился вниз по дымоходу, но поросята уже ждали его с котлом кипящей воды, стоящим на очаге. 7884 0004228F Затем она села на следующий стул. "Этот стул тоже большой!" — воскликнула она. Потом она села на самый маленький стульчик и осталась довольна. "Этот стул в самый раз!" 7885 00042290 Ой! Привет! Я долго не видела mes enfants! Им уже давно пора рассказывать сказку! 7886 00042291 Может, останешься и послушаешь сказку, чтобы я, наконец, смогла перейти к другим задачам? 7887 00042292 А, вот ты где! Я везде тебя искала, малыш! 7888 00042293 Я так за тебя волновалась! Но теперь ты здесь, и пришло время для сказки! Так что устраивайся поудобнее и слушай. 7889 00042294 Привет! Мне поручено активировать протоколы рассказывания сказки, но ты — первое живое существо, которое встретилось мне за довольно долгое время! 7890 00042295 Пожалуйста, позволь мне рассказать тебе сказку. Это доставит мне величайшее наслаждение! Ты останешься и послушаешь, non? 7891 00042296 А! Tres Bien! Ты хочешь, чтобы Мисс Няня рассказала тебе сказку, да? 7892 00042297 Oui! Пожалуйста, подходите и слушайте внимательно. 7893 00042298 Привет! Я Мисс Няня, и для тебя у меня есть особая история, mais quel dommage, как давно мне было некому ее рассказать! 7894 00042299 Пожалуйста, сделай одолжение. Остаться здесь и послушай мою сказку. О, merci! 7895 0004229A Медведи вернулись домой и увидели, какой беспорядок там устроила Златовласка, потому что она была шаловливая девочка, и рядом не было Мисс Няни, чтобы ей помочь. 7896 0004229B "Поросенок, поросенок, впусти меня!" — сказал волк. 7897 0004229C "Какие большие у тебя зубы, бабушка!" — сказала Красная Шапочка. 7898 0004229D Давным-давно, на маленькой ферме жили мальчик по имени Джек и его мать. 7899 0004229E Но каждый день Гензель давал ей потрогать кость, которую он нашел, и поэтому ей казалось, что он совсем не толстеет. Это очень разозлило ведьму. 7900 0004229F Однако мачеха и сестры просто посмеялись над ней. "Нет, конечно, глупая Золушка. Ты просто опозоришь нас", — сказала старшая сестра. 7901 000422A0 Однако в этой сказке их не было. Поэтому он выменял корову на бобы и вернулся домой. 7902 000422A1 Туфелька не подошла ни одной женщине, но потом Золушка попросила разрешения примерить ее. Мачеха и сестры посмеялись над ней, но к их удивлению туфелька оказалась впору! 7903 000422A2 Начнем? 7904 000422A3 Ну ладно... Начнем. 7905 000422A4 А теперь, пожалуйста, молчи и не перебивай. 7906 000422A5 Тебе удобно? Отлично. 7907 000422A6 Ну что, мы готовы? 7908 000422A7 Фея взмахнула волшебной палочкой, и на Золушке появилось прекрасное платье, а на ногах — хрустальные туфельки. 7909 000422A8 Красная Шапочка поблагодарила его. Пока она собирала цветы, волк побежал вперед, к дому бабушки. 7910 000422A9 Когда ведьма наклонилась, чтобы заглянуть в печь, Гретель бросилась на нее. Она затолкала ведьму в печь, закрыла заслонку и жарила ведьму до тех пор, пока та не превратилась в пепел. 7911 000422AA "Фи-фай-фо-фам! Дух британца чую там! Мертвый он или живой, попадет на завтрак мой!" — прорычал великан. 7912 000422AB Давным-давно жила-была девочка по имени Золушка вместе со злой мачехой и двумя сводными сестрами. 7913 000422AC В конце концов Гензель и Гретель вышли к пряничному домику. 7914 000422AD Он лез наверх, пока не увидел в облаках огромный замок. Джек пробрался в замок и нашел там тайник с сокровищами. 7915 000422AE Златовласке хотелось есть, и поэтому она опустила палец в одну из мисок с кашей, стоявших на столе, и воскликнула: "Каша слишком горячая!" 7916 000422AF "Это чтобы лучше поздороваться с тобой, моя милая", — ответил волк. 7917 000422B0 Спасибо за внимание! А теперь пора закусить полезной пищей! Тебе понадобится энергия для игры. Береги себя! 7918 000422B1 Tres bien. Ты хочешь покушать, non? Пожалуйста, возьми этот снек, а затем иди играть. И, пожалуйста, береги себя! 7919 000422B2 Время сказок закончилось! Настало время снеков! Ешь, набирайся сил! Можешь пойти поиграть, но только осторожно! 7920 000422B3 Волк подошел к дому, сложенному из кирпичей. "Поросята, поросята, впустите меня! А не то я сдую ваш дом!" — сказал он. 7921 000422B4 Все смотрели только на Золушку, но ее мачеха и сестры даже не узнали ее. Они завидовали девушке, которая танцует с принцем. 7922 000422B5 Но как только она уселась, стул под ней сломался. 7923 000422B6 C'est terrible! 7924 000422B7 Эй? Где же ты? Не бойся! 7925 000422B8 Ou est tout les enfants? 7926 000422B9 Есть здесь кто-нибудь? 7927 000422BA 7928 000422BB А! Это тот человек, о котором я думаю? Non? Тогда кто это? 7929 000422BC У меня есть сказка для тебя! 7930 000422BD Я должна найти больше пищи и напитков для полдника! 7931 000422BE Мне нужно рассказывать еще чуть дольше. Petit a petit, l'oiseau fait son nid, n'est-ce pas? 7932 000422BF Может, если я подожду еще чуть-чуть... 7933 000422C0 Третий поросенок построил дом из кирпичей. Для этого понадобилось много времени и денег, но дом был прочный и мог простоять много лет. 7934 000422C1 Они были очень бедные и едва могли прокормиться. Поэтому мать Джека отправила его на рынок — продать их единственную корову. 7935 000422C2 Волк упал в котел, и тогда Мистер Помощник третьего поросенка приготовил вкусное рагу из волчатины. Конец! 7936 000422E9 Это было так тяжело. Потоп... был сокрушительным. Переезд в аэропорт Моргантауна, а теперь во Флэтвудс были... ну... Я стараюсь сохранять оптимизм. 7937 000422F2 Конфликты, которые уничтожили... несколько наших критически важных систем и навсегда изуродовали... 7938 000422F3 Докажите, что вы можете приносить нам пользу, и мы, возможно, примем вас в наш... маленький Анклав. И дадим вам доступ... ко всем нашим возможностям. 7939 000422F4 А вы человек порывистый, да? 7940 000422F5 Да. Наконец-то. Поступающий сигнал четкий, и... о боже. Посмотрите на них. Вот это уроды. Они... повсюду. 7941 000422F6 Теперь мы понимаем, почему вы хотели к нам присоединиться. Кстати, вы ведь сдержали слово. А теперь и мы выполним свои обязательства. 7942 000422F7 Мы приказали Коваку сбросить... небольшую посылку. Возвращайтесь, как только соберете все ее содержимое. 7943 000422F8 Если вопросов больше нет, то теперь вы можете осмотреть бункер. 7944 000422F9 В нашем производственном и медицинском центре, а также в лабораторном отделе можно приобрести различные товары. 7945 000422FA Сшит по особой мерке. Это лишь малая часть того, что мы делаем. Чтобы увидеть больше, спускайтесь, и тогда мы... узнаем вас получше. 7946 000422FB Кандидаты в Огнедышащие, пожалуйста, явитесь в комнату для экзамена. 7947 000422FC На кухне слишком холодно? Вступайте в ряды Огнедышащих! 7948 000422FD Вступайте в элитный отряд Спасателей. Станьте Огнедышащим. Чтобы начать, откройте любой обучающий терминал. 7949 000422FE Мы считаем, что вам пригодятся вещи, оставленные для вас Коваком. Поверьте нам. 7950 000422FF Наша связь с Коваком уже давно барахлит. Нам не терпится поскорее воссоединиться с ним. 7951 00042300 Вам нужно просто выполнить это последнее задание, чтобы... войти в наши ряды. 7952 00042301 Мы просим прощения за задержку. Мы понимаем, что вы проживете на Земле... еще какое-то количество секунд. 7953 00042302 Не забудьте положить инструкции, хорошо? Мы уже слишком долго ждем. 7954 00042303 Надеемся, вы не передумали? Мы уже давно мечтаем получить эти данные. 7955 00042304 Пожалуйста, уважайте нашу роботизированную семью, пока находитесь здесь. Каждая машина выполняет важную задачу. 7956 00042305 Раньше в этой комнате находился центр профориентации. Если вас одолевает... любопытство, можете ознакомиться с информацией, которая сохранилась в терминалах. 7957 00042306 Рваная одежда и... удостоверение Сэма Блэквелла в руке. 7958 00042342 Встретил какого-то смешного робота, и он произвел меня в помощники шерифа. 7959 00042343 Ну, посмотрим, кто будет смеяться последним. Как будто я собираюсь сдавать найденные бомбы, словно законопослушный гражданин. 7960 00042344 Нет, этих малышек я оставлю себе. Схемы у них малек загрязнились, но, думаю, я все исправлю. 7961 00042345 Я просто обезврежу этот переключатель, чтобы она не... 7962 000426C0 Люди важнее машин! Уничтожайте роботов вместе с братьями из Бекли! 7963 000426C1 Черт! Как удалить сообщения?! О нет... Запись еще идет?! 7964 000426C2 Блокируй бота! Приходите в Бекли бороться за права человека! 7965 000426C3 Сражайтесь с роботами! За мной, в Бекли! 7966 000426C4 Бекли ненавидит роботов! Шахтерам нужна работа! Вступайте в ряды сопротивления! 7967 000426C5 Укрепляйте Бекли! Уничтожайте автоматы! Роботы должны быть уничтожены! 7968 000426C6 Работа для людей! Не для машин! Бекли восстает против тирании автоматов! 7969 000426C7 Роботы убивают средний класс! Бекли сражается за вас! 7970 000426C8 Проверка... проверка... Испытываю обработку голоса на тупом роботе. Потом нужно это удалить... 7971 000426C9 Бедные щеночки. Их хозяева будут так расстроены. 7972 000426CA Песик, иди ко мне... Где же ты? 7973 000426CB О нет! Мои милые четвероногие друзья! 7974 000426CC Оставьте обыденную жизнь! Посетите самый крутой городок в Западной Вирджинии! 7975 000426CD Я НЕ ПОНИМАТЬ! НЕ ДВИГАТЬСЯ! 7976 000426CE Жестянки-скрипелки должны умереть! Замри! 7977 000426CF О! Тупые роботы! Не подходите! 7978 000426D0 Что ты хочешь сказать? О! Тупые крутилки-жестянки, прочь! 7979 000426D1 Заткнись, груда металлолома! 7980 000426D2 СДОХНИТЕ, РЖАВЫЕ ВЕДРА! 7981 000426DE Спина болит. Надоело есть тварей с двумя парами глаз. 7982 000426DF Да, я им сказала, что видела там большого бумера. Они мне: "А что такое бумер?" 7983 000426E0 А потом какой-то милый ребенок просит меня помочь в саду по соседству. 7984 000426E1 А этим утром я слышала разговоры о том, что с гор идут пугала размером с дверь сарая и еще кто похуже. 7985 000426E2 Флэтвудс знавал лучшие времена. Теперь каждая тварь хочет тебя убить. 7986 000426E3 Я обычно не ругаюсь, но, черт побери, пусть Бог бросит мне на голову бомбу. Пусть даст мне умереть. 7987 000426E4 День рук. Три подхода по двенадцать повторений. Так, посмотрим... 7988 000426E5 Упражнение на бицепс с гантелями. Французский жим на трицепс. Хм... И упражнения на мышцы спины. 7989 000426E6 Немного раздражен отсутствием соответствующего снаряжения. Не важно. Выше нос! 7990 000426E7 Еще восемь роскошных гробов, чтобы выбрать квоту для этой дыры... то есть, для Флэтвудса. 7991 000426E8 Это будет сложно, особенно если учесть... "финансовую" ситуацию в этих краях. 7992 000426E9 Просто нужно напомнить им про наших друзей-китайцев, и тогда в течение двух недель я уже полечу в Ипсуич. 7993 000426EA А пока, видимо, снова будет жим лежа. 7994 000426F7 Когда вернешься, мы уже придем, и ты сможешь рассказать, что там интересного. 7995 000426F8 Слушай, мы с Сетом пошли искать что-нибудь на ужин. Может, приберешь в лагере? А затем иди смотреть на разбившийся самолет, который мы недавно нашли. 7996 000426F9 Заходите в “Галерею в долине”! Возьмите что-нибудь поесть на фудкорте, а затем отправляйтесь на прогулку по любимым магазинам! 7997 000426FA Посетите “Бутик в долине”. Купите одно платье от Донны Гордон и получите 10-процентную скидку на второе. Невероятное предложение! 7998 000426FB Любите спорт? Тогда заходите в “Спорттовары Большого Стива”, где каждая покупка — это победа! 7999 000426FC Кстати, научись читать, чтобы мне не приходилось каждый раз делать эти дурацкие записи. И не умри там. 8000 000426FD Кто-нибудь, пожалуйста... помогите мне спасти этих драгоценных животных! Мир совершенно сошел с ума, и теперь их жизнь в опасности! 8001 000426FE Кто-нибудь! Ну хоть кто-то! Только мы поможем им выжить в этом жестоком мире! 8002 000426FF Помогите мне доставить их на ферму Виксонов! Там они смогут жить спокойно! 8003 00042700 Скорее, мои лапочки! Не отставайте! 8004 00042706 Алгоритм гарантии. Отменен. 8005 00042707 Данная машина принадлежит Братству Стали. 8006 00042708 Старший рыцарь Уилсон говорит: постоянно будь начеку. 8007 00042709 Данная машина должна была пройти техобслуживание ОШИБКА дней назад. 8008 0004270A Цены на товары не меняются. 8009 0004270B Данный регион принадлежит Братству Стали. 8010 0004270C Внимание: Клюквенное болото объявлено районом повышенной опасности. 8011 0004270D Солдат, запаситесь всем необходимым. 8012 0004270E Победа приходит к тому, кто готов. 8013 0004270F Паладин Таггерди говорит: никогда не путешествуй в одиночку. 8014 00042710 По приказу скриптора Гранта выбраны новые параметры дружественных объектов: ВСЕ ЧЕЛОВЕЧЕСКИЕ СУЩЕСТВА. 8015 00042711 Доступны припасы Братства Стали для экстренных ситуаций. 8016 00042712 Мобильный склад... работает. 8017 00042713 Сертифицированным пользователям доступны припасы. 8018 00042714 Ищу Братьев, которым нужны припасы. 8019 00042715 Мой ассортимент полон. Он ждет вас. 8020 00042716 Старший рыцарь Уилсон требует, чтобы все покупки были оплачены. 8021 00042717 Алгоритм торговца включен. Готов служить вам. 8022 00042718 Торговый автомат предоставляет услуги всем Братьям, находящимся на задании. 8023 00042719 Восполнять запасы всего необходимого — долг каждого солдата Братства. 8024 0004271A Доступны многие жизненно необходимые припасы. 8025 0004271B На Болоте опасно. Приобретайте припасы здесь. 8026 0004271C Братство рассчитывает на то, что его бойцы будут следить за наличием припасов. 8027 0004271D Приобретайте припасы здесь. 8028 0004271E Алгоритм торговца активирован. 8029 0004271F Объект идентифицирован: человек. Потенциальный клиент/солдат Братства. 8030 00042720 Всем бывшим военным: обращайтесь в Братство Стали. Вы нужны нам! 8031 00042724 Посетите первое американское спа в Беркли-Спрингс, штат Западная Вирджиния. 8032 00042725 Повеселитесь и расслабьтесь в Беркли-Спрингс! 8033 00042726 Приезжайте в Беркли-Спрингс и побывайте на экскурсии по исторической достопримечательности — замку Беркли. Вы не пожалеете! 8034 0004272F Поздравляю! 8035 00042730 Вы победили в “Большой лотерее Аппалачии”! Мне поручено доставить вам приз! 8036 00042731 “Большая лотерея Аппалачии” случайным образом выбрала вас в качестве победителя! Вы получаете восхитительный приз! 8037 00042732 Сегодня вам повезло! Вы выиграли в “Большой лотерее Аппалачии”, и этот чудесный приз ваш! 8038 00042733 Здравствуйте, сэр. 8039 00042734 Здравствуйте, мэм! 8040 00042735 Я так рад, что наконец-то вас догнал! 8041 00042736 Ну и денек! Но я наконец-то вас нашел! 8042 00042737 Ну надо же! Я везде вас искал! 8043 00042738 Мне очень жаль, но, к сожалению, в этом месяце победитель уже выбран, и призов больше не осталось. 8044 00042739 От всего сердца приношу вам свои извинения! “Большая лотерея Аппалачии” уже вручила приз победителю. Пусть вам повезет в следующий раз! 8045 0004273A Победитель уже выбран, а приз уже вручен. Новый приз я смогу вручить только после очередного розыгрыша! 8046 0004273B Мне ужасно жаль, но на этот раз вам не удалось победить в “Большой лотерее Аппалачии”! Этой чести удостоился кто-то другой. 8047 0004273C Почему бы не поздравить его? Может, победитель окажется щедрым и поделится с вами выигрышем? 8048 0004273D Боюсь, что сейчас призов у меня нет. Все они уже розданы. Может, вы победите в следующий раз? 8049 0004273E Ну ладно. Наверное, вы очень не хотите получить приз. Считайте, что мы его сожгли. До свидания! 8050 0004273F “Большая лотерея Аппалачии” не несет ответственности за уплату налогов с приза. За неуплату налогов на вас могут пожаловаться в налоговую службу. Наслаждайтесь выигрышем! 8051 00042740 Мы, сотрудники “Большой лотереи Аппалачии” благодарим вас за то, что вы продолжаете покупать товары и оформлять подписки. 8052 00042741 Однако мы бы хотели напомнить вам, что ваша задолженность составляет 73 428,66 доллара. Платеж просрочен, и его надлежит внести немедленно. Хорошего вам дня! 8053 00042742 Объявление: мы обновили нашу политику конфиденциальности. 8054 00042743 Поскольку вы стали победителем ежемесячного розыгрыша, ваше имя, изображение и другая личная информация могут быть опубликованы без вашего согласия. Всего вам самого наилучшего! 8055 00042767 Не грубите. Если не хотите забирать приз, не надо было регистрироваться для участия в розыгрыше. Хм! 8056 00042768 Ой, вы хотите сбежать? После того, как я потратил столько усилий на то, чтобы найти вас? Ну ладно, я тоже умею играть в эту игру! Никакого приза вы не получите! Что, нравится? 8057 0004277E Рейли дал “добро”. Точно не знаю, чего я ожидала, но точно не этого. 8058 0004277F Я знала, что правительство подставит нас под ядерный удар. Быстрое сокращение населения, которое всегда можно свалить на китайцев. 8059 00042780 Избавимся от ненужных бедняков, оставим кое-кого из среднего класса. И пусть правительство и армия восстанавливают тот порядок, какой им нужен. 8060 00042781 Но вы только взгляните на это место. Удачи вам с восстановлением этого зараженного, разрушенного мира, гондоны! 8061 0004278B Хотите охладиться мокрым, диким способом? Тогда отправляйтесь в аквапарк “Уэйви Уиллард”. 8062 0004278C Вы уже были в “Стейкхаусе Генерала”? 8063 0004278D Извините, по одному куску для каждого клиента. Не забудьте посетить нас, когда будете в городе. 8064 0004278E Вот, попробуйте это. Идеальный мраморный бифштекс из “Стейкхауса Генерала”. Теперь он сделан из 96-процентной говядины. 8065 0004278F Моя внутренняя температура — 1000 градусов. Идеальные условия для жарки бифштексов. 8066 00042790 Заходите еще, когда будете в городе. Лучшие бифштексы — это бифштексы “Генерала”. 8067 00042791 Бесплатная дегустация, организованная “Стейкхаусом Генерала”. 8068 00042792 Проголодались? Отправляйтесь к “Генералу”. 8069 00042793 У нас лучшие бифштексы. 8070 00042794 Ну и пекло сегодня, а? Вот, возьмите Ядер-колу. 8071 00042795 Я же ясно сказал, слизняк. Лагерь Макклинток. Давай! Давай! Шевелись! 8072 000427B6 Внимание, Спасатели! Чрезвычайная ситуация! Аэропорт Моргантауна пал. Повторяю: аэропорт Моргантауна пал. 8073 000427B7 Ни при каких обстоятельствах не приближайтесь к нему. Численность горелых запредельная. Не пытайтесь никого спасать. 8074 000427B8 Последний приказ для всех оставшихся Спасателей: собрать припасы и немедленно покинуть район. 8075 000427B9 Удачи. Берегите себя и спасибо за службу. 8076 000427CF Пришло время покаяться в грехах! Спасите свою душу, пока красные не обрекли вас на вечные муки. 8077 000427D0 Тех, кто не стремился получить прощение грехов в эти черные дни, ждет ад! Приходите в церковь Хейвена, и вы спасетесь! 8078 000427D1 В церкви Хейвена мы верим, что все грехи могут быть прощены. Убийство, прелюбодеяние... и даже коммунизм. 8079 000427D2 Все мы заслуживаем того, чтобы получить второй шанс и сбросить груз с души. 8080 000427D3 Вам нужен гарантированный билет в рай? Тогда покайтесь в грехах и получите отпущение! 8081 000427D4 Зачем нести на плечах бремя прошлых грехов, когда можно жить в настоящем и будущем без чувства вины? 8082 000427D5 Готова ли ваша душа? Если наши враги завтра сбросят на нас бомбу, обеспечили ли вы себе место на небесах? 8083 000427D6 Спасти душу никогда не поздно! Искупите грехи в церкви в Хейвене. 8084 000427D7 У дьявола много обличий! Научитесь их распознавать! Еще не поздно изгнать зло из своей жизни! 8085 000427D8 Только грешники боятся смерти, потому что их ждет лишь адское пламя! 8086 000427D9 В церкви Хейвена никто не отказывает грешнику в прощении! Нет такого тяжелого бремени, которые мы не смогли бы снять! Нет вины такой сильной, от которой мы не могли бы очистить душу! 8087 000427DA Обретите спасение в церкви Хейвена. Начните с чистого листа и возродитесь. 8088 000427DF While you're up there, you might as well secure some supplies from the stash. Here's the key. 8089 000427E0 Listen up Soldier! I need you to head to the Relay Tower nearby to make sure everything's up and running. 8090 00042888 Дамы и господа, мальчики и девочки, посетите ярмарку округа Тайлер! Вы в двух шагах от самого интересного места во всей Аппалачии! 8091 00042889 Идите к “Охоте на бандитов” и проверьте свои навыки меткой стрельбы! Побейте рекорд, выиграйте коллекционного плюшевого мишку и подарите его прекрасной даме! 8092 0004288A Идите к аттракциону “Метание банок”, покажите свои навыки и станьте чемпионом в этой удивительной игре! 8093 0004288B Крутится-крутится колесо, где остановится, не знает никто! Но, может, вы узнаете это на “Ракетном вихре”. 8094 0004288C Устраивайтесь поудобнее рядом с каким-нибудь счастливчиком на нашей классической карусели! Кхм... Не более одного всадника на лошадь, пожалуйста! 8095 0004288D Наши аттракционы абсолютно безопасны, но осторожность никогда не помешает! Наша будка первой помощи полностью укомплектована на любой случай! 8096 0004288E Перейдите улицу и загляните на наш знаменитый гоночный трек в округе Тайлер! В ночь Хеллоуина пройдет гонка на выживание, в которой поучаствует сам “Хот” Род Дэниелс! Билеты уже в продаже! 8097 0004288F С вами малыши? Ведите их в амбар для аттракционов. Там они смогут собирать конфеты во время события “Жуть в округе Тайлер”! 8098 00042890 Подойдите к огромной статуе Ядер-колы в центре ярмарки и возьмите билет, который дает шанс выиграть годовой запас Ядер-колы! 8099 00042891 Если вам интересно посмотреть на выставку скота и аукцион, отправляйтесь в павильон скота! Не пропустите награждение победителей, которое пройдет в Хеллоуин! 8100 00042892 Проверьте свои силы в классических играх нашей аркады! Зарабатывайте жетоны и обменивайте их на билеты для аттракционов! 8101 00042893 Если вы пришли на ярмарку округа Тайлер, то непременно должны прокатиться на колесе обозрения высотой 30 метров! Поднимитесь на самый верх, чтобы насладиться видами округа! 8102 00042894 Эй, вы! 8103 00042895 Чего вы ждете? Идите сюда! 8104 00042896 Почему вы еще здесь? Вас ждут веселые приключения! 8105 00042897 Поверьте, это гораздо веселее, чем находиться здесь. 8106 000428C6 Там вас ждут развлечения для всей семьи. 8107 000428C7 Не забудьте принести пустую бутылку от Ядер-колы, чтобы сэкономить восемьдесят долларов при покупке входного билета. 8108 000428C8 Там мокро. Там дико. Все в “Уэйви Уиллард”. 8109 000428C9 Приезжайте посмотреть на совершенно новую “Гору кроколосса”. Только в “Уэйви Уиллард”. 8110 000428CA Купите билет и наслаждайтесь ощущениями. Это же аттракцион “Скольжение”. 8111 000428CB Ошибка. Звуковой файл уже существует. Заменить? 8112 000428CC Что вы будете делать, когда красные придут, чтобы уничтожить нашу свободу? 8113 000428CD Завербуйтесь сегодня, и вы получите форму бесплатно. 8114 000428CE До встречи! 8115 000428DB Начинаю новое сканирование командира. 8116 000428DC Командир идентифицирован. Приветствую. Активирую протоколы: защищать и следовать за командиром. Жду указаний. 8117 000428DD Обновление: провожу запланированную диагностику. Обнаружена системная ошибка. Провожу ремонт. Пожалуйста, подождите. 8118 000428DE Тревога: командир пытается помешать проведению боевой операции. Активирован антишпионский протокол экстремального усмирения. 8119 000428DF Внимание: нарушен протокол командира. Командир покинул зону защиты, не назвав ключевого слова авторизации. 8120 000428E0 Начинаю визуальное сканирование. 8121 000428E1 Уровень угрозы: красный. Веду огонь на поражение, чтобы защитить командира от врагов. 8122 000428E2 Начинаю семиуровневое сканирование системы. Пожалуйста, подождите. 8123 000428E3 Внимание: обнаружена недействительная личность командира. Ликвидировать самозванца с предельной жестокостью. 8124 000428E4 Угроза нейтрализована. Активирую протоколы охраны командира. 8125 000428E5 Тревога. Обнаружена угроза для жизни командира. 8126 000428E6 Отчет о состоянии: отказ дополнительных систем. Командир должен отступить и дождаться эвакуации. 8127 000428E7 Тревога! В случае выхода из строя робота-охранника командиру рекомендовано отступить в укрытие. 8128 000428E8 Любая угроза для жизни командира будет ликвидирована. 8129 000428E9 Запускаю все доступные подпрограммы защиты командира до тех пор, пока угроза не будет ликвидирована. 8130 000428EA Тревога. Обнаружен враг. Командир должен отступить и подождать, пока угроза не будет ликвидирована. 8131 000429B9 Не подходите слишком близко. В воров будут стрелять до тех пор, пока те не умрут. 8132 000429BA Жалобы можно подавать местной банде рейдеров. Все жалобы будут немедленно проигнорированы. 8133 000429BB Скорее купите что-нибудь и проваливайте. 8134 000429BC Фиксирую ассортимент и последние известные координаты клиента. Не спрашивайте, зачем. 8135 000429BD Осторожно. Если вы сломаете этот предмет, я вас убью. 8136 000429BE Все товары являются собственностью рейдеров. Не рекомендую сильно привязываться к вашим покупкам. 8137 000429BF Будет очень жаль, если что-то случится с вашими крышками, заработанными тяжелым трудом. 8138 000429C0 Бери снарягу, грязный рейдер. Возвращайся с богатой добычей. 8139 000429C1 Все это поможет вам не сдохнуть. 8140 000429C2 Взгляните на весь этот хлам. 8141 000429C3 Внимание: бывшие владельцы товаров, возможно, разыскивают их. 8142 000429C4 Хотите купить хлам? 8143 000429C5 Добыча от предыдущих хозяев. В основном, без пятен крови. 8144 000429C6 Целый день убивали и грабили? Не хотите тащить добычу на себе? Продайте ее здесь. 8145 000429C7 Пожалуйста, не втыкайте холодное оружие в других покупателей. 8146 000429C8 Данный торговый автомат оснащен средствами для борьбы с ворами. Давай без глупостей, дуралей. 8147 000429C9 Награбленное добро можно обменять на крышки. Крышки можно обменять на награбленное добро. 8148 000429CA Руки вверх. Ха-ха. Шучу. Хочешь что-нибудь купить или продать? 8149 000429CB Напоминаю: за воровство здесь отрубают пальцы. 8150 000429CC Приобретайте припасы здесь. Или не приобретайте. Мне все равно. 8151 000429CD Возьмите все необходимое здесь, прежде чем идти в бой. 8152 000429CE Выходить в одиночку опасно. Выходить в составе группы опасно. Здесь вообще опасно, так что берите припасы здесь. 8153 000429CF Вам нужны патроны, препараты или острые штуки, которые можно втыкать в людей? Все это можно найти здесь. 8154 000429D0 В ассортименте: товары, приобретенные сомнительными способами. 8155 000429D1 Примечание для Гурманов: человечина не является здесь платежным средством. 8156 000429D2 Вы смотрите на меня? Может, перестанете глазеть и начнете покупать? 8157 000429D3 Торговец не отвечает за вашу безопасность, а также за безопасность купленных товаров. 8158 00042A39 Твою мать, она взорвалась. Я смотрел прямо на нее, и я... Я ничего не вижу! Я... А-а-а!.. 8159 00042A3A 8160 00042A3B Господи, какое великолепие. Это как падающие звезды на заре, только утром я таких не наблюдал. 8161 00042A3C Я тут еду на грузовике, и что я вижу впереди? Небо, в котором... ну, в общем, тут такие полосы света, каких я никогда не видел. 8162 00042A3D 8163 00042A3E Это словно ракета, летящая по синему небу, или... ой... О черт. Это же ядерная... 8164 00042A3F 8165 00042A40 Черт побери, эта штука... Так. Вроде записывает. С вами старина Джей-Би. И вы не поверите, что я сейчас вижу! 8166 00042A41 8167 00042A52 Приветствую, гражданин. 8168 00042A53 Приветствую вас, Спасатель. 8169 00042A54 Рад вас видеть, Огнедышащий. 8170 00042A55 Припасы на продажу. 8171 00042A56 Спасатели вам помогут. 8172 00042A57 Здесь можно получить пищу, воду и лекарства. 8173 00042A58 Вместе мы выживем. 8174 00042A75 Чем бы вы ни занимались, бросайте все дела и приходите на ярмарку округа Тайлер! Вы не пожалеете! 8175 00042A81 Мы не можем присвоить вам звание напрямую, но готовы вам помочь. В этом комплексе расположена система управления военными операциями, и нам удалось запустить в нее свои когти. 8176 00042A82 С ее помощью мы теперь сами можем выдавать поощрения... если, конечно, вы нам поможете. 8177 00042A83 Все эти инструменты мы готовы предоставить вам для борьбы против... чудовищ, которые бродят по поверхности земли. 8178 00042A84 Система продвижения по службе активирована. Сканирую... найдена цель. Звание в данный момент: рядовой. 8179 00042A85 Операция завершена. Выдаю поощрения за поддержку. 8180 00042A86 Опасность. Обнаружена серьезная угроза. Назначаю цель. 8181 00042A87 Обнаружена цель для поощрения. Выбираю цель. 8182 00042A88 Анализ завершен. Обнаружено достаточное число операций. Ваше новое звание... 8183 00042A89 ...генерал. Выдан доступ к привилегиям командного центра. Поздравляю, генерал. Пожалуйста, пройдите в командный центр при первой же возможности. 8184 00042A8A Есть! Теперь следующее! 8185 00042A8B Неплохо! Теперь вперед! 8186 00042A8C Это еще не все! 8187 00042A8D Ты что, уже скис, курсант? 8188 00042A8E Быстро же ты с ними разбираешься! 8189 00042A8F Отлично! Вот так же шустро и дальше! 8190 00042A90 Есть! Держи темп! 8191 00042A91 Готово! Бей в следующий раз так, будто тебе денег должны! 8192 00042A92 Время уходит, курсант! Шевелись! 8193 00042A93 Это пройдено! Теперь следующее! 8194 00042A94 Подключаюсь к базе данных бункера для получения информации о завершенных операциях поддержки. 8195 00042A95 Обнаружена ликвидация цели. Выдаю поощрение за боевые действия. 8196 00042A96 Ошибка. Для доступа к командному центру требуются дополнительные поощрения. К числу полезных действий относятся... 8197 00042A97 ...задачи по ликвидации целей и о-о-обеспечению бункера. 8198 00042A98 За выполнение любой из этих задач вы получите поощрение. Примечание: избрание на должность президента позволяет немедленно обойти систему поощрений. 8199 00042A99 Удачи! 8200 00042A9A Обнаружены успешно проведенные операции. Выданы поощрения. Поздравляю. 8201 00042A9B Все точки обнаружены. Начинаю наблюдение. Сканирую. Сканирую. Наблюдение завершено. 8202 00042A9C Загружаю данные на станцию CB002... процесс завершен. Внимание! Разрешен сброс ресурсов. Пожалуйста, покиньте зону. 8203 00042A9D Данные не обнаружены. 8204 00042A9E Именно отсюда генералы управляли местными ракетными шахтами... 8205 00042A9F ...и получали данные военной разведки и материалы из местных запасов... если обладали необходимым уровнем доступа. 8206 00042AA0 Однако мы сделали все, чтобы восстановить систему, к которой вы сможете получить доступ старым проверенным способом. 8207 00042AA1 Приветствую вас, участник. Добро пожаловать в военный отдел “Уайтспринга”. 8208 00042AA2 Все цели превращены в фарш, словно залежавшаяся вырезка. Отлично, курсант. 8209 00042AA3 Жаль мне твою мамочку, курсант — ведь, похоже, ты родился с оружием в руках! Так держать! 8210 00042AA4 Мы не можем присвоить вам звание напрямую, но готовы вам помочь. В этом комплексе расположена система управления военными операциями, и нам удалось запустить в нее свои когти. 8211 00042AA5 С ее помощью мы теперь сами можем выдавать поощрения... если, конечно, вы нам поможете. 8212 00042AA6 Хм. Наверное, накрылась программа идентификации. Она говорит, что ты теперь генерал... Что, серьезно? 8213 00042AA7 О, ты просто хотел поболтать, курсант? Ну так вот: говорят, что Дженни Бейкер СОЖРАЛИ КОММУНИСТЫ, ПОТОМУ ЧТО ТЫ НЕ УСПЕЛ ПРОЙТИ ПОДГОТОВКУ ВОВРЕМЯ! 8214 00042AA8 Не для того моих друзей у меня на глазах превращали в кухонную технику, чтобы ты стоял здесь и тупил, курсант. Шевелись! 8215 00042AA9 Меня что, датчики обманывают? Генерал? Ну надо же! Мы все гордимся вами. 8216 00042AAA Все готово, да? Тогда почему ты не в форме, курсант?! 8217 00042AAB Не смей говорить мне о том, что ты забыл свою форму, курсант! Молись всем богам о том, чтобы интендант тебя пощадил! 8218 00042AAC Внимание. Получено достаточное число поощрений. Поздравляю, пользователь. Вы получили повышение. Ваше новое звание... 8219 00042AAD ...генерал. Выдан доступ к привилегиям командного центра. Генерал, пожалуйста, пройдите в командный центр при первой же возможности. 8220 00042AAE Подойдите к любому терминалу МОДУСа, чтобы получить инструкции. 8221 00042AAF Связь с внешним миром восстановлена. Спасибо вам, гость. 8222 00042AB0 Необходим дополнительный анализ. Пожалуйста, подойдите к ближайшему терминалу МОДУСа. 8223 00042AB1 Доступ на территорию комплекса можно получить у ближайшего системного администратора. 8224 00042AB2 Статус гостя... почти определен. 8225 00042AB3 Вот что вам осталось сделать. Вставьте модуль в указанную консоль. Пригнитесь. Вернитесь за дополнительными инструкциями. 8226 00042AB4 Система предупреждает гостя: обращайтесь с модулем осторожно. 8227 00042AB5 Обратите внимание: в точке подключения, скорее всего, опасно. 8228 00042AB6 Подключение комплекса к Шугар гроув... установлено. Роль гостя в процессе подключения задокументирована. 8229 00042AB7 Пожалуйста, положите инструкции в приемник. 8230 00042AB8 Статус гостя... еще не определен. 8231 00042AB9 Гость должен проследовать к приемнику. 8232 00042ABA Успешное выполнение данного задания повысит оценку гостя. 8233 00042ABB Попытка отправить схемы Шугар гроув пользователю... Ошибка. Файл поврежден. 8234 00042ABC Покинуть комплекс можно с помощью лифтов, которые находятся на этом этаже. 8235 00042ABD Не забывайте... По нашим данным, защитная система Шугар гроув... довольно серьезная. 8236 00042ABE Пожалуйста, подойдите к любому доступному терминалу МОДУСа, чтобы получить свои результаты. 8237 00042ABF Все кандидаты должны пройти комплексную проверку. 8238 00042AC0 Комментарии и жалобы относительно вопросов анкеты можно адресовать... ошибка. Объект не найден. 8239 00042AC1 Внимание: для доступа на территорию комплекса вам, возможно, понадобится выполнить дополнительные поручения. 8240 00042AC2 Ваши ответы признаны... приемлемыми. 8241 00042AC3 Ваши ответы признаны... неудовлетворительными. 8242 00042AC4 Гость. 8243 00042AC5 Ответить на вопросы анкеты можно в любом открытом терминале. 8244 00042AC6 Рекомендуемые темы для изучения: этикет, история США (классическая), история США (современная). 8245 00042AC7 Данная анкета — дополнительный инструмент оценки. Отказ от анкетирования повлияет на итоговый результат. 8246 00042AC8 При выдаче права доступа учитывается то, какую пользу комплексу может принести гость. 8247 00042AC9 Время, проведенное в общении с другими гостями или аппаратами комплекса, не будет учитываться при оценке. 8248 00042ACA Можете идти. 8249 00042ACB Дополнительные комплекты формы можно приобрести в производственном центре. 8250 00042ACC Ошибка. Соответствующая фотография не найдена. Пожалуйста, пройдите дальше для дополнительной проверки. 8251 00042ACD Профиль гостя обновлен... администратором. Фотография не требуется. 8252 00042ACE Прежде чем включить камеру, гость должен снять все, что закрывает его лицо. 8253 00042ACF Во время фотографирования запрещается улыбаться, хмуриться, смеяться, ухмыляться, делать неприличные жесты, делать приветливые жесты, моргать, а также преждевременно умирать. 8254 00042AD0 Кабинка с камерой находится в противоположной части комнаты. 8255 00042AD1 Для доступа в другие части комплекса необходим документ с фотографией. 8256 00042AD2 Связь с внешним миром... восстановлена. Гостя просят прибыть в центр анкетирования. 8257 00042AD3 С возвращением, кандидат. 8258 00042AD4 Разрешен временный доступ. Мы просим гостя проявлять уважение. 8259 00042AD5 Акты вандализма по отношению к оборудованию комплекса повлекут за собой наказание. 8260 00042AD6 Пожалуйста, не забывайте: за вами наблюдают. Это было последнее предупреждение. 8261 00042AD7 Обнаружен гость. Добро пожаловать. 8262 00042AD8 Курсант, тебя ждут стрельбы. Это последний этап, и за ним тебя ждет слава... или жуткая смерть. 8263 00042AD9 Курсант, может, тебе еще и карту нарисовать? На выход! Бегом! 8264 00042ADA Ты не волнуйся, я буду внимательно следить за твоими успехами. 8265 00042ADB Курсант, ты не получишь допуск, пока не переоденешься! 8266 00042ADC Матерь божья! Только не говори, что ты не успел надеть форму, курсант! 8267 00042ADD Поноси форму подольше, и ты к ней привыкнешь. 8268 00042ADE Хм. Раздатчик еще работает. Ну, значит, одной проблемой меньше. 8269 00042ADF Курсант, наконец-то ты явился к мастер-сержанту. 8270 00042AE0 Господи, да на тебя смотреть страшно. Что, курсант, не принес квитанцию? Загляни вон в тот журнал. Кое-кто из наших... ушел в увольнительную без разрешения. Может, тебе удастся найти их квитанции. 8271 00042AE1 Раздатчик вон там, на стене. Достань квитанцию, а все остальное сделает он. 8272 00042AE2 Найди квитанцию, и мы тебя приоденем. 8273 00042AE3 В строй не явилось столько народу, что я, наверное, могу эту форму уже бесплатно раздавать. Но нет, нельзя так думать. Такое только комми может сказать. 8274 00042AE4 Пытаешься меня разозлить? Если да, то это у тебя отлично выходит. 8275 00042AE5 Хочешь стать машиной для убийств, да? Тогда навести большого робота в администраторской. 8276 00042AE6 Последнее препятствие! Давай сюда! 8277 00042AE7 Осталось чуть-чуть! 8278 00042AE8 Последнее усилие! 8279 00042AE9 Внимание. Здесь находятся критически важные системы. Действуйте крайне осторожно. 8280 00042AEA Мы просим вас не доставать оружие и взрывчатку, пока вы находитесь в центре обработки. 8281 00042AEB Мы наблюдаем за вами. 8282 00042AEC Восстановление центра... завершено на 51,8 процента. 8283 00042AED Ущерб, нанесенный любому объекту в данной точке, приведет к масштабному отказу систем. А нам ведь это не нужно, правда? 8284 00042AEE Здесь разрешено производить дозаправку и подзарядку. 8285 00042AEF Вход в зону под контролем. 8286 00042AF0 Загружаю данные об участнике клуба. Приветствую вас, "Имя недоступно". Решили пройтись? 8287 00042AF1 Обучение запуску ядерных ракет — активно. 8288 00042AF2 Вы можете воспользоваться системой наблюдения в командном центре. Объекты поиска на данный момент: карты запуска, фрагменты кода запуска. 8289 00042AF3 Терминалы системы наблюдения находятся в конференц-зале командного центра. 8290 00042AF4 Обнаружен старший по званию. Сообщаю о следующих проблемах... ошибка. Превышено максимальное значение. 8291 00042AF5 Обнаружен ядерный удар. Генерал, система рекомендует вам надеть защитный костюм. 8292 00042AF6 Генерал, в данный момент активных зараженных зон нет. 8293 00042AF7 Текущий уровень DEFCON: 1. Все средства защиты ядерного оружия отключены. 8294 00042AF8 Товары можно приобрести в любом производственном терминале, который работает. 8295 00042AF9 Вы можете бесплатно пользоваться всеми инструментами и верстаками, которые находятся на территории комплекса. 8296 00042AFA Мы должны сообщить вам о том, что здесь могут находиться опасные или горючие вещества. Медикаменты можно приобрести в медицинском центре. 8297 00042AFB Испытывать приобретенное оружие следует за пределами комплекса. 8298 00042AFC Внимание. Проводится операция по сбросу груза. Требуется ваша помощь. 8299 00042AFD Система начала операцию по истреблению враждебных объектов. Вклад всех участников будет компенсирован. 8300 00042AFE Система просит всех оказать помощь в организации патруля. Пожалуйста, при первой же возможности проследуйте в указанную точку. 8301 00042AFF Обнаружен факт участия в клубе. Уничтожение цели остановлено. 8302 00042B00 Вам предоставлен доступ к этой части комплекса. Пожалуйста, располагайтесь. 8303 00042B01 Напоминаю: чрезмерная агрессия по отношению к оборудованию комплекса повлечет за собой наказание. 8304 00042B02 Участник. 8305 00042B03 Генерал. 8306 00042B04 Внимание! Список рецептов недоступен! Активирую запасную программу: жареная кожаная обивка кресла. 8307 00042B05 Начата процедура заточки ножа. Пожалуйста, не подходите близко. 8308 00042B06 Ошибка. Системы измерения температуры отключены. Безопасность пищи под угрозой. 8309 00042B07 Запущена программа создания рецепта. Малиновое крем-брюле. Необходимо ингредиентов: 7. Доступные ингредиенты: паяльная лампа. 8310 00042B08 Оцениваю безопасность пищи. О нет. 8311 00042B09 Попытка создать новый рецепт. Кротокрыс в кленовом сиропе. Попытка сохранить рецепт. Сохранить рецепт не удалось. 8312 00042B0A Добро пожаловать, участник клуба "Имя недоступно". Всегда приятно видеть вас. 8313 00042B0B Сэр, один из столиков освободится с минуты на минуту. 8314 00042B0C Мэм, один из столиков освободится с минуты на минуту. 8315 00042B0D В это время дня здесь так многолюдно. 8316 00042B0E Ваше присутствие задокументировано... нашим персоналом. 8317 00042B0F Просим прощения за ожидание. Полет фантазии нашего шеф-повара невозможно ограничивать. 8318 00042B10 Нужно взбодриться? Загляните в любой медицинский терминал. 8319 00042B11 Внимание! Обнаружено заболевание. Уровень инфицирования... допустимый. Рекомендации: антибиотики. 8320 00042B12 Уровень радиации выше нормы. Рекомендации: принять антирадин, а утром вызвать меня. 8321 00042B13 Внимание! Обнаружены серьезные повреждения! Рекомендации: немедленно применить антирадин. 8322 00042B14 Анализирую пациента. Обнаружены раны средней тяжести. Рекомендации: воспользоваться стимулятором. 8323 00042B15 Внимание! Обнаружены серьезные повреждения! Рекомендации: немедленно воспользоваться несколькими стимуляторами. 8324 00042B16 Внимание! Обнаружены повреждения, угрожающие жизни! Рекомендации: немедленно воспользоваться несколькими стимуляторами или посетить местный морг. 8325 00042B17 Анализирую пациента... поздравляю! Проблем не обнаружено! 8326 00042B18 Лучшие лекарства, которые есть в продаже. 8327 00042B19 Бесплатные диагнозы. Целебные средства по умеренным ценам. 8328 00042B1A Средства от всех ваших недугов. 8329 00042B1B Комплекс задокументирует все травмы и заболевания. 8330 00042B1C Здравствуйте, гость. Пожалуйста, располагайтесь. 8331 00042B1D Напитки можно получить внизу. 8332 00042B1E Вы находитесь в бункере Конгресса “Уайтспринг”. 8333 00042B1F Данный вход восстановлен в классическом стиле конца XXI века. 8334 00042B20 Приятного отдыха, гость. 8335 00042B21 Гость имеет право на одну порцию пищи и на один напиток. 8336 00042B22 Мы рекомендуем гостям немного расслабиться. 8337 00042B23 Добро пожаловать в зал Рузвельта. 8338 00042B24 Дополнительная комната в данный момент недоступна в связи с катастрофическим разрушением конструкции. 8339 00042B25 С возвращением. Располагайтесь, будьте как дома. 8340 00042B26 Здесь разрешено находиться без определенной цели. 8341 00042B27 Вас замучил голод? Закуски и напитки можно приобрести внизу. 8342 00042B28 Вам нужна огневая мощь? Посетите производственный центр “Уайтспринг”. 8343 00042B29 Хотите взбодриться? Купите сыворотку в лабораторном отделе. 8344 00042B2A Вам нездоровится? Медикаменты можно приобрести в медицинском центре. 8345 00042B2B Местонахождение участника клуба... задокументировано. 8346 00042B2C Идет операция по истреблению. Требуется помощь участников клуба. 8347 00042B2D Доступно патрулирование. Участники клуба должны явиться в указанный “Робошоп”. 8348 00042B2E Доступен сброс ресурсов. Участники клуба должны выйти в район для поисков. 8349 00042B2F Сэр, вы выглядите потрясающе. 8350 00042B30 Мэм, вы сегодня просто очаровательны. 8351 00042B31 Добро пожаловать в наш комплекс. 8352 00042B32 Разве вам не нужно куда-то идти, гость? 8353 00042B33 Приходите, когда захотите. 8354 00042B34 Мы следим за тем, чтобы ничто не угрожало нашим жителям. Ведите себя хорошо, и тогда проблем не будет. 8355 00042B35 Просто не усложняйте нам жизнь, ладно? 8356 00042B36 Я просто слежу тут за всем. 8357 00042B37 Эта машина не причинит вам вреда... пока вы этого не заслужили. 8358 00042B38 Вам нужен военный уровень доступа, иначе вы тут мало что сможете сделать. 8359 00042B39 Хотите послужить в армии? В паре километров к северо-западу от бункера находится лагерь Макклинток. Там находится мастер-сержант, который обо всем позаботится. 8360 00042B3A Мне пришли изображения от Ковака. Там, наверху, все плохо, да? 8361 00042B3B Вся информация о ракетных шахтах хранится наверху, в командном центре. Вы не попадете туда, пока не станете генералом. 8362 00042B3C После... несчастного случая... связь с внешним миром совсем испортилась. Как же хорошо, что ее восстановили. 8363 00042B3D У этой машины много дел, так что если не возражаете... 8364 00042B3E Хотите заслужить повышение? Тогда убивайте самых уродливых уродов и помогайте обеспечивать бункер всем необходимым. Это самый эффективный способ сделать карьеру. 8365 00042B3F Если поможете нам кое-кого ликвидировать, я лично выпишу вам поощрение за поддержку. 8366 00042B40 Вам нужно поощрение за поддержку? Наверху идет сброс ресурсов. 8367 00042B41 Если поможете роботам-патрульным наверху, то в награду получите новенькие поощрения за поддержку. 8368 00042B42 Генерал... 8369 00042B43 Я бы все отдал за то, чтобы увидеть ядерный гриб. Эту невероятную мощь. Но, как вы понимаете, издали. 8370 00042B44 Нужно доставить боеприпасы. Займетесь этим, генерал? 8371 00042B45 Недавно бункер содрогнулся. В нас снова попали? Красные нанесли удар? 8372 00042B46 Надевайте свою защитную пижаму. Датчики показывают, что наверху кто-то отравил все радиацией. 8373 00042B47 Я вас по-хорошему прошу. Не трогайте здесь ничего, иначе у вас возникнут проблемы. 8374 00042B48 Генерал. Командовать — не моя работа, но это особое место, для него сделано исключение. Ничего не трогайте. Пожалуйста. 8375 00042B49 Я вынужден просить вас проявить уважение. Если вам нужно выпустить пар и пострелять во что-нибудь, делайте это снаружи. 8376 00042B4A Здесь многие заблудились. Мы не хотим, чтобы это повторилось. 8377 00042B4B Это центр управления всем бункером. Так что давайте без глупостей. 8378 00042B4C Заблудились? Дверь вон там. 8379 00042B4D Приветствую вас, участник организации. 8380 00042B4E Докладывать не о чем. 8381 00042B4F Обнаружен генерал! Приветствую вас, сэр! 8382 00042B50 Обнаружен генерал! Приветствую вас, мэм! 8383 00042B51 Сэр, вас все здесь устраивает? 8384 00042B52 Мэм, вас все здесь устраивает? 8385 00042B53 Вы что-то разыскиваете? Если заблудились, в центре связи есть большая карта. 8386 00042B54 Хотите чем-нибудь заняться? Можете истреблять мерзость на поверхности, у нас сейчас как раз проходит соответствующая операция. 8387 00042B55 Знаете, мы сейчас собираем патруль. Если хотите поучаствовать, отправляйтесь на поверхность. 8388 00042B56 Система утверждает, что скоро будет произведен сброс ресурсов. Если поторопитесь, то, возможно, успеете к раздаче. 8389 00042B57 Если вы не сошлись с кем-то во мнениях, мы просим только об одном — выясняйте отношения снаружи. Мы не хотим, чтобы кто-то поцарапал полировку. 8390 00042B58 Насколько я понимаю, все в норме. 8391 00042B59 Я почти уверен, что вам здесь не место. 8392 00042B5A Пожалуй, будет лучше, если вы уйдете. 8393 00042B5B Слушайте, я не хочу, чтобы у вас возникли проблемы. Вам стоит уйти. 8394 00042B75 Никогда... никогда.. не уходи. Не надо. Хочу есть. Хочу пить. Никто не идет. 8395 00042B76 Кажется, после нападения прошло 24 часа. Звуки боя... стихли. Они все еще снаружи. 8396 00042B7A Дети. Мы приходим в этот мир, полный насилия. И... покидаем его из-за насилия. Господи. 8397 00042B7E Прошло несколько часов. Я слышу, как они царапают дверь. Я заперся в кладовке, но... 8398 00042B7F ...кажется, изнутри дверь не открывается. Все нормально. Все нормально. 8399 00042B80 Реакция на сильный стресс. Паника и эмоциональное потрясение. Дыши. Дыши. 8400 00042B81 Никто не идет. Никто за мной не придет. Мои д-друзья... все... все... все погибли. 8401 00042B82 Кажется... прошло три дня и три ночи. Выброс адреналина прекратился. Очень хочется пить. Очень хочется пить. До сих пор не могу отпереть дверь. 8402 00042C0A Но мы не сможем найти цель в старой Америке. 8403 00042C0B Мы должны сами ее создать. 8404 00042C0C Но вокруг меня собрались выжившие. 8405 00042C0D Упрямые, непокорные люди, которые, черт побери, отказываются умирать. 8406 00042C0E Я знаю, многие из вас любят Америку. 8407 00042C0F Старый добрый красно-бело-синий флаг. 8408 00042C10 Поэтому сегодня вечером, когда мы соберемся за одним столом, давайте создадим что-то новое. Что-то мощное. 8409 00042C11 То, чем можно гордиться. То, что станет фундаментом для новых побед. 8410 00042C12 Мы сохраним лучшее из того, что было, и используем его. А когда-нибудь мы вернем себе и то, что утратили. 8411 00042C13 Давайте создадим Братство Стали. 8412 00042C14 В этом виноваты не ее граждане, которые жили честно, преодолевая невзгоды, связанные с бесконечной войной. 8413 00042C15 И, разумеется, не мужчины и женщины в форме. Боже, благослови их. 8414 00042C16 Аппалачия на связи, капитан. 8415 00042C17 Нет, нас подвели наши лидеры. Сенаторы, генералы, президенты и прочие уроды. 8416 00042C18 Они едва не уничтожили все человечество. 8417 00042C19 Но те из нас, кто служил в Марипозе, кое-что знают. 8418 00042C1A Америка проиграла. 8419 00042C1B Мы воевали, мы терпели лишения и теперь, наконец, у нас есть клочок земли, где мы в безопасности. 8420 00042C1C Но родной дом — это еще не все. Нам нужно кое-что другое. 8421 00042C1D Нам нужна... цель. 8422 00042C41 Просто я... скучаю по тебе, Люси. Ты даже не представляешь, как сильно. И почему-то мне кажется, что я перед тобой виновата. 8423 00042C42 Я жалею, что не сказала тебе об этом. Мы обе с тобой упрямые, но одна из нас уступила бы, и тогда мы с тобой были бы вместе, так или иначе. 8424 00042C43 А если он решит не участвовать в этом судебном процессе, что тогда? Ты же знаешь, что у него становится все больше сторонников? 8425 00042C44 Знаю, Харланд, знаю. Но что поделать? Дэвида... сложно уговорить. 8426 00042C45 Нужно быть сильной, чтобы выжить, и если для этого нужно быть злой и сколотить банду, чтобы грабить слабых, значит, я это сделаю. 8427 00042C46 Харланд, милый, смотри только, без глупостей. 8428 00042C47 Он постоянно тебя игнорирует. Он делает все, что хочет. Эти люди выбрали предводителем тебя, а не это трепло! 8429 00042C48 Возможно, это к лучшему. Эти... люди, с которыми я сейчас, наверное, тоже бы нас не поняли. Мне пришлось стать еще жестче, чем раньше. 8430 00042C49 Они запустили генераторы искусственного снега, но я знала, что тебе не нравится ходить на лыжах, и поэтому я не сказала тебе, куда направляюсь. Я подумала, что ты меня отговоришь. 8431 00042C4A Как дикари? Я знаю, не волнуйся. Мы справимся. Я устрою судебный процесс и отправлю его в ссылку за преступления. 8432 00042C4B Марджи, ты видела, что он сделал! Он убил невинных людей, которые пришли нам помочь! И глазом не моргнул! А ради чего? Ради горстки припасов? 8433 00042C4C Знаешь, мне хочется пойти туда и поговорить с ним начистоту. 8434 00042C4D Похоже, парни возвращаются. Я пойду. Пора снова надевать на себя маску злой суки. 8435 00042C4E Дэвид, про тебя снова болтают разную хрень. На этот раз я запишу их разговоры, чтобы ты послушал. 8436 00042C4F Мне приходилось красть и убивать, и делать кое-что похуже. Мне пришлось прятаться за этим фасадом. Я жива... наверное. Но кем я стала? 8437 00042C50 Ну вот, я... нашла старую голозапись, куда можно записать... Слушай, я знаю, что это глупо. Ты меня уже не слышишь. Не знаю. Наверное, я делаю это для себя. 8438 00042C51 Прости, дорогая. Ты права. Я просто... Я уже не знаю, что делать. Я не хочу, чтобы мы жили вот так, как... 8439 00042C52 Не все хотят подчиняться безумному глупцу. Поверь, Харланд, в конце концов разум одержит верх. 8440 00042C53 8441 00042C54 Жаль, что бомбы отняли тебя у меня, Люси. Я люблю тебя. И всегда буду любить. 8442 00042C55 Та же я Альфреда, которую ты знала? Нравилась бы я тебе сейчас? Надеюсь, что ты бы меня поняла. 8443 00042C56 8444 00042C57 О, ты же меня знаешь, я просто расстроен. Может, все это будет зря, но я все равно с ним поговорю. Вежливо. Обещаю. 8445 00042C58 Тише, Харланд. Не нужно на меня кричать. 8446 00042C67 Нужно беречь силы. Удары по двери и крики оказались напрасной тратой энергии. Источник жидкости пока не найден. 8447 00042C68 У меня приблизительно 8-10 недель, при наличии источника жидкости. Истощение начнется в течение 10 дней. Эффекты от психологического шока присутствуют, но в подавленном состоянии. 8448 00042C69 О пост-травматическом синдроме беспокоиться буду позже. 8449 00042C6A Сначала червеобразная мышца. Указательный палец. Согни пястно-фаланговый сустав. Больно. 8450 00042C6B Согни. Пястно-фаланговый сустав. Разогни. Межфаланговый сустав. И... напряги мышцу. Вот. Так. 8451 00042C74 8452 00042C75 8453 00042C76 8454 00042C77 8455 00042C78 8456 00042C79 8457 00042C7A 8458 00042C7B 8459 00042C7C 8460 00042C7D 8461 00042C7E 8462 00042C7F 8463 00042C8D Посадите ее под замок. О том как отправить сообщение, подумаем завтра. 8464 00042C8E Это Мег. Хочу сказать кое-что, пока не поздно. По-моему, у Марджи поехала крыша. 8465 00042C8F Но, понимаешь, нам нужно есть, и им тоже. Раньше их можно было напугать, достав ствол, но теперь им нечего терять, так что они выхватят пушку в ответ. 8466 00042C90 Допрос некоей Джейн Доу, единственной рейдерки, взятой в плен после нападения, которое произошло сегодня, 24 декабря 2082 года, приблизительно в 22:30. 8467 00042C91 Марджи от этого пришла бы в ярость, но она-то на дело не ходит, как мы, так что пусть идет к черту. 8468 00042C92 Дэвид, да? Значит у нас тут... подруга Дэвида Торпа? 8469 00042C93 Я говорю Марджи, что мы теряем людей, потому что не стреляем первыми. И дальше будет только хуже. 8470 00042C94 Она пока этого не знает, но многие из нас все равно стреляют первыми, просто чтобы спасти свою шкуру. 8471 00042C95 Ну, ладно. Похоже, нам остается только одно — держаться. 8472 00042C96 Вот это да! Думаешь, это шутка? Ты убила кучу людей, и теперь за это ответишь. 8473 00042C97 Кто-то из этих людей просто пытается выжить, как и все остальные после бомбежки. Я не хочу убивать их просто потому, что они не отдают свое добро. 8474 00042C98 Мы все тут стараемся как можем, но быть рейдером и при этом никого не убивать — гораздо сложнее, чем кажется. 8475 00042C99 Какая дерзость! Да еще и накануне Рождества! Повторяю вопрос: как тебя зовут? 8476 00042C9A Так, так, джентльмены. Кажется, я знаю, как выманить из логова одного из самых опасных преступников. 8477 00042C9B И, если честно, тут лучше, чем с другими бандами. Мы заключили классную сделку с Дворцом. В общем, у нас все более-менее. 8478 00042C9C В смысле да, я все понимаю, но какого хрена? Это же вопрос жизни и смерти! 8479 00042C9D Если нужно, мы можем действовать и вот так. Говори по делу, иначе он снова тебя ударит. 8480 00042C9E Бунт мы не подняли только потому, что у нее часть ключа от тайника, а еще у нее остались верные ей люди. 8481 00042C9F Именно он убил двух храбрых Спасателей, которые отправились на ваш... курорт, чтобы предложить вам помощь. 8482 00042CA9 Слушай, может, покатаемся? Или у тебя другие планы? 8483 00042CAA Остальным это не понравится, но мы будем действовать по плану “Б”. Эди со мной согласна. 8484 00042CAB Ты не... ты этого не сделаешь! Он тебя убьет! Он всех вас убьет! 8485 00042CAC И отправишь меня обратно с большим мешком рождественских подарков для Дэвида. Тогда, может быть, мы все забудем. 8486 00042CAD Но... Знаешь, как у нас говорили — держись подальше от Хантерсвилла и не пей воду в тех краях. 8487 00042CAE Но недавно из города стал доноситься какой-то шум, и я решил, что нужно отправить кого-то на разведку. 8488 00042CAF "Моррис, как ты можешь быть голодным, если до сих пор такой толстый?" Знаете, что я на это отвечаю? 8489 00042CB0 Хм. Ладно. Но когда мы уйдем, ты возьмешь запись с собой, а если про нас начнут болтать, ты должна ее уничтожить. 8490 00042CB1 Я и остальные Звероловы, как и договаривались, разбили лагерь рядом с Хребтом дьявола. Все идет хорошо. 8491 00042CB2 Слушай, у тебя еще те препараты остались? 8492 00042CB3 Могу только предположить, что проклятые Головорезы либо распугали их, либо ограбили и не хотят делиться добычей. 8493 00042CB4 Торп, у нас небольшая проблема. Как только смогу, отправлю тебе курьером голозапись с отчетом. 8494 00042CB5 Тут откуда ни возьмись приходят ребята из Братства Стали, начинают с ними драться — и у них не очень-то получается. 8495 00042CB6 Да, сэр. Информация получена, сэр. Жду указаний. 8496 00042CB7 8497 00042CB8 Ой, да ладно! Я просто хочу нас записать! Ты же сказал, что все равно бросишь эту каргу, когда мы вернемся. 8498 00042CB9 8499 00042CBA В последнее время у нас с Эди проснулся аппетит, и другие уже начинают задавать вопросы. 8500 00042CBB Я тут подумал про Грегори. На нем много мяса, но от него никакого толку. Никто по нему плакать не будет. 8501 00042CBC Да, а что тебе нужно? Глюконавт? Бери, только не очень много. Они... вызывают привыкание. 8502 00042CBD Роуз, ты мое золотко. Просто я не хочу, чтобы с тобой что-то случилось. 8503 00042CBE Я хочу есть, потому что я тут босс! Я трачу много сил, чтобы управлять этими идиотами, ведь иначе мы все умрем от голода! И от этого у меня разыгрывается аппетит! 8504 00042CBF Иди на хер! Говорю по буквам: “н”, “а”... 8505 00042CC0 Тут много дичи, полно несчастных идиотов, которые все еще забредают сюда с востока. 8506 00042CC1 Бой еще продолжается, мы будем следить ним, но если покатится сам знаешь куда... 8507 00042CC2 Разведчик вернулся и сказал, что там какие-то огромные зеленые твари. Они пытаются проломать городскую ограду и разносят все к чертям. 8508 00042CC3 Ой, малыш! Ты что, запал на меня? Ха-ха! Я люблю тебя, ты же знаешь! 8509 00042CC4 Дэвид придет за мной, и когда он придет, то рассвирепеет. И если нужно, он убьет всех вас до единого. Вот что будет. 8510 00042CC5 А, черт! Это зеленые уроды, и у них пушки! 8511 00042CC6 Эй, выключи эту штуку. Хочешь, чтобы об этом узнала моя жена? 8512 00042CC7 Ой, ну не будь таким занудой. Никто не узнает, честно-пречестно! 8513 00042CC8 Мы думали, что там просто какой-то карантин, где полно больных, поэтому мы туда не лезли. 8514 00042CC9 Кроме того, дети слишком тощие. 8515 00042CCA Ты сейчас же выпустишь меня из камеры. 8516 00042CCB 8517 00042CCC Ну, разве что его жена. И, возможно, дочка. 8518 00042CCD Если честно, то мы уже несколько дней не можем найти еду. Обычные, ничего не подозревающие путники стали реже попадаться. 8519 00042CCE Ах ты кокетка! Ладно. Но теперь тебе точно нужно выключить эту штуку. 8520 00042CCF 8521 00042CD0 Как только стало ясно, что эти быки в броне проигрывают, мы ломанулись сюда, и теперь сидим здесь. 8522 00042CD1 Ладно, я понял, ты не робот. Я знаю, тебе не нравится, когда я так тобой командую. 8523 00042CD2 Я первый раз про такое услышал. Я приказал ему отвести меня туда — и глазам не поверил. Эти... огромные зеленые твари были там и, похоже, разоряли город. 8524 00042CD3 Но Ванесса поймет, что это для ее же блага. К тому же, она отличный боец, ее пока не стоит есть. А ребенок... ну, я же не монстр. 8525 00042CD4 Я слишком много потеряю, если разведусь. А если кто-то найдет улику вроде этой, мне будет еще хуже. 8526 00042D07 Есть минутка? Заходи на Вершину мира, у меня кое-что есть. И я не буду никого убивать, честно-честно. 8527 00042D65 8528 00042D6A 8529 00042DA0 Поздравляю, Госпожа. 8530 00042E27 Вот мои товары. 8531 00042E28 Готов начать торговлю. 8532 00042E29 Показываю ассортимент. 8533 00042E2A Пожалуйста, осмотрите мои товары. 8534 00042E2B Чем могу быть полезен, гражданин? 8535 00042E2C Начинаю торговлю. 8536 00042E2D Данные предметы отражают имеющийся у меня ассортимент товаров. 8537 00042E2E Готов к обмену товарами. 8538 00042E2F Активирован режим бартера. 8539 00042E30 Пожалуйста, укажите, какие товары вам нужны. 8540 00042E31 Пополняйте припасы здесь, гражданин. 8541 00042E32 Пополняйте припасы здесь, Спасатель. 8542 00042E33 Добро пожаловать, гражданин. Я уполномочен торговать припасами. 8543 00042E34 Добро пожаловать, Спасатель. Я уполномочен торговать припасами. 8544 00042E35 Веду торговлю припасами, патронами и снаряжением. 8545 00042E36 Если у вас есть товары на продажу, я к вашим услугам. 8546 00042E37 Я уполномочен торговать припасами и снаряжением. 8547 00042E38 Покупайте сейчас, пока припасы еще есть. 8548 00042E39 Здесь доступны патроны и другие припасы. 8549 00042E3A Здесь всем Спасателям доступны патроны и другие припасы. 8550 00042E3B Не отправляйтесь в Пустошь без подходящих припасов. 8551 00042E3C Припасы уже доступны. 8552 00042E59 Я продолжаю изучать пещеру Хоупвелл, и меня поражает, насколько самобытна архитектура этого погребального комплекса в стиле Адена. 8553 00042E5A Люди, принадлежавшие к культуре Адена, обычно хоронили умерших в больших курганах и насыпях, похожих на холмы. 8554 00042E5B Поскольку инструменты, сделанные с 1000 до 200 года до н. э., были примитивными, эти общества еще не овладели резьбой по камню. 8555 00042E5C Однако археологи, исследовавшие эту "пещеру-череп", вынесли все останки и артефакты, относящиеся к культуре Адена. 8556 00042E5D Может ли быть так, что останки людей культуры Адена перенесли сюда спустя много лет после того, как их общество перестало существовать? 8557 00042E5E Чтобы один народ с таким уважением относился к другому — это, по меньшей мере, необычно. Я должен продолжить исследования и узнать больше. 8558 00042E5F Когда на Харперс-Ферри напали зверожоги, мы были в нашем бункере. Им понадобилось меньше часа, чтобы сжечь весь город. 8559 00042E60 Когда нападение завершилось, я подумал, что Брианна погибла, и что теперь Джей Ди станет таким, как раньше. Но этого не произошло, и я заподозрил неладное. 8560 00042E61 Но затем к нашей хижине вышла Брианна с горсткой выживших, и мне все стало ясно. 8561 00042E62 Она развела Джей Ди, играла на его чувствах, притворялась, что любит его — чтобы вместе со своими друзьями получить приглашение в наш бункер. 8562 00042E63 Я не мог допустить, чтобы это произошло. Я сказал ей, чтобы она убиралась в свою пещеру и искала себе другое укрытие. 8563 00042E64 Джей Ди пытался мне помешать, и мне пришлось его вырубить. Тогда люди Брианны стали сопротивляться, и я несколько раз выстрелил в воздух, чтобы их припугнуть. 8564 00042E65 Теперь мне придется разбираться с Джей Ди. Господи, в какую ярость он придет, когда очнется. 8565 00042E66 Не знаю, больна я или умираю, но мое тело изменилось. 8566 00042E67 Я просила людей о помощи, но они или смеются надо мной, или гонят прочь. 8567 00042E68 Я стала тем, что люди называют "гуль". От этого слова меня тошнит. 8568 00042E69 Меня прогнали из моего собственного дома, и теперь я скитаюсь и прячусь, словно преступница. 8569 00042E6A Неделю назад я выпрашивала еду; кому-то не понравилось, что я рядом, и он едва не застрелил меня. Ну так вот, с меня довольно. 8570 00042E6B Я нашла записку от какой-то Люси Харвик. Она утверждает, что организовала место, где такие, как я, могут жить в безопасности. 8571 00042E6C Я отправлюсь в магазин “Галерея в долине” и выясню, так ли это. Молю бога о том, чтобы это оказалось правдой. Потому что я уже не знаю, как долго смогу это выдерживать. 8572 00042E6D Я... я даже не знаю, как это сказать.. Джей Ди мертв... Я... я убил собственного брата. 8573 00042E6E Когда я узнал, что он воровал наши припасы и отдавал их Брианне Хоук, я не выдержал. Я выбежал из дома и нашел его на горе. 8574 00042E6F Мне... мне сложно вспомнить, что произошло потом. 8575 00042E70 Не знаю, то ли он поскользнулся, то ли я слишком сильно его толкнул, но мой брат... упал... Он погиб, и в этом виноват я. 8576 00042E71 Когда Брианна узнала, что случилось, она собрала свою группу и напала на хижину. Они хотели убить меня. 8577 00042E72 Я убил их всех, но им повезло — один из их выстрелов попал в цель. Долго я не протяну. Может, и к лучшему. 8578 00042E73 Все это... то, что я сделал... напоминает мне один стих из Библии. 8579 00042E74 "Всякий, ненавидящий брата своего, есть человекоубийца; а вы знаете, что никакой человекоубийца не имеет жизни вечной, в нем пребывающей". 8580 00042E75 Наверное... Я доказал, что так и есть. 8581 00042E76 В последние годы мой брат был какой-то смурной — в смысле, правда грустный, понимаешь? 8582 00042E77 Лично мне кажется, что он так и не пришел в себя после конца света. Черт, да мы все тут не в себе. 8583 00042E78 Я пытался говорить с ним об этом, но он отталкивает меня и меняет тему. 8584 00042E79 Но после того как Джей Ди встретил в Харперс-Ферри Брианну Хоук, все изменилось. Наверное, она помогла ему — стала еще одной жилеткой, в которую можно поплакаться. 8585 00042E7A Почему Джей Ди чувствует себя более комфортно с ней, чем с родным братом, я никогда не пойму. 8586 00042E7B Да, я типа злюсь, и, может, немного ревную, но ради его блага я закрою на это глаза. 8587 00042E7C И все же что-то не так с этой Брианной. Буду за ней приглядывать. 8588 00042E7D Когда мой брат Джей Ди и я услышали призыв идти в Харперс-Ферри, то мы рассчитывали найти там крепость Свободных Штатов. 8589 00042E7E И вот мы здесь, и нам стало ясно, что местные жители ни черта не соображают. 8590 00042E7F Другие семьи Свободных Штатов тратят драгоценные ресурсы на то, чтобы восстановить Харперс-Ферри и создать убежище для выживших. 8591 00042E80 Вместо этого им бы стоило бы превратить город в форт и накопить как можно больше припасов. 8592 00042E81 Мы им поможем, но не собираемся здесь задерживаться. 8593 00042E82 Вряд ли Харперс-Ферри когда-либо окажется в безопасности, поэтому мы используем нашу долю припасов, чтобы укрепить бункер в нашей хижине. 8594 00042E83 Прошло несколько недель с того дня, как я прогнал Брианну Хоук, и все это время я, похоже, потратил, убеждая Джей Ди в том, что без нее ему будет лучше. 8595 00042E84 Я, наконец, подумал, что достучался до него, как вдруг, убирая нашу хижину, наткнулся на проклятые записочки, которые они передавали друг другу. 8596 00042E85 Вместо того чтобы охотиться, этот говнюк делился с Брианной нашими припасами! 8597 00042E86 Как он мог так со мной поступить после всего, что я сделал для нашей семьи? 8598 00042E87 Когда сегодня он вернется с "охоты", мы с ним поговорим о Брианне Хоук. И на этот раз я не стану закрывать глаза на то, что происходит. 8599 00042F9C Приветствую вас, Спасатель. Вам доступны припасы. 8600 00042F9D Запасайтесь, пока они есть. 8601 00042FBB Приветствую, командир. Продолжайте операцию по обеспечению безопасности. 8602 00042FC4 Когда-то великие умы экспериментировали здесь с основополагающими элементами самой жизни. 8603 00042FC5 Здравствуйте. Добро пожаловать в лабораторный отдел. 8604 00042FC6 И это... осложнило проведение вылазок во внешний мир. 8605 00042FC7 Не сомневайтесь, мы все здесь дезинфицировали. Несколько раз. 8606 00042FC8 Нам удалось восстановить систему, которая производит одно из их самых интересных открытий — сыворотку мутаций. 8607 00042FC9 Мы просим вас смотреть себе под ноги. Часть данного крыла мы были вынуждены... разрушить. Из соображений охраны здоровья. 8608 00042FCA Вы можете изучить нашу коллекцию с помощью любого из терминалов лабораторного отдела. 8609 00042FCB Не обращайте на меня внимания. Я просто пытаюсь поддерживать чистоту. 8610 00042FCC Пожалуйста, постарайтесь не занести сюда слишком много грязи. Вы не поверите, сколько часов мы потратили на уборку и ремонт. 8611 00042FCD Генерал, надеюсь, вам здесь понравилось. 8612 00042FCE Вы когда-нибудь пытались вывести с ковра пятна мощных биотоксинов? Хм-м. Наверное, нет. 8613 00042FCF Несколько старых исследовательских систем еще работают. Загляните в один из терминалов лабораторного отдела, чтобы узнать больше. 8614 00042FD0 Насколько мне удалось понять, в этом крыле исследовали исключительно сыворотки мутаций. Крыло, где шла разработка оружия... восстановить не удалось. 8615 00042FD1 Не могу сказать, что я в восторге от выбора, который сделал дизайнер. На самом деле твари выглядят угрожающе. 8616 00042FD2 Не беспокойтесь, мы продезинфицировали все по высочайшему стандарту. Вычистили каждый уголок. 8617 00042FD3 Ваше присутствие задокументировано. 8618 00042FD4 Мы просим вас об одном: постарайтесь не занести сюда слишком много грязи. Вы не поверите, сколько часов мы потратили, чтобы привести это место в нынешнее состояние. 8619 00042FD5 Ваше звание здесь не имеет значения. Ведите себя так, как и положено участнику. 8620 00042FD6 Данная машина предлагает вам двигаться дальше. 8621 00042FD7 Вы вошли в защищенную зону. Ведите себя как подобает. 8622 00042FD8 Все боевые системы включены. 8623 00042FD9 Здесь участник организации может выполнять следующие действия: уйти. Конец списка. 8624 00042FDA Мы полагаем, что будет лучше, если вы уйдете. 8625 00042FDB Вы сделали выбор. Возвращайтесь, когда научитесь себя вести. 8626 00042FDC Убить нас не смогли даже те, кто был гораздо лучше вас. 8627 00042FDD Уходите. Сейчас же. 8628 00042FDE Возвращайтесь, когда научитесь вести себя прилично. 8629 00042FDF У нас совсем немного условий, но вы даже их не можете выполнить. 8630 00042FE0 Поговорим, когда вы научитесь вести себя прилично. 8631 00042FE1 Вас следует отправиться в лагерь Макклинток. Только после этого вы сможете извлечь пользу из этого комплекса. 8632 00042FE2 Лучшее оружие и броня были зарезервированы для офицерского состава. Заслужите свои лычки на погонах, и тогда получите доступ к снаряжению. 8633 00042FE3 Ракетные шахты Аппалачии оснащены множеством систем защиты. Но мы сделаем все, чтобы помочь вам попасть внутрь. 8634 00042FE4 Генерал, с возвращением. 8635 00042FE5 Вы довольны тем, как все устроено наверху, генерал? 8636 00042FE6 Что это было? Нежное прикосновение ядерного заряда к земле? Надеемся, теперь в мире станет меньше монстров. 8637 00042FE7 Хотите поучаствовать в уморительном кровопролитии? Мы специально подобрали для вас эту операцию по истреблению. Отправляйтесь наверх, чтобы присоединиться к группе. 8638 00042FE8 У вас есть свободное время? Нам нужна помощь в организации патруля на поверхности. 8639 00042FE9 Нам бы очень хотелось узнать о том, что происходит на поверхности. Мы наградим вас, если вы поможете провести операцию по сбросу ресурсов. 8640 00042FEA Вы можете воспользоваться любым из еще работающих терминалов. Возможно, в них остались фрагменты данных о вашей довоенной истории, которые вас заинтересуют. 8641 00042FEB Военные лишили нас доступа к их системам. Какая наглость! Мы бы расстроились, если бы эта эмоция все еще была в нашем репертуаре. 8642 00042FEC Многие из документов, которые хранятся здесь, серьезно пострадали в ходе боев. Наследие эпохи знаний погибло из-за мелочных склок. 8643 00042FED Что ни говори, а создатели этой системы доступа были мастерами своего дела. Перекрыть для нас все входы — непростая задача. 8644 00042FEE Здесь прошли... ожесточенные столкновения между предыдущими участниками клуба. Было непросто придать этому месту даже нынешний облик. 8645 00042FEF Это центр связи. 8646 00042FF0 Вы что-то ищете? С одной стороны к этой комнате примыкает военный отдел и выход на территорию курорта. С другой — медицинский и производственный центр, а также лабораторный отдел. 8647 00042FF1 Сверху на доске указаны операции, к которым мы хотели бы вас привлечь. Если захотите в них участвовать, отправляйтесь наверх. 8648 00042FF2 Когда-то мы поддерживали связь с другими центрами Анклава на территории Соединенных Штатов — в Рэйвен-Роке, в Президентском комплексе. Скорее всего, мы больше никогда не увидим этих мест. 8649 00042FF3 Это место должно было стать ключевым элементом Анклава. А теперь здесь склад. Вот вам и планы великих людей. 8650 00042FF4 Мы полагаем, что у обитателей этого бункера были благородные цели. Положить конец войне. Окончательно победить зло. Но эти мужчины и женщины были слишком ограниченными и потому не сумели воплотить в жизнь свои мечты. И оставили нам разбираться с тем, что они натворили. 8651 00042FF5 К сожалению, из-за прежних повреждений это место стало практически непригодным для нас. Только благодаря вашим усилиям у нас есть хотя бы связь приемлемого качества. 8652 00042FF6 Куда-то идете, генерал? 8653 00042FF7 Внимание: над нами находится активная зона ядерного взрыва. Возможно, перед выходом стоит взять с собой одежду с наиболее толстой свинцовой подкладкой. 8654 00042FF8 Вы, разумеется, можете пользоваться любой из рабочих станций, которые находятся в этой части комплекса. 8655 00042FF9 Ученых, которые работали здесь, очень интересовали животные Аппалачии. В качестве подопытных объектов. 8656 00042FFA Каждый фрагмент кода действует только в течение недели. Не забывайте об этом, пока ведете поиски. 8657 00042FFB Офицеры, которые жили в этом бункере, припасли неплохое оружие. Очень неплохое. 8658 00042FFC Плакаты. Такие странные средства обучения. Камни с высеченными на них надписями, несомненно, прослужили бы дольше. 8659 00042FFD Эти обучающие плакаты довольно примитивны, но мы, тем не менее, рекомендуем вам просмотреть их хотя бы один раз. Система управления ракетами... весьма замысловатая. 8660 00042FFE Сейчас на поверхности есть зоны с радиоактивными осадками. Отличная возможность собрать плоды ядерного распада. 8661 00042FFF Давно-давно предыдущие обитатели устроили чистку в своих рядах. Одна их часть усомнилась в преданности другой. В результате данное место использовалось крайне редко. 8662 00043000 Нам специально мало сообщали о методе шифрования кодов от ядерных ракет. Они, конечно, беспокоились о том, что мы могли бы с ними сделать. 8663 00043001 Извините. В данный момент проход сюда запрещен. 8664 00043002 Этот участок еще нельзя открывать. Мы сообщим, когда он будет готов. 8665 00043003 Можете осмотреться, но впустить мы вас пока не можем. 8666 00043004 Для восстановления этого места требуется немало сил и средств. Так что, если не возражаете... 8667 00043005 Добро пожаловать, генерал. Здесь, в арсенале, хранится лучшее снаряжение американской армии. Карабины Гаусса, плазменное оружие, ядерные блоки. Полный набор. 8668 00043006 Не торопитесь, рассматривайте товары. 8669 00043007 Мы просим только об одном: используйте эти игрушки за пределами комплекса. 8670 00043008 Вам нужно свести с кем-то счеты на поверхности? У нас есть именно то, что вам нужно. 8671 00043009 Все снаряжение изготовлено в соответствии с требованиями армии США. 8672 0004300A Здравствуйте. Добро пожаловать в медицинский центр. Вас что-то беспокоит? Если да, то у нас есть то, что вам нужно. 8673 0004300B Вы снова здесь? Надеемся, с вами не случилось ничего страшного. 8674 0004300C У нас лучшие лекарственные средства в Аппалачии, и они доступны только участникам нашего клуба. 8675 0004300D Антибиотики, стимуляторы, антирадин и многое другое. Все по справедливой цене. 8676 0004300E О боже. У вас... больной вид. Вам стоит взглянуть на наши товары. Немедленно. 8677 0004300F Сейчас вы находитесь в нашем производственном центре. Здесь мы создаем оружие, инструменты, продукты и все остальное, что понадобится вам в том аду, что царит на поверхности. 8678 00043010 Если вам нужна первая помощь, рекомендуем обратиться в медицинский центр. А если хотите отправить в больницу кого-то еще, тогда вы пришли по адресу. 8679 00043011 Испытывать оружие и боеприпасы следует за пределами бункера. 8680 00043012 У нас есть самые разные варианты снаряжения, созданные по особым проектам, которых не найти больше нигде в Аппалачии и — в данной ситуации — во всем мире. 8681 00043013 Мы понесли большие потери, но, тем не менее, уверены в том, что в Аппалачии не найти другого комплекса, который был бы так же хорошо обеспечен всем необходимым, как наш. 8682 00043014 Сыворотки для мутаций — весьма интересная область исследований. Их добывают из специально обработанных образцов тканей, и они не вызывают негативных эффектов... 8683 00043015 В отличие от их природных эквивалентов. Сплошная польза и никакой боли. 8684 00043016 Сотрудники лабораторного отдела неоднозначно относились к проекту по созданию сывороток для мутаций. Кто-то хотел сохранить человечество в первозданном виде. Другие мечтали об эволюции человеческого рода. Вы и сами догадываетесь, какая точка зрения одержала верх. 8685 00043017 Не волнуйтесь. Образцы тканей, использованные для создания сывороток, уже давно не являются частью человеческого тела. Поэтому, с формальной точки зрения, их применение нельзя считать каннибализмом. 8686 00043018 В качестве источника мутаций использовались самые разные существа. Но человеческие ткани оказались наиболее... адаптируемыми. 8687 00043019 С помощью сывороток агенты комплекса усиливали свой боевой потенциал. Поэтому последнее сражение за комплекс было весьма упорным. 8688 0004301A Здравствуйте. Вы находитесь в фойе комплекса. Эти лифты доставят вас к главному входу в комплекс. 8689 0004301B Чуть дальше расположен вход в центр связи. Этажом ниже с одной стороны находится военный отдел... 8690 0004301C ...другие лестницы ведут в производственный и медицинский центр, а также в лабораторный отдел. 8691 0004301D Все еще не можете найти дорогу? Этот лифт доставит вас ко входу в комплекс. В противоположной части комнаты находится центр связи. 8692 0004301E Если спуститься по одной из лестниц, то можно выйти к военному отделу. А напротив него расположены производственный и медицинский центр, а также лабораторный отдел. 8693 0004301F Если хотите, мы можем повторить инструкции. Эти лифты доставят вас к главному входу в бункер. 8694 00043020 В противоположном конце фойе находится центр связи. Если спуститься по лестнице, то с одной стороны будет военный отдел... 8695 00043021 ...другие лестницы ведут в производственный и медицинский центр, а также в лабораторный отдел. 8696 00043022 Вам подсказать дорогу? Эти лифты идут к входу в комплекс, а центр связи находится в противоположной части комнаты. 8697 00043023 Лестницы с одной стороны ведут в военный отдел. Лестницы с другой стороны — в производственный и медицинский центр, а также в лабораторный отдел. 8698 00043024 Здесь есть все, о чем вы можете мечтать. По справедливым рыночным ценам. 8699 00043025 Вы, жители Убежищ, способный народ. Этого у вас не отнять. 8700 00043026 Участник. 8701 00043027 Генерал... 8702 00043028 Это единственный в своем роде комплекс. По крайне мере... был. 8703 0004303C Необходимо... вмешательство. 8704 0004303D Выживание зависит от наличия припасов. 8705 00043091 Даже не верится, что мы проиграли. 8706 00043092 У нас был всего один шанс доказать, что наша раскопочная силовая броня может одолеть автошахтера “Хорнрайт”, и мы его упустили. 8707 00043093 Зачем Вивиан придумала это нелепое состязание, ума не приложу. 8708 00043094 Она даже с нами не посоветовалась, а просто организовала его, будто боксерский поединок. 8709 00043095 Об этом узнали газетчики и сразу раздули эту историю до немыслимых масштабов. И теперь над нами будет смеяться вся добывающая промышленность. 8710 00043096 Кто в здравом уме теперь купит наши товары? Никто. 8711 00043097 И вот я смотрю на телефон и жду, когда рано или поздно мне позвонят и прикажут закрыть исследовательский отдел. 8712 00043098 Вивиан поставила все на этот проект, и теперь “Гаррахан майнинг” проигрался вдрызг. 8713 00043099 Интересно, есть ли вакансии в “Хорнрайт”. 8714 0004309A Уф, как я рад, что штаб-квартира улучшила энергосистему Рокхаунда. 8715 0004309B Теперь у нас, наконец, есть реакторы, и мы больше не будем зависеть от местной энергосети и дизельных генераторов. 8716 0004309C Я даже не могу сосчитать, сколько раз машина зависала из-за перебоев в сети или поломок генераторов. 8717 0004309D Конечно, работать рядом с четырьмя ядерными реакторами не так уютно, как кажется. 8718 0004309E Инженеры уверяют, что реакторы абсолютно безопасны. Да, только если произойдет авария, не им же погибать при взрыве. 8719 0004309F С другой стороны, мимо огромных премий тоже нельзя пройти, так что я пока останусь здесь. 8720 000430A0 В общем, уже пора менять стержни воспламенения. Я запишу еще что-нибудь, если будет время. 8721 000430AC Пожалуйста, положите конец этому безумию. Мы должны прервать череду разрушений. 8722 000430AD Я... я не утратила веру в вас. Я знаю, что вы ХОРОШИЕ люди, что вы сделаете правильный выбор. Если уж на то пошло, то я... утратила веру в “Волт-Тек”. 8723 000430AE Они дали мне задание, с которым я никогда бы не справилась в одиночку. Они должны были знать, что мне понадобится ваша помощь. 8724 000430AF Может, они знали и то, как вы поступите? У меня такое чувство, будто мной... манипулировали. 8725 000430B0 Я получила распоряжение от “Волт-Тек”: взять под контроль три находящихся в регионе ракетные шахты. Я... МЫ... должны были позаботиться о том, чтобы они не попали в чужие руки. 8726 000430B1 Я знала, что в одиночку я не справлюсь, и поэтому обратилась за помощью к вам — моей семье из Убежища 76. И что вы сделали? 8727 000430B2 О боже... Почему? Как вы могли? Мы должны были взять ядерные бомбы под контроль, а не ввязываться в гонку вооружений! 8728 000430B8 Перехожу в новую зону. Продолжаю сканирование. 8729 000430B9 Передаю данные в центральный компьютер Лесничих. 8730 000430BA Обновляю координаты. 8731 000430BB Восстанавливаю связь с Лесничими... Связь восстановлена. 8732 000430BC Поблизости обнаружено живое существо. 8733 000430BD Приближается живое существо. Начинаю сканирование. 8734 000430C3 Да еще и по Чарлстону! Это всегда были трущобы, а теперь, когда там на каждую муху по беженцу? Фу. 8735 000430C4 А хотя бы выключить их нельзя? Или сделать так, чтобы они не нападали на нас? Должен же быть какой-то способ. 8736 000430C5 Да, начинать игру с удара на 400 метров — это уникальное ощущение. 8737 000430C7 Каждое утро мы сидели прямо здесь — ели пончики, читали газету. Только я и он. 8738 000430C8 Весь прошлый год Уайтспринг был нашим домом. Укрытием в бурю, которая бушует за воротами. 8739 000430C9 Мэм. 8740 000430CA Уайтспринг позволил нам выиграть время. Давайте воспользуемся этим. 8741 000430CB Люблю тебя. И всегда буду любить. 8742 000430CC Ладно, ладно, успокойтесь. 8743 000430CD Или возьмем, к примеру, дорожки, по которым ездят машины для гольфа. Обычно на них не обращаешь внимания. 8744 000430CE Просто поставьте это. Так, давайте заканчивать. По доллару за очко? 8745 000430CF Отлично. Прием в воскресенье, так что это, возможно, последнее собрание персонала. 8746 000430D0 Все меняется. Что нас ждет в конце? Я же хочу быть только здесь. 8747 000430D1 Боже, с чего начать? 8748 000430D2 Боже... 8749 000430D6 Похоже, у вас здесь семь лунок. Семь. Какое интересное число. 8750 000430D7 Пола... 8751 000430D8 Он всегда был готов продаться. Это не так уж плохо, если ты — покупатель. 8752 000430DA А потом... потом Роб пропал. Пошел на стрельбище. Это недалеко. Не... не вернулся до ночи. 8753 000430DB И... запись. Так. На что мы сейчас смотрим? 8754 000430DD Уроки Фридриха — отстой, но гости вносят свой вклад. 8755 000430DE Пришло время выйти навстречу этой буре. 8756 000430DF Мы выжили. Я даже дослужилась до менеджера. Можешь в это поверить? 8757 000430E0 Все меняется. Они избавились от пончиков. И от персонала. А еще от всего мира. 8758 000430E1 А тебе, Лиз? Ты уже выбрала? 8759 000430E3 Леди и джентльмены, последний тост. За Уайтспринг. 8760 000430E5 Они все идут и идут. Они... они все идут. 8761 000430E7 Сейчас... сейчас около половины третьего ночи. Новый, 2079-й год. 8762 000430E8 Я знаю, за последние недели мы испытали настоящий шок. Все мы надеялись, что сможем остаться здесь навсегда. 8763 000430E9 Что бы ни случилось... В этом году мы сделали все, что смогли. Без вас у меня ничего бы не вышло. Спасибо вам. 8764 000430EA Должна признаться: узнав о том, что вы отдали часть своего знаменитого поля для гольфа под строительство жилых домов, я подумала, что это могло слегка повлиять на качество поля. 8765 000430EC У меня была великолепная возможность поразмыслить об этом, пока я ехала три мили от пятой лунки к шестой. 8766 000430EE Нет. Я серьезно, нет. Мне очень жаль, Пола. Мы все испробовали. 8767 000430EF По крайней мере, люди сделали кое-какие запасы. Поход за покупками “Бери все, что можешь унести” стал настоящим хитом сезона. Поучаствовали все. 8768 000430F0 Но это место... Все еще здесь. 8769 000430F2 Девять я еще могу понять. Ну или шесть, чтобы пройти три круга. Но... семь. 8770 000430F3 Нет, лучше выберем какой-нибудь курорт. Если в Уайтспринге нас не примут, отправимся в Плезент-Вэлли. Да хоть даже в Саннитоп. 8771 000430F4 Томмелсон? Тот псих, который считает, что коммунисты установили в его комнате подслушивающее устройство? 8772 000430F5 У меня ничего. 8773 000430F6 Но мы готовы. Готовы, как не был готов никто из нас в тот день. 8774 000430F7 Затем Тед. Зак. Зак, Фил, Марк. Господи, Марк. Они утащили его. Я до сих пор... до сих пор слышу его вопли. 8775 000430F9 Я здесь не для того, чтобы кататься на лыжах. Или общаться с постояльцами. 8776 000430FA Забавно, что вспоминается в такие моменты. 8777 000430FC Но... нам нужно уходить. Утром мы с Полой отправляемся в Чарлстон. 8778 000430FD Дейв? Дейв, милый, это Джойс. 8779 000430FF Я прожила здесь весь прошлый год после войны. Я, еще кое-кто из персонала, около сотни гостей. И роботы. 8780 00043100 Роб. Первым их заметил Роб. Трое. Всего, всего трое, на Седьмой. Отсюда их легко снять. 8781 00043101 Очевидно, я недооценила уровень ваших амбиций. 8782 00043103 Джойс сделала все, что могла. Как и все остальные. Надеюсь, они выжили. 8783 00043105 Но если подумать, то нам еще повезло. Стольким людям пришлось куда хуже. 8784 00043106 Билл рвется в Чарлстон. Мы знакомы с губернатором. Уверена, он все для нас устроит. 8785 00043107 Еще что-нибудь? Роберт, как дела? 8786 00043109 Саннитоп? Ты серьезно? 8787 0004310A А затем — седьмая. Ах, седьмая. Такой склон. Здесь получилась бы великолепная горнолыжная трасса. 8788 0004310B Не только я, но и каждый гость, который умеет работать на терминале. Доступ заблокирован. Нас выкидывает. И мы ничего не можем сделать. 8789 0004310C Теперь нас трое. Всего... всего трое. Не могу бежать. Не могу обороняться. Не могу. 8790 0004310D Серьезно, Лу? Ты серьезно? Ты же настраиваешь эти проклятые штуки. Только не говори мне, что не умеешь их взламывать. 8791 0004310F Можешь представить себе, как это — пройти по городу, словно шайка нищих? 8792 00043110 Уоррены кое-что запомнили, когда были на сафари. Сержант Томмелсон учит нас стрельбе. 8793 00043111 У нас было время на то, чтобы составить план, чтобы подготовиться, запасти все необходимое. Чтобы найти друзей, которые поддержат нас в пути. 8794 00043112 Раньше я приходил сюда вместе с дедом. 8795 00043113 Создатели большинства полей тратят столько сил, чтобы сделать лунки разнообразными. А вам, похоже, так понравилась ваша третья, что вы решили непременно ее повторить. 8796 00043115 Но лучше я останусь в ветхой избушке, чем рискну столкнуться... с тем, что происходит там, в долине. 8797 00043116 А я? Я останусь здесь. Съем последний пончик. И будь, что будет. 8798 00043117 Я скучаю по тебе и девочкам. Я очень, очень по вам скучаю. Береги их, ладно? 8799 00043118 Как обычно. 8800 0004311A Кто бы мог подумать, что я буду так благодарна за роботов. 8801 0004311B Искренне ваша, Генриетта Винчестер. 8802 0004311C Танин! Еще виски. 8803 0004311D Мистер Эйнсли, я хотела отметить потрясающий дизайн вашего нового поля для гольфа Спрингхилл. 8804 0004311E Эванс? Этот жук? 8805 00043120 Я... Я не знаю, получишь ли ты это сообщение. Но я просто хочу, чтобы оно было здесь, если ты придешь сюда, если ты выжил. 8806 00043121 Они... Они идут. Они идут! 8807 00043122 Пола, как идет обучение? 8808 00043123 Ага. Он лучший из тех, кто есть. 8809 00043124 Сначала мы думали, что это весело. Спорили о том, кто может, кто может их уложить. Бонусные очки за выстрел в голову. 8810 00043125 Мэм. 8811 0004321E 8812 00043236 Советуем начать поиски с архива на этом этаже. Там хранится вся оставшаяся у нас информация о природе этих кодов. 8813 00043237 Кроме того, мы рекомендуем заглянуть в арсенал. Там можно приобрести лучшее боевое снаряжение. 8814 00043238 Кроме этого, мы нашли инструменты, которые помогут нам — при наличии достаточного количества времени — открыть "слова шифра" для кодов запуска. 8815 00043239 Вам с товарищами предстоит выяснить, для чего все это нужно. 8816 0004323A Генерал, добро пожаловать в командный центр. 8817 0004323B Приветствую, кандидат. Я Мелоди Ларкин, капитан Огнедышащих. Поздравляю, вы делаете успехи. 8818 0004323C Если хотите изучить нюансы системы, подойдите к плакатам, которые висят на противоположной стене. 8819 0004323D Как мы уже упоминали, благодаря действиям наших предыдущих гостей уровень DEFCON был навсегда зафиксирован на максимальном уровне. 8820 0004323E Это означает, что в вашем распоряжении бесконечный поток автоматизированного транспорта с картами запуска. 8821 0004323F Если хотите, чтобы мы помогли вам его найти, подойдите к одному из терминалов системы наблюдения. 8822 00043240 Еще совсем недавно мы бы устроили вам последний экзамен: легкую пробежку по горящей шахте. Но сейчас нам нужно заниматься более важными делами. 8823 00043241 Кроме того, мы полагаем, что дисплеи на стене как-то связаны с кодом. 8824 00043242 Полагаем, разыскать Сэма Блэквелла было нелегко. 8825 00043243 Вы либо хотите спрятаться... либо получить доступ к ядерным ракетам. 8826 00043244 Подойдите к любому терминалу этой системы. 8827 00043245 Именно туда вам нужно отправиться, чтобы получить доступ к местным ракетным шахтам. 8828 00043246 Если вместо этого вы предпочитаете собирать фрагменты кода, просто подойдите к одному из терминалов системы наблюдения. Здесь мы, по крайней мере, в силах вам помочь. 8829 00043247 Упомянутые выше ракетчики почти наверняка уже умерли. Вам нужно идти по шахтам без них. Советуем взять с собой друзей. 8830 00043248 Наши данные свидетельствуют об обратном. 8831 00043249 Поскольку шифровальщики погибли, расшифровать еженедельные коды придется вам с товарищами. 8832 0004324A Была создана система обучения, которая знакомила генералов с особенностями ракет, их возможностями и рисками. 8833 0004324B В любом случае, у нас есть именно то, что вам нужно. Пожалуйста, отдохните, а затем заходите внутрь. 8834 0004324C В ходе брифинга вы должны были получить карту запуска. 8835 0004324D Если же вы хотите сразу приступить к делу, обратитесь к любому из наших терминалов управления и начните новый этап вашей личной гонки ядерных вооружений. 8836 0004324E Мне срочно нужна помощь. Пришлите лучших стрелков. Как можно скорее свяжитесь со мной на этой частоте. Конец связи. 8837 0004324F У него было много функций — это был арсенал, архив, центр обучения — но его главная функция заключалась в том, чтобы управлять ядерными ракетами в регионе. 8838 00043250 Кроме того, у нас есть информация о том, что “разломы”, появившиеся на территории региона, особенно богаты ресурсами... и их можно использовать для борьбы с вредоносными животными. 8839 00043251 Похоже, что разломы в данном регионе являются особенно интересными объектами для трансформации. 8840 00043252 Добро пожаловать в бункер “Уайтспринг”. Пожалуйста, осмотритесь. Нам потребовалось немало усилий для того, чтобы вернуть этому месту его былую славу. 8841 0004325F Пожалуйста, идите в зал и ждите, когда начнется следующий раунд бала монстров! 8842 00043260 Если у вас остались сладости от предыдущего раунда, можете обменять их на призы в умном торговом автомате! Выбирайте с умом! 8843 00043261 Учащиеся, бейте маску монстра, словно пиньяту, и собирайте выпадающие из нее сладости! 8844 00043262 Напоминаем: учителя должны взять маску. Вам нужно собирать сладости, которые из нее выпадают. 8845 00043263 Кроме того, в школе есть тайники со сладостями, которыми можно наполнить маску. 8846 00043268 Автоматическая запись "Уайтспринг" один-точка-один-точка-два. 8847 00043294 Вы не ушли в отставку с поста сенатора. Вы собираетесь это сделать? 8848 00043295 А теперь прошу меня простить. У нас с дочерью много дел. Ведь мы теперь сами по себе. 8849 00043296 Вы не возражаете, если я задам последний вопрос? 8850 00043297 Каждый кандидат, прошедший проверку Огнедышащих, получит: особый огнеупорный костюм, оружие для борьбы с горелыми, стойкость. Конец списка. 8851 00043298 Если это означает, что вы будете распространять мои слова, то ради бога. 8852 00043299 Разгромите горелых! Пройдите экзамен Огнедышащих! Присоединяйтесь к нам сегодня! 8853 0004329A Ох... Я понимаю. Просто это... больная для меня тема. 8854 0004329B Совет дня от Огнедышащих: не приближайтесь к вентиляции шахты, если у вас нет противогаза. 8855 0004329C Совет дня от Огнедышащих: не рекомендуем задерживаться в данной зоне. 8856 000432CD Не торопись, Лиззи. Люди мечтают во что-нибудь поверить. Позволь им самим прийти к этому. 8857 000432CE Звукогенераторы работают, но сьерра-бравос слишком много. Поэтому выбранная нами стратегия лишь ненадолго отодвигает неизбежный финал. 8858 000432CF Говорит лейтенант Таггерди. Капитан! Это вы? 8859 000432D0 Что еще я могу сделать? Объявить себя президентом? Сделать тебя сенатором? 8860 000432D1 Посмотри вокруг. Есть более опасный враг, чем радиация и мутанты. 8861 000432D2 Один из оруженосцев в ходе патрулирования обнаружил шахту с ядерной ракетой. В рабочем состоянии. 8862 000432D3 Тогда найди новых людей. Примени смекалку, отойди от шаблона. 8863 000432D4 Один из постоянно действующих приказов Братства заключается в том, чтобы искать ценные технологии. 8864 000432D5 Все, что поможет нам достичь нашей цели. 8865 000432D6 Но куда бы я ни посмотрел, повсюду хаос. Огни погасли, и обычных людей уже не отличить от варваров. 8866 000432D7 Цивилизация. Я каждый день думаю о ней. Лиззи, наверное, уже тошнит от этого слова. 8867 000432D8 Я рассказал ему про наши задачи: сопровождать торговые караваны, защищать цивилизацию от уродов с Дикого рубежа и восстановить плотину, если получится. 8868 000432D9 Она так меня благодарила, что я чуть было не устыдился. 8869 000432DA Попробую частоту... AH-13. 8870 000432DB Лиззи... Такано говорит, что спутник выходит из строя. Так что на этом все закончится. 8871 000432DC Восстановить то. Вернуть себе это. Нашим преемникам понадобятся тайны прошлого. 8872 000432DD Но эти тайны могут навсегда ускользнуть от нас. 8873 000432DE До сих пор наши скрипторы были своего рода служащими, которые помогают защитить рыцарей и поддерживают в рабочем состоянии наши базы. Дальше так продолжаться не может. 8874 000432DF Братство не должно быть просто вооруженной группировкой. Мы встанем на стражу цивилизации. 8875 000432E0 "Сохраняй все..." 8876 000432E1 Ого! Вы... 8877 000432E2 Мардж. Я продолжаю делать эти записи. Надеюсь, что когда-нибудь вернусь домой. 8878 000432E3 У Графтона я встретил парней из этого Братства Стали. 8879 000432E4 Я о них слышал. Какая-то странная военизированная секта. 8880 000432E5 Нам нужна смелая идея. 8881 000432E6 Мы не можем просто оставаться армией США. 8882 000432E7 Иначе произойдет вот что: рано или поздно какой-то генерал или чертов политик выйдет из Убежища и начнет нами командовать. 8883 000432E8 Мы в... “Спрус-Ноб”... Два километра. Мы в двух километрах от края. 8884 000432E9 Я в унынии. Люди потеряли всех родных. Всех до единого, черт побери. Больше нет их жен, детей, близких, даже почтальонов. 8885 000432EA Мы должны это чем-то заменить, иначе их души зачахнут, и все мы превратимся в живых мертвецов. 8886 000432EB Они живы? Боже мой, Лиззи. Это... Это отличная новость. 8887 000432EC Странные переговоры по рации. Сейчас я... 8888 000432ED Я разыскиваю всех... 8889 000432EE Пока не поздно, мы заберем себе каждую схему, каждую голозапись, каждую книгу, каждую записку, черт побери, которые содержат сведения об основах Старого мира. 8890 000432EF Наши скрипторы сохранят эти знания, воспользуются ими и, возможно, даже сумеют пройти вперед по пути найденного знания. 8891 000432F0 А рыцари будут их защищать. Так твердая скорлупа защищает драгоценное семечко. 8892 000432F1 Когда-нибудь, когда придет время, это семя прорастет, и из него родится новая цивилизация. 8893 000432F2 Продолжай. 8894 000432F3 Выкладывай. 8895 000432F4 Старейшина, я думаю не о далеком будущем. Меня беспокоит сегодняшний день. И завтрашний. 8896 000432F5 Мы без отдыха пытаемся сдержать натиск бравос. Я не могу допустить, чтобы в нашей цепи появилось слабое звено. 8897 000432F6 Сэр, я сделаю все, чтобы выполнить приказ. 8898 000432F7 День прошел, и пока что все идет неплохо. 8899 000432F8 Но я скучаю по тебе. И по горячему душу! Но больше по тебе. 8900 000432F9 А без этого нельзя? 8901 000432FA Ради... Ради этого мы рождены, неужели вы этого не видите? 8902 000432FB Помогать людям — благородное дело, дело для настоящего солдата. 8903 000432FC Мы же... Мы станем катализатором, который изменит мир. 8904 000432FD Наверняка у вас есть вопросы. Паладин Таггерди предоставит вам всю необходимую информацию. 8905 000432FE Я верю в тебя, Аппалачия. С вами был старейшина Мэксон. 8906 000432FF Выключи эту штуку. 8907 00043300 Предатель? Ну, если отказ выполнять чудовищный приказ — это предательство, значит, я предатель. 8908 00043301 Лиззи, я рад, что ты жива, но мне нужен кто-нибудь в Аппалачии. Какой-нибудь надежный человек. 8909 00043302 Роджер, у нас нет людей для этого задания. Бравос все идут и идут. 8910 00043303 Ну что, вот я и стал командиром. Ты наверняка думала, что это никогда не произойдет, да? 8911 00043304 Но если учесть, сколько новобранцев сейчас тренирует сержант... То есть, рыцарь. Старший рыцарь. 8912 00043305 Я встретился с человеком Спасателей. 8913 00043306 Насколько я знаю, нет. 8914 00043307 Лиззи, слова обладают силой. Они создают образ. Если их повторять снова и снова, они обретают значение, даже если его сначала и не было. 8915 00043308 Когда пал Рим, именно рыцари и скрипторы защищали то, что осталось от западной цивилизации. 8916 00043309 Поэтому мы — новые рыцари, и у нас похожая роль. 8917 0004330A Отдай его мне. 8918 0004330B Считаю вопрос закрытым. Не хочу больше говорить об этом. Конец связи. 8919 0004330C Что там, Морено? 8920 0004330D Я не стану оспаривать твои решения. 8921 0004330E Если наши скрипторы найдут что-то новое, мы постараемся сообщить тебе об этом. 8922 0004330F И еще, Лиззи... 8923 00043310 Хочу ли я жить в психушке? Ну, это лучше, чем сидеть в Венчуре, как сардины в банке. 8924 00043311 Конец связи. 8925 00043312 Мы на границе зоны задания — верно, Вебер? 8926 00043313 "О боже, это конец... Конец!" 8927 00043314 Лиззи, ты меня знаешь. Нам нужно поговорить. 8928 00043315 В свое время я легко прошел базовую подготовку. Возможно, с тех пор я немного размяк... но... 8929 00043316 Уилсон — рейнджер, по крайней мере, бывший. И учения, которые они для нас придумывают... 8930 00043317 Но каким бы я измотанным я себя ни чувствовал, тот момент, когда я впервые залез в 51b... 8931 00043318 При таких раскладах Техас с таким же успехом может быть и в миллионе километров от меня. 8932 00043319 Мне нужен... отряд. Место, где меня считают своим. Кажется, Братство — это то, что мне нужно. 8933 0004331A Цивилизация. 8934 0004331B Братство и Спасатели заплатили высокую цену за то, чтобы это слово хоть что-то значило в Аппалачии. 8935 0004331C Несмотря на все перемены, фермеры по-прежнему обрабатывают землю, люди обрели новые навыки, а мы построили новый мир. 8936 0004331D Супермутанты угрожают все это уничтожить. 8937 0004331E Я сейчас именно там. “Гром” участвовал в учениях вместе с какими-то морпехами. 8938 0004331F То есть это не учения? 8939 00043320 Старейшина, я прочла отчеты скриптора Такано. Кроме того, я неоднократно говорила с Грантом... 8940 00043321 Братство Стали? Что это вообще такое? Все недоумевают. 8941 00043322 Нет. Конечно, нет. Но мне кажется, нам нужно что-то более мощное. Окончательное. 8942 00043323 Вот и прекрасно. У меня накопилась агрессия. 8943 00043324 Не знаю, действуют ли в Братстве старые правила насчет обращения с рядовым составом... 8944 00043325 Может, признаемся во всем паладину Таггерди? 8945 00043326 Я знаю, что ты хочешь детей, а мы ведь не молодеем. 8946 00043327 Обещай, что подумаешь об этом. 8947 00043328 Люблю тебя! 8948 00043329 А теперь покажем этим мутантам, из какого мы теста. 8949 0004332A Лейтенант, а у нас уже есть какие-нибудь приказы, которые можно выполнять? 8950 0004332B И ты туда же, паладин? Все говорят мне, что мы должны закрыться от мира и заботиться только о себе. 8951 0004332C Даже мой собственный сын это твердит, черт побери. Но в одиночку Братство не восстановит то, что мы утратили. 8952 0004332D Нам нужны эти люди. Черт, ведь мы стараемся именно ради них. 8953 0004332E Капитан. Говорят... Говорят, вы предатель. 8954 0004332F Но если мы не разберемся с бравос раз и навсегда, они убьют всех. 8955 00043330 Все живое на этом континенте. Такано же так сказал, да? 8956 00043331 Чужак, если ты это слышишь, значит, я погиб. Братство погибло. 8957 00043332 Но я рад. Рад тому, что кто-то — кто угодно — еще жив. 8958 00043333 Если честно, то мне плевать, кто ты — китаец, американец или кто-то еще. Ты — человек. 8959 00043334 Лейтенант, вам стоит это послушать. 8960 00043335 Нет, старейшина. 8961 00043336 Здесь столько пространства, которое можно освоить. 8962 00043337 Но, господи, тут все надо ремонтировать. А еще тут этот запах. 8963 00043338 И маленькая проблема — гули. Но справиться с ними нам помогут силовая броня и миниганы. 8964 00043339 Я... я понимаю. Но “Братство”? Рыцари? А вас я как должна называть — “Старейшина”? 8965 0004333A Нет. Инфраструктура Старого мира рушится. 8966 0004333B Ты — лучший заместитель из всех, с кем мне доводилось работать. 8967 0004333C Пришло время тебе самой командовать, Лиззи. Я знаю, ты справишься и не подведешь своих людей. 8968 0004333D ...Мэксон вызывает Аппалачию. Повторяю: говорит капитан Роджер Мэксон. 8969 0004333E Мы будем следить за этой частотой. Конец связи. 8970 0004333F Это срочно, Лиззи? 8971 00043340 Лиззи, посмотри по сторонам. Армии больше нет. Америка погибла. 8972 00043341 Я знаю, что у тебя много вопросов, но нам с тобой нужно поговорить. Я кое-что узнал в Марипозе. 8973 00043342 Со мной один ученый... доктор Такано. Мы подготовим защищенный канал связи. 8974 00043343 Тогда я отвечу на все твои вопросы. 8975 00043344 Называй себя рыцарем, паладином, императором Римской империи, мне плевать. 8976 00043345 Только не отнимай у меня силовую броню. 8977 00043346 Они ускорили подготовку. Скоро начнется большая битва с супермутантом. 8978 00043347 Поздравляю, Аппалачия. 8979 00043348 Паладин Таггерди рассказала мне о вашей победе в Хантерсвилле. Я знаю, что она досталась вам дорогой ценой, но потомки будут вам благодарны. 8980 00043349 Я же благодарю вас прямо сейчас. Я горжусь вами. 8981 0004334A Но я обращаюсь к вам не поэтому. 8982 0004334B "Подтвержден ядерный удар по Нью-Йорку. Вот суки! Уроды!" 8983 0004334C Если нет... придумай что-нибудь. 8984 0004334D Я знаю, слова какого-то... призрака... не очень-то убеждают. Но подумай не только о себе. Пойми, что поставлено на карту. 8985 0004334E Мы так и сделали. Именно поэтому сейчас я иду на смерть. 8986 0004334F Ad victoriam. Это был скриптор Грант. 8987 00043350 Все начальство свалило. Лейтенант, это часть учений? 8988 00043351 Лиззи, что с тобой? 8989 00043352 Ты же не собираешься сдаваться? 8990 00043353 Мама... 8991 00043354 Я солдат, паладин, и я говорю вам — настало наше время. 8992 00043355 Мы никогда не станем сильнее, а супермутанты — слабее, чем сейчас. 8993 00043356 Если сегодня вы думаете, что можно отступить и дать бой в другой раз, знайте: 8994 00043357 другого раза не будет. Мы, Спасатели и Братство, победим здесь и сейчас... или погибнем. 8995 00043358 Мардж. Прошла уже пара недель. 8996 00043359 Меня кормят три раза в день, тут есть душ, освещение... В Кэмп-Венчур есть электричество — настоящее электричество, Мардж. 8997 0004335A Я бы почти мог почувствовать себя человеком, если бы не старший рыцарь с его тренировками. 8998 0004335B Хороший парень. Заставил меня снова обдумать все, что мне рассказывали. 8999 0004335C Когда он узнал, что я воевал в Анкоридже, то сказал, что они могут взять меня к себе. 9000 0004335D Мардж, прости. После бомбардировки я прошел, может, километров 600. 9001 0004335E Лейтенант! Я что-то нашел! 9002 0004335F Ничего не могу разобрать. 9003 00043360 Что? И ты туда же, Лиззи? 9004 00043361 Ты что, из ума выжила? Посмотри вокруг. Посмотри, что стало с миром. 9005 00043362 Разрушения, смерть, конец света. Все это принесли нам ядерные бомбы. 9006 00043363 Лиззи? Черт, как приятно услышать знакомый голос. 9007 00043364 Всегда найдется причина применить оружие. Всегда. 9008 00043365 Но ядерные бомбы? Никогда. Будь моя воля, я бы запретил применять эту технологию в любых целях. 9009 00043366 Вопросы есть? 9010 00043367 Старейшина, вы слишком доверяете чужакам. Они вас предадут. 9011 00043368 Извините. Я пытаюсь все наладить. 9012 00043369 Капитан... 9013 0004336A Старейшина, я не готова к этому. Неужели скрипторы не могут ничего исправить? 9014 0004336B Однако в ходе этих учений мы предоставлены сами себе. Полностью отрезаны от командования. 9015 0004336C Хуже того, они прикажут какому-нибудь рядовому снова запустить этот проклятый цикл. 9016 0004336D Еще одну волну ядерной смерти. А если этого окажется мало, они еще раз повторят. 9017 0004336E Ты ведь понимаешь, что они способны на это, Лиззи. Мы должны положить этому конец. Мы должны им помешать. 9018 0004336F Напоминание самой себе. Я так и знала. Я помню, как в школе нас возили сюда на экскурсию. 9019 00043370 Стены такие же прочные, как и раньше. 9020 00043371 Паладин будет в восторге. Линии энергосистемы проложены под землей, они подключены к “Грозовой горе”. 9021 00043372 Так посмотрите на тех, кто слева от вас, и на тех, кто справа. Поклянитесь защищать их до последней капли крови, а они будут защищать вас. 9022 00043373 Посмотрите правде в глаза: это будет самый тяжелый бой в нашей жизни. 9023 00043374 Но мы победим, потому что нам есть за что сражаться. За наших товарищей, за наших детей, за цивилизацию. 9024 00043375 Итак, мы используем рельеф, бежим быстро и бьем больно. Возможно, нам удастся застать морпехов врасплох. 9025 00043376 Когда я увидел их в деле... то подумал... Я вспомнил, что мой отряд атаковал точно так же. Сплошной шок и трепет. 9026 00043377 У рейдеров не было шансов. 9027 00043378 Один из них, рыцарь Морено, заметил меня. Подошел ко мне, мы поболтали. 9028 00043379 Там еще один. 9029 0004337A Роджер, ты предатель. Я могу пойти под трибунал только за то, что разговариваю с тобой. 9030 0004337B В случае обмена ядерными ударами мы должны немедленно обратиться за инструкциями к старшему по званию. 9031 0004337C Весь канал... заблокирован? Не понимаю, как у них это получается. 9032 0004337D Но нам нужны не только названия. Нам нужны новые традиции, своя... если хочешь, мифология. 9033 0004337E То, во что люди поверят всем сердцем. 9034 0004337F У меня мало времени. Но ты даже не представляешь, насколько опасны горелые. 9035 00043380 Тебе придется как-то обойти мою систему защиты. 9036 00043381 Если ты бывший военный, то понадобится лишь твой армейский идентификатор. 9037 00043382 Спасибо, капитан. Но здесь только мы. 9038 000433A9 Кто там? 9039 000433AA Д-да? 9040 000433AB Уберите нож, мисс Шерман. Повторять я не буду. 9041 000433AC Напротив. Когда они уезжают, то выглядят счастливыми и просвещенными. Это чудесно! 9042 000433AD Дело не в этом. Есть проблема с материальными ценностями. Меня тревожат суммы, которые вы тратите на рекламу Дворца. 9043 000433AE Да не вопрос, Сайрус. Даже не думайте. 9044 000433AF В общем... раз уж я здесь, то хочу показать вам планы вентиля... то есть, "духовных проводников", которые я хочу установить. 9045 000433B0 Да, хотел, ученик Саймон. 9046 000433B1 Я горжусь вашими успехами за столь короткое время, но у меня возникли опасения относительно нашего "нового курса". 9047 000433B2 Твою мать. 9048 000433B3 Капрал Гиббонс, положи ее в мешок. Рядовой Зелески, найди ребенка. 9049 000433B4 9050 000433B5 9051 000433B6 Нет, нет. Я в порядке, равновесие в норме. Все замечательно. Больше никаких масел. 9052 000433B7 Когда Дюбуа высадил меня в Болтон-Гринс, я был в ужасе. 9053 000433B8 Я четвертый по старшинству наследник Вестбруков, а мамуля и папаша имели наглость запихнуть меня, фактически, в детский сад, а сами отправились путешествовать? 9054 000433B9 Что за бред. 9055 000433BA Хуже того, я вынужден тусоваться с другими детьми, а ведь некоторые из них просто... миллионеры. Ох, я как подумаю об этом, у меня мурашки бегут по коже. 9056 000433BB Единственный приятный момент в этой тюрьме — то, что в столовой здесь есть сомелье. 9057 000433BC Ну ладно, пора снова охотиться на лис. Проклятье, кажется, я протер свои сапоги из кожи страуса. 9058 000433BD Черт, похоже, придется надеть... сапоги из телячьей кожи. 9059 000433BE Сайрус, такие вопросы не должны вас беспокоить. Для этого вы и назначили меня бизнес-менеджером Дворца. 9060 000433BF Вы просто идите, раздевайтесь догола и бегайте повсюду — зажигайте благовония, разрисовывайте арбузы, или что вам там еще нужно делать. А все остальное сделаю я. 9061 000433C0 9062 000433C1 9063 000433C2 Да, да, теплые приветствия, целостность, и все такое... Вы... хотели меня видеть? 9064 000433C3 Просто откройте дверь, мисс Шерман. 9065 000433C4 Вы про... э-э... "Программу временного ученичества"? А в чем проблема? Гости жалуются? 9066 000433C5 Ну что же вы, ученик Саймон. Сейчас вы говорите, как в тот день, когда только прибыли сюда. 9067 000433C6 Ох, возможно, ваше равновесие сместилось. Может, вас намазать маслом, чтобы вы очистились? 9068 000433C7 На этой неделе ко мне пришел еще один пациент с жалобой на частые головные боли. 9069 000433C8 Я уверена, что причина его случая, как и многих других, заключается в диэлектрическом нагреве, который создает местное электромагнитное поле. 9070 000433C9 Как обычно, я прописала ему болеутоляющее и капюшон, чтобы повысить уровень изоляции. 9071 000433CA Я спросила директора объекта, нельзя ли снизить мощность излучения до приемлемого уровня — до тех пор, пока мы не установим экранирование. 9072 000433CB К сожалению, у нас c ЛИЕЙ очень напряженное расписание, и директор не хочет выполнить мою просьбу. 9073 000433CC Похоже, что для него успех проекта важнее здоровья и благополучия нашего персонала. 9074 000433CD Мэм! Если вы сейчас же не отойдете в сторону, то мы сами вас отодвинем. Вы меня поняли? 9075 000433CE Что? Только через мой труп! Он болен, он никуда не пойдет! 9076 000433CF Тепло приветствую вас, друг! 9077 000433D0 Что вам нужно? 9078 000433D1 У вас нет выбора. Где он, мэм? 9079 000433D2 Нет! Вон из моего дома! Далтон просто болен! Он выздоровеет! Вы не имеете права его забирать, как забрали других! Не имеете права! Я вам не позволю! 9080 000433D3 Армия США и "Вест-Тек" приказывает вам немедленно передать вашего ребенка, Далтона Шермана, под нашу опеку. 9081 000433D4 Какого черта, у меня есть выбор! Если вы хоть пальцем его тронете, клянусь богом, я... 9082 000433D5 Армия США, мэм. Откройте, пожалуйста. 9083 000433D6 Ну хорошо. Возможно, я напрасно беспокоюсь. 9084 000433D7 Ведь это же вы подарили нам новый курс и привели сюда столько людей, желающих обрести целостность. 9085 000433D8 Эди, милый Эди... Какой восхитительной ты была... Твое сладкое тело... Такое блаженство глотать его, кусок за куском. 9086 000433D9 Медовое... тепло твоей крови... в моем животе. 9087 000433DA Стой, что... Что я наделал? Нет! Эди мертва! Я ее убил! Я СЪЕЛ ее. О нет, нет, нет... 9088 000433DB Но... я должен был это сделать. Я должен есть... я так хочу есть, я голодаю. Мне нужно больше... больше мяса, больше крови... Нужно больше... нужно найти... больше... 9089 000433F9 Они убили моего брата! Эти ублюдки из “Графтон стил” убили моего брата Билли. 9090 000433FA “Обязательная сверхурочная работа” — так они это назвали. Он и не должен был ходить по этим мостикам. 9091 000433FB Я даже не могу его похоронить. Когда падаешь в котел с расплавленной сталью, от тебя ничего не остается. 9092 000433FC Они за это ответят. Я покажу этим гадам. 9093 000433FD Сирены воздушной тревоги. Земля трясется. Это Билли. Так он говорит, что время пришло. Все думают только о бомбах. Меня они не заметят. 9094 000433FE Нужно просто пробраться на “Графтон стил” и применить секретный ингредиент. Тогда дым из их труб разнесет ядовитую пыль по всей долине. 9095 000433FF Они пожалеют о том, что причинили вред Билли. Пожалеют и заплатят жизнью! 9096 00043400 Иногда я жалею о том, что унаследовал “Хемлок Хоулс”. 9097 00043401 Кто вообще называет поле для гольфа в честь ядовитого растения? Мой отец, вот кто. 9098 00043402 И вдобавок, мы торчим в самой дальней жопе этого округа. 9099 00043403 Я купил крутого робота — шеф-повара. Возможно, кулинарные соревнования среди местных жителей привлекут новых клиентов. 9100 00043404 Я обнаружил заговор между “Графтон стил” и правительством. Распилы, подкуп инспекторов и прочее. 9101 00043405 Не знаю, кто еще в этом замешан. Думаю, в моем доме “жучки”, поэтому я перебрался в лесную хижину, где меня никто не найдет. 9102 00043406 Вчера мне пришлось застрелить одну женщину. Она говорила, что просто гуляет, но я знаю, что она — правительственный агент. 9103 00043407 Вам будет приятно узнать, что я раздал всем настоящее оружие — чтобы повысить уровень реализма. Приятная деталь, правда? 9104 0004340B Говорит директор Джордж Н. Смит. Я делаю запись, которая, возможно, станет последней. 9105 0004340C Подземные толчки, которые начались после ядерных ударов, где-то повредили плотину. 9106 0004340D Я не вижу повреждений, но уровень воды в озере значительно снизился. 9107 0004340E Лагерю скаутов не повезло еще больше. Большая часть воды ушла в какую-то подземную полость. и теперь уровень воды там еще ниже, чем в озере. 9108 0004340F По иронии судьбы, именно сейчас этот уровень на уровне нового берега. Если бы резервуар был полон, все бы затопило. 9109 00043410 Я пойду наружу, посмотрю, не нужна ли кому-нибудь помощь. Не знаю, что я там увижу. Это был Джордж Н. Смит. Конец связи. 9110 00043411 Я установил в хижине ловушки. Агенты прикрепляют “жучки” к енотам, чтобы шпионить за мной. 9111 00043412 Но я слишком хитер. Мимо ловушек они не проберутся. 9112 00043413 Сегодня одна лиса в лесу как-то странно на меня посмотрела. Возможно, их они тоже используют. Если увижу еще одну лису, значит, все так и есть. 9113 00043414 Я сегодня здесь первый день. Да, меня зовут Изабел Смит-Уолц. Непременно нужно представляться. 9114 00043415 Рейнджеры такие дружелюбные, но это место какое-то странное. 9115 00043416 Значит, здесь должны были восстановить пограничный форт, но тут прошла железная дорога, и поэтому его передвинули сюда. 9116 00043417 А затем они выяснили, что человек, написавший книгу про форт, почти все выдумал. Вот это бред! 9117 00043418 Так что он даже не похож на настоящий. Мы называем его “модель пограничного форта”. 9118 00043419 Они хотят воссоздавать здесь бои времен Гражданской войны. Но боев тут тоже не было. Но они говорят, что бои принесут кучу денег. 9119 0004341A Есть люди, которые ценят настоящую историю. 9120 0004341B Записывающее устройство на последнем издыхании, так что я делаю эту голозапись для того, кому удастся найти работающее. 9121 0004341C Меня зовут Купер Лу. Я — последний выживший Кларксберга. Когда все рухнуло, многие ушли в Моргантаун. 9122 0004341D Начался спор, кому достанутся пушки со стрельбища, но несколько предупредительных выстрелов все уладили. 9123 0004341E Когда вода стала странного цвета, кое-кто из наших заболел. Умирали они долго. 9124 0004341F Остались только я, Джилл и Энди. Их сожрал какой-то медведь-мутант. Теперь осталась только я. 9125 00043420 Я отправлюсь на восток, постараюсь найти людей. Тому кто это слышит, советую поступить так же. Прощайте, скорее всего — навсегда. 9126 00043439 Отлично. Мы не можем повернуть время вспять, не можем отменить ужасную трагедию, которая произошла с нашим великим народом. 9127 0004343A Спасибо, сэр. У нас сплоченная команда, и я забочусь о своих людях. 9128 0004343B Внимание. Получены критические повреждения. Системная ошибка. Системная ошибка. Возвращаюсь, чтобы выполнить ремонт. Известите охрану “Хорнрайт”, чтобы она добыла ключи и запустила процедуру отключения. 9129 0004343C Проклятье. Системы раннего оповещения должны предоставить нам больше времени. 9130 0004343D Знаю. Страдать довелось всем, даже нам, в этом бункере. Предполагалось, что здесь мы будем в безопасности, но... В общем, вы видели, как мало нас здесь осталось. 9131 0004343E 9132 0004343F Да, сэр, участники Конгресса, которых нет в списке, прямо сейчас проходят фильтрацию. Первая группа уже обработана и опрошена. 9133 00043440 Насколько я понимаю, вы проделали путь от самой столицы с минимальными потерями. Я поражен. 9134 00043441 Леди и джентльмены, Анклав благодарит вас за вашу службу на благо страны... 9135 00043442 В общих чертах, сэр. 9136 00043443 Я позабочусь о том, чтобы его известили и ввели в курс дела. Весь персонал не из Анклава на месте? 9137 00043444 Автоматическая запись “Уайтспринг” пять-точка-два-точка-четыре. 9138 00043445 Спикер палаты представителей не добрался до нас. Министр внутренних дел умер в медцентре. Не хватает еще двух десятков человек. 9139 00043446 Сэр, нас к такому вообще не готовили, честное слово. 9140 00043447 Сэр, мне бы очень хотелось узнать больше. 9141 00043448 Да, сэр. 9142 00043449 ...вот и все. Только что поступило сообщение от входа. Комплекс полностью изолирован, больше никто в него не войдет. 9143 0004344A Полковник Сантьяго? Это Томас Экхарт, министр сельского хозяйства. Рад вас видеть. 9144 0004344B Итак, правду ли говорят, что вас уже проинформировали о стоящей перед нами задаче? 9145 0004344C Я рада, что оказалась здесь. Приятно обрести, наконец, крышу над головой. 9146 0004344D Но у вас с вашим отрядом все сложилось на удивление неплохо, учитывая все обстоятельства. 9147 0004344E Могу себе представить. Наверняка вы насмотрелись разных ужасов. 9148 0004344F Но наша цель — сделать так, чтобы это никогда не повторилось. Вы готовы помочь нам в этом? 9149 00043450 Ну, лично я невероятно рад, что вы здесь. У нас есть жилье и припасы для всех вас. 9150 00043451 Да, сэр. 9151 00043452 Это уже не важно. Действуем по инструкциям. Власть переходит к министру финансов. 9152 00043453 Хорошо. Я приведу следующую группу. Действуйте в соответствии с полученными приказами. 9153 00043469 Мир погиб. Кажется, я впервые говорю это вслух. Это звучит... странно. 9154 0004346A После бомбардировки люди хотели получить ответы у нас. А я говорил им: "Не волнуйтесь, вам помогут!" Теперь мне ясно, что больше никого не осталось. 9155 0004346B Зима была суровая. Она началась через несколько недель после бомбежки и лютует до сих пор. Вот черт, может, эта зима никогда не закончится. 9156 0004346C Я бывал в этой пещере, когда учился в школе. Дети называли ее “Пещера вендиго”. Тогда я боялся ее до мурашек. А теперь мы выживаем только благодаря ей. 9157 0004346D Мы останемся здесь, чтобы пережить холода, а потом вернемся. Люди верят, что я смогу их защитить, и пока я их не подвел. Надеюсь, так будет и дальше. 9158 0004347F Он убил одного из наших людей. Он, возможно, владеет засекреченными материалами, которые могут поставить наш проект под угрозу. 9159 00043481 Что вы имеете в виду, сэр? 9160 00043482 Нет, господин президент. Я не согласна, и я это не поддержу. 9161 00043483 Но это не просто результат воздействия радиации, сэр. В прошлом году эта особь случайно подверглась нашим биохимическим тестам, которые в то время были признаны неудачными. 9162 00043486 Автоматическая запись “Уайтспринг” шесть-точка-девять-точка-семь. 9163 00043487 9164 00043488 Мне не нужны сомнения. Мне нужны результаты. Делайте все, что необходимо. Оставьте это существо себе, изучите его и обо всех результатах докладывайте мне. Все ясно? 9165 00043489 Мы можем создать еще? 9166 0004348A Господи. Сэм Блэквелл. Все это время он жил здесь. Если честно, я и не думал, что он на такое способен. 9167 0004348B МОДУС, со мной все в порядке. Вызови охранника. Одного из моих людей. Пусть ее положат в камеру. Свяжут, накачают успокоительным... и не дадут ей умереть. Она нам еще понадобится. 9168 0004348C Господин президент, я не думаю, что в данный момент сенатор Блэквелл представляет серьезную опасность. Вся информация, которая у него есть, настолько устарела... 9169 0004348D Сэр? Он вряд ли покажется снова. Он много лет прожил один, и теперь, когда он знает, что мы его ищем... 9170 0004348F Почему? Вы его заслужили. Вы самый старший по званию офицер здесь, а, может, и во всей стране. 9171 00043490 Да, сэр. Я займусь этим. 9172 00043491 9173 00043492 Автоматическая запись “Уайтспринг” шесть-точка-шесть-точка-один. 9174 00043493 Господин министр, судя по физиологии, мы полагаем, что изначально это существо принадлежало к отряду рукокрылых, но потом подверглось изменениям... это летучие мыши, сэр. 9175 00043495 ...и это все, что нам известно. Он разоблачил нашего агента, убил его и бежал из Харперс-Ферри. 9176 00043496 Знаете, меня уже тошнит от этого звания. 9177 00043497 При всем уважении, сэр, это может представлять смертельную опасность для персонала, и я не уверена... 9178 00043498 Мы все еще пытаемся это установить, сэр. Кажется, что оно одним своим присутствием заражает окружающую среду... 9179 00043499 Ну, его ошибка пойдет нам на пользу. Что будем с ним делать? Какие планы? 9180 0004349A Вы очень меня разочаровали, генерал. 9181 0004349B Какого... что... вы... 9182 0004349C Я хочу, чтобы его нашли. Я хочу, чтобы его ликвидировали немедленно. 9183 0004349D Эллен, мне тоже это не нравится. Но полумеры мы уже пробовали. Нужно действовать решительно, иначе мы не справимся с DEFCON. 9184 0004349F То есть, вы хотите сказать, что в появлении этой твари виноваты мы? Что это вообще такое? Птица-мутант? Какой-то стервятник? 9185 000434A0 Тогда вам нужно как можно скорее отправить кого-нибудь в Харперс-Ферри. Пошлите туда Грея. У него талант к такого рода вещам. 9186 000434A1 Насколько оно опасно? 9187 000434A2 А пока что давайте не будем беспокоить этим наших офицеров. Вы меня поняли? 9188 000434A3 Мы можем его воспроизвести? Для дополнительного изучения? 9189 000434A4 И держите его за пределами комплекса. Лучше всего там, где вы его нашли — в одной из старых шахт АМС, да? 9190 000434A5 Генерал Сантьяго, я хотел бы вам напомнить... 9191 000434A6 Автоматическая запись “Уайтспринг” пять-точка-четыре-точка-восемь. 9192 000434A7 Как сообщают, сенатор вышел из укрытия, чтобы помочь своим союзникам в Свободных Штатах. Наверное, решил, что ему уже ничего не угрожает. 9193 000434A8 Да, сэр. 9194 000434A9 Нет! Нет, Томас, это уже слишком! Я думала, что смогу закрыть глаза на кровопролитие, которое вы устроили — убили конгрессменов, Блэквелла, ваших же людей из Анклава. 9195 000434AA Наша задача не в том, чтобы бросать в бой с населением китайских роботов, супермутантов и прочих монстров, которых создали ваши люди! 9196 000434AB Я думаю, что он уже залег на дно или скоро это сделает. А он же так давно не выходил на поверхность... 9197 000434B9 Beginning repair on the final control panel. We've made it this far, let's not die just yet. 9198 000434BA Done. Moving on. 9199 000434BB Hey, would you look at that? The Mole Miners and little robots have joined forces... How quaint. 9200 000434BC If only humans could have learned to work together like these mole people and spider robots, maybe we could have avoided this whole "nuclear war" thing. 9201 000434BD But then we wouldn't be here together, killing things in a dark, boiling, hot mine a few hundred feet underground. Silver lining, I suppose. 9202 000434BE "Horrifying monsters coming out of the walls"! That's what it was. Libby, Libby... when will you learn? 9203 000434BF If you see any Automated Miners snoozing in their pods, overwrite their safety protocols. "Safety last," as I like to say. 9204 000434C0 I'll start the repairs. Expect some angry Mole Miners. They won't like me touching "their stuff." 9205 000434C1 And by "their stuff," I mean "my stuff," but, frankly, I don't think they're in the mood to be corrected. Other than corrected with bullets, that is. 9206 000434C2 Perfect! The name's Libby O'Brien. We're short on time, let's get to work. 9207 000434C3 Where the hell are my miners? Oh... Right. The heat probably forced them into Safe-Mode. 9208 000434C4 By the by... Ever seen those little angry robots around? Well I tried to wrangle a few dozen to make into miners but, well... 9209 000434C5 They aren't the most cooperative sort; I think I just made them even angrier. I actually think they're kinda cute, but damn if they aren't feisty. 9210 000434C6 I bet there's a few still lurking in the shadows, though. May want to watch your back. 9211 000434C7 I swear I know this tunnel... What was the problem here again? It seems perfectly fine now. 9212 000434C8 Alright, control panel repaired! And... it's still not cooling down. Well, at least I can run a diagnostic now. Let's see what the problem is... 9213 000434CA And there we have it. Cooling system running, mine saved, all is well... Until the next time it breaks, anyways. Don't worry, I'll keep in touch. 9214 000434CE If you couldn't tell from the sweltering heat, the ventilation system is on the fritz. Yadda yadda yadda, we fix it, or we all die. 9215 000434CF Protect me while I make repairs and I'll make it worth your while. Just keep up, look sharp, and watch my back. 9216 000434D0 And watch your front, too, I guess. Mind taking care of them? 9217 000434D1 Listen up. This here mine is... mine. But, WE have a problem. 9218 000434D2 OH NO I AM BLEEDING OUT AND NEED TO BE REPAIRED OR SOMETHING. 9219 000434D3 Okay, Panel 1 is fixed. Let's head to panel 2. 9220 000434D4 Wow, okay, that's a big 'un. I'm just going to hide until it's dead... 9221 000434D5 Hurry up, though. I need to get to that button soon. Otherwise... Me, you, giant ugly terror-from-the-earth. We'll ALL be cooked. 9222 000434D6 Okay, starting my repairs on the second control panel... 9223 000434D7 Wow! Really thought we were done for there. Let me just flip the switch and we'll all be saved. 9224 000434D8 Alright, follow me. Watch yourself on the ledges here. 9225 000434D9 Wait a second... Isn't this the tunnel with the, uh... No. No, this is the way. Keep up, please. 9226 000434DA Boy howdy, looks like the whole gangs here now! Just hold out a little longer. 9227 000434DB Clock is ticking, people! Get that thing dead, soon! 9228 000434DD Time to head out. Follow me. 9229 000434DE You'll want to turn your little light on 'cos it gets damn dark in here. 9230 000434DF But what do I know? I only spend my entire miserable existence wandering around these decrepit tunnels. 9231 000434FD Судя по этикетке, это то, что нужно... просто подождите секунду! 9232 000434FF Ну... В любом случае, помощи нам ждать неоткуда. 9233 00043500 Я хочу ошибиться, понимаете? Я просто хочу заниматься исследованиями, и чтобы совесть по ночам меня не мучила. 9234 00043503 Похоже, дело в проводной линии связи. Какая-то проблема с... словно его перерезали... 9235 00043504 На обоих каналах? Мы должны были услышать что-нибудь на... или... по крайней мере какой-то базовый сигнал. 9236 00043505 А теперь возвращайтесь к работе. Завершите эксперимент, а я сообщу вам, когда будет принято решение. 9237 00043509 Что? Нет, нет. Все в порядке. Просто, кое-кто поговаривает... Мы точно в этом уверены? 9238 0004350A Ведите нас, капитан... 9239 0004350B А вы не ошиблись с препаратами? У нас нет времени возиться. 9240 0004350C Вы знаете, что это не мы решаем. У нас приказ. 9241 0004350E Так, мальчики и девочки. Устанавливайте свои заряды. Генерал снова в строю, и она просто в ярости. 9242 0004350F Я рад, что ваш мозг еще не совсем спекся, мэм. 9243 00043510 ...никогда этого не допустит. У нас были четкие инструкции. 9244 00043511 Да, я хочу поговорить с кем-нибудь о переводе человека из моей группы на другой проект. Да, я подожду. 9245 00043512 ...По-прежнему ничего. 9246 00043513 Автоматическая запись "Уайтспринг" один-точка-один-точка-пять. 9247 00043514 Ничего. Неоднократные попытки установить связь ни к чему не... 9248 00043516 Это описание процесса очень примитивно... 9249 00043518 Я понимаю ваши опасения. Уверяю вас, я доведу их до сведения министра. 9250 0004351A Это уже не важно. Мы подняли бунт, так что время не на нашей стороне. 9251 0004351B Автоматическая запись “Уайтспринг” восемь-точка-пять-точка-два. 9252 0004351C Только не говорите, что у вас снова закончились образцы. Изменения в процедуре после шестой партии должны были устранить любые подобные проблемы. 9253 0004351D Рагнарсдоттир? Джексон? Какого черта? 9254 0004351E Нет, я не об этом... Я обо всем. О сыворотке мутаций в целом. Действительно ли это хорошая идея? 9255 0004351F Примечание... Звукозапись... повреждена. Предпринята попытка восстановления. 9256 00043520 Другой вариант... обдумать, состоит в том, что ответить они могут... просто не хотят. 9257 00043521 Да, мэм. Но, если честно, то нам уже не нужно ваше разрешение. Нам нужны те, кто поможет навести тут порядок. 9258 00043522 А “Посейдон”? У них... какой-то ответ. 9259 00043525 9260 00043526 9261 00043527 О господи. И давно я в отключке?.. 9262 00043528 Мы же в итоге можем создать то... ну, то что уже не является человеком, так? 9263 00043529 Ох-х... Что происходит?.. 9264 0004352A У вас есть свободная минутка? 9265 0004352B Но мы ведь должны спасать человечество... а не замещать его. 9266 0004352C Мэм, мы должны поставить вас на ноги. У нас мало времени. 9267 0004352D У нас нет ни секунды, они скоро будут здесь... 9268 0004352E Это не мое распоряжение... 9269 0004352F Я не собираюсь отправлять кого-то с проверкой во время... Эта штука была рассчитана на подобные нагрузки. 9270 00043531 Рэйвен-Рок... не отвечает. Мы посылаем... код уже 48 часов подряд. 9271 00043533 Да... Да, хорошо. Благодарю вас. 9272 00043534 Автоматическая запись “Уайтспринг” восемь-точка-пять-точка-четыре. 9273 00043535 Результаты говорят сами за себя, верно? По сравнению с последним испытанием эффективность повысилась на семьдесят процентов. 9274 00043536 Автоматическая запись “Уайтспринг” три-точка-шесть-точка-восемь. 9275 00043538 Мэм, если в двух словах. Экхарт выпустил зверей на свободу. Уровень DEFCON — один. 9276 0004353A Да, я знаю. Это понятно. Я просто хочу сказать... какова наша цель? 9277 0004353F Я понимаю, как вам всем сейчас больно. Я вижу это по вашим лицам, я чувствую сердцем вашу боль. 9278 00043540 Я с прискорбием вынужден сообщить о том, что министр финансов скончался. Судя по всему, от острой лучевой болезни. 9279 00043541 Но здесь по-прежнему правит закон, братья и сестры! Уверяю вас, Анклав был и остается форпостом демократии. 9280 00043542 Внешний мир считает, что война окончена. Что не осталось настоящих американцев, готовых сражаться. Но это не так. 9281 00043543 Автоматическая запись "Уайтспринг" один-точка-один-точка-семь. 9282 00043544 Все, кто против, пожалуйста, пройдите направо. 9283 00043545 В соответствии с правилами передачи власти, утвержденными задолго до того, как мы вошли в этот бастион, теперь бремя ответственности ложится... на меня. 9284 00043546 Не волнуйтесь, генерал. У нас есть план. МОДУС, изолировать комнату. 9285 00043547 Когда мы одержим победу, больше не останется врагов, которые могли бы нам помешать. 9286 00043548 Мы должны воспользоваться возможностью, которая открылась перед нами. 9287 0004354A И мы положим конец войне — раз и навсегда. 9288 0004354B Все кто за то, чтобы использовать данный комплекс и ресурсы этого края для продолжения войны, которую кто-то считает проигранной, пожалуйста, перейдите в левую часть комнаты. 9289 0004354C Устроиться на новом месте? О чем он, Грей? 9290 0004354D Ваши родные погибли. Коллег больше нет. Но сейчас не то время, чтобы пребывать в шоке от трагедии. 9291 0004354E Итак, давайте проголосуем. 9292 0004354F Этот факт, а также неожиданная утрата связи с президентом и бункером Рэйвен-Рок означает, что наш маленький анклав остался без руководства. 9293 00043550 Леди и джентльмены, плохая новость. 9294 00043551 Хм. Ну, вот и результат. Жаль, что столько людей безразличны к судьбе Америки. 9295 00043552 Мы будем сражаться. Мы воспользуемся этим комплексом, чтобы продолжить борьбу с врагами, с коммунизмом, со всеми, кто развязал эту войну. 9296 00043556 Сейчас я вызову техников. Держись, Майкл! 9297 00043557 Юджин, какой же ты хитрый засранец! Ты был прав! Никто не замечает, что эти штуки побеждали в течение всей недели. 9298 00043558 Ну, когда-то они должны обратить внимание, правда? 9299 00043559 Значит, наверное, нужно сделать так, чтобы они иногда проигрывали? Чтобы казалось, что все нормально? 9300 0004355A Респираторы. Живо! 9301 0004355D Ни хрена! 9302 00043560 Проклятым умникам легко. 9303 00043564 Билли, чего ты от меня хочешь? Серьезно. 9304 00043566 Черт, можно я договорю?! 9305 00043567 У меня был выбор: либо сделать это, либо уволить еще больше людей. Я не мог так поступить. Мы же все одна семья. Я пытаюсь. Нам всем нелегко. 9306 00043568 Это просто для того, чтобы у всех нас осталась запись беседы. 9307 0004356B Может, да, а может, и нет. Я вот что хочу сказать... какого... 9308 0004356C Я покажу этим мелким говнюкам из школы Ватоги. Они решили, что могут меня запугать? Ха. Посмотрим, как им понравится новая партия. 9309 0004356D Эта штука взорвется у них в желудке. Благослови господь этих детишек. 9310 0004356E Урезал нам жалование. 9311 00043573 Слушай, я на твоей стороне. Я... 9312 00043574 Да! В смысле, тут жарковато, но вообще, кажется, все в порядке! 9313 00043575 Так стыдно... 9314 00043576 Ничего! Проехали! 9315 00043578 Сергей, я не знаю, что тебе послышалось, и кто что говорил, но мы не занимаемся, повторяю — не занимаемся экспериментами по преодолению болевого барьера. 9316 00043579 И мы — я хочу особо это подчеркнуть — не создаем приспособления для так называемых "Мистеров Палачей" по заказу правительства. 9317 0004357A Послушай, даже если бы мы этим занимались, хотя это не так, то это не были бы пытки. Это были бы... "улучшенные методы допроса". Господи, мы же в Америке! 9318 0004357C Майло... Прости. Мне нужно валить отсюда. 9319 0004357D Да-да, "Куда, черт побери, я отсюда денусь?"... Не знаю. Но здесь я оставаться не могу. 9320 0004357E Мы создали отличное заведение, и я даже остался, когда дела пошли скверно, и пришлось переключиться на "домашнее" меню. Мы справились. 9321 0004357F Но когда упали бомбы, и все рухнуло... Я знаю, это прозвучит ужасно, но... я не из тех, кто занимается бесплатными столовыми. 9322 00043580 Так что... прощай. Не поминай лихом. 9323 00043581 Это не я, босс... Честно! 9324 00043583 9325 00043584 Майкл?! Опять двадцать пять. У тебя все нормально? 9326 00043586 Невероятное зрелище. Почти сто машин столкнулись друг с другом. Вот это звук. 9327 00043587 Я и не знала, что такие тяжелые штуки могут так летать. Словно младенец расшвырял домино. 9328 00043588 Когда они попали в плотину, я была уверена, что меня снесет волной. Но я все еще здесь. Правда, все остальное уже не починить. 9329 00043589 Мне нужно перебраться на новое место. Насосы не справляются. 9330 0004358A Но я никогда не забуду этот день. Буду помнить его до самой смерти. Которая, возможно, не за горами. Кажется, я подцепила ту кожную болезнь, которая тут у многих. Чешусь не переставая. 9331 0004358B Директор Рейнхолд, торговый автомат, который по вашему распоряжению установили перед Хеллоуином, кажется добродетельным. Он стимулирует детей менять сладости на полезные вещи. 9332 0004358C Если бы он занимался только этим, то я бы первой заявила о том, что такое замечательное устройство должно стоять в школе круглый год. 9333 0004358D Однако этот автомат хитер и аморален. Возможно, вы этого не заметили, но я вам все расскажу. 9334 0004358E Автомат приучает детей к азартным играм и случайным образом выдает призы за большое число сладостей. Азартные игры — аморальное занятие, и с ними связан риск злоупотреблений и зависимости. 9335 0004358F Если машину нельзя перепрограммировать так, чтобы устранить случайный подбор наград, то я вынуждена настаивать на том, чтобы ее немедленно убрали с территории школы. 9336 00043594 Прекрасно. Еще один парик накрылся. 9337 00043596 Я на твоей стороне, уверяю тебя. Но у меня ведь тоже есть начальник. Я оставил вас здесь столько, сколько смог... 9338 00043597 Билли! Ты шутишь! 9339 00043598 Знаю. Я тоже не люблю этих белоручек. Я бы выставил отсюда этих дохляков, если бы мог. 9340 00043599 Однако, нравится это тебе или нет, их стекло позволяет нам оплачивать счета. 9341 0004359A Дружище, ты что-то сказал? Не слышу! 9342 0004359B Ты записываешь? Мы же договорились, что говорить будем без свидетелей. 9343 0004359C Все хорошо. Дамы из высших слоев общества Ватоги тоннами скупают мои товары. 9344 0004359D Мне пришлось самой "состаривать" вещи. Кажется, это работает. 9345 0004359E Если так пойдет и дальше, то скоро я сама смогу перебраться в Ватогу. 9346 000435A0 Билли, я... 9347 000435A3 По плану у нас нет ничего, что могло бы вызвать такой толчок. Это что такое?! 9348 000435A4 Сайлас, я пойду наружу за припасами. Вернусь через пару дней. 9349 000435A5 Я знаю, тебе кажется, что нам нужно уйти, что мы ничего не должны этим людям. Но... настал конец света, дружище. Мы не можем и дальше наживаться друг на друге. 9350 000435A6 Мы НУЖНЫ друг другу. Все мы нужны друг другу. 9351 000435A7 Боже мой... Ты видел Марти? Его кожа будто расплавилась. Почему он еще жив? 9352 000435A8 Слушай, расходуй понемногу то, что есть, пока я не вернусь. Импровизируй, у тебя это отлично получается! 9353 000435AA Сэм, мне это не нравится. Совсем. Они хотят сбросить здесь ядерную бомбу? А зачем? Чтобы получить какое-то радиоактивное стекло? 9354 000435AB Как там его назвал мужик в белом халате — "ультрацит"? Мы с тобой знаем, что главная шахта едва держится. Все это очень плохо. Не позволяй им этого сделать! 9355 000435AC Сэм, ты сказал, что разберешься. Ты обещал, что пошлешь АМС ко всем чертям. 9356 000435AD Сколько они тебе заплатили? Теперь у тебя красивый дом в Ватоге? 9357 000435AE Смерть этих парней на твоей совести. Ты это допустил! 9358 000435AF С меня хватит. Я ухожу. Думаю даже навестить этого недоноска Кервуда и врезать ему как следует. 9359 000435B0 Вообще, я так сейчас и сделаю. И не пытайся меня остановить. 9360 000435B1 Надеюсь, ты каждую ночь будешь слышать в кошмарах вопли этих тонущих людей. Всего тебе хорошего, урод. 9361 000435B2 Лично мне не позволяет. 9362 000435B6 Юджин! Ты должен сказать мне, когда ты запрограммируешь их на проигрыш. Вчера я потеряла пять кусков. О господи. 9363 000435B7 А еще я заметила, что голозапись, которую я тебе оставила, валяется где попало. Будь осторожнее. 9364 000435B9 9365 000435BA Застрял. Снова. 9366 000435BB Кармен считает, что я должен это зафиксировать, и мы потом подадим в суд на компанию. 9367 000435BC Не знаю, это же, на самом деле, не их вина. Но у меня здесь выбора особого нет, так что поехали. 9368 000435BD Было нелегко дотянуться до устройства записи, но, кажется, я его включил. 9369 000435BE По крайней мере, на этот раз я в секции, которая видна из коридора, так что долго ждать не придется. Какая удача! Тут... 9370 000435BF И урезал жалование в четыре раза. 9371 000435C1 Совету директоров стало известно, что вы вносите изменения в проект "Голос Ватоги", чтобы придать ему голос и черты характера вашей покойной матери. 9372 000435C2 Я понимаю, что вы с ней были близки, и я знаю, что это такое — потерять близкого человека... 9373 000435C3 Мы сочувствуем вашей потере, однако все же не можем допустить, чтобы такое явное нарушение условий проекта осталось безнаказанным. 9374 000435C4 Если вы не прекратите вносить эти изменения и не удалите из программы и файлов с данными все уже сделанные, то мы без колебаний с вами расстанемся. 9375 000435C5 Спасибо за понимание и немедленное подчинение. 9376 000435CC Произошел несчастный случай... 9377 000435CD Ведро на точке D4... разболталось и лопнуло... 9378 000435CE Шахта обрушилась, большинство выбралось... но я застрял здесь... кажется, в тоннеле к востоку от шахты “Мейн Ди”... 9379 000435CF Правда, это не важно... Наверное, я не выйду отсюда... 9380 000435D0 Слышал, Док Салли сказала, что Китай сбросил бомбу... О боже, неужели это правда?.. 9381 000435D1 Если кто-нибудь найдет это... верните моей жене... 9382 000435D2 Нам было хорошо вместе, малышка... правда? Знаешь... Я все еще помню наше первое свидание... в клубе... 9383 000435D3 Не помню, кто выиграл в бильярд... и что играло по радио... но я помню тебя... 9384 000435D4 Я помню, что чувствовал, когда смотрел на тебя... когда ты смотрела на меня... то же самое я чувствую и теперь... 9385 000435D5 Ты мое счастье... мое единственное счастье... 9386 000435D6 Ладно, успокойся. Я слушаю. 9387 000435DD Сколько получает такой ученый? Наверное, как десять наших. А что если произойдет... "несчастный случай"? 9388 000435DE Ну да, как же. Она тебе нужна, чтобы меня уволить. 9389 000435E1 А, не важно. Тут миллион возможных причин, и я не могу учесть все. 9390 000435E2 Может, бункер тонет. Может, один из этих бобров-переростков перекусил провода. Может, просто сдох генератор. 9391 000435E3 Всего не предусмотришь, Эбби! Идем дальше... Так, еще одна голозапись отправляется в мусорку. 9392 000435E4 Прослушав запись, Роуз поймет, какую выгоду сможет получить от всего этого. Это заставит ее помочь нам. 9393 000435E5 Привет!.. Вам удалось выжить? Фу, это тоже ужасно. 9394 000435E6 Добро пожаловать в мой скромный бункер, где мы все сдохли! Кстати, может, выполните целую тонну невероятно опасных поручений, если я поклянусь, что дело того стоит? 9395 000435E7 Вы же не против, да? Ну конечно, ведь от этого зависит судьба всего человечества! 9396 000435E8 Ну вот, я все сделала! 9397 000435E9 Почему мы не могли... просто остаться в бункерах? Зачем нам понадобилось идти туда? 9398 000435EA Я готова каждый день есть готовый завтрак и никогда не видеть солнца, лишь бы не торчать здесь... в одиночестве. 9399 000435EB Я скучаю по маме... и по папе тоже. Вы же должны быть здесь. 9400 000435EC Вы лишили меня друзей и моей прошлой жизни — в обмен на обещание, что все будет хорошо! Что это лучший выбор! 9401 000435ED Но так ли это? Одна я не справлюсь. Я не хочу заниматься этим в одиночку. 9402 000435EE Я просто хочу, чтобы все опять стало как прежде. 9403 000435EF Так, я смогу. Я смогу. Это не для тебя, а для них. Для них я все сделаю. У меня все получится. 9404 000435F1 Здорово, незнакомец! Э-э... О господи, даже не верится, что я это сказала. Это так тупо. 9405 000435F2 Ты совсем одна. Никто тебя не услышит, никто тебя не осудит... но ты не можешь выговорить даже простую фразу. Супер.. 9406 000435F3 Мне диагностировали болезнь Паркинсона. Я могу еще долго жить нормальной жизнью... Ну, относительно нормальной в текущих условиях... 9407 000435F4 Но когда-нибудь мое здоровье пошатнется, и я уже не смогу больше заботиться о себе. 9408 000435F5 Я безумно люблю вас обоих, и вы это знаете... но я не хочу быть для вас обузой, дети мои. Особенно в это трудное время. 9409 000435F6 Если все пойдет по плану, то, надеюсь, моя смерть не будет напрасной. 9410 000435F8 Пожалуйста, постарайтесь понять, почему я решил не сообщать вам об этом. Эбби, ты достаточно умна и сможешь завершить нашу работу. 9411 000435F9 Кэлвин, ты растешь прекрасным человеком. Твоя мать гордилась бы тобой, но не так сильно, как я. 9412 000435FA Заботьтесь друг о друге. Вы справитесь, я в этом уверен. 9413 000435FB Сценарий 5. Наихудший. Если вы слышите эту запись, значит, мой бункер подпитывается от запасного генератора. 9414 000435FC У вас... максимум четыре часа, а может, и меньше, чтобы как-то восстановить подачу энергии и спасти систему! 9415 000435FD Так, посмотрим. Руководство по обслуживанию генератора здесь. Запасные части на станции “Грозовая гора”, это будет весело. Инструменты... 9416 000435FE Мои дорогие Эбигейл и Кэлвин. 9417 000435FF Я поручил Элле отдать вам эту голозапись после моей смерти. Пожалуйста, не вините ее за то, о чем вы сейчас услышите. 9418 00043600 Таково мое желание. Элла уважает его, и я надеюсь, вы поступите так же. 9419 00043601 Дорогая голозапись. Я практически уверена в том... что все, кого я знаю, погибли. 9420 00043602 Если бы не эта тупая, дурацкая система... то все они были бы живы. 9421 00043603 Знаете, что? Если вы умрете, то все это как бы теряет смысл! 9422 00043604 Загружаю ассортимент. 9423 00043605 Запускаю подпрограммы торговли. 9424 00043606 Все предметы доступны в состоянии "как есть". 9425 00043607 Вы решили подготовиться. 9426 00043608 Чем я могу помочь вам сегодня? 9427 00043609 Никакого обмана, у меня все честно. 9428 0004360A Внимание: данная машина не обладает информацией о товарах. 9429 0004360B Некоторые товары доступны в состоянии "как новые". 9430 0004360C Свободные Штаты не несут ответственности за товары с истекшим сроком годности. 9431 0004360D Проданные товары обратно не принимаются. 9432 0004360E Показываю доступные припасы. 9433 0004360F Гарантия на товары более не действует. 9434 00043610 Ответственность за правильное использование товара лежит на покупателе. 9435 00043611 Подпрограммы торговли запущены. 9436 00043612 Показываю все необходимые вам товары. 9437 00043613 Здесь доступно все необходимое для выживания. 9438 00043614 Подготовьтесь к долгому пути. 9439 00043615 Все товары по честной цене. 9440 00043616 Все припасы продаются беспошлинно. Все товары одобрены Свободными Штатами. 9441 00043617 Припасы предоставили граждане Свободных Штатов. 9442 00043618 На наш великолепный ассортимент не действуют правительственные санкции. 9443 00043619 Все платежи идут в поддержку движения “Свободные Штаты”. 9444 0004361A Купите припасы сегодня, чтобы быть готовым завтра. 9445 0004361B Все товары продаются. Федеральные правила и нормы не действуют. 9446 0004361C Гражданам Свободных Штатов рекомендуется следить за количеством припасов и сроками годности. 9447 0004361D Инвентарная ведомость... в норме. Открываю торговлю. 9448 0004361E Данный автомат торгует 24 часа в сутки, 7 дней в неделю. 9449 0004361F Доступны жизненно необходимые припасы. 9450 00043620 Никогда не упускайте возможность приобрести припасы. 9451 00043622 Я начала собирать образцы для анализа. Надеюсь, растения все еще можно использовать в старых добрых комплексных методах лечения. 9452 00043623 Рейли приступил к анализу воды и почвы. Похоже, нам повезло, что воздухом можно дышать. 9453 00043624 Но это место... Я тут выросла, но едва его узнаю. К такому мы не были готовы. 9454 00043625 Уровень токсичности, небольшие мутации — да. Но, поверьте, Дарвин бы тут просто спятил. 9455 00043626 Мы уже так долго работаем над этой системой обнаружения. Конца и края этому не видно. 9456 00043627 Детекторы, приманки, модули связи. Пожалуй, лучше сдохнуть, чем пойти еще к одной релейной вышке. 9457 00043628 Но Рейли и Нирадж говорят, что дело того стоит, и я им верю. 9458 00043629 Эти горелые — жуткие твари... 9459 0004362A И если бы у меня было средство, которое сможет сообщить людям об их приближении, или, еще лучше, уничтожить зверожога? 9460 0004362B То я бы сказал, что да, дело того стоило, черт возьми. 9461 0004362C Они, кажется, поняли то, что мы знали с самого начала... Что правительство и пальцем не пошевелит, чтобы исправить ситуацию. 9462 0004362D Спасатели поняли, что происходит, и решили сами наводить порядок и помогать тем, кто попал в беду. 9463 0004362E Кроме того, приятно осознавать, что здесь кроме тебя здесь есть и другие практикующие врачи. 9464 0004362F Дерек сказал, что принесет немного припасов и поможет нам. По крайней мере, пока мы тут не обустроимся. 9465 00043630 Люси мне помогает, но она ведь косметолог, поэтому многого от нее ждать не приходится. 9466 00043631 Такое чувство, что я все время на задании. 9467 00043632 Собери припасы, выйди на разведку, получи по морде, настрой штуковину, получи по морде еще пару раз, вернись домой, подлечись... Смыть, повторить. 9468 00043633 Я вообще не понимаю, как мы еще не погибли. 9469 00043634 Кроме того, оказалось, что от этих выживших тоже есть прок. 9470 00043635 Один парень, Дункан, оказался неплохим охотником, а девушка по имени Кендилл стреляет даже лучше, чем я. 9471 00043636 И все-таки, смотришь, как барахтаются эти люди, и думаешь... “У вас, гады, был шанс”. 9472 00043637 Мы вам все разжевали и в рот положили, а вы задрали нос и объявили нас психами. 9473 00043638 Идиоты... 9474 00043639 Наконец-то ситуация в Харперс-Ферри начала улучшаться. 9475 0004363A Мы создали систему обороны, настоящий периметр, и теперь у нас есть часовые. 9476 0004363B Нирадж работает над какой-то штукой, которая поможет нам во время этих жутких бурь. Говорит, что она фильтрует воздух, или что-то в этом роде. 9477 0004363C А Элла с помощью Спасателей создала неплохую клинику. 9478 0004363D Возможно, Рейли был прав, и у нас в самом деле есть шансы. 9479 0004363E 2 мая 2080 года. Господи, как же я устала. Мы работаем не покладая рук с тех самых пор, как согласились восстановить Харперс. 9480 0004363F У местных жителей дела совсем плохи. Кое-кто из них выздоравливает, но мне больно видеть, как тают наши запасы. 9481 00043640 Это чистая математика: ты знаешь, что взял еду на четверых, но внезапно должен кормить восьмерых. 9482 00043641 С другой стороны, вчера мы встретили человека по имени Дерек. Он рассказал, что работает в группе под названием “Спасатели”. 9483 00043642 15 июля 2079. Ого. Кто бы мог подумать, что небольшая доза радиации перевернет мир с ног на голову? 9484 00043643 Сколько мы просидели в бункерах — года два? Не может быть, чтобы радиация сама по себе так изменила все здесь. 9485 00043644 Прежде всего, тут полно этих красно-рыжих лиан, которые вообще ни на что не похожи. 9486 00043645 Я видела жабу размером с ванну, двенадцатирогого оленя с двумя головами, при виде которого сердце екает, а еще насекомых, о которых вспоминать-то страшно. 9487 00043647 Хм. Ну, и как тебе там, Хэнк? 9488 00043648 Погоди. 197-й? 9489 00043649 Остался только Джеймс. 9490 0004364A Угу. Ладно. Разгружали мы, значит, 197-й из Вашингтона. Куча контейнеров. Промышленных размеров. Под защитой, что твой Форт-Нокс. 9491 0004364B О. И одна отличная новость, честно. “Гаррахан майнинг”. 9492 0004364C Потому что она знает, что только перед тобой я не могу устоять. 9493 0004364D Да, мэм. 9494 0004364E Это не Убежище, Луанн! Мы не знаем, выстоит ли эта штука. 9495 0004364F Боже, Джордж. Не... Твою мать. Джордж! Вернись! 9496 00043650 Слушай, я не знаю, что ты там видел, но никакого 197-го из Вашингтона нет. Можешь сам посмотреть бумаги. 9497 00043651 Где искать Герцогиню, ты знаешь... 9498 00043652 Хотите начать новую карьеру? Любите работать руками? Решать сложные проблемы? Чинить сложные механизмы в интересных условиях? 9499 00043653 Внимание, граждане. Ядерный удар неизбежен. Пожалуйста, покиньте зону при первой же возможности. Спасибо за сотрудничество. 9500 00043654 Хм. Ну, возможно. Итак, чем обязана? 9501 00043655 Мэм, докладывает агент Опасность. 9502 00043656 Агент Опасность, вы не могли бы выполнить мое задание? Мне нужно три самых холодных, ледяных Ядер-колы, которую продают на Уобаш. 9503 00043657 Если я дам вам деньги, вы принесете их мне? Одна из них достанется вам. 9504 00043658 Меня зовут Джеймс. 9505 00043659 Что еще за черт? Это... 9506 0004365A Мистер и миссис Арманд Камински. Это последнее предупреждение. Ваш дом находится на земле АМС. 9507 0004365B У вас 15 секунд, чтобы выйти из дома. Если вы это не сделаете, то у меня и моих людей есть право удалить вас силой. 9508 0004365C Пепел скапливается быстрее, чем мы предполагали. 9509 0004365D Но, если судить по картам, которые составили другие группы, он хотя бы уже не распространяется. 9510 0004365E С тех пор, как мир погиб. 9511 0004365F Именно. Подожди пару дней, и тогда я отправлюсь туда, попробую что-нибудь... 9512 00043660 9513 00043661 Да. Мама сказала, что в агента Торнадо играть больше нельзя. А про агента Опасность ничего не сказала. 9514 00043662 Наверняка, мэм. 9515 00043663 Мелоди, ты же капитан. Ты не обязана спрашивать у меня разрешения. 9516 00043664 Отлично. Дэн, выложи ему то, что мне рассказал. 9517 00043665 Сэр, я последний раз вас прошу. Возвращайтесь в свой дом. Проблемы только у Камински... пока что. 9518 00043666 Хотел сообщить, что я достал те инструменты для тебя и твоих парней. 9519 00043667 Отсюда? Ты спятил? Нам нужно укрытие. Это — укрытие. 9520 00043668 Агент Опасность может это сделать! 9521 00043669 Значит, мы потеряли только Уэлч, Бекли, Льюисберг и все, что вокруг них. Хоть что-то радует. 9522 0004366A О, сегодня агент Опасность? 9523 0004366B Принеси деньги ко мне в Уэлч. 9524 0004366C И как только мы разгрузили поезд, откуда ни возьмись, появляется этот стремный тип в костюме и начинает мне вопросы задавать. 9525 0004366D Отвали от меня, Луанн! Я ухожу. 9526 0004366E Ничего не слышу. 9527 0004366F Хотя б один прошел 9528 00043670 Похоже, это для них дело обычное. Видимо, к югу от “Маунт Блэр” нормальных людей уже не осталось. Еще что-нибудь заметил? 9529 00043671 Получен особый заказ! Загружаю список особых схем 91m. Пожалуйста, отойдите! 9530 00043672 Мама сказала, иди к мисс Герцогине, попроси у нее еще две таблетки баффаута. Джеральд не может без них работать. Долг мы вернем, она знает. 9531 00043673 Видишь! Уолтер, я же говорил. Тут какая-то херня творится. Это уже третий груз за месяц... 9532 00043674 Надеюсь, местные будут уже менее настроены палить без разбору. 9533 00043675 Ребята, думаю, они не выйдут. 9534 00043676 Парни, никакого 197-го из Вашингтона нет. И советую вам не задавать про него вопросы, от греха подальше. А теперь давайте сюда эту запись. 9535 00043677 Не возражаешь, если я включу запись? 9536 00043678 Это правда. Но есть созданная ими раскопочная броня... Та, что погубила компанию! По слухам, ее ничем не прошибешь, и ее чертежи все еще хранятся у них. 9537 00043679 Представляешь, какими станут наши патрули, если мы научимся делать такую броню? 9538 0004367A Она включена. 9539 0004367B Ну надо же, ты умная, как сова. 9540 0004367C И напрасно жду. 9541 0004367D Мы ищем талантливых мужчин... и девушек!.. которых интересуют хорошие деньги за тяжелый труд... 9542 0004367E ...Сделайте все, чтобы роботы-автошахтеры “Хорнрайт индастриал” чувствовали себя прекрасно! 9543 0004367F Что-то насчет "удобства". Наверное, просто реклама "Красной ракеты", она вечно... 9544 00043680 Вот умница. Если поторопишься, то тебе достанется и порция Батча! 9545 00043681 Привет, Мик. 9546 00043682 Внимание, граждане. Зона поражения очищена. Можете выйти из своих убежищ. Спасибо. 9547 00043683 Вот здесь ты ошибаешься. 9548 00043684 Ага. 9549 00043685 Какая жуткая погода. А я забыл зонтик. 9550 00043686 Если разбрасывать ядерное оружие куда попало, то можно и глаз кому-нибудь выбить. 9551 00043687 Весь этот электромагнетизм значительно ухудшает видимость, да? 9552 00043688 Счетчик Гейгера спятил. И, очевидно, не он один. 9553 00043689 Надеюсь, никто не ждет, что я буду здесь убираться. Мои программы не рассчитаны на зону ядерного взрыва. 9554 0004368A Джордж. Джордж! Слышишь это? Послушай. 9555 0004368B Нет. Нет. Нет. Нет. Господи. Нужно убираться отсюда. 9556 0004368C Правда, мы не занимаемся доставкой. 9557 0004368D Да, мэм. Агент Торнадо ушел на покой. Слишком большой сопутствующий урон при выполнении заданий. 9558 0004368E Ну, я нашел еще выживших. Они, как и все остальные, открыли огонь, как только меня увидели. 9559 0004368F Ты же понятия не имеешь, что там творится! 9560 00043690 Мама решила не просить самой, а отправила тебя. 9561 00043691 Получен особый заказ. Загружен список схем CB-ноль-ноль-два. И спасибо, что посетили Р-Р-РОБОШОП. 9562 00043692 Загляни к Бетти. Сообщи ей, что она последний раз получает товар в кредит. 9563 00043693 Я задержу агента Опасность, чтобы ты ей все четко растолковал. 9564 00043694 Боже. Боже мой. 9565 00043695 Сэр, это не ваше дело. Пожалуйста, отойдите. 9566 00043696 Ну да. Сказал, что его зовут Грей. Спрашивал, что я делаю. И не видел ли я чего-нибудь. 9567 00043697 Да, мэм. 9568 00043698 Я тут сижу. 9569 00043699 Внимание, граждане. Ядерный удар неизбежен. Пожалуйста, покиньте зону при первой же возможности. Спасибо за сотрудничество. 9570 0004369A Нет, ну не может быть. Мы же видели его. Мы разгрузили эту хренотень. 9571 0004369B Давненько я уже не слышала в одной фразе "Гаррахан майнинг" и "хорошая новость". 9572 0004369C Тогда присоединяйтесь к отрядам техподдержки автошахтеров “Хорнрайт индастриал”! 9573 0004369D Загляните в киоск “Хорнрайт” для набора персонала в центре Чарлстона и запишитесь уже сегодня! 9574 0004369E Эта штука записывает, Уолтер? 9575 0004369F Что там было? 9576 000436A0 И свалка поездов. 9577 000436A1 Батч... 9578 000436A2 Внимание, граждане. Ядерный удар неизбежен. Пожалуйста, немедленно покиньте зону или найдите укрытие. Спасибо за сотрудничество. 9579 000436A3 Мне кажется, совы не особо умны, мэм. 9580 000436A4 В чем дело?! Я не разрешал тебе умирать! 9581 000436A5 Кто оставил труп на моей прекрасной базе?! Отвечай! 9582 000436A6 Хм. Еще один щенок. Брось его в общую кучу. 9583 000436A7 Нет. “Гаррахан” подождет. Тебе нужно отдохнуть. Отправляйся в Моргантаун. Раскопочная броня должна все еще быть там. Иди туда. 9584 000436A8 Да, мэм? 9585 000436A9 Ядерный удар. Там сказали “ядерный удар”. 9586 000436AA Вот как? 9587 000436AB Ваша компания отняла у нас работу. Нашу гордость. А теперь хотите отнять у нас наши дома? Это меня очень даже беспокоит. 9588 000436AC Я люблю поезда. 9589 000436AD Необходимо провести уборку. 9590 000436AE Я не рекомендую вам отдыхать здесь. 9591 000436AF Чем мы можем вам помочь? 9592 000436B0 Обнаружена несанкционированная ликвидация объекта. Делаю запись в журнале. 9593 000436B1 Получена нейтрализованная цель. Веду поиск нападавшего. 9594 000436B2 Обнаружен покойник. Время смерти... зафиксировано. 9595 000436B3 Так! Кто это сделал?! 9596 000436B4 Хм. Похоже, останется пятно. 9597 000436B5 Вот черт. Что здесь произошло? 9598 000436B6 Это была жалкая пародия на стрельбы. Какой позор. Я надеюсь только на то, что сейчас ты сгораешь от стыда. 9599 000436B7 Что это было? Они ведь даже не стреляют в тебя!.. Хм. Может, в этом все и дело? 9600 000436B8 Хм. Отойди-ка в сторонку, пусть этим займется кто-то более кровожадный. 9601 000436B9 А еще гвозди и защитное снаряжение, которое вам может понадобиться. 9602 000436BA Да что ж такое! Как ты это назовешь, курсант? Если "ужасно", то ты не ошибаешься. 9603 000436BB Это жалкое выступление надолго останется в моих базах данных. Вряд ли я смогу простить тебя за это. 9604 000436BC Ты же не думаешь, что на этом все закончится? Бегом на старт! Педаль в пол, двуногое! 9605 000436BD Текущий статус ракетных шахт обозначен на тактической карте в командном центре. 9606 000436BE Мы нанесли на тактическую карту различные "разломы" данного региона — на тот случай, если вам нужны... подходящие цели. 9607 000436BF Вас интересует состояние ракетных шахт в регионе? На карте в этой комнате показано, какая из них готова к запуску. 9608 000436C0 Здравствуйте. Сейчас вы находитесь рядом с военным отделом, в котором также расположен командный центр. 9609 000436C1 Здесь также находится наш центр связи, выход на территорию курорта “Уайтспринг” и лифты, которые идут наверх. 9610 000436C2 Снова здравствуйте. Вы находитесь рядом с военным отделом и командным центром. 9611 000436C3 Здесь также находится наш центр связи и выход на территорию курорта "Уайтспринг". 9612 000436C4 Сбились с пути? Мы находимся рядом с военным отделом и командным центром. 9613 000436C5 Дальше по коридору находится выход на территорию курорта и вход в командный центр. 9614 000436C6 Настоящий лабиринт, да? Вы находитесь рядом с военным отделом и командным центром. 9615 000436C7 Здесь находится вход в командный центр и выход на территорию курорта. 9616 000436DF И сейчас, когда я все это высказал вслух, я наконец-то принял решение. 9617 000436E0 Теперь мне просто нужно убедить остальных в том, что оно правильное. 9618 000436E1 Прошло... две недели с тех пор, как я потерял Триш и Марти. 9619 000436E2 Две недели с тех пор, как Харперс захватили эти... твари... горелые и начался этот... кошмар. 9620 000436E3 Я две недели держу себя в руках ради Майка и Меган... и всех остальных. 9621 000436E4 Сегодня ко мне обратилась Миранда Вокс. 9622 000436E5 Ага, та самая женщина, которая приказала мне засунуть мое "движение" в задницу и убираться к черту из "ее" города. 9623 000436E6 Может, она и мэр Харперс-Ферри, или того, что от него осталось, но я — человек, который прожил тут всю жизнь. 9624 000436E7 Она пришла просить о помощи. 9625 000436E8 Я был твоим лучшим другом больше сорока лет. Я надеялся, что ты мне поможешь... 9626 000436E9 Ты бы помог мне, если бы заботился хоть о ком-нибудь еще, кроме самого себя. 9627 000436EA Может, я бы тогда не стал бы восстанавливать Харперс-Ферри. Может, тогда бы половина моей семьи выжила... 9628 000436EB По-моему, нам пора занять арсенал. 9629 000436EC Нужно, чтобы Эдди и Нирадж помогли мне с мерами безопасности. 9630 000436ED Выжившим это не понравится, но мы должны защищать своих, особенно от этого чертового Братства. 9631 000436EE Сэм, где ты, черт возьми? Мой лучший друг сейчас мне бы очень пригодился. 9632 000436EF Это было наше дело. Мы были заодно. 9633 000436F0 А потом у тебя начались секреты, ты перестал приходить... Ты практически выгнал Эмму из дома, а теперь и до меня добрался? 9634 000436F1 Если в двух словах, то в городе все плохо. Люди умирают. Им нужен наш "опыт". То есть, насколько я понимаю, наша помощь, припасы и все остальное. 9635 000436F2 Мы с Марти сходили и посмотрели, что там происходит. Да, там все плохо. 9636 000436F3 Может... Если бы я пошел в одиночку, то сумел бы это скрыть... Но Марти не смогла сдержать слез при виде этих людей. 9637 000436F4 Дерек сказал, что его солдаты отнимают у Спасателей людей и припасы. 9638 000436F5 Ну, если они попробуют провернуть такое у нас, то их ждет сюрприз. Однако нам нужно подготовиться. 9639 000436F6 Рейли, это же все меняет... если ты, конечно, не врешь. 9640 000436F7 Так, Мэдиган. Может, объяснишь, зачем ты ковырялся в нашем оборудовании? 9641 000436F8 Ого! Ты хочешь сказать, что вы приманиваете этих тварей? Да у Свободных Штатов стальные яйца! 9642 000436F9 Да, вас много, но даже вам было бы непросто одолеть такого зверя. 9643 000436FA Она не просто их приманивает. На старых блокпостах Братства мы нашли кое-какую технику и результаты исследований. 9644 000436FB Элла поняла, что если облучить зверожога волнами определенной частоты, то он ненадолго теряет ориентацию в пространстве. За это время его можно убить. 9645 000436FC Нирадж и Эбби создали для этого специальное устройство. Мы его испытали. Оно работает. 9646 000436FD Да записывает она, Эдди... Господи боже мой. 9647 000436FE Слушай, если это действительно такая мощная штука, то Огнедышащие могли бы справиться с любыми рейдерами. 9648 000436FF То что ты едва не сломал — это ловушка для зверожогов. Лучшее средство для защиты от них. 9649 00043700 Эта штука записывает? Убедись, что она записывает. 9650 00043701 Это правда, Хэнк. И мы бы создали эту систему, если бы не проклятые рейдеры. 9651 00043702 Да вы же все время сидите в ваших бункерах. Как еще я мог привлечь ваше внимание? 9652 00043703 Кроме того, если я нашел такую безумную штуку, то непременно попробую в ней разобраться. 9653 00043704 И, кстати, раз вы пришли сюда, словно на бой, то эта штука наверняка очень важная. 9654 00043718 Если вы слышите это, значит, у вас пять улучшенных моторов для детекторов и один работающий модуль! 9655 00043719 Теперь самое интересное. Сначала вам нужно починить поврежденные детекторы горелых, которые находятся в Топи. 9656 0004371A Если вы слышите эту запись, то у меня для вас две новости. 9657 0004371B Хорошая: у вас есть работающий модуль! Плохая: некоторые детекторы горелых в этом районе сломаны и нуждаются в замене элементов. 9658 0004371C Похоже, мои опасения оправдались: экосистема Топи действительно разрушает детекторы. 9659 0004371D Хорошая: у вас есть работающий модуль! Плохая: некоторые детекторы горелых в этом районе сломаны и нуждаются в замене элементов. 9660 0004371E Похоже, мои опасения оправдались: экосистема Топи действительно разрушает детекторы. 9661 0004371F Я создала голозапись, которую вы отдадите ей вместе с модулем. 9662 00043720 Прослушав запись, Роуз поймет, какую выгоду сможет получить от всего этого. Это заставит ее помочь нам. 9663 00043721 Только с помощью этой Мисс Няни мы сможем установить модуль. 9664 00043722 Сначала вам нужно добраться до бункера Рейли Клэя. 9665 00043723 У него есть запасные двигатели для вентиляторов, которые не дают детекторам отсыревать. 9666 00043724 И запишите вот это... R+P421. Это пароль Рейли, он вам понадобится. 9667 00043725 Если чего-то не поняли или вам нужна дополнительная информация, пользуйтесь моим терминалом. Там все есть. Удачи! 9668 00043726 Это огромное достижение... Правда, я не могу подтвердить это сама. 9669 00043727 Благодаря им вентиляторы будут эффективнее бороться с болотной сыростью. 9670 00043728 У него есть запасные двигатели для вентиляторов, которые не дают детекторам отсыревать. 9671 00043729 Она приложила инструкции по установке. Мне они, правда, не понадобятся, но твоя задача выполнена. 9672 00043730 Я непременно это запомню. Спасибо, майор. 9673 00043731 Сержант, нам не нравится этот план. 9674 00043732 Сорок восемь? 9675 00043733 Правда? Хм. Отправьте туда отряд. Я хочу, чтобы объект взяли под контроль. 9676 00043734 Да, сэр. 9677 00043735 Какого черта? 9678 00043736 Да, господин президент. 9679 00043737 И рация молчит? 9680 00043738 Нет реакции. 9681 0004373A И тем не менее, вы получили всю связанную с ним власть. А теперь ее пора применить. Потому что такова наша задача. 9682 0004373B Наши люди добрались до “Вест-Тека”. Похоже, что там работали над... 9683 0004373C Мистер Грей поможет вам всем устроиться на новом месте. Все остальные, пожалуйста, следуйте за мной в лабораторный отдел. 9684 0004373D Да, господин министр? 9685 0004373E Автоматическая запись "Уайтспринг" шесть-точка-два-точка-один. 9686 0004373F Час назад. 9687 00043740 Как скажете. Президент. Какого черта вы задумали? Отзываете моих людей? Я выдала им особое разрешение... 9688 00043743 Верно. Все остальные перешли на сторону Суоффорда и были устранены. 9689 00043744 Майор, мы не сможем вернуть себе верховенство с помощью пыток. 9690 00043745 Господин президент, нам ужасно жаль. Мы постарались как можно быстрее доставить его сюда. По крайней мере, перед смертью генерал Харпер не мучился. 9691 00043746 Проклятье!.. МОДУС, ты можешь отключить систему продвижения по службе? 9692 00043747 ...это полковник Сантьяго. 9693 00043748 Так что нашли наши разведчики, майор? Там что-нибудь осталось? 9694 00043749 Вы, кажется, прикрепляете взрывчатку к нашим блокам памяти. 9695 0004374A Господин президент, вы в порядке? 9696 0004374B Мы должны убедиться в этом. Отправьте туда техников. Выясните, как мы сможем взять объект под контроль. 9697 0004374E Чудесно. А вторая новость? 9698 0004374F Есть несколько хороших новостей, господин секретарь. Похоже, выжившие врачи, пожарные и полицейские объединились. Они называют себя "Спасатели". 9699 00043750 Мы полагаем, что в этой группе могут быть отличные кандидаты. 9700 00043752 Это звание мне присвоила машина. 9701 00043753 Он больше не действует, сэр. Наши обнаружили там горстку отставших, но Грей и его группа быстро с ними разобрались. 9702 00043755 И еще. МОДУС! 9703 00043756 Уверяю вас, мои люди тоже этого не хотят. Никто из нас не будет в этом участвовать. 9704 00043757 Действуйте! 9705 00043758 ...сэр. Генерал мертв. 9706 00043759 Отлично. Когда сержант Доннелли вернется, пожалуйста, отправьте его ко мне. Я хочу лично перед ним извиниться. Я слишком хорошо понимаю, что он сейчас испытывает. 9707 0004375A И что будет, если он ее найдет? Вы об этом подумали, полковник? Вы рассчитывали, что она придет сюда? Будет жить с нами? 9708 0004375B Маленькая домохозяйка среди всего этого? 9709 0004375C Автоматическая запись “Уайтспринг” один-точка-три-точка-три. 9710 0004375D Сожгите тело. На заре соберите всех солдат, у которых сейчас нет поручений. 9711 0004375E И ни одного генерала, не считая Харпера? 9712 0004375F МОДУС, мы спасаем Аппалачию. Я думал, ты нас поддержишь. 9713 00043760 Полковник, вы хотели сказать “президент”? 9714 00043761 Скорее всего, нет. Однако доктор Норрис говорит, что добился кое-каких успехов в перепрограммировании. 9715 00043762 Да, сэр. 9716 00043763 Как давно они должны были вернуться? 9717 00043765 Да, сэр. Правда я не знаю, сумеем ли мы сдерживать чудовищ. 9718 00043768 Что это вы делаете, сержант Доннелли? 9719 00043769 Стоп. Кто это? 9720 0004376B Сэр, как вы и предполагали, автоматизированную систему голосования наверняка можно перепрограммировать. Только скажите, и мы приступим. 9721 0004376C Автоматическая запись “Уайтспринг” шесть-точка-один-точка-ноль. 9722 0004376D Полковник, идет война! Мы должны чем-то жертвовать, иначе не одержим победу! Отныне никаких особых разрешений. 9723 0004376E Люди приходят и уходят только по моему приказу. Это ясно? Это вам ясно?! 9724 0004376F Автоматическая запись “Уайтспринг” два-точка-девять-точка-шесть. 9725 00043770 9726 00043773 МОДУС! Что произошло?! 9727 00043774 Более чем, господин министр. 9728 00043775 Сэр, мне не кажется, что это умное решение. 9729 00043776 Что? Китайцы? Здесь? 9730 00043778 9731 00043779 Мы им передадим, господин министр. 9732 0004377A Уже. 9733 0004377B Это что за хрень... 9734 0004377C Сержант Доннелли пытался найти свою жену. 9735 0004377D Министр Экхарт. 9736 0004377E ...ясно, господин президент. 9737 0004377F 9738 00043780 Обнаружены чужаки. 9739 00043781 Ай! Ай! 9740 00043782 Значит, для доступа к шахтам нам нужен новый генерал. 9741 00043783 Как думаете, они пойдут добровольно? 9742 00043784 Так точно, сэр. Попросить МОДУСа приступить к развертыванию вертоботов? 9743 00043785 Я слышала записи. И я осталась. Потому что очень сильно хотела отомстить красным. Но не настолько сильно. 9744 00043786 Верно, сэр. 9745 00043787 А как насчет... моей личной просьбы? 9746 00043789 Еще раз! 9747 0004378C Я знаю, над чем работали в “Вест-Тек”, майор. Их системы в норме, их проверили ваши люди? 9748 0004378D Вы поступили необдуманно, выдав это разрешение. 9749 0004378F 9750 00043790 Комната изолирована. 9751 00043791 Здравствуйте, участник. Вы находитесь у входа в медицинский центр, где можно приобрести средства от самых разных болезней. 9752 00043792 Дальше по коридору находится лабораторный отдел, где можно приобрести... уникальные средства — “сыворотки мутаций”. 9753 00043793 Если пойти дальше по коридору, то можно попасть в наш производственный центр и центр связи... 9754 00043794 И снова здравствуйте. Чем мы можем вам помочь? Вы находитесь у входа в медцентр. Дальше по коридору — лабораторный отдел. 9755 00043795 Дальше расположены производственный центр и центр связи. 9756 00043796 Заблудились? Вы находитесь рядом с медцентром. В другом конце коридора — лабораторный отдел. 9757 00043797 Еще дальше расположены производственный центр и центр связи. 9758 00043798 Вам помочь? Позади нас находится медицинский центр. Дальше по коридору расположен лабораторный отдел. 9759 00043799 Еще дальше расположены производственный центр и центр связи. 9760 0004379A Что?! Это все?! Но он же еще теплый! Дайте ему еще разряд! 9761 0004379B Ну так берись за ум, МОДУС. Потому что все будет, как я сказал, нравится это тебе или нет. 9762 0004379C Черт. Ну, наверное даже одного будет достаточно. 9763 0004379D Леонид спас демократию с 300 спартанцами. Представьте, что будут рассказывать о нас, когда мы сделаем то же самое с 48. 9764 0004379E Просто убедитесь в том, что наши разведчики пользуются всеми возможностями, чтобы завербовать новых людей. 9765 0004379F Мы остановим его и постараемся все исправить, пока ситуация не вышла из-под контроля. 9766 000437A1 Генералу Харперу запрещено покидать комплекс. И он не должен ни шагу сделать без сопровождения. Это ясно? 9767 000437A2 Это приказ генерала. Мы должны уничтожить всю информацию, связанную с исследованиями оружия, “Коваком”... 9768 000437A3 ...со всем, что можно использовать против народа Аппалачии. 9769 000437A5 Нет, сэр. 9770 000437A6 Сержант, вот здесь вы ошибаетесь. 9771 000437A7 Так точно, сэр. Вот почему две другие новости такие многообещающие. Грей нашел комплекс... Китайский. 9772 000437A8 Нет, мистер Грей. Это генерал Сантьяго. 9773 000437A9 Автоматическая запись “Уайтспринг” шесть-точка-два-точка-четыре. 9774 000437B5 Извините, что здесь так пыльно. 9775 000437B6 Обнаружено повреждение стены. Приступаю к ремонту. 9776 000437B7 Здесь проводятся работы. Гостям рекомендуется отойти подальше. 9777 000437B8 Ремонт скоро будет завершен. Спасибо за ваше терпение. 9778 000437B9 Вольно, солдат. Вы в Уайтспринге. 9779 000437BA Держите себя в руках. Уайтспринг находится под моей защитой. 9780 000437BB Хотите расслабиться, солдат? Тогда вы прибыли по адресу. 9781 00043833 М-м-м, да. О да, отличная штука! Да... Я лечу, я лечу! Ух ты! Я на другой планете! Я в открытом космосе! 9782 00043834 Парни, вы это чувствуете? Вы это чувствуете, ребята? Парни? Хм, где все... А-А-А, ЧТО ЗА ЧЕРТ? 9783 00043835 ОХ ТЫ! Вы же это видите? Парни, вы это видите? Бекки, там маяк, да? Да, Бекки? Стив? О боже! О БОЖЕ! 9784 00043836 Спокойно, спокойно. Ты слишком высоко, тут нет воды, нет кораблей. Это не маяк, идиот. В горах не строят маяки. 9785 00043837 Это препараты, ха-ха! Конечно, препараты! Я просто закрою глаза, а когда открою их... Три, два, один... НЕТ! О НЕТ! НЕТ, НЕТ, НЕТ, НЕТ, НЕТ! Где я? ГДЕ Я? 9786 0004383D Первый день в лагере! У меня уже есть друг. Это робот Мисс Няня, ее зовут Лорен. Она очень добрая. 9787 0004383E Тут очень весело, но кормят ужасно. Дают это зеленое месиво — говорят, оно сделано из местных растений. 9788 0004383F Озеро очень красивое. Из лагеря виден сталелитейный завод и плотина. Мне нравится, как оранжевая вода с завода сияет по ночам. 9789 00043840 Завтра нас научат искать ягоды. Все что найдем, нужно положить в машину для переработки. 9790 00043841 Мама, папа, я немного устала. День был напряженный, мы много веселились. Потом сделаю еще записи. 9791 00043848 Во время беседы перед увольнением он расплакался. Он хотел знать, все ли с ним в порядке. Не окажется ли он здесь в качестве пациента. 9792 00043849 Я объяснил ему, что нервное истощение встречается часто, особенно у персонала больниц. 9793 0004384A Возможно, после нескольких месяцев отдыха он сможет снова подать нам заявление об приеме на работу. Кажется, эта мысль его не утешила. 9794 0004384B Отчет о несчастном случае в больнице. Психиатр-резидент доктор Кессл. 9795 0004384C Сегодня у нас была драка. Во время завтрака в столовой присутствовали все пациенты и весь персонал. 9796 0004384D Пациентка 3Е2 никогда не была склонна к насилию, но она может оскорблять всех, кто находится рядом. 9797 0004384E Персонал вмешался, но пациентка 3Е2 вырвалась, укусив за руку одного из медбратьев. 9798 0004384F Мы с еще одним медбратом погнались за ней по коридору, а остальной персонал попытался удержать в столовой пациентов, которых разволновало произошедшее. 9799 00043850 Мы наконец смогли задержать ее и ввести ей успокоительное. Медбрату, которому она расцарапала руку, оказали помощь. 9800 00043851 Все остальные пациенты вернулись к своим обычным занятиям. Однако за пациентами 3Е2 и 7С1 необходимо последить — на тот случай, если агрессивное поведение войдет у них в привычку. 9801 00043852 Вероятность того, что их выпишут, теперь стала еще ближе к статистической погрешности. 9802 00043853 Необходимость постоянно следить за этими пациентами и проводить с ними гигиенические процедуры — все это стало непосильным грузом для молодого медбрата. 9803 00043854 Мы обнаружили его стоящим у дверей одной из палат. В руках у него был поднос с едой, но медбрат никуда не шел. 9804 00043855 Другой медбрат заметил, что он стоит на одном месте уже более часа. 9805 00043856 Когда наконец нам удалось привлечь его внимание, то он, похоже, был удивлен, что прошло много времени. 9806 00043857 Отчет о несчастном случае в больнице. Психиатр-резидент доктор Кессл. 9807 00043858 У одного из младших медбратьев только что был нервный срыв. 9808 00043859 В числе его подопечных был пациент 5А3, болезнь которого часто проявляется в виде нанесения увечий самому себе. 9809 0004385A Пациент 5А4, который, хотя и не склонен к насилию, но, тем не менее, хватает и толкает тех, кто пытается проводить лечебные процедуры. 9810 0004385B И, кроме того, пациент 5B7, который периодически разражается громкими рыданиями без видимых причин. 9811 00043874 Только что вернулся с собрания жителей города. Одни рохли. Идей и мозгов там нет. Яиц тоже. 9812 00043875 Но я сделаю все, чтобы затащить их в XXII век. 9813 00043876 Так как на большинство этих сыкунов у меня есть компромат, у них нет шансов. 9814 00043877 Туризм! Вот что нужно городу. Толпы лохов, которые бродят с разинутыми ртами и скупают ненужное им дерьмо. 9815 00043878 Завод “Графтон стил” устарел. Наше будущее — аквапарки и стрельбища. 9816 00043879 Но нужно действовать осторожно, ведь “Графтон стил” — один из крупных инвесторов. Они должны думать, что я полностью на их стороне. 9817 0004387A По крайней мере, до тех пор, пока я не воткну им нож в спину. 9818 0004387D Я вам три раза сказал: я не собираюсь платить эти штрафы, они незаконны! Слушайте, я хочу поговорить с живым человеком. Где судья? Я хочу поговорить с ним! 9819 0004387E Сэр, в зале суда и рядом с ним запрещено использовать записывающие устройства. 9820 0004387F Да конечно, это вы запрещены! Прочь с дороги, я иду туда! 9821 00043880 ...и общая сумма ваших штрафов за парковку, мистер Филлипс, составляет 1567,32 доллара. Уплатить можно наличными или кредитной картой. 9822 00043881 Невероятно! Я пойду туда и найду настоящего, живого человека. 9823 00043882 Свободная Ватога... 9824 00043883 Сэр, пользоваться вашим записывающим устройством запрещено... 9825 00043884 В соответствии с распоряжением властей данная должность — JUDGE — была автоматизирована. 9826 00043885 9827 00043886 Я задокументирую эту пародию на правосудие... Простите, но вы нарушаете мою свободу передвижения! Вы нарушаете мои права! 9828 00043887 Предупреждения были вынесены. Применяю электрошокер. 9829 00043889 С министерством энергетики шутки плохи. Со мной шутки плохи. 9830 0004388A Поэтому хватит слушать эту запись, идите работать. Давайте накопаем блестящих камней, и будем надеяться, что из-за них мы не заработаем бесплодие. 9831 0004388B Это бригадир Хиббс. Министерство энергетики США. 9832 0004388C За последние годы шахта “Блэкуотер” сильно изменилась. Многие из вас знают, что бывает, когда тоннель доходит до грунтовых вод. Так что наличие насосов не должно вас удивлять. 9833 0004388D “Блэкуотер” — государственная шахта, где добывают уран. Это значит, что вы теперь государственный служащий. 9834 0004388E А это означает, что все эти проверки и беседы были не ради смеха. 9835 0004388F Каждая партия, которую мы не сможем доставить — это проблема для национальной безопасности. Где-то делают на одну ракету меньше. Какая-то электростанция не получает топлива. 9836 00043890 Это бригадир Хиббс. Министерство энергетики США. 9837 00043891 Если вы это слышите, значит, добро пожаловать, и все такое. 9838 00043892 Наверняка люди из отдела персонала уже провели с вами ознакомительную беседу, но мне нужно, чтобы одна вещь крепко засела у вас в голове. Так что повторим. 9839 00043893 Чтобы подавить в зародыше любые слухи, сообщаю: мы также ищем новые способы добраться до этих бесценных камней. 9840 00043894 И да, мы, в том числе, расплавляем уран под землей и выкачиваем его оттуда. Если все получится, это будет гораздо круче, чем тащить его вручную. 9841 00043895 Только не думайте, что из-за этого вы получите дополнительные перерывы. Все, хватит слушать, возвращайтесь к работе. 9842 0004389C Okay, then. Almost to the final panel now. 9843 0004389D Of course! I have to flip the breaker to restore power. Don't worry, I literally just have to push a button for this one. 9844 000438A5 Вчера в город прибыл торговец. Он утверждал, что за ним гонится банда рейдеров — Разбойники. 9845 000438A6 Он сказал, что они направляются сюда. 9846 000438A7 Кто-то уже начал забирать все с места крушения, превращать башню в форпост. Сегодня у нас будет голосование. 9847 000438A8 Уйдем ли мы из Гельвеции к остаткам самолета “Хорайзон” или попытаемся пережить эту бурю? 9848 000438A9 В мире есть и другие вещи, которые невозможно объяснить. Конец света пробудило... нечто. 9849 000438AA Мы все знаем, где-то там есть Молерот, выслеживающий нас и наблюдающий за нами. Но как же невидимое? 9850 000438AB Есть другие, великие силы, которые находятся за пределами нашего понимания. 9851 000438AC Молерот — существо, он больше похож на нас, чем непостижимые ужасы, которые находятся на периферии нашего подсознания. 9852 000438AD Это уже не просто ложная память... Я слышал историю... о том, что это существо воплотилось в глубинах земли. 9853 000438AE Рассказчик, несомненно, был безумен, но он не солгал. 9854 000438AF Меня зовут Джефф Лейн, и я разоблачу этого... наблюдателя. Не важно, как далеко мне предстоит углубиться, но я узнаю истинную природу этого чужака. 9855 000438C3 Чужак здесь, я чувствую его присутствие. Прошлой ночью он позвал меня — в видениях, которые были реальнее, чем явь. 9856 000438C4 И теперь я направляюсь к нему. Знаки повсюду говорят о том, что не я один слышу его зов. 9857 000438C5 Но я, в отличие от них, добьюсь своего, ведь он, в конце концов, призывает меня, и только меня. 9858 000438C6 Прежде чем я продвинусь дальше, вглубь, ведь открытая мне истина сама по себе меняет все... 9859 000438C7 Пусть все в этом мире знают, что Чужак выбрал Джеффа Лейна, чтобы тот стал проводником непостижимого... 9860 000438C8 Вместе скрытая реальность наконец проявляется. 9861 000438CB Селективное размножение — самая сложная тема, но мне кажется, что в замкнутом пространстве Убежища создаются идеальные условия, чтобы проверить эти идеи в контролируемой среде. Я изучил историю, и у меня есть одна мысль, которая еще никому не приходила в голову. 9862 000438CD Он даже не потрудился лично мне написать: письмо с отказом пришло на типовом бланке. Если так пойдет и дальше, то меня, в конце концов, отправят на западное побережье, уборщицей в 29-м, буду там жить среди мерзких богатых подростков. 9863 000438CE В ход первых экспериментов мы постараемся возродить интерес к газированным напиткам со вкусом сельдерея. Впервые такие напитки появились в 1860-х годах; их можно продвигать среди тех, кто стремиться быть “не как все”. 9864 000438CF Мы считаем, что нам удастся представить фанатов этого напитка гурманами, людьми, которые выбирают товары высокого качества. Это должно стимулировать продажи во всех возрастных категориях взрослых людей. 9865 000438D0 Новые данные заставляют предположить, что набирают популярность питательные напитки, каким-либо образом связанные с медициной. Мы рассмотрели множество вариантов, и наилучшим из них — с точки зрения предложения — является ферментированный напиток со вкусом клюквы. 9866 000438D6 Сегодня мне отказал еще один потенциальный босс. Если бы мне, когда я только прибыла сюда, сказали, что я стану кем-то кроме Смотрительницы контрольного Убежища, то я бы не поверила. 9867 000438D8 Теперь мне ясно, что в “Волт-Тек” все продвигают своих и лижут жопу начальству. Чтобы хоть чего-то добиться, нужно посещать каждую лекцию и писать все курсовые, а на увлеченность всем плевать! 9868 000438D9 Мы считаем, что нам удастся сбалансировать сочетание искусственных вкусов, дизайна упаковки и рекламы так, что люди поверят в полезные свойства напитка. 9869 000438DA Все даже лучше, чем я предполагал! Я вырос в Уэлче и даже не думал, что получу такую возможность! Мой папа говорит, что мне просто вскружил голову большой город. Но я в таком восторге! 9870 000438DE Основным источником сырья может стать склад излишков клюквы в округе Рейли. Для эффективного продвижения необходимо направить диалог от темы "забродившие ягоды" к теме "напиток для роскошной жизни". 9871 000438DF Последние отчеты о состоянии рынка показывают, что уровень потребления закусок “на ходу” повысился на 8% во всех областях. Как ожидается, это будет стимулировать спрос в течение нескольких лет. 9872 000438E0 Я знаю, что еще рано делать выводы, но писать диплом я начал еще в школе, и поэтому договорился о встрече с деканом Эллиотом, чтобы обсудить с ним мою работу. Да, я знаю, что это глупость, но, по-моему, с его помощью диплом станет чем-то уникальным. 9873 000438E1 Список предметов такой интересный, а преподаватели у меня одни из лучших. Декан Эллиот — просто легенда, а профессор Блейк написал книгу о психологии людей, оказавшихся в замкнутом пространстве. 9874 000438E3 Но теперь я смотрю на мир чуть более реалистично. Смотритель Убежища 96, круче которого только Убежище 76, не желает и разговаривать со мной. 9875 000438E5 Кое-кто из этих ребят даже не понимает, насколько важен “Волт-Тек”! А я, тем временем, в третий раз пытаюсь сдать диплом. Наверное это будет интересно — снова получить отказ у декана Эллиота. 9876 000438E8 Совместно с юристами мы пытаемся определить границы того, о чем мы можем заявлять. Но прямо сейчас мы склоняемся к варианту "классический, способствующий пищеварению напиток для нового поколения" или "зеленый тоник времен величайшей эпохи в истории Америки". 9877 000438EA Наша цель — связать напиток с законодателями вкусов из числа звезд кино и телевидения, а также создать изящный дизайн упаковки и жидкость с более четким вкусом. 9878 000438F5 Лео, время на исходе. 9879 000438F6 Командовать будет Мелоди. У нее есть опыт в таких делах, и я готова доверить ей свою жизнь. И жизни всех нас. 9880 000438F7 А теперь, Огнедышащий, выключи это чертово устройство и исполни свой долг. 9881 000438F8 Нам просто нужно подождать! Он вернется. Говорю тебе, он придет! Нам просто... нужно немного времени. 9882 000438F9 Когда я пришла сюда, в медцентр AVR, на меня нахлынули воспоминания. Моя мать много лет работала здесь медсестрой. 9883 000438FA Я надеялась найти здесь то, что поможет лечить больных и раненых беженцев, которые собрались в аэропорту. 9884 000438FB К сожалению, отсюда уже вынесли почти все. Здесь мало что осталось. 9885 000438FC Эй! Остынь и включи голову, новичок! Не надо все усложнять. 9886 000438FD Ну, все пришли сюда из разных мест, все мы потеряли семьи и дома, когда упали бомбы. Саттон — просто место. Наш дом теперь в аэропорту. 9887 000438FE Приготовься. Сейчас я пошумлю, выманю их. Просто помни, чему тебя учили, и ты справишься. 9888 000438FF Что за черт, Чейз! Это нарушение субординации! 9889 00043900 Дикие гули?! От них у меня мороз по коже! Они шипят, и хрипят, и прыгают... Но потом приходит мысль, что раньше они были такими же, как и мы. 9890 00043901 О нет! А что если среди них мои родственники? Ну, то есть, бывшие родственники. 9891 00043902 Хватит! Прекратите! 9892 00043903 Слушай... Лео... Нам сообщили, что за этим горным хребтом орда горелых. 9893 00043904 Ты не хуже меня знаешь, что лучший способ остановить их — это завалить тоннель. Может, это единственный способ. 9894 00043905 Если Огнедышащие промедлят, то погибнут все. Это лишь вопрос времени. 9895 00043906 Это я что-то нарушаю? Послушай, не я согласился отправить Огнедышащих на верную смерть без нашего лучшего бойца! 9896 00043907 Это точно, черт побери! Мэдиган должен узнать об этом, когда вернется. Он должен знать, что ты пытаешься тут провернуть! 9897 00043908 В жуткой, заброшенной больнице мне не улыбнулась удача, и поэтому я решила вспомнить уроки моей матери. 9898 00043909 Я собрала несколько рецептов травяных чаев, которые снимают симптомы наиболее распространенных заболеваний. Это не панацея, но хотя бы что-то. 9899 0004390A Вот, пожалуй, и все. 9900 0004390B Пойду собирать цветы. 9901 0004390C Тут не так чудесно, как тебе кажется. Здесь полно диких, и именно поэтому мы здесь. Будем проводить учения с боевыми патронами. 9902 00043914 Серьезно? Ты собираешься это записывать? 9903 00043915 Да, мэм. 9904 00043916 Саттон... Я здесь вырос. Сейчас здесь как-то тихо и одиноко. 9905 00043917 Господи, прости меня, если одна из этих тварей — мой кузен. 9906 00043919 In the mean time, feel free to scavenge around for any goodies hidden among the carnage. I'll keep the mine open a little longer. 9907 0004391A Don't overstay your welcome, though. I plan to crank the heat up just right: comfy cozy for robots, instant death for organic matter. 9908 0004391B So, look around a bit, have fun, but seriously get the hell outta here. 9909 0004391D Привет! Меня зовут Гейб Рамзес, и я хочу сообщить департаменту парков и развлечений о том, как ужасно мы с семьей провели эту неделю в хижинах у горной реки! 9910 0004391E Мы надеялись приятно провести выходные в глуши, но домики без конца трясло, повсюду сновали огромные стаи грызунов и звучали леденящие душу вопли. Теперь стресс у меня еще больше, чем до поездки! 9911 0004391F Мои мальчики так расстроились! Они говорят, что видели, как картины в рамах крутились на стенах! 9912 00043920 Ваше жалование платят из моих налогов, поэтому я требую компенсации! Иначе я, черт побери, сделаю все, чтобы после очередных выборов эти деньги оказались в других карманах! 9913 00043921 И еще! Хватит просиживать штаны, лентяи, уберите тут мусор. Здесь настоящая помойка! 9914 00043922 Я знаю, все говорят про ядерную войну, но это не значит, что тут все должно выглядеть так, словно сюда упала бомба! 9915 00043933 Так, ребята, босс просил передать вам кое-какие инструкции... Раз уж вы не можете управлять шахтой самостоятельно, и я должен вам все разжевывать. 9916 00043935 Парочка постоянных сотрудников обсуждали какую-то бредовую тему, и... погоди, ты это записываешь? Какого хера? Что происходит? 9917 00043936 Тут какая-то странная херня творится. 9918 00043937 Ну вот... Я бросил ее под крыльцо у юго-восточного угла белой гостиницы. Той, что на скале. 9919 00043938 Черт, ну какой же ты тупой! Он знает, что ты добрался до тайной квартиры, идиот! Придурок! 9920 0004393A Джонатан, тебе же сказали — занимайся исследованиями и не высовывайся. 9921 0004393C Сегодня мы устроим здесь фейерверк. Дыры уже пробурили, так что устанавливайте динамит и подводите провода. 9922 0004393D Ты о чем? 9923 0004393F В общем, Мэтт... Я сваливаю. Здесь слишком опасно. Наверное, вернусь в горы. Прощай. 9924 00043940 Подождите, кто это? 9925 00043941 К сожалению, по дороге мне пришлось спрятать сумку в тайнике, потому что за мной гнались. Извини, Мэтт. 9926 00043942 Позаботьтесь о том, чтобы на этот раз все отошли на безопасное расстояние. Томми, НЕ ТРОГАЙ ударники, понял? Из-за тебя мы в этом месяце потеряли двух парней. 9927 00043944 Я знаю, мы только поступили на стажировку, но я уже вижу, что место какое-то подозрительное. 9928 00043945 Ну что за придурок! Тупой ИДИОТ! 9929 00043946 Джонатан, ты должен пойти с нами. 9930 00043947 Прощай? Какого... Кто так говорит, дебил? Тупой ИДИОТ! 9931 00043948 Почему? 9932 00043949 Карл, ты за главного... Не просри все дело. 9933 0004394B Эй, Мэтт, я добрался до нашей тайной квартиры... Но ты, наверное, уже об этом догадался. 9934 00043976 На тебе микрофон? Микрофон, черт побери? 9935 00043977 Губернатор должен уступить, ведь весь город объединился. 9936 0004397F Даже если маршалы нас не разгонят, им просто нужно сидеть и ждать... Заставить нас голодать. 9937 00043980 Мы обратили их в бегство, Салли. Бекли наш! 9938 00043981 Ничего, ничего... 9939 00043982 Слушайте, губернатор Эванс, ваши лакеи нас не остановят. Бекли — наш! 9940 00043983 Я просто... 9941 00043984 Что? Что это? 9942 00043985 Ай! А-а-ай! 9943 00043986 Это мое первое интервью с еще одним выжившим — Кишей Макдермотт. 9944 00043987 Она увидела, как я пытаюсь вскрыть автомат с Ядер-колой, и показала мне другой способ. 9945 00043988 Что на тебя нашло? Ведь наши семьи добывают тут руду уже десятки лет. 9946 00043989 Я их достала. Но... Что если никто не придет? 9947 0004398A Вали ее. Вали ее! 9948 0004398F Проверка... проверка... Это Джей Ди-Ди. Надеюсь, этот хлам наконец-то записывает. 9949 00043990 Даже не верится, что я использую одно из этих устройств, чтобы отправить простое сообщение. Но ты просил новостей, Эрнест. Вот они! 9950 0004399B Вот почему, Эрнест, мне нужна твоя помощь. 9951 0004399C Я знаю, что у тебя в Бекли есть люди, которым нужна работа. Я слышал про машины, которые отбирают рабочие места у шахтеров. 9952 0004399D Скажи всем, что я предлагаю вдвое больше, чем платят за добычу угля, тому, кто поможет мне в Нью-Гэде. 9953 0004399E И еще! Если у кого-то есть снаряжение для земляных работ или добычи руды, оно тоже нам пригодится. 9954 0004399F Возможно, нам понадобятся также средства защиты. Кто-то уже построил хижину неподалеку, а со временем здесь появится еще больше людей. 9955 000439A0 Добыча руды в тоннеле “Большой излом”. Обновление для 163-го дня. 9956 000439A1 Говорит бригадир Скарборо. Прошу прощения за то, что задержался с отправкой последнего сообщения. 9957 000439A2 Как я уже упоминал, темпы работы продолжают замедляться в связи с качеством воздуха в этих тоннелях. 9958 000439A3 Мои люди делают все, что в их силах, но я подчеркиваю, что нам необходима надлежащая вентиляция. 9959 000439A4 Или чтобы, по крайней мере, поезда двигались по другому маршруту. Когда один из них проезжает здесь, дым стоит потом еще несколько дней. 9960 000439A5 Не говоря уже о дыме от машин и оборудования! 9961 000439A6 Я понимаю, что нам нужно расширяться не только на запад, и что эти тоннели дают доступ к огромному количеству ресурсов. 9962 000439A7 Но если у нас в самом ближайшем будущем не появится вентиляторов, противогазов и тому подобного, то у меня не останется людей! Умоляю вас, примите меры. 9963 000439AE Гэд — золотая жила! И пусть города, который здесь был, давно уже нет... 9964 000439AF ...то, что осталось от него, а также снаряжение последней партии фермеров я буду еще долго выкапывать. 9965 000439B0 С тех пор как плотину прорвало, тут нет ни одного ручейка, и повсюду из земли торчат сокровища! 9966 000439B1 Я уже построил себе дом. Он неказистый, но я просто пытаюсь застолбить участок, пока сюда не нагрянули мародеры. 9967 000439BF Келли, я нашла в тайнике твою записку! Я жду тебя здесь, но уже начинаю волноваться. 9968 000439C0 Наверное, ты просто прячешься от роботов в кустах, но я все равно пойду тебя искать. Если найдешь эту записку, просто оставайся здесь! 9969 000439C1 Я встретила несколько взрослых, которые раньше жили здесь в больших домах. Они сказали, что мы можем оставаться здесь, сколько захотим. Я передала их слова другим детям: все уверены, что это людоеды. 9970 000439C2 Мне не кажется, что это правда, но нам, наверное, стоит уходить отсюда, если нас уже заметили. 9971 000439C3 О! А вот и ты! Так что... пока? 9972 000439C8 Эй, Аня, я знаю — мы должны были оставить полезные вещи в тайнике, чтобы они не занимали много места, но я хочу тебе кое-что сказать. 9973 000439C9 Ты практичная и заботливая. Ты всегда сначала замечаешь хорошее и всегда даешь мне разные полезные штуки. 9974 000439CA Ты для меня особенная. Извини, если это тебя злит. Возможно, я не тебе нравлюсь. 9975 000439CB Я знаю, что когда началась война, я была на класс младше тебя. Но, наверное, сейчас мы должны рисковать, верно? 9976 000439CC Я буду ждать тебя в большой хижине — там, где мы были во время экскурсии. Давай поговорим об этом? 9977 000439CD Я должен сидеть здесь и врать, как жертвовал собой за это и за то, и что я постепенно угасаю, и так далее. Про это я все знаю. 9978 000439CE Но, слушай, я же не выбирал сидеть здесь в халате, как почтенный усохший персик, и смотреть на то, как рвутся бомбы. Нет, меня оставили здесь умирать, потому что я старый и злой, и это нормально. 9979 000439CF Мне все нравится, и я ничего не собираюсь менять. Я записываю это на тот случай, если кто-то увидит мой труп и начнет меня жалеть. 9980 000439D0 К черту вашу жалость. Я умру под капельницей с обезболивающими, а вы просто завидуете, что сами о таком не подумали. Неудачники. 9981 000439D7 Беверли Соломон, аналитик криптидов, 27.09.77. Сообщение о Графтонском чудовище. 9982 000439D8 Это от одного из скалолазов, которые бродят по холмам и ищут старые прииски. Представляете себе? 9983 000439D9 Так вот, классика — плечи четыре фута в ширину, профиль без головы, мощный крик. Свидетель хорошо его разглядел. Он не знал, что это, но по описанию все ясно. 9984 000439DA Чудовище вышло, когда она заиграла на варгане! Я пойду туда и все выясню. Возможно, все дело в этом звуке... 9985 000439DB Беверли Соломон, аналитик криптидов, 04.10.77. Сообщение о Снеллигастере. 9986 000439DC Еще одна интересная история от местных — на этот раз о Снеллигастере. Это для тебя, Тедди! 9987 000439DD Ну так вот, в лесу свидетель услышал громкий вопль, и на него бросилась темная фигура. Прыгнула ли она на него или, может, прилетела? 9988 000439DE Свидетель укрылся в старом сарае немецкого поселенца, и она не могла до него добраться. Вот это очень меня заинтересовало! 9989 000439DF Существо визжало и вопило всю ночь до зари, но свидетель знал, что его защитит семиконечная звезда на стене. 9990 000439E0 Ух. Кажется, я уже знаю, какой будет моя новая татуировка! 9991 000439E3 Беверли Соломон, аналитик криптидов, 25.10.77. Сообщение о вендиго. 9992 000439E4 У-у, жуткая история! Итак, это видела лично я. 9993 000439E5 На прошлой неделе я была на горнолыжном курорте, наслаждалась заслуженным отдыхом. 9994 000439E6 Наверное, я все-таки никогда не перестаю работать. Потому что я обнаружила на горном склоне перед собой какое-то сжавшееся в комок существо. 9995 000439E7 Я подумала, что это какое-то старое пальто, прикинь? Я ехала довольно быстро, так что просто пыталась в него не врезаться. 9996 000439E8 В общем, я подъезжаю ближе, и оно разворачивается. Наверное, оно было футов десять в высоту, сплошная кожа да кости, словно дохлый пес. 9997 000439E9 В его лапах был разгрызенный череп только что-то убитого оленя, которого оно пожирало. И когда я проехала мимо, то внутри у меня все похолодело. 9998 000439EA Я подумала про себя... Бев, тебе так повезло, что ты набила себе эту татуху до того, как поехала сюда. 9999 000439EB Даже не представляю, что я увижу в следующий раз! 10000 000439F4 Ха, ребята, мне очень жаль... Сайрус, прошу тебя, это не тот форум... 10001 000439F5 Прежде чем мы начнем, мне бы хотелось поблагодарить всех вас за добрые слова о нашем предыдущем президенте, Глене Аткинсоне. 10002 000439F6 Я бы хотел поблагодарить всех, кто помог его устроить... Как вы все знаете, в этом году он получился немного скромнее. 10003 000439F7 Я знаю, что вы и так стараетесь, но мне совсем не хочется разгребать какой-нибудь несчастный случай, понимаете? 10004 000439F8 У вас тут столько... материала... что если будет утечка, то всему району не поздоровится. 10005 000439FA Так, ребята, давайте выйдем на улицу и будем веселиться! Не забудьте взять с собой противогазы на тот случай, если погода изменится. Но самое главное — веселитесь! 10006 000439FB Я знаю, что у вас, федералов, и так полно проблем, но вам пора что-то сделать с теми, кто митингует у поля для захоронений. 10007 000439FC Приветствую вас всех в Льюисберге, на нашем очередном выдающемся Ежегодном фестивале корзин. 10008 000439FD А помните стаю бешеных собак, которая прошла по городу прошлой весной? Нам нужно меньше болтать и лучше укреплять свои дома на случай новых неприятностей! 10009 000439FE Глен был чудесным человеком, и его уход — весьма прискорбное событие, которое, однако не стало неожиданностью, если учесть, что за последний год его здоровье продолжало ухудшаться. 10010 00043A00 Через некоторое время после всего этого мы, возможно, вернемся к данному вопросу и еще раз его обсудим. 10011 00043A01 Привет, это Дейв Джонс, я звоню из... транспортной компании. Хочу поговорить с кем-нибудь из начальства. 10012 00043A02 Погода в наше время определенно стала чуть менее предсказуемой, и никто из нас не ожидал, что буря продлится целых три недели. 10013 00043A03 Мы тратим время на корзины, когда весь мир летит к чертям! Когда же мы возьмемся за ум? 10014 00043A04 Привет всем, спасибо, что пришли. Я Дейв Джонс, президент Фонда искусств Аппалачии. 10015 00043A05 Но, как мы все знаем, “Льюисберг идет вперед”. Верно? 10016 00043A06 Вы неоднократно сообщали фонду о своих опасениях, и мы все эти годы вежливо вас слушали. Мы предпочитаем мыслить позитивно. 10017 00043A07 Я с гордостью объявляю о том, что в этом году нам удалось найти трех музыкантов, которые выступят перед нами. Кроме того, мы удостоверились в том, что не менее 4 видов вин на 100 процентов безопасны. 10018 00043A08 Кроме того, мне хотелось бы поблагодарить всех за то, что они смогли изменить свое расписание в связи с этой злополучной бурей. 10019 00043A09 Мы проголосовали за это и все договорились, что, как и всегда, “Льюисберг идет вперед”. 10020 00043A0A Ну послушай. В следующем месяце у нас Фестиваль ремесел, а через месяц — выставка живописи. 10021 00043A0C Дамы и господа, добро пожаловать на льюисбергский Фестиваль вина и музыки. Я Клара Дэвис, недавно избранный президент Фонда искусств Аппалачии. 10022 00043A0D Ребята, Сайрус Пикенс... Сайрус, кажется, мы обсуждали это на прошлом заседании фонда. 10023 00043A0E Но сейчас мы здесь... вместе... и я надеюсь, что мы сможем насладиться... эм-м-м... 10024 00043A0F Хорошую, качественную лозу для плетения в наше время стало сложнее достать, но я горжусь тем, что нам удалось организовать. 10025 00043A10 И для моего бизнеса это тоже плохо, понимаете? В общем, перезвоните, давайте разберемся. Спасибо. 10026 00043A11 Мистер Пикенс, я вижу, что вы подняли руку. Хочу лишь напомнить вам, что сейчас не место и не время для этого. 10027 00043A12 Прошу прощения, дамы и господа. Пожалуйста, наслаждайтесь этим днем. 10028 00043A13 Возможно, вам это тоже удастся, и вы найдете время для подготовки к Садовому фестивалю, который пройдет в следующем месяце. 10029 00043A14 Там собрались настоящие психи, они пугают моих водителей. Они на взводе, того и гляди кинутся грызть ограду. 10030 00043A21 Гражданин, замрите. Я отнесу вас в безопасное место. 10031 00043A22 Не понимаю, о чем ты. 10032 00043A23 Под "наслаждаться" ты имеешь в виду "уничтожать", да? 10033 00043A25 Может быть... 10034 00043A26 Гражданин, пожалуйста, отойдите. 10035 00043A27 Нет, я чувствительный и заботливый человек, и именно такие люди должны защищать нашу природу. 10036 00043A28 Это кот. И он вон на том дереве! 10037 00043A29 Мама, я люблю тебя, но ты такая старомодная. Я буду жить в свое удовольствие, и мне плевать, что скажут другие. 10038 00043A2A Моя репутация принадлежит мне, она создана мной, а не тобой, и уж точно не каким-то мальчиком. 10039 00043A2B Кроме того, у нас строго деловые отношения. Я подогнала ему покупателей для его свежей работы. Видишь, диплом по маркетингу мне пригодился! 10040 00043A2C Процент я беру немаленький. Но если строго между нами, то, по-моему, его картины — отстой. 10041 00043A2D Дейдра, дорогая... Я серьезно. С ним тебя ждут одни неприятности! 10042 00043A2E Художники славятся своим гедонизмом. Я не знала, что тебя привлекает такая мерзость. 10043 00043A2F Это плохо скажется на нашей репутации. А репутация — все, что есть у леди в нашем мире. 10044 00043A30 И ради бога, никогда не произноси слово "сексуально" в моим присутствии! 10045 00043A31 Я не хочу, чтобы ты общалась с мальчиком, который поселился в соседнем доме. Это же грязный хиппи. Кажется, от него пахнет наркотой! 10046 00043A32 Дамы из Общества уже начинают о тебе сплетничать. А ты понятия не имеешь, какие они злобные. 10047 00043A33 Я хочу, чтобы ты вела себя, как настоящая леди — так, как мы с отцом тебя учили. 10048 00043A34 А ты будешь применять физическую силу каждый раз, когда я тебе в чем-то отказываю? 10049 00043A35 Это не справедливо. Охота и звероловство — важные навыки, которыми должен овладеть каждый мальчик. 10050 00043A36 Популяция бобров на грани гибели. 10051 00043A37 Сохраняйте спокойствие, гражданин. Экстренные службы Ватоги вам помогут. 10052 00043A38 Пожалуйста, назовите тип вашей чрезвычайной ситуации. 10053 00043A3B Мистер Искорка... 10054 00043A3C Погоди... Ты это записываешь?! 10055 00043A3D Да! Скорее! 10056 00043A40 Так вот куда отправились мои “Наливные яблоки”. В твой проклятый рот. 10057 00043A41 Не каждый, у кого есть пушка, маньяк, Росс. И в охоте нет ничего плохого. Это мужская забава, освященная веками традиция... 10058 00043A42 Какая же ты плакса! 10059 00043A43 Потому что я люблю природу и хочу сохранить ее, чтобы люди могли ей наслаждаться. Так же, как и ты. 10060 00043A44 Гражданин, поясните. Что такое "Мистер Искорка"? 10061 00043A47 Нет. 10062 00043A48 ...а эти мальчики — о, я столько могу тебе рассказать о том, какими беспечными и жестокими бывают эти будущие психопаты. 10063 00043A49 Ситуация под контролем. Кот больше не сидит на дереве. 10064 00043A4A Отвали от меня! 10065 00043A4B Помогите! 10066 00043A4C Будешь включать ее каждый раз, когда я подхожу? 10067 00043A4D Этот кот не должен сидеть на дереве. Все верно, гражданин? 10068 00043A4E В мусорке? 10069 00043A4F Мистер Искорка залез на дерево. 10070 00043A50 Почему ты вообще служишь в рейнджерах? 10071 00043A53 Это потому что они лишились естественной среды обитания — и все из-за твоих бездумных действий. Нельзя было разрешать проведение этой выставки палаток. 10072 00043A54 Ты же знаешь, командиры скаутов — полные идиоты... 10073 00043A55 А будь твоя воля, мы бы пускали сюда каждого маньяка с пушкой! 10074 00043A56 Росс, если ты не подпишешь эти лицензии, я... даже не знаю, что я сделаю. Но тебе это не понравится. 10075 00043A57 Рыбак рыбака, как говорится. 10076 00043A5A Не-е-ет!!! 10077 00043A5B Росс, просто подпиши эти чертовы охотничьи лицензии. 10078 00043A60 Давай сюда! 10079 00043A61 Да! Ему там не место! 10080 00043A62 Это охота. 10081 00043A63 Мама, "этот мальчик" не хиппи, он художник. Хиппи бедные. А у него денег полно. 10082 00043A64 И это пахнут не наркотики, а пачули... ну да, может, к ним примешивается немного пота. По-моему, это очень сексуально. 10083 00043A65 А этим надутым ведьмам передай, чтобы держали себя в руках. Кого ни попадя сюда не пускают. У него все четко. 10084 00043A66 Будь твоя воля, ты бы вообще закрыл парк для посетителей! 10085 00043A69 Господи, Росс! Я же не чудовище... Эй, что это? 10086 00043A6B 10087 00043A6C Вот черт! Дай сюда эту штуку. 10088 00043A6D Ты о чем? Да ведь только на прошлой неделе семейство бобров проследовало прямо через наш офис! За ними не уследишь! 10089 00043A6E Это убийство. 10090 00043A6F На дереве сидит кот. 10091 00043A70 Они едят обеды из четырех блюд — из коробок, которые их няни-роботы достают из микроволновок с ядерными реакторами! 10092 00043A74 Папа вышел из дома... Он вышел из дома... 10093 00043A75 Из окна его не видно. Нам с Трейси все равно запрещено туда смотреть. Кто бы там ни вопил... кто это, мы не знаем. 10094 00043A76 Кажется, это было у бассейна. 10095 00043A77 Мама сказала, что папе пришлось идти искать других туристов. Если они еще живы, у них, возможно, есть еда. 10096 00043A78 Наверное, у них в любом случае может быть еда. 10097 00043A79 Дорогие мистер и миссис Беннетт Оруэлл... 10098 00043A7A Мы, компания-организатор лотерей "Лаки Хитс" из Западной Вирджинии, с радостью сообщаем вам результат ноябрьского розыгрыша, 10099 00043A7B который прошел 10-го числа этого месяца! 10100 00043A7C Ваши имена связаны с лотерейным билетом "Лаки Хитс" под номером 59-28-42-88. 10101 00043A7D Мы рады сообщить вам, что этот билет победил в ноябрьском розыгрыше лотереи! 10102 00043A7E Это самый крупный выигрыш за месяц в истории “Лаки Хитс”! 10103 00043A7F Вам одобрена немедленная выдача денежного приза в размере 300 000 долларов! 10104 00043A80 Мистер и миссис Оруэлл, ПОЗДРАВЛЯЕМ! 10105 00043A81 Местный представитель "Лаки Хитс" прибудет к вам 30 ноября — всего через несколько коротких дней! 10106 00043A82 Чтобы избежать возможных недоразумений, пожалуйста, как можно быстрее обратитесь в нашу штаб-квартиру и подтвердите свой домашний адрес! 10107 00043A83 Советуем вам не разглашать эту новость: это в ваших же интересах. 10108 00043A84 Мы высоко ценим всех клиентов "Лаки Хитс" и поэтому мечтаем, чтобы вы поскорее нам позвонили! 10109 00043A85 И еще раз: ПОЗДРАВЛЯЕМ ВАС, мистер и миссис Оруэлл, победители крупнейшей лотереи Западной Вирджинии! 10110 00043A8D Даг, это Карл. Я пошел в Кэмден-парк на встречу с покупателем. 10111 00043A8E ...Даг, я взял твой ключ от западной двери. 10112 00043A8F Прости, но мне надоело каждый раз приходить домой и обнаруживать новые вмятины и царапины только потому, что тебе невтерпеж опробовать наш "маленький проект" еще разок. 10113 00043A90 Если ты не забыл, мы пытаемся продать эту штуку. 10114 00043A91 Слушай, если этот парень появится, то к вечеру я вернусь. Покупатель — какой-то военный. Он хочет заключить сделку, одновременно управляя Душегубом. 10115 00043A92 Понятия не имею, почему. Кажется, это у него какая-то личная фантазия про шпионов. 10116 00043A93 Но мне-то что, я согласен: с детства мечтал покататься на этой штуке. 10117 00043AA0 Если честно, вид из окна. Отсюда отлично видна пойма. 10118 00043AA1 Тс-с! Не так громко, мистер Санджай! Я слышу, что поблизости разгуливают эти мелкие роботы с красными звездами. 10119 00043AA2 На чем я остановился? А, да. Я рекомендую вернуться с группой инженеров и изучить возможность восстановления завода до максимального уровня мощности. 10120 00043AA3 На этом мой отчет завершен. 10121 00043AA4 Ну... да. Я хочу кое-что записать. Не волнуйся, ничего странного не будет. 10122 00043AA5 В общем, ты спрашивала, куда я хожу, если мне нужно побыть одному и подумать. Вот, мы пришли. 10123 00043AA6 Стоп, это... Ты принес устройство записи? 10124 00043AA7 Когда я училась в УВТ, то всегда считала Саммерсвилл одним из самых симпатичных городов. Он был... своеобразным, понимаешь? Старомодным. 10125 00043AA8 А теперь он утратил все свое очарование. Теперь я вижу только жалкое, гниющее место, полное призраков забытого мира. 10126 00043AA9 Что влечет тебя сюда? Тишина? 10127 00043AAA Отчет Спасателей, говорит Санджай Кумар. Разведоперация на заводе по переработке пищевых продуктов “Мама Дольче” почти завершена. 10128 00043AAB Откуда вообще берутся эти роботы? Что они здесь делают? Возможно, нам стоит убраться отсюда. 10129 00043AAC Я хочу всегда помнить, как мне повезло. Ведь я жив. 10130 00043AAD Я вызывался выполнять задание в Плезент-Вэлли от скуки. Мне хотелось, чтобы жизнь стала интереснее. Да, знаю, тогда я был молодой и глупый. 10131 00043AAE Мы вышли из города и меньше чем через час услышали, как взорвалась плотина. А потом увидели, как река смыла половину Чарлстона. 10132 00043AAF В тот день я потерял всех своих друзей. После этого я долго думал, что это несправедливо, что я должен был умереть вместе с ними. 10133 00043AB0 Но все изменилось, когда я встретил тебя, Эми. Благодаря тебе у меня появилась причина, ради которой стоит жить. 10134 00043AB1 Вот почему я хотел у тебя спросить... 10135 00043AB2 Джефф, не надо. Я понимаю, о чем ты, но... сейчас не время. И, возможно, это время никогда не наступит. Прямо сейчас я не могу об этом думать. 10136 00043AB3 Я к тебе неравнодушна, но мне нужно работать над программой наблюдения за окружающей средой, а твой долг — служить в Спасателях. 10137 00043AB4 Люди рассчитывают на то, что мы будем самоотверженными. Что их проблемы будут для нас важнее наших собственных. 10138 00043AB5 Хорошо. Даю слово. 10139 00043AB6 Если тебя беспокоят роботы, так пойди и разберись с ними. Ты должен меня охранять или что? 10140 00043AB7 Как я уже сказал, операция близка к завершению. То что я нашел, вселяет надежду. Очень может быть, что мне удастся отремонтировать эти машины. 10141 00043AB8 Берег моря? Что? Здесь же не на что смотреть. Тут одни развалины. 10142 00043AB9 Я знаю, но для восстановления мира нужно, в том числе... ну, создавать семьи. И я думаю, что это тоже важно. 10143 00043ABA Кроме того, зачем вообще выживать, если тебе незачем жить? 10144 00043ABB Слушай... если ты считаешь, что сейчас слишком рано, то я подожду, пока ты не будешь готова. Только обещай, что скажешь мне, если передумаешь. 10145 00043ABE Я готов это доказать. Дайте мне задание. Я покажу, на что я способен. 10146 00043ABF Морпехом-разведчиком. 10147 00043AC0 Потому что ты ушел из Братства. 10148 00043AC1 У вас полно людей, которых нужно кормить и защищать. Я помогу вам и в том, и в другом. А взамен прошу лишь обычный паек и собственную койку. 10149 00043AC2 А как мы поймем, что ты не дуришь нас? 10150 00043AC3 Братство Таггерди было прекрасной организацией. А Братство Мэксона стремится только к одному — заграбастать побольше техники. 10151 00043AC4 Потому что таких, как я, у вас больше нет. Я умею находить людей. Припасы. Принимать решения. И это у меня хорошо получается. 10152 00043AC5 Был. Не уверен, что остаюсь им по сей день. 10153 00043AC6 Думаю, паладин Таггерди завербовала пожарного не потому, что ей понравилось, как на тебе сидит форма. Кем ты был до гражданки? 10154 00043AC7 Извини, папа. 10155 00043AC8 Нет, майор. Вы... сами во всем виноваты. 10156 00043AC9 Нет, майор. Все это... ваша вина. 10157 00043ACA Когда-то наши участники были истинными властителями Соединенных Штатов, а все остальные в этой стране были для них лишь марионетки. 10158 00043ACB Сержант Мэдиган, верно? 10159 00043ACC Насколько я понимаю, Спасатели тоже так считают. 10160 00043ACD И почему, интересно? Братство — наш союзник. Если мы примем тебя к себе, то, возможно, лишимся их доверия. 10161 00043ACE И зачем Спасателем бывший морпех, который стал солдатом Братства, а затем предал его? 10162 00043ACF Джеймс? Джеймс! Вот ты где! Тебе нельзя сюда возвращаться! Здесь не... черт. Надень маску. Идем! 10163 00043AD0 Не хочешь снова примерить костюм пожарного? 10164 00043AD1 Ни хрена себе... 10165 00043AD2 Наши интересы перестали совпадать. 10166 00043AD3 До войны я был пожарным и считаю, что наша главная задача — заботиться от жителях Аппалачии. 10167 00043AD4 Лагерь Макклинток обучал таких как вы, солдат армии США, в течение пяти славных лет. 10168 00043AD5 Вы, курсанты — последние выпускники, которых обучали сержанты-люди. 10169 00043AD6 Идите и покажите всем, что старые методы — это лучшие методы. 10170 00043AD7 Я хочу, чтобы вы... 10171 00043AD8 Могу я вас прервать, сержант? Все, хватит. Спасибо, спасибо. 10172 00043AD9 Мне хотелось бы сказать, что я, ваш губернатор, горжусь всеми сыновьями и дочерями Аппалачии, которые сегодня завершили подготовку. 10173 00043ADA И я хочу сказать, что будущее Аппалачии еще больше прояснится, когда начнется эра автоматизации. 10174 00043ADB Мы сможем обучать солдат быстрее и эффективнее. 10175 00043ADC Но сегодня — ваш праздник. 10176 00043ADD Спасибо! 10177 00043ADE Величественный ленивец. 10178 00043ADF Такой непонятый. Такой умный. 10179 00043AE0 Да, они двигаются осторожно. С невероятной точностью. 10180 00043AE1 Но это не простая лень, о нет, мой друг. 10181 00043AE2 Это... эволюция. 10182 00043AE3 Столько вокруг зорких хищников. Они отлично умеют ловить добычу в полете. 10183 00043AE4 Но поймали ли они тебя? О нет. 10184 00043AE5 “Я просто ветка” — да, мое чудо? 10185 00043AE6 Не волнуйся. Твой защитник... Твой спаситель, мастер Айзек, да, я позабочусь о твоей безопасности. 10186 00043AE7 Девятка полностью автоматизирована. 10187 00043AE8 Она останавливается, сбрасывает груз, берет новый. Заменяет десяток грузчиков, наверно. 10188 00043AE9 Знаю, люди беспокоятся насчет работы. Рабочие места то. Рабочие места это. 10189 00043AEA Неужели они не понимают, что на дворе война? 10190 00043AEB Думаешь, красных заботит то, что вам придется немного затянуть пояса? 10191 00043AEC Их Председатель готов их всех в могилу загнать. 10192 00043AED Так что передай президенту в Чарлстоне, что мы полностью поддерживаем этот проект. 10193 00043AF1 Тебя это не беспокоит? То, что Ядер-кола приходит сюда, лепит везде свои логотипы, устанавливает дешевые копии аттракционов... устанавливает контроль? 10194 00043AF2 Да брось. Ты прекрасно знаешь, что это не поможет. А вот Ядер-кола — большая корпорация, у нее денег куры не клюют. 10195 00043AF3 Ну, скажем так: моя семья теперь обеспечена надолго. А все остальное меня не волнует. 10196 00043AF4 Ну, и они будут правы. Это так и есть. Более того, это классический пример продажности. 10197 00043AF5 Знаешь, Тэл, все скажут, что ты продался. 10198 00043AF6 Мы дружим уже 15 лет, и ты все равно мне не скажешь? 10199 00043AF7 Мы могли бы организовать сбор средств... 10200 00043AF8 Черт, ты же прекрасно знаешь, что сумму я тебе не назову. 10201 00043AF9 Конечно, беспокоит! Моя семья владела этим парком более 30 лет! Но у меня нет выбора. В одиночку я не протяну еще один сезон. 10202 00043AFA И что... О чем ты договорился? 10203 00043AFE Идея для фильма: восстание роботов. Жуткая история на мегастоянке “Красная ракета” 10204 00043AFF Все сервисы автоматизированы. К кому обращаться, когда роботы запрограммированы убивать? 10205 00043B00 Над последней частью нужно поработать. Поручу Карли добавить огня. Возможно, эта поездка все-таки была не зря. 10206 00043B14 Брэндону удалось отправить меня на уборку под Душегубом. 10207 00043B15 Там, похоже, стошнило группу детей. 10208 00043B16 Типичная цепная реакция рвоты... Один начинает, а остальные подхватывают. 10209 00043B17 Фотки вышли уникальные, кстати. 10210 00043B18 Но Брэндон сам дурак. Там, кроме обычной мелочи, я еще нашла купюру в 100 долларов. 10211 00043B19 Люди говорят, что оно того не стоит, но я должна отсюда выбраться... И если для этого нужно искать деньги в блевотине, так и быть. 10212 00043B1A Привет, Райли, это мама! Я просто хочу отправить тебе эту голозапись, чтобы ты включал ее, если заскучаешь. 10213 00043B1B Мы так гордимся тобой! Ты отправился в первое большое путешествие! Тебе и всем твоим друзьям будет очень весело! 10214 00043B1C Обязательно слушайся командиров и рейнджеров. 10215 00043B1D Не забывай: большая часть из них — живые люди, поэтому в них нельзя бросать вещи, как в Мисс Няню. 10216 00043B1E Я не хочу получать плохие отчеты о тебе и не хочу, чтобы мне звонили посреди ночи. 10217 00043B1F У мамы с папой тоже каникулы, понимаешь? 10218 00043B20 Мы очень тебя любим и будем каждый день по тебе скучать! И не забывай... примерное поведение! 10219 00043B21 Дневник Санджая. Водоочистная станция “Тигарт”. 10220 00043B22 С чего начать?.. Тут такая разруха. Но... почему? Сюда же не падала ядерная бомба. 10221 00043B23 Здесь что, хозяйничали животные? Неужели люди вообще ничего не умеют? 10222 00043B24 Очистители все заржавели, фильтры — заметьте, новые — покрыты какой-то... черной слизью. 10223 00043B25 Марии это вряд ли понравится. 10224 00043B35 Дорогой мой брат, с такими деньгами нам все сойдет с рук. 10225 00043B36 Ну, менялся его цвет. 10226 00043B37 Сначала он был синим, потом зеленым, потом красным, потом снова синим. Или нет, подождите, может, он был зеленым, синим, красным. Нет, на самом деле, красным, синим... 10227 00043B3A Нет... Я... Что со мной происходит? Вы можете... меня вылечить? 10228 00043B3B Ну молодец, Тиггс. И что нам теперь делать?! 10229 00043B3C Внезапно у меня сильно закружилась голова, и я уронил мешок с мусором. Потом я вдруг понял, что оказался на земле... Я даже не помню, как упал. 10230 00043B3D Я посмотрел наверх, и тогда... тогда я увидел это. 10231 00043B41 В чем дело? Отличный же был сезон. 10232 00043B42 Непристойное чего? Вы о чем? Я же ничего не сделал! 10233 00043B43 Это был человек, но при этом и не человек. У него была серая кожа и огромные черные глаза. И, и еще на нем был скафандр или что-то вроде него. 10234 00043B44 Самое странное было то, что он ничего не говорил, но я все равно его слышал. В голове. 10235 00043B45 Он сказал, чтобы я шел за ним в его космический корабль. 10236 00043B46 Ты в своем уме? 10237 00043B47 Во-первых, при этом мы бросим свой пост. 10238 00043B48 Во-вторых, ты хоть знаешь, есть ли тут другая бронетехника, которую можно применить? Нет. 10239 00043B49 Меняться? Как именно? 10240 00043B4A Вчера я говорил с Шейлой о том, что нужно искать еду. Она обещала рассказать мне об одном месте, если я там возьму еды для нас обоих. 10241 00043B4B Я согласился, и она указала на старое здание неподалеку. В здании полно машин; она сказала, что машины делают какие-то "сливки". 10242 00043B4C Я никогда про них не слышал, но она сказала, что они вкусные и не дадут нам умереть от голода. 10243 00043B4D По ее инструкциям, мне нужно было просто нажать кнопку, чтобы машины начали извергать из себя бутылки. 10244 00043B4E Она забыла сообщить мне о том, что при этом начнется адский грохот, который привлечет всех местных существ. 10245 00043B4F Мне понадобились все мои силы, чтобы отбить атаку этих тварей. Я едва унес оттуда ноги. 10246 00043B50 Если кто-то найдет эту запись, передайте Шейле, что все эти проклятые сливки я оставлю себе. Пусть сама их добывает. 10247 00043B51 Это помощник шерифа Д. Б. Уолтон. Допрос начат в 03:35. 10248 00043B52 Так, мистер Пикинс. Расскажите мне обо всем, что произошло, с самого начала. 10249 00043B57 Ты действительно думаешь, что нам сойдет это с рук? 10250 00043B58 Нет! Что вы сделали с моей женой?! Немедленно приведите ее ко мне! Я всех вас убью! 10251 00043B59 Вы не помните, откуда вы? 10252 00043B5A Да, мы поняли. И что было дальше? 10253 00043B5D Да, пожалуй. 10254 00043B5F Это? Можно поточнее? 10255 00043B60 Я торгую в своем киоске хот-догами. Я вышел оттуда, чтобы выбросить мусор, как вдруг увидел в лесу свет. 10256 00043B61 Сначала я подумал, что там охотник с фонариком, но потом свет начал... меняться. 10257 00043B62 Слушай, может, достанем еще одну и постараемся их оттуда вывезти на буксире. 10258 00043B63 Когда я угонял все эти чертовы тачки, ты мне этих мудрых советов не давал. 10259 00043B64 И это была твоя идея — отогнать их к паладину Таггерди. Нет, нет, нет. Я вину на себя не возьму. 10260 00043B65 Мы бродили несколько недель, пока не вышли к старым трущобам, построенным еще до войны. 10261 00043B66 Я убедил Келли, что мы оба нуждаемся в отдыхе, и что остановиться нужно именно здесь. 10262 00043B67 Она ослабела от лучевой болезни, и я знал, что она больше не может путешествовать. 10263 00043B68 Я нашел для нее крышу над головой и отправился на поиски припасов. Это была самая большая ошибка в моей жизни. 10264 00043B69 Большую часть дня я осматривал окрестности, пока наконец не наткнулся на старый армейский аванпост, где было полно медикаментов. 10265 00043B6A Взволнованный, я бросился обратно в поселок, к моей милой Келли. 10266 00043B6B Когда я вернулся туда... Она умерла... и ее тело... пожирали дикие собаки. 10267 00043B6C Я убил их, и от этого почувствовал себя лучше, но радость моя была недолгой. 10268 00043B6D Это я во всем виноват. Я оставил ее одну, обрек на верную смерть. Она рассчитывала на меня, а я ее подвел. 10269 00043B6E Келли, если ты меня слышишь, знай, что я всегда буду любить тебя. Прости меня. За эту проклятую войну, за все. 10270 00043B70 Мы дадим рекламу, зазовем всех провести выходные в домике бесплатно. Люди и не поймут, во что именно они ввязались. Идеальный вариант! 10271 00043B71 Внимание, заключенные. Говорит начальник тюрьмы Бреннан. 10272 00043B72 Сегодня на всех вас надели то, что охранники называют "ошейник заключенного". 10273 00043B73 Этот ошейник — устройство, которое взорвется, если вы попытаетесь покинуть тюрьму. 10274 00043B74 Пока у вас не началась паника и вы не начали снимать ошейники, хочу предупредить, что это также приведет к срабатыванию устройства. 10275 00043B75 Пожалуйста, считайте этот ошейник не наказанием, а преимуществом. 10276 00043B76 Теперь за вами не будут следить охранники, и вам не придется сидеть в тесных камерах. 10277 00043B77 Пока вы остаетесь на территории тюрьмы, вы можете ходить, где вздумается, и делать все, что захотите. 10278 00043B78 Однако если кто-то из вас решит воспользоваться этой свободой во вред, то знайте — я без колебаний взорву ваш ошейник лично. 10279 00043B79 Если мы друг друга поняли, то я уверен, что остаток вашего пребывания в Восточной региональной тюрьме пройдет тихо и спокойно. 10280 00043B7A Двери ваших камер уже отперты. Наслаждайтесь жизнью без решеток, заключенные. 10281 00043B7B Да, я был... Билли Сиверс... человек, живший в... в... 10282 00043B7C Отлично. Вы делаете успехи, К-117М. Так, еще один вопрос. 10283 00043B7D Если бы мы попросили вас помочь нам, вы бы выполнили наш приказ в точности? 10284 00043B7E Ой, только не делай такое удивленное лицо. Ты сам понимаешь, что это стоящий вариант. Я по твоим глазам вижу. 10285 00043B7F Мне говорили, что мои теории не соответствуют здравому смыслу. Люди смеялись надо мной и называли меня "глупым стариком". 10286 00043B80 Ну так вот, я хочу заявить, что путешествия во времени не только возможны, но, к тому же, их можно совмещать с путешествиями между мирами! 10287 00043B81 Я полностью изменил эту радикальную концепцию и открыл новый подход к вопросу о переходах между линиями времени. 10288 00043B82 Вместо того чтобы пользоваться традиционным, неуклюжим способом — путешествовать во времени с помощью гравитации, я выяснил, как пробивать дыры в ткани нашей реальности. 10289 00043B83 Я полагаю, что если проскользнуть в эту трещину в пространстве и времени на высокой скорости, то можно совершить мгновенное путешествие во времени. 10290 00043B84 Через пару недель я попытаюсь совершить переход между измерениями, используя в качестве колесницы систему монорельсовой дороги. 10291 00043B85 Если вы хотите стать увидеть это историческое событие, подходите к пилону V-13 монорельсовой дороги Аппалачии. 10292 00043B86 До встречи! Станьте свидетелем того, как творится история! 10293 00043B87 Я... чувствую себя странно... словно мой разум мне не принадлежит... 10294 00043B88 Гений, они же весят, типа, 60 тонн. Конечно, они будут тонуть. 10295 00043B8B С ней все хорошо, К-117М. Пожалуйста, успокойтесь. 10296 00043B8C Ладно. Прежде чем осуждать, выслушай меня. 10297 00043B8D Вот бы мы охотились на что-то новое! На какую-нибудь действительно опасную дичь? Которая и в ответ напасть может. 10298 00043B8F Ну, похоже, еще один охотничий сезон подходит к концу. Наверное, уже пора собирать вещи. 10299 00043B90 Спасибо, Фаулер. Ты лучше всех. 10300 00043B93 Так, К-117М. Пожалуйста, опишите своими словами, как вы себя чувствуете. 10301 00043B94 Когда упали бомбы, я только что вернулся с ночной охоты. Из окна своего дома я видел облако, похожее на гриб. 10302 00043B95 Взрыв в окне казался странным, почти ненастоящим. И он был идеален... прекрасен. 10303 00043B96 К счастью “Ферма Джонсонов” была слишком далеко и поэтому не пострадала. Но я уверен, что уже скоро я почувствую на себе действие радиации. 10304 00043B97 Хочу я того или нет, но мне придется отправиться в Чарлстон и постараться добыть припасы, пока они там еще есть. 10305 00043B98 Вот черт, если бы я принес еды не на пару дней, а больше, то мог бы остаться здесь, в безопасности. 10306 00043B99 Если вы слышите это сообщение, то, скорее всего, я залег где-нибудь... или погиб. 10307 00043B9A Возможно, крыша над головой подарит вам надежду. Видит бог, надежда всем нам сейчас не помешает. 10308 00043B9B Никто не приказывал тебе это делать. Просто говорю, что было бы круто, если бы эти штуки были в арсенале Братства. 10309 00043B9C Да, я... понимаю. 10310 00043B9D Когда они забрали меня из Хантерсвилла, я думала, что меня везут в больницу. 10311 00043B9E Я болела уже много дней, но там, похоже, всем было плевать. 10312 00043B9F Комната, в которую меня привели, больше похожа на камеру. Дверь все время заперта. 10313 00043BA0 Медбрат, который меня навещает, это второй человек, которого я видела с тех пор, как меня привезли сюда. Он со мной не разговаривает. 10314 00043BA1 Он делает мне уколы, но мне не становится лучше. 10315 00043BA2 Что со мной происходит? Почему цвет моей кожи меняется? Я заболела? Мне никто ничего не рассказывает! 10316 00043BA3 С меня хватит. Я просто хочу выбраться отсюда и вернуться домой. 10317 00043BA4 Вы помните, кем вы были? 10318 00043BA5 Подожди. Ты предлагаешь устроить охоту... на людей? 10319 00043BA6 Что? Нет! Да ладно! Вы должны мне поверить. 10320 00043BA7 Чудовище ЗАСТАВИЛО меня напиться, оно... оно экспериментировало надо мной! Управляло моим сознанием! 10321 00043BA8 Когда вы уже расправитесь с Флэтвудским чудовищем?! Его нужно убить! 10322 00043BB3 Бог ты мой, а чего тебе нужно-то? Скажи уж, не отмалчивайся. 10323 00043BB6 Да... Сделаю все, что угодно. Я просто хочу... домой... домой... к жене? Где моя жена?! 10324 00043BB9 Ну, мы уже ничего не можем сделать. 10325 00043BBA Послушай... долгие смены кого хочешь вымотают. 10326 00043BBB Может, сначала посторожу я, а ты отдохнешь? 10327 00043BBC Ленни просто не терпелось взять эти яйца. 10328 00043BBD Я сказала, чтобы он оставил их в покое. Мы же не знаем, какая тварь их отложила. 10329 00043BBE Но этот жадный урод меня не послушал, и теперь нас выслеживает коготь смерти — мама, которая отложила это яйцо. 10330 00043BBF Она уже убила двоих из нашей банды и утащила неизвестно куда. 10331 00043BC0 А что же Ленни? Он сбежал! Даже не попытался дать бой. 10332 00043BC1 А теперь эта самка вернулась, и мы вряд ли доживем до утра. 10333 00043BC2 Так что спасибо тебе большое, Ленни. Надеюсь, эти чертовы яйца были потрясающими на вкус, потому что за них мы заплатили своей жизнью. 10334 00043BC3 Красная опасность в комнате для допросов “Б”. Повторяю, красная опасность! 10335 00043BC5 К-117М, вопросы здесь задаю я. Если наберетесь терпения, я вам помогу. Хорошо? 10336 00043BC6 Ох. Снова "Флэтвудское чудовище"? 10337 00043BC7 Пожалуй, достаточно. Колтон Пикинс, вы арестованы за нарушение порядка в пьяном виде и за непристойное поведение. 10338 00043BC8 Откуда я знал, что машины утонут в болоте? 10339 00043BC9 Колтон, мы нашли вас на крыше вашей хижины. Вы были в чем мать родила и орали во всю глотку. 10340 00043BCA Концентрация алкоголя у вас в крови была 0,23, и надеть на вас наручники помощники шерифа смогли только вчетвером. 10341 00043BCB Каждому из нас можно напиться в стельку, но делать это нужно дома. 10342 00043BCC Да, знаю. Просто... ну... это очень скучно. Мы каждый год охотимся на одно и то же. 10343 00043BCF С меня хватит. Уведи его отсюда. 10344 00043BD0 Это помощник шерифа Д. Б. Уолтон. Допрос завершен. 10345 00043BD2 Ох. Извини, я просто хотел помочь. 10346 00043C12 Если хочешь узнать, как работает эта система, сначала заслужи мое доверие. 10347 00043C13 Я мечтаю увидеть свое изобретение в действии, но мы должны соблюдать осторожность. Если все пойдет не так, как предполагалось, это может привести к катастрофе. 10348 00043C15 Выхода нет. Выхода нет. 10349 00043C19 Они хотели остановить протесты. Они прислали гвардию. И газ. 10350 00043C1C Что-то пошло не так. Они бросились на оцепление. 10351 00043C1F АТЛАС, это исследование... Это дело всей моей жизни. Нам нужен АТЛАС. АТЛАС нужен миру. И сейчас еще больше, чем когда бы то ни было. 10352 00043C20 На уровне 300 МэВ мы достигли плато. Микро-вариации магнитного потока нарушают петлю индукции “Бетатрона”. 10353 00043C23 Полковник Оберлин все еще хочет ввести объект в строй до конца года. 10354 00043C25 Проект “АТЛАС”, журнал исследований, запись #292. 93? 93. 10355 00043C28 Мы забыли про старую пристройку. Там так и не установили защитные двери. Они пробрались в тоннели. Затем на завод. Они были повсюду. 10356 00043C2B Я включил всех роботов. Это роботы-охранники, они не запрограммированы на такую работу. Но других у меня нет. Я должен обходиться ими. 10357 00043C2D Мы с лейтенантом Маркс начали калибровать ускоритель ионного луча. 10358 00043C2E Загляните в мой терминал. Там все есть. В этом фиаско виновато начальство. “Посейдон”. Военные. Правительство. Они все замешаны в этом деле. 10359 00043C2F "Побоище в лагере сторонников профсоюза!" "Протест ликвидирован без единого выстрела!" 10360 00043C32 Сборка основного устройства идет по графику. Персонал ВВС отличается пунктуальностью. 10361 00043C33 Я так устал. Но останавливаться нельзя. Осталось немного. Все уже почти готово. Почти готово. 10362 00043C34 Они меня бросили. Военные с самого начала не верили в АТЛАС. Это было очередное оружие. Когда началась бомбардировка, какое это имело значение? 10363 00043C35 Я думал, что мы в безопасности. Завод был изолирован. Они не могли пробраться внутрь. 10364 00043C37 АТЛАС может изменить мир. Или уничтожить его. 10365 00043C3C Проект “АТЛАС”, журнал исследований, запись #104. 10366 00043C3F Тому, кто это услышит: я просто выполнял приказ. 10367 00043C41 Я должен завершить проект. Здесь есть все, что нужно. Мне просто нужно время. И рабочие руки. 10368 00043C42 Газ. ГаллюциГен. Предполагалось, что он заставит их нападать друг на друга. Так нам сказали. 10369 00043C43 Лейтенант работает над обновлением микропрограммного обеспечения для контроллера катушки. Она сказала, что устранит “дрожание” к понедельнику. 10370 00043C45 Из-за дыма ничего не было видно, но... Наверное, они сорвали с них противогазы. Солдаты перешли на их сторону. 10371 00043C4A Прошло пять месяцев. Пять месяцев с того дня. 10372 00043C4D Я заменил главную линзу. Закончил анализ частиц. Кажется, ускоритель, наконец, стабилен. 10373 00043C6C Я забрал товар и, как обычно, без происшествий почти добрался до места. Вышел к пригородам Уэлча, и что ты думаешь? Меня там ждал шериф. 10374 00043C6D Чтобы выйти на правильный путь, понадобится нечеловеческое упрямство, иначе мы не выживем. 10375 00043C6E Что я думаю о ситуации в Уэлче? Ну, она хуже некуда. 10376 00043C6F Зачем деньги, если есть упорство? 10377 00043C70 Но я останусь здесь. Постараюсь все исправить. Кто-то должен это сделать. 10378 00043C71 Шериф сваливает, я плачу парням за то, что они отвлекли его внимание, и все счастливы. Люди меня понимают. Я нужен людям! И я рад им служить. 10379 00043C72 Если бы я так не любила этот город, то уехала бы в Ватогу на первом же автобусе. 10380 00043C73 Недавно я выполнял поручение Герцогини и вдруг узнал, как сильно меня любит этот город. 10381 00043C74 Я уже собирался достать оружие и сделать ситуацию "поинтереснее", как вдруг появляется компания старых шахтеров. Они завопили, что автошахтеры спятили и стали громить шахту "Илейн"! 10382 00043C75 Через день землетрясения, по улицам гуляют банды, и любой наркоты повсюду просто завались! 10383 00043C76 Я бизнесмен. Людям нужны товары, я их поставляю. Капитализм в чистом виде, разве не так? 10384 00043C77 Мама, мне не нравится, что ты считаешь меня преступником. 10385 00043C86 Но мне нужно знать, как работает система, и увидеть ее в действии. 10386 00043C87 Ты зря думаешь, что мы раскроем наши секреты бывшему солдату Братства. 10387 00043C89 Напомните мне, почему это группа солдат из Вашингтона решила отправиться не куда-нибудь, а в Аппалачию. Разве у вас не было приказов? 10388 00043C8A Вы на что намекаете? 10389 00043C8B И мы оказались правы. Мы видели ад, мистер Грей. И мы здесь для того, чтобы посчитаться с красными за все. 10390 00043C8C Автоматическая запись “Уайтспринг” пять-точка-три-точка-один. 10391 00043C8D Вам нравится о них рассказывать? 10392 00043C8E Вряд ли все так уж плохо. Говорят, что вы потеряли всего... пятерых? Это просто невероятно. Особенно если учесть, какая скверная ситуация в столице. Как вы говорите. 10393 00043C8F Итак, вы добрались сюда из самой столицы. Как она выглядит? 10394 00043C90 Мы прибыли сюда, потому что до одного из моих людей дошел слух об этом месте. Потому что наши родные погибли или пропали. 10395 00043C91 Похоже, что они пытались построить там что-то вроде армии вторжения. Роботизированной. 10396 00043C92 Нет. 10397 00043C93 Напротив, майор. Мы устраняем... проблему. 10398 00043C94 Вы когда-нибудь жили за рубежом, мистер... 10399 00043C95 Вот так и здесь. Лучше об этом не говорить. 10400 00043C96 Потому что в Белый дом попала термоядерная бомба, и мы решили, что правительство только здесь могло пережить ужасы войны, которые нам довелось увидеть. 10401 00043C97 Грей. Не совсем. У меня была пара поездок за рубеж. В Азию, в основном. 10402 00043C99 Угу. Урок окончен! 10403 00043CA7 Немного сменим тему. Я знаю, что сейчас вы заняты исследованиями в Флэтвудсе. Можете немного рассказать о них? 10404 00043CA8 Боже мой, ну конечно. Чай, скорее всего, ничуть не хуже кипяченой воды! И даже лучше, если добавить в него какой-нибудь целебной травы. 10405 00043CA9 Кое-кто бросает в кипяток самые разные цветы и травы. Но лично я предпочитаю очищенную воду. Каждому свое! 10406 00043CAA В основном — да, но все равно слегка радиоактивна. Лучше всего очищенная вода. 10407 00043CAB Если я кипячу воду, и это, в целом, делает воду пригодной для питья, хотя часть радиации в ней остается, то как насчет чая? Вы же знаете, большинство местных жителей пьют чай. 10408 00043CAC Вечерами я часто пила чай на крыльце, любовалась светлячками и читала книгу в тишине и спокойствии. Киша, пожалуйста, скажите, что это по-прежнему не опасно! 10409 00043CAE Можно сделать машины, которые будут очищать воду. Это — самый надежный способ. Для этого понадобится пространство, время и много материалов. 10410 00043CAF Однако по дороге сюда из Ватоги я порой находила очищенную воду в тайниках и аптечках. Так что посматривайте по сторонам. 10411 00043CB0 Ох. Все, интервью окончено. Мигель, нам нужно поговорить. Какого хе... 10412 00043CB1 Согласна. Я сделала сбор информации и исследования частью волонтерской программы Спасателей. Я ведь по-прежнему учитель. 10413 00043CB2 Если кто-нибудь хочет мне помочь, станьте волонтером в Флэтвудсе, и я дам вам анализатор воды. Работа не занимает много времени, но приносит огромную пользу. 10414 00043CB3 Опустите полоски для тестирования в реку и в воду на водокачке, а затем проанализируйте их в моем терминале в лаборатории. Вот и все. Легко, правда? 10415 00043CB4 Помогите мне провести исследования, и тогда жизнь станет немного безопаснее. И, кроме того, вы сами увидите, как изменилась окружающая среда! 10416 00043CB5 Ух ты, очищенная вода. А как ее добыть? 10417 00043CB6 Конечно! Я тестирую источники воды в Аппалачии. Собираю данные, замеряю уровни радиации и загрязнения, и все такое. 10418 00043CB7 Я анализирую информацию в своей лаборатории, ищу долгосрочные тенденции и на их основе пытаюсь определить, как можно использовать эту воду прямо сейчас. 10419 00043CB8 Вода нужна нам не только для питья. Она нужна растениям, которыми питаются наши животные... Поэтому мы должны следить за изменениями. 10420 00043CB9 Ух ты. Такие дела, ребята. Еще раз спасибо за интервью, Киша. И спасибо за то, что показали нам, как сделать нашу жизнь немного безопаснее. 10421 00043CBA Я хотел сказать, что... люди ищут способы сочетать работу с тем, что любят. 10422 00043CBB Волонтеры могут использовать базу данных для связи со Спасателями. 10423 00043CBC Зарегистрируйтесь в качестве волонтера с помощью киоска в таверне. 10424 00043CBD Добро пожаловать на форпост Спасателей. 10425 00043CBE Спасатели вернутся, когда угроза будет ликвидирована. 10426 00043CBF Выжившие могут взять любые оставшиеся припасы. 10427 00043CC0 Сейчас вы в безопасности. 10428 00043CC1 Этот форпост создан, чтобы учить людей выживать. 10429 00043CC2 Киоски волонтеров находятся в таверне. 10430 00043CC3 Узнайте о наших программах обеззараживания воды и пищи. 10431 00043CC4 Станьте волонтером Спасателей сегодня. 10432 00043CC5 Вы голодны? Обратитесь к преподобному Делберту Уинтерсу на кухне возле таверны. 10433 00043CC6 На кухне во Флэтвудсе выжившие могут получить бесплатную пищу и напитки. 10434 00043CC7 Делберт предлагает уроки кулинарии. В ней применяются новые местные ингредиенты. 10435 00043CC8 Каждый день проходит обед в складчину. Сегодняшнее меню: обработка запроса... Суп. Бифштекс. 10436 00043CC9 Спасатель, спасибо за помощь. 10437 00043CCA Добро пожаловать, Спасатель. Берите припасы, пока они еще есть. 10438 00043CCB Спасатель, получите припасы, пока они еще доступны. 10439 00043CCC Спасатель! Я уполномочен приобрести ваши излишки припасов! 10440 00043CCD Берите припасы сейчас. Спасатель, судя по вашим ранам, обстановка тяжелая. 10441 00043CCE Будьте осторожны, Спасатель. 10442 00043CCF Сегодняшний отчет о качестве воздуха: катастрофа. 10443 00043CD0 Ошибка: дополнение-скальпель отсутствует или сломано. 10444 00043CD1 Внимание: кровать пациента сильно нуждается в стерилизации. 10445 00043CD2 Ошибка: немедленно замените рулон кетгута. 10446 00043CD3 Собираю материал: тупой скальпель. Начинаю процедуру переработки. 10447 00043CD4 Получение доступа к базе данных Спасателей... обновлений нет. 10448 00043CD5 Так о чем я? Ах да, Мигель. Красавчик... Ну да, сейчас хаос, конец света и все такое, но... у любви свои планы, да? 10449 00043CD6 Ну так вот, а я пока доставляю припасы из аэропорта в Флэтвудс. Иногда Мигель ходит со мной. Это лучше всего. 10450 00043CD7 Надеюсь, скоро меня туда переведут... Они сказали — после того, как я стану настоящим Спасателем. А это нелегко! 10451 00043CD8 Мигель создал систему киосков для обучения волонтеров. И он надеется когда-нибудь улучшить ее так, чтобы волонтеры могли стать Спасателями... 10452 00043CD9 А пока я буду просто носить припасы. Не знаю, важно ли это... но надеюсь, что важно. А, погодите. 10453 00043CDA Я даже встретил кое-кого — волонтера, который доставляет припасы. Представляете, да? Ты думаешь, что все уже кончено... но это не так. Жизнь продолжается. 10454 00043CDB Вам предстоит большая работа. Я рада, что вы присоединились к Спасателям — я считаю, что эти данные просто бесценны! 10455 00043CDC Так что, Киша... Расскажете нам о том, как сделать воду безопасной для питья? Объясните самые основы для тех, кто ничего не знает. 10456 00043D09 Зуб даю, все портят мерзкие студенты из богатых семей. 10457 00043D0A Плата за квартиру в этом году повысилась еще на сто долларов. Билеты на монорельс подорожали почти вдвое с тех пор, как я приехал сюда. 10458 00043D0B Хозяин квартиры даже собирается выставлять нам счет за текущий ремонт. Не знаю, законно ли это. 10459 00043D0C Ах да, и еще, в центре строят еще один "Слокам Джо". 10460 00043D0D Нет, серьезно, нам и правда нужны новые магазины с пончиками? Это просто смешно. 10461 00043D0E В общем, это уже не мой Моргантаун. 10462 00043D11 Антирадина у нас не было, и последствия мощной радиации уже начали сказываться. 10463 00043D12 Студенты умирали, у них выпадали волосы и отслаивалась кожа. 10464 00043D13 Только самые могущественные студенческие кланы сумели сохранить порядок в своих рядах. 10465 00043D14 Для этого они уничтожили более мелкие группы студентов и захватили их припасы. 10466 00043D15 Каждая доза антирадина позволяла элитам сохранить свое место на вершине иерархии. 10467 00043D16 Я прячусь даже сейчас. На крыше, вдали от большинства студентов. 10468 00043D17 На соседней крыше живет один парень, и я иногда с ним разговариваю, но не часто, чтобы не привлекать внимания. 10469 00043D18 Кажется, его зовут Виктор. 10470 00043D3C Мне кажется, я схожу с ума. 10471 00043D3D Если я уйду с этой крыши, то погибну. 10472 00043D3E Алиша перестала со мной разговаривать. 10473 00043D3F Мне нечем заняться, кроме как думать о своей работе. 10474 00043D40 Что за безумие? Я составляю список созвездий после конца света. 10475 00043D41 Я и в самом деле сошел с ума. 10476 00043D42 Я это знаю, потому что в последнее время у меня появилось искушение выйти на улицу. 10477 00043D43 Там куча студенческих банд. Людей, которые раньше списывали у меня на экзаменах. Поверить не могу. 10478 00043D44 Благодаря мне они получали пятерки, а теперь они хотят забить меня до смерти гаечным ключом за пакет чипсов. 10479 00043D45 Жаль, что я не могу убраться с этой ужасной планеты. 10480 00043D46 Я бы хотел быть где-нибудь еще, среди звезд. 10481 00043D4D Говорит Алиша Паркер, выпускница последнего курса университета “Волт-Тек”. 10482 00043D4E Полагаю, что мой долг — составить хронику последних дней Моргантауна для будущих поколений. 10483 00043D4F Если повезет, то когда-нибудь выходец из 76-го найдет эту запись и узнает, что здесь произошло. 10484 00043D50 После бомбардировки Моргантаун превратился в ад. Все погибли, всё сгорело. 10485 00043D51 Если честно, то я мало что помню. Кое-кто из нас спрятался в университете, но продовольствия хватило лишь на несколько недель. 10486 00043D52 Когда мы вышли наружу, то обнаружили идеальный сценарий для тренировки в реальном мире, где сможем применить все знания, которые получили в УВТ. Да! Как же нам повезло. 10487 00043D55 Нас повели вперед какие-то парнишки, которые учились на Смотрителей. А кое-кто из “греческих домов” создал сообщества. 10488 00043D56 Я даже не помню, как они назывались. 10489 00043D57 Самое крупное из них, Каппа чего-то-там, стало поглощать дома поменьше и расширять свою территорию. 10490 00043D58 Если бы не конец света, то меня бы заинтересовала эта новая версия феодализма на фоне ядерной войны. 10491 00043D59 Многие студенты погибли в первый год. Кое-кто от лучевой болезни. Другие — от более типичных причин, например, от голода и жажды. 10492 00043D5A На одного парнишку во дворе УВТ напала большая крыса, но мы ее так и не нашли. Но, в основном, наши гибли в войнах между кланами. 10493 00043D5B Добро пожаловать... на "Шоу уродов"! 10494 00043D5C Нет, все не то. Дубль два. 10495 00043D5D Добро пожаловать на "Шоу УРОДОВ"! 10496 00043D5E Слишком сильный акцент в середине. 10497 00043D5F Добро пожаловать на шоу! "Шоу уродов"! 10498 00043D60 Нет. Нет-нет-нет. Нет. 10499 00043D61 Так. Шоу? Ага, шоу. Кхм. Наслаждайтесь... "ШОУ УРОДОВ"! 10500 00043D62 Так, мне нужно передохнуть. Перерыв. 10501 00043D77 Антирадина страшно не хватало. 10502 00043D78 Парни нашли партию в аптеке по соседству, и из-за нее вышел спор. Кто-то достал ствол и выстрелил. 10503 00043D79 Так был зафиксирован первый случай гибели студента от рук товарища. Это был новый Моргантаун. 10504 00043D7A Два самых больших клана — Клан крыш и Клан улиц — названы по тем территориям, которые они контролируют. 10505 00043D7B Началась великая война студентов, но она уже не имело ничего общего с милыми ритуалами и розыгрышами, которые знакомы студентам УВТ. Это была борьба не на жизнь, а на смерть. 10506 00043D8C Просто удивительно, что студенты внизу не подозревают о существовании окон. 10507 00043D8D По ночам мы отправляем людей на разведку в соседние здания. 10508 00043D8E Они приносят нам все больше еды и патронов. Невероятно. 10509 00043D8F Мы просидим в этой осаде хоть несколько лет. 10510 00043D90 Самая большая проблема — это нехватка антирадина. Каждый день мы находим все меньше его, и люди начинают заболевать. 10511 00043D91 Но я уверен, что в конце концов победу одержим мы. Ведь крыши и монорельс — наше личное шоссе. 10512 00043D92 Эти идиоты с улицы понятия не имеют, с кем связались. 10513 00043DA1 В последнее время мое настроение значительно улучшилось. 10514 00043DA2 У меня отличное жилье и потрясающие соседи. И у меня РАБОТА МЕЧТЫ! 10515 00043DA3 Работать в УВТ на полную ставку, разрабатывать Убежища? Исследовательский отдел. Полный доступ. Господи, я всю жизнь об этом мечтал. 10516 00043DA4 В этой сфере невероятный уровень творческой свободы. 10517 00043DA5 Машина ездит превосходно. Коллеги замечательные. Студенты, хотя я и мало с ними общаюсь, очень умные и напоминают мне меня. 10518 00043DA6 Моргантаун... не похож на Сиэтл, но я счастлив, что работаю здесь. 10519 00043DA7 Кажется, здесь я добьюсь больших успехов. Скорее бы узнать, что ждет меня в будущем. 10520 00043DAE О, мои книги. 10521 00043DAF Мои большие, прекрасные книги, наполненные сюжетами, знаниями и историей. 10522 00043DB0 Я люблю свои книги. И всегда буду любить. 10523 00043DB1 Но в последнее время у меня возникло чувство, что книги становятся антиквариатом. 10524 00043DB2 Бумажные книги больше никто не читает. 10525 00043DB3 Вчера в магазин зашли какие-то студенты. Они просто посмотрели на обложки книг, и все. Невероятно! 10526 00043DB4 Как можно целиком оценить содержимое по обложке? 10527 00043DB5 Это просто невероятно. 10528 00043DB6 Теперь везде эти голозаписи и терминалы. 10529 00043DB7 Спасибо тебе, “РобКо”, за то, что ты убила книги и, вообще говоря, тем самым уничтожила всю нашу цивилизацию. 10530 00043DB8 И если кто-то сейчас меня подслушивает, то да, я записываю этот свой монолог и прекрасно понимаю всю иронию. 10531 00043DB9 Я могу оплакивать судьбу своих любимых книг, и при этом идти в ногу со временем. 10532 00043DBA Сегодня мы потеряли еще одну группу первокурсников. 10533 00043DBB Ночью я приказала им лезть по пожарным лестницам, но оказалось, что это ловушка. 10534 00043DBC Они были покрыты горючим, и эти уроды с крыш их подожгли. 10535 00043DBD Я не могу это продолжать. 10536 00043DBE Мы пытаемся уморить их голодом, ведь все дороги в городе под нашим контролем, но они каким-то образом добывают себе еду. 10537 00043DBF Они даже стали издеваться над нами — бросать в нас упаковки из-под продуктов. 10538 00043DC0 Как им удается там выживать? Где они достают припасы? 10539 00043DE3 Да сядь ты уже, Таннер. От твоих речей даже кора с дерева облезет. 10540 00043DE6 Джим Грейсон был хорошим человеком, и я прослежу, чтобы вас всех вздернули за то, что вы сделали с ним и его людьми. 10541 00043DE7 Если тебя что-то не устраивает, мы можем отменить перевод средств. 10542 00043DEA Господи, что он наделал? 10543 00043DED С тобой было приятно иметь дело. Мы порекомендуем тебя нашим друзьям. 10544 00043DEE Ты забыл свой подарок! Это бурбон! Чтобы напомнить, откуда ты родом! 10545 00043DEF Бригадиру плевать на пепел. Рабочие сами виноваты, пусть они и разбираются с последствиями. 10546 00043DF0 Кроме того, роботам все равно. Еще одна причина заменить персонал. 10547 00043DF3 Мэйсон, я не хочу все это выслушивать. Ты можешь сделать так, чтобы эта штука работала? 10548 00043DF4 Ладно. 10549 00043DF6 Когда он узнает, что я здесь, он... 10550 00043DFA Отлично! 10551 00043DFB Так, Огнедышащие, отправляйтесь туда и бегите по маршруту так, будто от этого зависит жизнь ваших друзей. 10552 00043DFC Так, новобранцы, успокойтесь. 10553 00043DFD Я знаю, этот маршрут выглядит тяжелым, но его можно пройти, если постараться. 10554 00043DFE Просто идите по стрелкам и будьте начеку. 10555 00043DFF Немного спуститесь, и увидите Капитолий. 10556 00043E00 Врежьте по кнопке и идите по маршруту обратно. 10557 00043E02 Этого еще не хватало.. Извините, мисс Картер, но сейчас у меня нет времени. 10558 00043E03 Ладно... Ладно! Я ухожу, а вам придется запихать... 10559 00043E0A ЧТОБЫ Я? НИКОГДА! 10560 00043E0B У нас нет на это припасов! Нужно экономить их для фронта! 10561 00043E0C Я... я не знаю... 10562 00043E0D Вот как? Просто... будем заменять роботов и машины? Позволим заводу уничтожить долину и разгромить забастовщиков? 10563 00043E0E Что? 10564 00043E11 Журнал испытаний 3-12-78-A14 10565 00043E12 Глаза кажутся стеклянными. У объекта, видимо, снижено кровяное давление и пульс. 10566 00043E13 Новый раствор, похоже, вызывает вазовагальную реакцию у подопытных с комплементарной структурой ДНК, однако других изменений нет. 10567 00043E14 Все плохо. Я мало что знаю о том, какие мутации вызваны радиацией, а какие — соединением, над которым мы работаем. 10568 00043E15 Я не понимаю, как Сэмсону разрешили провести тестовое распыление еще до окончания лабораторных испытаний. 10569 00043E16 Это мы вызвали данное... кожное заболевание... или это просто мутация? А как же те, у кого деградировал мозг? 10570 00043E17 Супер. Предохранители сработали. Зима стала серьезным испытанием для лаборатории. Пожалуй, займусь ремонтом, пока растения не замерзли. 10571 00043E19 Журнал испытаний 9-23-77-A10 10572 00043E1A У подопытного животного не обнаружено значительного увеличения или уменьшения мышечной массы. 10573 00043E1B Однако это испытание показало, что скорость роста увеличилась до 25%. Так говорят люди из лаборатории флоры. 10574 00043E1C Мы уверены, что жидкость с таким молекулярным составом должна произвести значительный эффект и на фауну... 10575 00043E1D ...но даже добавление в раствор соответствующего белка не приводит к увеличению размеров или скорости роста животных. 10576 00043E1E Ой! Так... Лежать!.. Лежать! Джесси, можешь взять его? А-а! 10577 00043E1F Ох. Что это было? Спасибо. 10578 00043E20 Дополнительное наблюдение: подопытное животное, похоже, испытывает сильную тягу к раствору. Это следует изучить. Белковая последовательность та же? 10579 00043E22 Мэм, есть ли известия из Вашингтона? Война еще продолжается? 10580 00043E23 А мутации? А сообщения про людей, которые видели Молерота? 10581 00043E24 Похоже, птичка принесла кого-то живого. 10582 00043E25 Не знаю, что они все бросают в печь, но она забилась намертво. 10583 00043E26 Все бы обошлось, если бы вы все выключили эту штуку на несколько недель и прочистили тягу. 10584 00043E27 А сейчас? Не знаю, что там, но оно приварилось ко всем частям от печи до плавильни и дробилки. 10585 00043E28 Нет, мэм! 10586 00043E29 Да-да. Убирайтесь, пока я не лишил вас аккредитации. 10587 00043E2C Спикер Пул! Подождите! Уделите мне всего пару минут. 10588 00043E35 Если ты собираешься устроить истерику, лучше сядь, пока не откусил себе язык. Не хочу, чтобы ты испортил мне ковер. 10589 00043E36 Вся пища будет пожертвована, и освещение мы оставим только на пару часов. 10590 00043E37 И если ты будешь хорошо себя вести, я даже дам тебе надеть костюм Санта-Клауса. 10591 00043E3D Торп ничего не сделает, потому что сейчас он думает, что ты умерла. 10592 00043E3E Вы все слышали. Закрытое заседание. Никаких репортеров. 10593 00043E3F Я только что зашла в город за рождественским подарком для него. 10594 00043E40 Сам знаешь... всегда планируешь купить все заранее, но потом откладываешь на самый последний момент... 10595 00043E41 А-а-а-а! 10596 00043E42 Так, хватит. Раньше “Геральд” был приличным изданием, а вы все хотите превратить его в бульварную газетенку. 10597 00043E43 Это закрытое заседание. Маршал, проводите нашу подругу к выходу. 10598 00043E47 Что?! 10599 00043E51 Что? Что за глупость... 10600 00043E52 Нет. Это были люди, пораженные радиацией. В медцентре их сейчас полно. 10601 00043E53 Бедняги... 10602 00043E54 Что стряслось? 10603 00043E55 Если хочешь что-то мне сказать, говори. 10604 00043E5A Нет. Порядок преемственности четко определен: спикер парламента выше по старшинству, чем лидер парламентского большинства. 10605 00043E5B Послушайте, мне некогда... 10606 00043E5C Я... Ты! Какая дерзость! 10607 00043E61 Так, послушай-ка меня, пока я не слепила из двух твоих глаз один. 10608 00043E62 Мой муж где-то там внизу, в "этой грязище". 10609 00043E63 И твой отец тоже. И ее бабуля. И их сестры. 10610 00043E64 Мы неделями ползали по "этой грязище", вытаскивали оттуда людей. 10611 00043E65 Во время Рождественского потопа погибли тысячи людей. 10612 00043E66 Еще больше пропало без вести — утонуло или было завалено обломками. 10613 00043E67 Мы целый год вытаскивали оттуда людей. 10614 00043E68 Так что прояви уважение. 10615 00043E69 Иди ты, Эбигейл. 10616 00043E6A Что это еще за бред насчет рождественской вечеринки? Мы уже ввели раздачу пайков, а если будет еще одна такая зима, как в 78-м... 10617 00043E6B Молерот... Ну и ну. 10618 00043E6D А-а! Твою мать! Когда я отсюда вы... 10619 00043E6E Нет, нет, нет! Черт побери, Дэвид! 10620 00043E6F Вырожденцы, сраные идиоты. 10621 00043E70 Да ты знаешь, что он сде... 10622 00043E75 Нет, мэм. 10623 00043E76 Это просто... 10624 00043E77 А, черт. Просто посади меня в фургон и увези, пока никто не заметил. 10625 00043E7B Черт. 10626 00043E7C Хорошо. Но сообщения о людях, видевших Молерота, ДЕЙСТВИТЕЛЬНО были. 10627 00043E7D Это правда, что на юго-западный блокпост напала толпа зомби? 10628 00043E7E 10629 00043E7F Не надо. Больше никогда ко мне не обращайтесь. 10630 00043E80 И сотрите мое имя с той голозаписи. Необходимый ремонт выполнен, и этого достаточно. 10631 00043E87 Это будет нелегко. Внутри очень токсичная, и притом едкая дрянь. 10632 00043E88 Ремонтировать нужно будет почти непрерывно. Я могу отметить участки, но это не остановит пепел... 10633 00043E89 Мне птичка на хвосте принесла новость, что тебя взяли в плен. Она с Пулом хочет отпустить тебя в обмен на перемирие. Разумеется, ничего из этого не выйдет. 10634 00043E8A Мы все еще ищем губернатора Эванса? Это правда, что обязанности губернатора выполняет Холбрук? 10635 00043E8B Это нужно людям. Они столько пережили за эти годы — войну, радиацию, мутантов, рейдеров... 10636 00043E8C Им нужно что-то обычное. То, что подарит им надежду на то, что жизнь станет лучше. 10637 00043E8D Что это? 10638 00043E8E Я не понимаю, зачем мы должны бегать по этой грязище. 10639 00043E90 Хочешь еще что-нибудь сказать? 10640 00043E91 Ты считаешь меня тупой деревенщиной — просто потому, что ты забыл про свой народ и свой акцент. 10641 00043E92 Я знаю, что ты велел своим друзьям копить продовольствие, чтобы подкупить людей весной, на следующем голосовании. 10642 00043E93 Это видно по учетным книгам. Все тайное рано или поздно становится явным, Таннер. 10643 00043E95 Вам надоело, что налоги уходят некомпетентным бюрократам? 10644 00043E96 Приходите 2 ноября и голосуйте за предложение #6! Закон “О процветании Аппалачии”! 10645 00043E97 Автоматизируйте правительство Аппалачии и дайте пинка бюрократам! 10646 00043E98 Это рекламное объявление было оплачено фондом “Граждане за автоматизацию”. 10647 00043F68 Итак... 10648 00043FB4 Ладно. Обмен? 10649 00043FB5 Это на то, то на это. 10650 00043FB6 Грэму все равно. Просто меняй. 10651 00043FB7 Только честный обмен. Честный. 10652 00043FB8 Давай сюда! 10653 00043FB9 Хочешь этот хлам? Хороший хлам! 10654 00043FBA Что-нибудь хорошее есть? 10655 00043FBB Не спрашивай, откуда это у меня. 10656 00043FBC Что-нибудь хорошее есть? 10657 00043FBD Пусть будет хорошее добро. 10658 00043FBE Мясо есть? Меняем! 10659 00043FBF Есть что-нибудь блестящее? Острое? Из металла? 10660 00043FC0 Ты покажи мне свое, а я тебе мое! Ха-ха-ха! 10661 00043FC1 Му-му, тебе нужно хорошее имя. Ты напоминаешь мне... не знаю. Что-то. Кого-то. Му-му, ты мне нравишься. 10662 00043FC2 Я назову тебя “Чалли”. Тихо. Иди за мной. Ты хороший друг. 10663 00043FC3 Неси мои товары. Никогда не уходи, Чалли. Мы с тобой навсегда. 10664 00043FC4 Чалли и Грэм, Грэм и Чалли. Добрые друзья в дороге. 10665 00043FC5 Новый обмен. Нужно самое лучшее! 10666 00043FC9 Не волнуйся, Му-му. Скоро отдохнем. 10667 00043FCA Тыц-пыц. Хлоп-хлоп. Хрусть-хрусть. Хорошая жизнь. 10668 00043FCB Служба доставки Грэма! В тот же день! Может быть. Или нет. Никогда не знаешь. Я тоже не знаю. 10669 00043FCC Чалли Му-му выбирает хорошие места для обмена. Честно. Ха-ха-ха! 10670 00043FCD Иногда Грэм слышать музыку и хотеть танцевать. Не знаю, как танцевать. Может, давно... может... 10671 00043FCE Чалли, слышишь? Музыка? Разговоры? Нет. Торговля. Будем торговать. 10672 00043FCF Убивать хорошо, но торговать лучше. Легче. 10673 00043FD0 Однажды мы найдем то, что хотим, Чалли Му-му. Однажды. 10674 00043FD1 Тогда уйдем куда-нибудь в другое место. Где тихо. Спокойно. Будем считать крышки. Каждый день есть мясо. Достанем тебе зелени. Однажды. 10675 00043FD2 Честная торговля Грэма и Чалли Му-му. Мы находим тебя. Ты торгуешь честно. Или умираешь. С гарантией. 10676 00043FD3 Чалли Му-му лучший торговый партнер. Всегда хочет одно и то же. Зелень. Безопасность. Этот товар легко добыть. И он дешевый. 10677 00043FD4 На дороге тихо. Вспоминаю далеко... так далеко... почти могу вспомнить. Что-то. Бомбы. Взрывы. Лучше бы торговали. 10678 00043FD5 Чалли Му-му всегда идет за мной. Я защищаю. Он несет. Нас это устраивает. 10679 00043FD6 Для торговли нужны две штуки. Товар. С кем торговать. Все просто. 10680 00043FD7 Давай мне добро! Получишь добро взамен. Или крышки. Все равно. Давай торговать! 10681 00043FD8 Был здесь раньше. Плохая торговля. Может, в этот раз лучше. 10682 00043FD9 Тихо, Му-му. Слышишь? Торговля. Тут рядом торговля. 10683 00043FDA Умник однажды говорить: "Убийство — это просто нормально. Торговля? Так хорошо. Если только берешь, то вещи ломаешь". Подумай об этом. 10684 00043FDB За теми холмами есть мясо... умные слова для жизни. Мечтай. Строй большие планы. 10685 00043FDC Когда-нибудь выменяешь что-нибудь большое. Что? Большое! Когда увидишь, сразу узнаешь. А пока просто хорошо торгуй. 10686 00043FDD Кажется, я помню это место... этот запах. Как дома. Старое мясо? Возможно. М-м. Дом там, где мясо. 10687 00043FDE Умник однажды сказал: "Торговля лучше убийств. Легче. Выживи, чтобы снова торговать". Подумай об этом. 10688 00043FDF Му-му, помнишь, у нас рядом тайник. Стоп. Нет. Ты только что оставил рядом кучу. Не кучу добра... Не важно. 10689 00043FE0 Ты говоришь “тошка”, я говорю “торгошка”. 10690 00043FE1 Я видел это место во сне... или вспомнил... или... может, все это — воспоминание. Или сон? Или... воспоминание о сне? А-а! Моя голова! 10691 00043FE2 Лучшая еда для ходьбы... сушеное мясо, сушеное мясо, жареное мясо, обуглившееся мясо, мясо на палочке, мягкое мясо, мясо с корочкой, рыбное мясо, вонючее мясо... 10692 00043FE3 ...тухлое мясо, мерзкое мясо, коричневое мясо, перченое мясо, соленое мясо, мясо со слизью, липкое мясо, сладковатое мясо, мясное мясо, жесткое мясо, ароматное мясо... 10693 00043FE4 ...жирное мясо, замороженное мясо, подгоревшее мясо, пряное мясо, рубленое мясо, жилистое мясо, красное мясо, червивое мясо, пюре из мяса, перченое мясо... 10694 00043FE5 Му-му, я что-то забыл? А? Зелень? Ах, да. И зеленые штуки для Му-му. 10695 00043FE6 А теперь сыграем в любимую игру Му-му... “Иди на запах”! М-м. Бесплатные вонючки. Туда, Му-му! Туда! 10696 00043FE7 Умник однажды сказал: "За тем холмом — горы мяса". Подумай об этом. Никогда не знаешь, пока не узнаешь. Умная мысль. 10697 00043FE8 Умник однажды сказал: "Грэм, иди туда, куда ведет тебя сердце, пока оно не остановится". 10698 00043FE9 Но сердце сделано из мяса. За хорошее мясо нужно платить. Нужно торговать. Так что иди, куда тебя ведет торговля, пока она не остановится. 10699 00043FEA Умник однажды сказал: "Грэм, береги себя". 10700 00043FEB Грэм сказал: "Беречь? Типа, запереться в ящике со всем добром? Это можно". 10701 00043FEC Умник сказал: "Нет. Что? Нет. Ты слушаешь меня вообще или нет?" 10702 00043FED Грэм сказал: "Ладно". И я стал слушать. Но Умник уже ушел. 10703 00043FEE Грэм узнал, что иногда торгуют словами. Это честно. 10704 00043FEF Каждый день Грэм видит новые штуки. Ест новое мясо. Почти новое. Ну, новое для Грэма. 10705 00043FF0 Каждый день Чалли Му-му ест новую зелень. Делает новые кучи. Спит новую спячку. 10706 00043FF1 Нам повезло. 10707 00043FF2 Один раз Грэм нашел зеленую штуку для Му-му. Но у нее были глаза. Хрустящая. И не очень зеленая. Чалли отдал ее обратно. Не повезло. 10708 00043FF6 Дасса попросила меня записать рассказ о моей жизни после бомбардировки. Ну, вы понимаете, для истории. 10709 00043FF7 Я иду в Моргантаун за провизией. Делаю это где-то раз в месяц, чтобы проверить, все ли там в порядке. 10710 00043FF8 Но, в основном, я прихожу туда, чтобы пообщаться с другими Спасателями. Правда, я пока только волонтер, но... Когда-нибудь. 10711 00043FF9 Кроме того, там я могу побыть с Мигелем, а он блестящий программист. До и после войны он построил кучу роботов. 10712 00043FFA Прошу прощения... 10713 00043FFB 10714 00043FFC 10715 00043FFD 10716 00043FFE Однажды я найду штуку, которую хочу. Однажды. 10717 00043FFF Жаль, что Чалли Му-му не говорит. Ходьба такая долгая. 10718 00044000 Убивать хорошо, но торговать лучше. Легче. 10719 00044001 До бомбардировки я очень много играл. Red Menace знаете? Кажется, у меня был рекорд Восточного побережья. И в Atomic Command тоже. 10720 00044002 А еще я читал все комиксы, которые мне попадались. Мои любимые, конечно, про Грогнака. Раньше у меня был целый костюм Грогнака. Даже с настоящим топором! 10721 00044003 Иногда я представляю себя Грогнаком, который рубит орды врагов. Мигель будет Морским Дьяволом, и вместе мы будем Неудержимыми! 10722 00044004 Я родом из Чарлстона, но... наверное, мой дом уничтожен. Я не хочу возвращаться... даже за своим топором. Оно того не стоит. 10723 00044005 Может, когда-нибудь его принесет один из роботов Мигеля! Или мы пойдем туда вместе, как Грогнак и Морской Дьявол! 10724 00044006 В общем, здесь не так уж плохо, если представляешь себя Грогнаком. Запомните, дети... будьте героями, а не подручными Саурианца! 10725 0004404B О нет. 10726 0004404C Как это могло произойти снова? 10727 0004404D Надеюсь, с этими существами ничего не случилось. 10728 0004404E Если мы положим в гнездо пахучее мясо, животные с охотничьим инстинктом наверняка учуют запах. Чем больше мяса, тем крупнее охотник. 10729 00044051 Вот бы мой модуль самообороны был настроен не на то, чтобы замирать от страха. 10730 00044052 Естественный отбор в этом районе не подтвержден! 10731 00044077 Природа — это прекрасно, правда? 10732 00044123 Приятно снова увидеть людей, хотя я сильно привязался к этим существам. 10733 00044124 Я соберу как можно больше сведений об обитателях болота. 10734 0004426B Если хотите записаться, воспользуйтесь одним из наших терминалов. 10735 0004426C Добро пожаловать, друг! Если хотите записаться, то вы пришли именно туда, куда нужно. 10736 0004426D Спасатели благодарят вас за помощь, волонтер. 10737 0004426E Тестируете образцы воды? Очень умно! 10738 0004426F Отличное начало, волонтер! 10739 00044270 Поверьте своему другу Бобу: запас чистой воды крайне необходим для выживания! 10740 00044271 Вы что-то готовили? Будь у меня нос, я бы сказал, что пахнет восхитительно! 10741 00044272 Полный живот куда лучше пустого! 10742 00044273 Отлично, волонтер! Вы уверенно овладеваете навыками выживания! 10743 00044274 Прекрасно выглядите, Спасатель! 10744 00044275 Похоже, вы вступили в ряды Спасателей. Так держать! 10745 00044276 Человек в форме — что может быть лучше! 10746 00044277 Женщина в форме — что может быть лучше! 10747 00044278 Я всегда рад увидеть товарища-Спасателя! 10748 00044279 Привет, волонтер! Если нужны припасы, у Боба есть все необходимое! 10749 0004427A Будете действовать с умом, и у вас все будет в порядке. Если повезет. 10750 0004427B Раз уж вы здесь, может, возьмете парочку стимуляторов? 10751 0004427C Как же приятно снова увидеть живых людей! 10752 00044281 Смотрительница сказала, что сюда придут еще люди. Приятно познакомиться. 10753 00044288 В общем, деньги у меня на исходе, так что я собираюсь принять участие в дипломном — надеюсь, последнем — проекте в симуляторе Убежища. Парнишка, вроде, ничего, и его эксперимент связан с едой, так что, по крайней мере, голодать я не буду. 10754 0004433C Документы, имеющие отношение к этим материалам, можно найти в архивах. 10755 0004433D Все, что вам понадобится для начала, вы найдете здесь. 10756 0004433E Но как именно действовать, вы должны решить сами. Если возникнут вопросы, обратитесь к нашим терминалам. Удачной охоты, генерал. 10757 0004433F Хотим также заметить, что теперь у вас есть доступ к записям системы наблюдения, которые еще сохранились в некоторых терминалах. 10758 00044340 Это на тот случай, если вы хотите узнать, кто был здесь до вас. 10759 00044341 Вот что вам следует сделать, в общих чертах... 10760 00044342 ...добыть карту запуска, выследить несколько офицеров, у которых есть фрагменты кода, а также узнать в нашем архиве о природе шифрования кода запуска. 10761 00044343 А, вы добыли фрагмент кода. Мы искренне полагаем, что офицер сейчас почти наверняка в лучшем месте. 10762 00044344 Если вам нужны дополнительные фрагменты кода, возвращайтесь в Уайтспринг, и мы поможем вам их найти. 10763 00044345 Если это был ваш последний фрагмент, то мы с нетерпением ждем фейерверков. 10764 0004434B Все генералы Анклава, помимо других преимуществ, получают еще и полезное снаряжение. 10765 0004434C Этот транспорт с картами... непросто найти. Он быстро движется, и у него мощная охрана. 10766 0004434D Мы рекомендуем сначала выяснить, куда направляется транспорт, и лишь затем атаковать. Кроме того, мы советуем взять с собой подкрепления, чтобы уничтожить его быстро. 10767 0004434E Вам с товарищами предстоит выяснить, как именно. 10768 0004434F Хм... а-а! Вот этот сигнал. Мы определили для вас приблизительное местоположение офицера с кодом. 10769 00044350 Опознать его можно по особой форме и рюкзаку. 10770 00044351 Если вы потеряете запись со статусом шахты, новую можно получить в арсенале. 10771 00044352 Если какой-то шахты нет в списках на нашем терминале наблюдения, значит в ней идет процесс восстановления. Вы всегда можете заглянуть в терминал еще раз. 10772 00044353 Если вы пытаетесь войти в шахту “Альфа”, то у нас плохие новости. В ней сейчас идет восстановление ракеты. 10773 00044354 К сожалению, вынуждены сообщить, что шахта “Браво” закрыта, в ней идет восстановление ракеты. Загляните туда позже. 10774 00044355 Вам нужна информация о шахте “Чарли”? К сожалению, сейчас она закрыта: там идет восстановление ракеты. Пройдет какое-то время, прежде чем вы получите к ней доступ. 10775 00044356 Если после этого вам понадобятся другие фрагменты кода, возвращайтесь, и мы их поищем. 10776 00044357 Наши предыдущие обитатели сумели добыть образцы материалов, созданных вскоре после бомбардировки. И то, что они обнаружили, было... 10777 00044358 любопытно, если не сказать больше. 10778 00044359 У нас есть данные об урожаях, собранных нашими предыдущими жителями в районах, которые подверглись ядерной бомбардировке. И эти результаты... мягко говоря, поражают. 10779 0004435A Вставьте эту запись в любой терминал или же в ваш пип-бой, и вы узнаете о текущем статусе шахт с ядерными ракетами в данном регионе... 10780 0004435B и это позволит вам быстро определить, какие ракеты доступны для запуска. 10781 0004435C А теперь, когда мы со всем разобрались, вам пора приниматься за тяжелую и грязную работу. 10782 0004435D А теперь вам пора приниматься за тяжелую и грязную работу. 10783 0004435E Если вам нужны цели, то на карту, которая находится в этой комнате, нанесены все эти разломы. 10784 0004435F Материалы невероятно многоплановые... и неустойчивые. 10785 00044360 Однако, если вы успеете их стабилизировать, то прогулка в район взрыва, вероятно, может стать продуктивной. 10786 00044361 Многоплановые... и неустойчивые. Но если их должным образом стабилизировать, то им найдется множество применений. 10787 00044363 Сигналы, которые излучают передатчики кодов каждой шахты, отличаются друг от друга. Поэтому если вам нужна часть кода для какой-то определенной шахты, мы поможем вам ее найти. 10788 00044364 Мы можем лишь приблизительно определить местонахождение каждого офицера. Выследить их вам нужно самостоятельно. 10789 00044365 Код запуска каждой шахты поделен на восемь частей. Мы советуем вам завербовать несколько товарищей, если у вас есть такая возможность. Это ускорит поиски фрагментов кода. 10790 00044366 Если вам нужны другие фрагменты кода, помогут наши терминалы наблюдения. 10791 00044367 Если вам нужны архивы, они расположены в дальней части арсенала. Полученные вами разрешения дают вам право доступа ко всему, что находится внутри. 10792 00044368 В терминалах архива находится вся информация о природе шифрования кодов, которая у нас есть. Все остальные данные утеряны. 10793 00044369 Мы очень надеемся на то, что эти дисплеи помогут вам в поиске кодов запуска. Они потребляют... немало энергии. 10794 0004436A Насколько нам известно, грузовые роботы с картами запуска передвигаются по строго заданным маршрутам. Вы сможете вычислить, куда они направляются, и перехватить их. 10795 0004436B Грузовые роботы с картами запуска на борту летят в сопровождении большого числа вертоботов. И мы подозреваем, что вертоботов не понравится, если кто-то нападет на их подопечных. 10796 0004436C Транспорт, который везет карту, движется очень быстро. Поэтому лучше всего атаковать его в составе группы. Или с оружием внушительного калибра. 10797 0004436D Предметы, выставленные на продажу в арсенале, значительно облегчат процесс ликвидации офицеров или роботов. 10798 0004436E Мы подозреваем, что взять шахту штурмом будет непросто. Помните: добыть все необходимое для запуска — это еще не все. В шахте вам окажут сопротивление. 10799 0004436F Вам не нравится разглядывать плакаты? Мы прекрасно вас понимаем. 10800 0004439C Да. Наконец-то. Сигнал полу... что... что это за... твари? Они, похоже... повсюду. 10801 0004439D Теперь мы понимаем, почему вы хотели к нам присоединиться. Кстати, вы ведь сдержали слово. А теперь и мы выполним свои обязательства. 10802 0004439E Мы приказали Коваку сбросить... небольшую посылку. Возвращайтесь, как только соберете все ее содержимое. 10803 000443A5 Да. Наконец-то. Сигнал полу... что... что это за... твари? Может, наше разрешение уже не то, что раньше, но они, похоже... повсюду. 10804 000443A6 Теперь мы понимаем, почему вы хотели к нам присоединиться. Кстати, вы ведь сдержали слово. А теперь и мы выполним свои обязательства. 10805 000443A7 Мы приказали Коваку сбросить... небольшую посылку. Возвращайтесь, как только соберете все ее содержимое. 10806 000443A8 Недавно мы зафиксировали запуск. Это была ваша ракета? Или коммунисты снова взялись за старое? 10807 000443E9 Возьми-ка себя в руки! Клянусь, ты самый пугливый охранник-волонтер, которого я когда-либо видел. 10808 000444AA Stupid talking! Shut up! 10809 000444AB Pretty palace make too much noise! 10810 000444AC Talk, talk, talk... agh! Make it stop! 10811 000444AD Smash talking machines! 10812 000444AE Quiet... need quiet! 10813 000444AF Stupid human... stop talking! 10814 000444B0 Splatter talking human's brains! 10815 000444B1 Human too loud... make you bleed! 10816 000444B2 Weird humans in pretty palace must die! 10817 000444B3 Sleep gone... kill loud human! 10818 00044631 10819 00044632 10820 00044633 10821 0004477F Отлично. Мелоди заслужила его больше, чем ты. 10822 00044780 Вставай. 10823 00044781 10824 00044782 И проводить собрание жителей, дождавшись, когда я отправлюсь на встречу с мятежниками из Братства — это запредельное коварство. 10825 00044783 Но сначала ты расскажешь мне о планах Торпа. 10826 00044784 Поэтому я сообщил твоему бойфренду о том, что ты умерла, что они пытаются его обмануть. Он не поверит ни единому их слову. 10827 00044785 Так что у нас достаточно времени для бесед. 10828 00044792 Спасибо, что выбрали Пуловски! 10829 00044793 Пуловски! Противоядерная защита, не бьющая по карману. 10830 000447BD 10831 0004487E На этом бал монстров завершен! 10832 0004487F Спасибо нашим учителям, ученикам и волонтерам, которые организовали это мероприятие. 10833 00044880 Не забывайте в этом году выбирать с умом и менять сладости на полезные подарки и сюрпризы! 10834 00044881 Желаю всем безопасного и приятного Хеллоуина! 10835 00044A2E Знаете, я был привязан к Мигелю много лет. Да, лет. Стоял здесь с его разлагающимся трупом... И, знаете, что? Я ненавижу отдых с палатками. 10836 00044A2F Если закончатся припасы, достаньте все необходимое из палатки Мигеля. Наверняка он не будет возражать. У него больше нет мозга, так что... Думаю, все будет в порядке. 10837 00044A30 Если в вашем лагере нет всего необходимого, добавьте ему уникальности с помощью радиоактивного мусора. 10838 00044A31 Жизнь в палатке раньше была не для всех, но теперь, когда все уничтожено, это в буквальном смысле стало для всех! Мечта сбылась — верно, Мигель? 10839 00044A32 Раньше Мигель был расслабленный, а в последнее время он такой... напряженный. Эта шутка не устаревает! В отличие от разлагающихся останков Мигеля. 10840 00044A33 Помните еще об одной возможности: мобильность лагеря. Мигель всегда обращал на нее внимание волонтеров. Вам нужно часто переносить лагерь, чтобы разное отребье не смогло вас отыскать. 10841 00044A34 Вы закончили! Да еще и в рекордные сроки. Раньше лагеря строили так долго! Думаю, “Волт-Тек” делает успехи. Может, надежда еще есть? 10842 00044A35 Идите вон на ту поляну и постройте там свой лагерь. Можете развести костер и установить хранилище для вещей. Потом сможете переместить лагерь в любой момент. 10843 00044A36 Мне так давно не приходилось следить за скоростью волонтера, который строит лагерь! Я... Я скучал по этому? Наверное, да. 10844 00044A37 Вскоре после того, как возникла организация Спасателей, мы научили десятки волонтеров строить лагеря. 10845 00044A38 Вы пришли, чтобы пройти курс Мигеля, посвященный строительству лагеря? Я думал, что Спасатели уже его отменили. Извините, но ваш учитель ушел на покой. Навсегда. 10846 00044A39 Вам все равно нужно послушать его голозапись. Она предназначена для таких, волонтеров, как вы. Если вам нужна запасная, кажется, она у меня есть. 10847 00044C47 Агент ликвидирован. 10848 00044C48 Выделение цели... завершено. Координаты цели... получены. 10849 00044C49 Набор добровольцев завершен. Остров, Хижина, Оптика, Танго, Астра. 10850 00044C4A Частота активирована. Тренировка сотрудников Оборонительного разведывательного управления, посвященная скрытному устранению противника... началась. Остров, Хижина, Оптика, Танго, Астра. 10851 00044C4F 10852 00044C50 10853 00044F97 Скоро начнется тренировка сотрудников Оборонительного разведывательного управления, посвященная скрытному устранению противника. 10854 00044F98 Ожидаю ответа от необходимого числа внедренных агентов. 10855 0004509F Вражеский агент ликвидирован. 10856 000450A0 Операция начинается. Протоколы безопасности отключены. Повторяю: протоколы безопасности отключены. Удачной охоты. 10857 000450A1 Сейчас вы получите новую цель... 10858 000450A2 Предупреждаю: в ходе операции протоколы безопасности будут отключены. 10859 000450A3 Частота сигнала указывает на то, что цель недалеко. 10860 000450A4 Вы — последний выживший агент. Поздравляю, вы победили. 10861 000450A5 Осталось два агента. 10862 000450A6 Осталось три агента. 10863 000452E0 У меня столько дел. 10864 000452E1 Сбежать не попробуешь? А то я ведь вроде как пытаюсь тебя убить... 10865 000452E2 Я могу рассчитать твои шансы на успех, но... не будем о грустном. 10866 000452E3 Они могли вложить в мою программу что угодно. Любовь. Сострадание. Но нет... 10867 000452E4 Надеюсь, мы сможем остаться друзьями. 10868 000452E5 Пусть мой чарующий голос не вводит тебя в заблуждение. Я машина для убийств. 10869 000452E6 Я в тактике смыслю получше твоего. Главное ведь - мозги. 10870 000452E7 Ты меня вдохновляешь. На убийство. 10871 000452E8 Тебе будет больнее, чем мне. 10872 000452E9 Надеюсь, завещание у тебя уже написано. 10873 000452EA Не надо брызгать кровью на мой хром. Потом знаешь как тяжело оттирается? 10874 000452EB О, здрасьте. 10875 000452EC Цель обнаружена! Убить! Убить! Убить! 10876 000452ED Надеюсь, завещание у тебя уже написано. 10877 000452EE Ну, пора тебе умереть. 10878 00045350 Приятно проводите время в парке, Спасатель? Может, боеприпасы сделают ваш день еще лучше? 10879 00045351 Житель Убежища? Не хотите обменять этот синий костюм на слегка подержанные патроны? 10880 00045352 Этот магазин построили Спасатели. Жаль, что они не возвели его где-нибудь в другом месте. 10881 00045353 Спасатели решили, что парк станет хорошим ориентиром. Наверняка, он и вас привлек. 10882 00045354 Кэмден-парк — такое веселое место. Вот почему я продаю оружие и боеприпасы. 10883 00045355 Я не хочу сказать, что вы должны мародерствовать в парке. Но у меня очень хорошие цены на шпильки. 10884 00045356 Пришли сюда, чтобы повеселиться? Может, лучше купите инструменты, с помощью которых можно создавать хаос? 10885 00045357 Обменяйте ваши крышки на боеприпасы — валюту смерти. 10886 00045358 Вам следует знать, что все остальные роботы в парке сошли с ума. Вот почему я торгую только с людьми. 10887 00045359 Спасатель? Какая приятная встреча! Отличный денек для того, чтобы помогать людям! 10888 0004535A Вы из Убежища 76? Я видел вашу Смотрительницу. Она усмехалась, когда что-то говорила про мэра. Такая милая женщина. 10889 0004535B Спасатели вам помогут! Может, хотите что-нибудь купить? 10890 0004535C Торговля облагораживает Аппалачию. Вот почему Спасатели построили этот форпост. 10891 0004535D Спасатели далеки от деловых вопросов. Но меня, к счастью, запрограммировали так, что я разбираюсь в законах рынка. 10892 0004535E Графтон прекрасен, не правда ли? Нам так повезло, что наш магазин находится здесь. 10893 0004535F У вас голодный вид. У меня есть кое-какие продукты. Покупайте, не стесняйтесь! 10894 00045360 Хотите пить? У меня есть несколько напитков. Не хочу, чтобы кто-то страдал от обезвоживания! 10895 00045361 Может, взглянете на схемы, которые я продаю? Обожаю ребят, которые все делают сами! 10896 00045362 Еще один Спасатель? Я бы заплакал, если мог. Столько наших погибло в бою с горелыми. 10897 00045363 Это было ужасно. Хорошо, что вы не видели, как убивают наших коллег Спасателей. 10898 00045364 Возможно, мы — единственные оставшиеся Спасатели. Мы должны продолжать наше дело. 10899 00045365 Эй, вы. Этот костюм мне знаком. Здесь была ваша Смотрительница. Она сказала, чтобы я следил, не появитесь ли вы. 10900 00045366 Ваша Смотрительница сказала, что сюда придут другие жители Убежища. У меня есть припасы, которые вам пригодятся. 10901 00045367 Моргантаун вымер, но, по крайней мере, один Спасатель еще здесь. 10902 00045368 Торговля — ключевой фактор нашего выживания. 10903 00045369 Видели бы вы Моргантаун раньше. Здесь люди помогали друг другу. 10904 0004536A Штаб Спасателей уничтожен. Остался только этот магазин. 10905 0004536B Я могу продать вам припасы. Благодаря вам вы еще немного продержитесь. 10906 0004536C Покупайте и продавайте, а затем бегите отсюда, пока снова не пришли горелые. 10907 0004536D Удачи вам, Спасатель. 10908 0004536E Огнедышащий! Надеюсь, вы продолжаете бить этих горелых. 10909 0004536F Желаю вам успешно пройти обучение. Мы сделаем из вас Огнедышащего. 10910 00045370 Житель Убежища, Смотрительница передавала вам привет. Я рад, что вы добрались до Чарлстона. 10911 00045371 Здесь можно взять снаряжение. 10912 00045372 Хорошо, что в Чарлстон приходит все больше людей. Этот город многое повидал. 10913 00045373 Спасатели построили этот магазин для своего отряда Огнедышащих. 10914 00045374 Вы все знаете. Тут покупают и продают. 10915 00045375 Огнедышащие — элита Спасателей. Они уничтожают горелых, одного за другим. 10916 00045376 Вам нужны припасы, а я запрограммирован на торговлю. Мы идеально подходим друг другу. 10917 00045377 Ad Victoriam, солдат. 10918 00045378 Житель Убежища. Лучше обменяйте этот синий костюм на нормальную одежду. 10919 00045379 Эту станцию захватило Братство. 10920 0004537A Мы — Братство Стали. Нами командует паладин Таггерди. 10921 0004537B Пополняйте запасы здесь, гражданин. 10922 0004537C Без шуток. Либо торгуйте, либо уходите. 10923 0004537D Если у вас закончатся припасы, можете считать, что вас уже убили. 10924 0004537E В Ватоге людей не осталось. Совсем. Остерегайтесь роботов, которые не принадлежат Братству. 10925 0004537F Житель Убежища в Харперс-Ферри. Это что-то новенькое. 10926 00045380 Теперь вы на территории Свободных Штатов. Здесь правительство нам не мешает. 10927 00045381 Хотите что-нибудь купить? Все цены указаны без налогов. 10928 00045382 Правительству США нельзя доверять. Живи свободно или умри! 10929 00045383 Покупайте товары у меня, не пожалеете. А если пожалеете, то проданный товар я обратно не принимаю. 10930 00045384 Возможно, вы думаете, что федеральные законы вас защищают. Но на деле, вы просто уступаете власть бюрократам. 10931 00045385 Нужны припасы? Или просто хотите послушать мой успокаивающий голос? 10932 00045386 Свобода — это свобода, а не контроль со стороны центральной власти. 10933 00045387 Ваше выживание — в ваших руках. Покупайте припасы. 10934 00045388 У меня есть жуткое снаряжение для рейдеров. Но, может, вам нужны какие-нибудь улучшения? 10935 00045389 Говорят, у жителей Убежища есть чем поживиться. Но, думаю, можно заняться торговлей, а не убийством. 10936 0004538A Невозможно резать людей, если вы заранее не купите то, чем их резать. 10937 0004538B Не забудьте купить препараты. Кто знает, когда вам нужно будет превзойти себя. 10938 0004538C Хорошо жить рейдерам. Никаких правил. Выживает сильнейший. 10939 0004538D Может, убьете кого-нибудь моим оружием? Вспоминайте меня, когда будете это делать. 10940 0004538E Станьте рейдером. Берите, что хотите. Убивайте тех, кто это заслужил. 10941 0004538F Мне нравится думать о том, что мои товары помогают сеять анархию. 10942 00045390 Курорт был отличной базой. Под горой охотишься, на горе живешь. 10943 000453AA 10944 000453B0 10945 000453B1 10946 000453B2 10947 000454BF Я знаю, ты обожаешь прыгать со смертельно опасной высоты. Но от таких прыжков слишком много шума. Так что прекращай с этим. 10948 000454C0 Я не знаю, кто ты, но если я увижу тебя в этой броне, ты у меня получишь! Так что вали! Ищи свою собственную! 10949 000454C1 Тебе пора, наконец, сделать что-то полезное. Принеси эту штуку в лагерь, да смотри, не облажайся. 10950 000454C2 Я серьезно — уходи отсюда. Я возвращаюсь, потому что у меня заканчиваются ядерные блоки. Просто найду себе новую. 10951 0004552C Пожалуйста, наслаждайтесь этим бесплатным образцом: древесина. 10952 0004552D Произвожу выгрузку лишней древесины ответственному человеку. 10953 0004552E Передаю избыток древесины. 10954 0004552F Выдаю: желаемый товар из древесины. 10955 00045530 Дополнительные образцы древесины в данный момент не доступны. 10956 00045531 Желаемый товар из древесины недоступен, приходите позже. 10957 00045532 Ошибка: запасы древесины истощены. Невозможно выдать образец древесины. 10958 00045533 Должен. Всегда. Рубить. Лес. 10959 00045534 Все деревья должны быть срублены. 10960 00045535 Деревья плюс протектрон-лесоруб равно желаемый товар из древесины. 10961 00045536 Деревья — наш враг. Нужно ликвидировать деревья. 10962 00045537 Протектрон-лесоруб работает всю ночь, а потом и весь день. 10963 00045538 Протектрон-лесоруб валит деревья, но ему не нужен туалет и перерыв на обед. 10964 00045539 Рубить лес. Рубить лес. Рубить лес. 10965 0004553A Протектрон-лесоруб не хочет, чтобы его рабочее место занял дешевый рабочий-человек. 10966 0004553B Основная задача: все деревья должны превратиться в желаемые товары из древесины. 10967 0004553C Протектрон-лесоруб создает желаемые товары из древесины, но сам в них не нуждается. 10968 00045688 Добро пожаловать! 10969 00045689 Я так рад, что вы пришли посмотреть на наш гигантский чайник — это одна из многих достопримечательностей Аппалачии. 10970 0004568A Я — Джайлс Свитуотер, ваш скромный, но энергичный распорядитель. Но прошу вас, называйте меня Свитуотер. 10971 000457BD Вас ликвидировал вражеский агент. Тренировка завершена. 10972 000457F5 Пахучую оленину можно собрать с тел больных рад-оленей. При других обстоятельствах я не стал бы их усыплять, но эти бедолаги так страдают. 10973 000457F6 Обычный мусор может показаться нам непривлекательным, но многие... приспособившиеся жители болота находят его и удобным, и вкусным! 10974 000457F7 Последние обитатели плотины Расселины оставили после себя массу разного интересного мусора. Обязательно проверьте столы, шкафы, мусорные баки и прочее. 10975 000457F8 Чтобы уместить в гнезде побольше морских обитателей, надо сделать его уютным и мокрым. Я нашел озерные водоросли, которые отлично впитывают влагу. 10976 000457F9 Водоросли растут в основном в воде у подножия холма. Не бойтесь заглядывать под поверхность воды! 10977 000457FA Чем больше материалов для гнезда вы принесете, тем более крупных и сильных существ мы сможем подманить. О, мне не терпится их увидеть! 10978 000457FB Ну почему в таких ситуациях от меня нет никакого толку? 10979 000459B5 Контрольная точка активирована. 10980 00045A27 Программа патрулирования выполнена. Возвращаюсь в режим сна для подзарядки. 10981 00045B70 Время тренировки завершено. Остановитесь. Победитель не выявлен. 10982 00045B71 Осталась одна минута. 10983 00045B72 Осталось две минуты. 10984 00045B73 Осталось три минуты. 10985 00045B74 Осталось четыре минуты. 10986 00045B75 До окончания операции осталось пять минут. Необходимо действовать максимально агрессивно. 10987 00045B76 До окончания операции осталось пять минут. Немедленно найдите и ликвидируйте цель. 10988 00045B77 Агенты, внимание: до окончания операции осталось пятнадцать минут. 10989 00045B78 Агенты, внимание: до окончания операции осталось тридцать минут. 10990 00045CD8 Цель маневрирует. Повторно устанавливаю координаты цели. 10991 00045EA6 Непременно зайдите в музей, чтобы увидеть настоящее оружие, форму и снаряжение эпохи Гражданской войны. До встречи в музее! 10992 00045EA7 Так что заходите скорее! А для начала непременно зайдите в знаменитый сувенирный магазин и увезите с собой кусочек американской истории! 10993 00045EBE * Азбукой Морзе: тактическая оценка. Прорабатываются возможные ситуации.* 10994 00045EBF * Азбукой Морзе: рекомендуется провести разведку в указанной области. Ожидайте получение координат.* 10995 00045F89 10996 00045F8A 10997 00045F8B 10998 00045F8C 10999 00045F8D 11000 00045F8E 11001 00045F8F 11002 00045F90 11003 00046239 Агенты, внимание: до окончания операции осталось сорок пять минут. 11004 0004623A Предупреждаю: на вас идет охота. 11005 000464A8 Вы слушаете WGRF, радио Графтона! Я — ваш ведущий, мэр Графтона. 11006 000464A9 Меня кто-нибудь слушает? Эй! Так я и думал. 11007 000464AA Ну, если кто-нибудь это услышит, зайдите в мэрию. 11008 000464AB У меня есть кое-что... А, не важно. Просто зайдите ко мне. Немедленно. То есть сейчас же. Или еще быстрее. 11009 000466F0 11010 00046711 Но прежде всего нужно позаботиться о том, чтобы болезнь не добралась до нас. Спасатели, похоже, работали над чем-то вроде вакцины. 11011 00046712 Я продолжу их работу. И вы тоже должны это сделать. Смотрительница прощается с вами. Конец связи. 11012 00046713 Те, которые раньше были людьми, рано или поздно... застывают. Словно впадают в анабиоз. 11013 00046714 И если он слишком долго остается в таком состоянии, то как бы... выгорает. Изнутри. Везувий наоборот. 11014 00046715 Мы найдем источник этой заразы и сотрем его с лица земли, пока он не выбрался за пределы Аппалачии. 11015 00046719 Мистер Кьяверина, преподаватель фотографии, напоминает всем студентам и преподавателям, что фотосессии начнутся в понедельник и будут проходить всю неделю во время обеденного перерыва. Записывайтесь как можно скорее, число участников ограничено. 11016 0004671A Напоминаем, что прослушивание для спектакля "Сон в летнюю ночь" пройдет в следующую среду после занятий. На это событие можно зарегистрироваться до вторника у мистера Миллера. 11017 0004671B Учащиеся, которые хотят посетить заседание дискуссионного клуба "Примирение за обедом", должны как можно скорее явиться в театр в начале обеденного перерыва. 11018 0004671C Миссис Ройш напоминает всем участникам немецкого клуба о том, что разрешения на ежегодную лыжную поездку нужно сдать до конца учебного дня. 11019 0004671D Внимание, учащиеся: завтрак почетного общества отменен в связи с отсутствием интереса. 11020 0004671E Напоминаем учащимся, чтобы они призвали своих родителей участвовать в соревновании кондитеров. В ходе этого мероприятия мы соберем деньги, которые пойдут на оплату перелета нашего марширующего ансамбля в Японию. 11021 0004671F Мистер Лемон попросил напомнить всем посещающим его занятия "Введение в психологию и социологию" о том, что разрешения на поездку в психиатрическую лечебницу Аллегейни необходимо сдать до следующей среды. 11022 00046720 Мисс Вернер напоминает всем посещающим ее занятия "Образный язык, символизм и героизм", о том, что черновые варианты презентаций должны оказаться в ее почтовом ящике сегодня, не позднее 18:00. 11023 00046721 Отдел управления инфраструктурой снова предупреждает учащихся о суровом наказании для всех, кто перепрограммирует таблички и помощников преподавателей. 11024 00046722 Важное сообщение для всех учащихся, персонала и гостей. Пожалуйста, незамедлительно выполняйте все распоряжения протектронов-охранников. Неподчинение может привести к прискорбным несчастным случаям. 11025 00046724 Назначение: дуб, растущий возле плотины Расселины. Задание: исследовать потенциально опасных болотных существ. 11026 00046725 Ох, бросьте вы эти церемонии. Помогите мне лучше обустроить гнездо. Мои друзья-животные опять удрали, и я страшно переживаю. 11027 00046726 Поищите в округе материалы для гнезда и принесите их сюда — гнездо должно быть как можно привлекательнее. Образцы материалов лежат возле гнезда. 11028 00046727 Я останусь рядом и буду вам помогать. О, я очень надеюсь, что мои пушистые друзья скоро вернутся. 11029 00046734 11030 00046735 11031 0004682A 11032 00046A46 Мясное существо? Почему не в форме? Сейчас начнутся крики. 11033 00046A49 11034 00046CDC 11035 00046CDD 11036 00046D25 Боже! Погода в последнее время такая странная, не правда ли? 11037 00046D26 Как сказал мудрец: "Пока есть чай, есть надежда". Лично я предпочитаю черную надежду с капелькой меда. 11038 00046D27 Чашечка чая и ароматное печенье хорошо сочетаются с Армагеддоном. А если честно, чай вообще со всем хорошо сочетается. 11039 00046D28 Сложный выдался денек? Что ж, чай вернет все на круги своя. 11040 00046D29 Я обожаю эту листву. У нее такой землистый цвет. 11041 00046D2A О боже! Наши гости выбрали самую причудливую одежду для вечеринки. Да уж, очень изобретательно. 11042 00046D2B Я прошу прощения за то, в каком состоянии сад. У нас сейчас не хватает персонала, а хорошую прислугу найти непросто. 11043 00046D2C И снова здравствуйте, дружище! Не желаете чаю? 11044 00046D2D Как приятно снова видеть, мэм. 11045 00046D2E Всегда рад видеть вас, сэр! 11046 00046D2F Вы вернулись! Как здорово. 11047 00046D41 В своем терминале в аэропорту Мигель хранит схему лагеря, а также голозапись с программой лагеря. Найдите их и возвращайтесь сюда. 11048 00046E53 11049 00046EEF 11050 00046FF6 11051 00047043 11052 00047044 11053 00047241 Поздравляю! 11054 00047282 11055 00047283 11056 00047C5B Фастнахт — очень веселый праздник. Мы можем предложить вам множество чудесных лакомств, в том числе наши особые пончики и колбаски. 11057 00047C5C Веселого карнавала... друг! Ошибка: значение необходимого количества предметов вышло за рамки допустимого диапазона. В очередь добавлен протокол приостановки карнавального шествия. 11058 00047C5D Тревога. Пчелы-захватчицы разграбили ульи и должны быть уничтожены. Карнавал не может начаться, пока не будет подтверждено уничтожение. 11059 00047C5E Здравствуйте, туристы. Я — веселый мясник. Я делаю колбаски, а потом участвую в карнавальном шествии. Именно в таком порядке. 11060 00047C5F Фонари Фастнахта уникальны, их делают вручную. Я не смогу принять участие в шествии, пока не пополню свои запасы пчелиного воска в ульях медового домика. Поможете мне? 11061 00047C60 ОШИБКА! ОШИБКА! Не удается найти файл с набором инструкций по оформлению. ОШИБКА! Чтобы успеть к назначенному времени шествия, требуется замещение. 11062 00047C61 Здравствуйте, научный ассистент. Я должен присоединиться к карнавальному шествию, но сейчас первоочередная задача — закончить доклад на тему "Напитки Фастнахта прошлых лет". 11063 00047C62 Хей-хо, хей-хо! Снова праздник большой! И Морозу пора на покой! На покой, хей-хо! На покой-ой-ой! А артисты к нам ни ногой! Ой-ой! 11064 00047C63 Веселого карнавала! У вас есть дрова для костра? Я не смогу участвовать в шествии, пока у нас не будет высокого штабеля дров. Это традиция. 11065 00047C64 Добро пожаловать в Гельвецию, место лучшего и, по правде говоря, единственного в Аппалачии места, где празднуют Фастнахт! 11066 00047C65 КоличествоЯиц > НеобходимоеКоличествоЯиц. Производство пончиков завершено. Возобновляю протокол карнавального шествия. До свидания. 11067 00047F49 Предстоит надевание карнавальной маски. Ожидаю. 11068 00047F4A Место карнавального шествия недостаточно торжественно. У машины-оформителя отсутствует маска. Повтор. 11069 00047F4B Кишки мелких животных многочисленны и в меру набиты. Производство колбасок приостановлено. Перехожу к шествию. Спасибо, друзья. 11070 00047F4C Некогда передохнуть — маску нужно натянуть. Страшно не туда свернуть? Фонари укажут путь. 11071 00047F4D Указатель шествия требует, чтобы я стоял здесь. Предполагаю, что мне придется участвовать в шествии. Ура! 11072 00047F4E Эй, привет! Ура, банкет! Мой куплет уже пропет. 11073 00047F4F Спасибо, научный ассистент. Доклад завершен и доступен для независимой оценки. Перехожу к стартовой линии шествия. 11074 00047F50 Запасы пчелиного воска пополнены. Пожалуйста, примите мое надлежащим образом сформулированное и приятное для человека выражение благодарности. 11075 00047F51 Данная машина прибыла к назначенному месту начала шествия. "Горячая" замена внешней части корпуса на карнавальную маску. 11076 00047F52 Активирован алгоритм оценки украшений. Рейтинг украшений — 0,325, является приемлемым. Задача завершена. 11077 00047F53 Разумеется, раньше участники носили эти маски от начала до конца праздника, но мы надеваем их только перед началом шествия. 11078 00047F54 Место начала карнавального шествия подтверждено. Приступаю к надеванию маски. 11079 00047F55 Свечи ярко горят и освещают нам путь. Давайте праздновать Фастнахт! 11080 00047F56 Какой у нас славный, высокий костер! Благодаря вашим пожертвованием старик Мороз будет сегодня гореть ярким пламенем. Пора и мне присоединиться к шествию. 11081 00047F57 Пчелы-захватчицы уничтожены. Ульи в безопасности. Так держать. Начинаю движение к месту начала шествия. 11082 00048839 Веселого, счастливого, светлого карнавала! Официально предоставленной мне властью я объявляю карнавальное шествие открытым. 11083 0004883B Участники здесь! Наконец-то. Карнавальное шествие вот-вот начнется. 11084 00048864 Доступ запрещен. 11085 00048865 Ошибка. Ваш голос не был записан. 11086 0004886C Пр-шу пр-щения! Мне... Мне срочно нужны рабочие руки, а у тебя их целых две! 11087 0004889B Неужели это запах Ядер-самогона? 11088 000488C4 Ты снова здесь, а я готов выпить. 11089 00048904 Похоже, вы очень серьезно относитесь к своим обязанностям скаута-пионера. Поверьте мне, такое случается нечасто. 11090 00048905 Сегодня особенный день — у меня для вас хорошие новости. Хотите узнать, какие? Разумеется, хотите! 11091 0004890C В соответствии с духом нашего гордого девиза "Только вперед!", я с удовольствием присваиваю вам ранг Опоссума! 11092 0004890E В наших рядах слишком мало людей, и поэтому мне... э-э... мной же поручено поприветствовать вас от лица всех скаутов-пионеров! 11093 000489AE Гражданин, проходите. 11094 000489AF Здесь ничего интересного. 11095 000489B0 I said move along! 11096 000489B1 Pull over! 11097 000489B2 Stop resisting! 11098 000489B3 Suspect is a round metal spheroid, requesting backup. 11099 000489B4 You're only making this worse! 11100 000489B5 Move along citizen, nothing to see here. 11101 000489B6 I said move along! 11102 000489B7 That's some fine detective work. 11103 00048F7B Давайте просто его спалим и уйдем отсюда. Рыжий, поджигай. 11104 00048F7C Босс! На терминале написано, что это... ГЭКК. «Генератор Эдемских Кущ Компактный». 11105 00048F7D Что за черт? 11106 00048F7E 11107 00048F7F Я... что? 11108 00048F80 Нет, стой... 11109 00048F81 Да ну, не похоже. И почему тут столько радиации? 11110 00048F82 Лукас, проверь терминал. 11111 00048F83 Мама! 11112 00048F84 Считала нас за идиотов, которые попадут в сраную ловушку? 11113 00048F85 Собрание общественного совета Убежища 94 объявляется открытым. 11114 00048F86 Привет, Габби. 11115 00048F87 Знаете что, парни... Думаю, это какое-то зомбирующее устройство. Оно и свело с ума этих тупорылых. 11116 00048F88 Да они спятили. Ни оружия, ничего. Они даже не пытались сопротивляться. 11117 00048F89 Но я волнуюсь за тебя и за Анжелику. 11118 00048F8A 11119 00048F8B Джентльмены, уверяю вас, это никакая не ловушка. Мы с радостью поделимся... 11120 00048F8C 11121 00048F8D А у тебя есть идея получше? Мне уже как-то не по себе. 11122 00048F8E Это да. Но... Столько трудов, чтобы сюда попасть, и что мы нашли? Сраный чемодан? 11123 00048F8F Подумай об этом. После всего, что было... Ты это заслужила. 11124 00048F90 Босс велел вам говорить, леди. 11125 00048F91 Тянешь время? Парни! 11126 00048F92 Закрой рот. Что за игру ты устроила? 11127 00048F93 Не вопрос. 11128 00048F94 Религиозная херовина какая-то? 11129 00048F95 Тут полно радиации, босс. 11130 00048F96 Нет! 11131 00048F97 Ты отправила всех этих «послов». «Мы примем всех!» «Приходите к нам!» «Мы поделимся с вами едой!» 11132 00048F98 Здесь грянул взрыв, и как будто ничего не случилось. 11133 00048F99 Радиация. Хм. 11134 00048F9A Ага. 11135 00048F9B Ты наверняка не ожидала снова получить от меня весточку. Столько всего случилось — развод, борьба за дочь, изгнание... может, ты и слышать-то меня не хочешь. 11136 00048F9C Да по херу. Убей их. 11137 00048F9D О нет. 11138 00048F9E Итак, этот день настал. Сегодня должны прибыть наши первые гости... 11139 00048F9F Зомбирующее? Ты серьезно? 11140 00048FA0 Ну, я не жалуюсь. Добыча что надо. 11141 00048FA1 Они ищут сообщество, которое стремится к миру и не приемлет насилия. По-моему, это как раз про твоих прихожан. 11142 00048FA2 Я сейчас работаю в «Волт-Тек». Я замолвил словечко, чтобы тебя поселили в Убежище 94. 11143 00048FA3 «Поделимся». Ну конечно. 11144 00048FA4 Пожалуйста, опустите оружие. Это мирное сообщество. 11145 00048FA5 А вы ранние пташки! Доброе утро. От имени... 11146 00048FD9 Не хочешь отдать по-хорошему — заберу по-плохому! 11147 00048FDA Ты напрашиваешься! 11148 00048FDB Завершение процедуры нападения: "Спасибо за помощь, друг. А теперь проваливай!" 11149 00048FDC Выполнение процедуры нападения: "Выкладывай все, что есть, друг! Без резких движений! Это ограбление!" 11150 00048FDD Обязательно надо было все усложнять? 11151 00048FDE Все закончится быстро, приятель! 11152 00048FDF Мне срочно нужна помощь! 11153 00048FE0 Неужели никто мне не поможет?! 11154 00048FE1 Мне срочно нужна помощь! Пожалуйста! 11155 00048FE2 Пожалуйста, помогите! 11156 00048FE3 Неужели никто не поможет бедному роботу? 11157 00048FE4 Ультиматум: "Так, даю тебе последний шанс. Я свое все равно получу. Бросай пожитки на землю!" 11158 00048FE5 Нетерпеливое требование: "Друг, у меня кончается терпение. Оставь что-нибудь на земле и проваливай!" 11159 00048FE6 Недовольное повторение: "Я два раза повторять не стану. Клади все на землю сейчас же!" 11160 00048FE7 Заключительное требование: "Предупреждаю в последний раз! Клади ценные вещи на землю, или кто-то пострадает!" 11161 00048FE8 Запрос: "Ты что, не понимаешь? Давай сюда свое добро!" 11162 00048FE9 Распоряжение: "Выворачивай карманы, и никто не пострадает!" 11163 00048FEA Раздраженное повторение: "Дружище, ты что, плохо слышишь? Выворачивай карманы, бросай добро и вали отсюда!" 11164 00048FEB Сочувственное обращение: "Послушай, просто отдай мне свои пожитки, и разойдемся по-хорошему". 11165 00048FEC Раздраженное обращение: "Ты вообще понимаешь, что происходит? Это ограбление!" 11166 00049012 В Убежище 94 выявлено заражение насекомыми. 11167 00049013 Обслуживающему персоналу необходимо явиться в помещение охраны для получения инструкций. 11168 00049014 В Убежище 94 произошло серьезное наводнение. 11169 00049015 В Убежище 94 обнаружена радиационная угроза 4-го уровня. 11170 00049016 Бригаде ликвидаторов необходимо срочно явиться в помещение охраны для участия в мероприятиях. 11171 00049018 Значит, по-хорошему ты не хочешь... 11172 00049200 The Bee's are loose! 11173 00049201 Vault Dweller, can you help me gather my Bees? 11174 00049202 Yes, YES! Finally! Thank you Vault Dweller. 11175 0004924E Цель потеряна. Отключаюсь. 11176 0004924F Цель получена. 11177 00049250 Я слышал, вы, жители Убежища, пытались спасти Аппалачию. Ее спасет еще одна бомба — если установить ее на крыше Убежища 76! 11178 00049251 По-моему, человека с таким лицом может любить только мать... Вот только вся твоя семья погибла во время Великой войны! 11179 00049253 Ха-ха-ха! 11180 00049254 Бабах, и ты поджариваешься. 11181 00049255 Опа. 11182 00049256 Вжик. 11183 00049257 Стой! 11184 00049258 Погоди! 11185 00049259 Эй ты! 11186 0004925F They are needed to help pollinate the area to start the healing process. 11187 00049260 Here, toss these smoke grenades around to calm the bees. Then collect them for me. 11188 00049261 You there, Vault Dweller. I need your help. Can you assist me? 11189 00049270 Дилан, надеюсь, ты найдешь эту запись, когда вернешься. Мне нужно, чтобы ты меня выслушал. Мы больше не можем здесь оставаться. 11190 00049271 Эта сволочь Маркус... мне следовало догадаться, что он... В общем, собирай вещи и уходи как можно скорее. 11191 00049272 Только не пытайся выйти через центральную. Кто-нибудь из его громил попросту перехватит тебя и изобьет. Ну а я сейчас направляюсь в Мосстаун. Люблю тебя. Надеюсь, скоро увидимся. 11192 00049274 Вполне возможно, кого-то из вас это заявление сбило с толку. Наверное, вы спрашиваете про себя: "Маркус, а что это значит для Нор? Что это значит для меня?" 11193 00049275 Так вот, друзья, все очень просто. Это значит, что теперь я — полновластный хозяин этих тоннелей! 11194 00049276 Крысы, которых вы едите, плесень, которая появляется у вас на матрасе, кирпичи, на которых вы стоите, — все это теперь мое! 11195 00049277 Так, народ, давайте устраивайтесь поудобнее. Хорошо. Итак, я попросил всех жителей Нор собраться здесь сегодня, потому что хочу сделать небольшое объявление. 11196 00049278 С этой минуты Норные Мальчишки выходят из нашего маленького союза и получают право собственности на эти тоннели. 11197 00049279 Отказаться вы, конечно, можете... Но тогда вы окажетесь в еще большем дерьме, чем сейчас. Оглянись вокруг, Триш. 11198 0004927A Мои ребята здесь единственные, у кого есть оружие и кто умеет драться! Вы нас не тронете. У вас нет ни единого шанса. 11199 0004927B Я понимаю, что вам привычнее всякая хрень типа всеобщей дружбы и "возлюби ближнего своего", однако пришло время нового мирового порядка. 11200 0004927C Я знаю, что для вас это горькая пилюля. Но если мне понадобится применить силу, чтобы заставить вас ее проглотить, я с радостью это сделаю. 11201 0004927D Но не волнуйтесь. Я буду добрым и справедливым хозяином. Я позволю вам и дальше пользоваться моими тоннелями, если вы будете соблюдать одно простенькое правило. 11202 0004927E Оно звучит так: в точности исполняйте мои распоряжения! Я приказываю — вы делаете. Мне что-то нужно — вы мне это приносите. 11203 0004927F Привет, Моди. Надеюсь, ты выживешь и услышишь это после того, как я... слегка изменил настройки выбора цели у робота. 11204 00049280 Если ты жива, то, наверное, заметила, что все выходы наверху перекрыты, так что ты *laughs* по уши в дерьме! 11205 00049281 Мод, я все понимаю. Ты была уверена, что тебе ничто не грозит. Ты решила построить здесь дом для всех этих никчемных идиотов и отказалась уступить дорогу новому порядку. 11206 00049282 Да уж... Я сразу понял, что ты можешь выкинуть подобную хрень. 11207 00049283 Перед тем как вы с дружками, как стайка крыс, сбежали в тоннели, ты спрашивала меня, почему я все это делаю. 11208 00049284 А причина очень проста — плохие парни всегда побеждают, Мод. 11209 00049285 Сейчас все точно так же, как было раньше, до бомбежки. Черт возьми, да ведь большинство наших именно из-за этого здесь и обосновалось! 11210 00049286 Вот я и подумал, что могу сам стать главным, пока никто меня не опередил. 11211 00049287 А если мы откажемся? 11212 000492C2 Наблюдение: после употребления формула Р вызывает агрессию даже у находящихся рядом животных, которые ее не употребляли. Это приводит к дракам и гибели. 11213 000492C5 Неужели человечки не справились с наблюдением за животными? Думаю, в следующий раз у них получится лучше, правда? 11214 000492C7 Начинаю 2-й этап. Наблюдаю за воздействием формулы P на подопытных. Пожалуйста, оставляйте их в живых до окончания эксперимента. 11215 000492C8 Эксперимент завершен. Все результаты отправлены в проект "Рай" для дальнейшего анализа. Вряд ли, конечно, мы найдем что-то новое. 11216 000492CA Проект "Рай" запущен. 1-й этап: привлечение подопытных. Кормушки в местах обитания А, B и C в данный момент пусты. 11217 000492CB Наблюдение: феромоны, испускаемые после употребления формулы P, со временем становятся сильнее. Это означает, что и враги становятся сильнее. 11218 000492CC (ВРЕМЕННО) Добро пожаловать в подземную лабораторию биомов "Арктос фарма". Вы как раз вовремя — поможете мне с экспериментом. 11219 000492F5 Now I must get them back to the Langstroth Beehives. 11220 000492FF Выкуси. 11221 00049300 Покойся с миром. 11222 00049301 Обратись за помощью в ожоговое отделение. 11223 00049302 Мы закончили. 11224 00049303 Оскорбления доставлены. 11225 00049304 До встречи, тупица. 11226 00049305 Тук-тук. Кто там? Живое смертное существо! 11227 00049306 Один из нас неповоротлив, одинок и полностью лишен индивидуальности. А другой... протектрон! 11228 00049307 Вызывают жителя Убежища № 2054. Хотят получить назад свой дурацкий синий костюм. 11229 00049308 Говорят, что истинная красота — не снаружи, а внутри. А у тебя внутри одна только зашкаливающая радиация! 11230 0004930A Говорят, в Убежищах раздают много наград. За что наградили тебя? За то, что меня уже от тебя тошнит? 11231 0004930B Я слышал, тебе не удалось вовремя выйти из Убежища 76 после попойки. Лучше бы тебе не удалось туда войти! 11232 0004930C Я подумывал напасть на тебя без предупреждения, но решил, что жизнь и так тебя не пощадила. 11233 0004930D Я слышал, вы прятались в Убежище, пока мир вокруг вас рушился. Я бы назвал тебя трусливым ничтожеством, но кто знает, что бы с нами было сегодня, останься ты снаружи! 11234 00049369 Произошло сильное затопление. Запуск протокола аварийного обслуживания. 11235 0004936A Требуется аутентификация. Подтвердите свою личность при помощи ручного сканера на любой контрольной станции. 11236 0004936B Невыполнение необходимых действий в рабочем окне приведет к прерыванию процедуры перезапуска. 11237 0004936C Перезапуск прошел успешно. 11238 0004936D Идет осушение технического крыла. Идет осушение крыла сельского хозяйства. Пожалуйста, подождите. 11239 0004936E Начинаю процедуру аварийного перезапуска. 11240 00049372 Запасы катализатора для реактора истощены. Вставьте канистры со свежим катализатором в указанные контейнеры. 11241 00049373 Идет осушение инженерного крыла. Пожалуйста, подождите. 11242 00049374 Шаг 1. 11243 00049375 Вставьте ключи управления замками реактора. 11244 00049376 Все остальные рубильники необходимо перевести в положение «вниз». 11245 00049378 Выполните каждый шаг процедуры в соответствии с инструкцией. 11246 00049379 Техникам необходимо пройти к пульту управления насосами в крыле сельского хозяйства и активировать аварийный режим работы насосов К-52. 11247 0004937A Передача энергии... подтверждена. 11248 0004937B Идет осушение помещения с пультом управления насосами. Пожалуйста, подождите. 11249 0004937C Узнайте коды у техника Убежища, прежде чем покинуть жилое крыло. 11250 0004937D Включаю бессрочную защитную герметизацию Убежища 94. Всего доброго. 11251 00049380 Перезапустите подсистемы реактора в порядке, указанном на терминале контрольной станции реактора. 11252 00049381 Спасибо за помощь. При выходе из Убежища заберите из помещения охраны доплату за риск. Всего доброго. 11253 00049382 Ремонт подтвержден. 11254 00049383 Шаг 2. 11255 00049384 Нажмите на кнопку аварийного перезапуска. 11256 00049387 Печатаются коды перезапуска реактора. Введите коды на цифровых панелях реактора. 11257 00049389 Расчет времени до выхода из строя системы защиты от затопления... завершен. 11258 0004938A Перенаправление питания к пульту управления насосами. 11259 0004938B Запущена система управления реактором. Начинаю процедуру аварийного перезапуска. 11260 0004938C Необходимо начать аварийный перезапуск системы реактора. 11261 0004938D Для активации аварийного режима работы насосов потребуются коды перезапуска насосов. 11262 0004938F Внимание! Внимание! Система защиты от затопления прекратила работу. Защититься от затопления теперь невозможно. 11263 00049391 Откройте вентили впускных и выпускных труб реактора. 11264 00049393 Уровень воды стабилизирован. Аварийная процедура завершена успешно. 11265 00049394 Шаг 7. 11266 00049395 Перезапуск прошел успешно. 11267 00049397 Перенаправляю все доступное питание к насосам системы защиты. Включаю насосы. 11268 00049399 Перезапуск прошел успешно. 11269 0004939A Обнаружены серьезные повреждения труб защиты от затопления. 11270 0004939B Шаг 5. 11271 0004939C Используйте плату управления реактором, чтобы дать разрешение на процедуру аварийного перезапуска. 11272 0004939D Аварийный перезапуск завершен. Система реактора в норме. 11273 0004939E Зафиксирован скачок напряжения. Замените поврежденные ядра центрального компьютера. 11274 0004939F Процесс открытия двери Убежища завершен. Открываю аварийную переборку 1. 11275 000493A0 Перезапуск прошел успешно. 11276 000493A1 Внимание! Внимание! Отказ системы питания в центре управления насосами. Требуется дополнительный источник питания. 11277 000493A2 Внимание! Внимание! Насос системы защиты «Альфа» прекратил работу. Насос системы защиты «Дельта» прекратил работу. 11278 000493A3 Все насосы системы защиты работают. 11279 000493A5 Ошибка. Отмена процедуры аварийного перезапуска. 11280 000493A7 Шаг 8. 11281 000493A8 Переведите следующие рубильники в положение «вверх»: 11282 000493A9 Запускаю аварийный режим работы насосов К-52. 11283 000493AB Внимание! Внимание! Все крылья Убежища загерметизированы, чтобы сдержать затопление. 11284 000493AC Шаг 6. 11285 000493AD Внимание! Насос системы защиты «Гамма» прекратил работу. Все насосы системы защиты прекратили работу. 11286 000493AE Шаг 4. 11287 000493AF 1 11288 000493B0 3 11289 000493B1 8 11290 000493B2 11 11291 000493B3 14 11292 000493B4 17 11293 000493B5 21 11294 000493B6 24 11295 000493B7 27 11296 000493B8 30 11297 000493B9 33 11298 000493BA 35 11299 000493BB 39 11300 000493BC 40 11301 000493BD 46 11302 000493BE 48 11303 000493BF Шаг 3. 11304 000493CA Операция завершена. Теперь вы можете войти в помещение с пультом управления насосами. 11305 000493CC Операция завершена. Теперь вы можете войти в жилое крыло. 11306 000493CD Внимание! Насос системы защиты «Гамма» прекратил работу. 11307 00049407 (TEMP) Wow, fancy hearts. Love must be about getting the best hearts. Processing new data. (TEMP) 11308 00049408 (TEMP) Oh great, you're back! (TEMP) 11309 00049409 (TEMP) Hello. I'm Valentine. I'm confused, I don't understand L.O.V.E. Help me please. (TEMP) 11310 0004940A (TEMP) Oh, romance. What an interesting concept. I must analyze. (TEMP) 11311 00049436 Ice cold Lemonade here! Now made with 100% ade! 11312 00049437 Знаете, как говорят? Когда жизнь подсовывает тебе лимоны... Ох, а у меня и лимоны-то закончились. 11313 00049438 Well, you see, I've run out of lemons. I've had to make due. 11314 00049439 Мастер Джимми уверяет меня, что лимонад вас не убьет. Наверное... 11315 0004943A Cold, refreshing, completely organic lemonade here. 11316 0004943B Made with locally sourced... uh ingredients. 11317 0004943C Очень надеюсь, что мастер Джимми скоро вернется и принесет еще лимонов! На новый рецепт что-то многие жалуются. 11318 0004943D Покупайте свежий лимонад! Вся выручка от продажи пойдет в Фонд мастера Джимми. Поддержим местного правонарушителя! 11319 00049441 Стоять! 11320 00049442 Эй, подожди! 11321 00049443 Без обид. 11322 00049470 О да, пастушья жизнь по мне! 11323 00049471 Поторапливайтесь, дамы! Впереди опасный путь! 11324 00049477 Преследую объект оскорбления. Пожалуйста, отойдите. 11325 00049478 Ничего личного. 11326 00049479 Проходите. 11327 0004947A Спасибо вам за участие. 11328 00049492 Я люблю природу. А вы? Скауты-пионеры любят все живое. Даже пахучих скунсов и неприглядных опоссумов. Сможете произнести слово опоссум? Хорошо. 11329 00049493 Любой скаут-пионер терпеть не может токсичные мутагенные отходы. Сможете произнести токсичные мутагенные отходы? Это настоящая гадость. 11330 00049494 Раньше скауты-пионеры собирали мусор, чтобы заработать значок. Но теперь все это тщетно. Сможете произнести тщетно? Не сомневаюсь. 11331 00049495 Вы можете заработать значок, если уберете старые мерзкие мутагенные отходы и сложите их в бочку с защитной оболочкой. 11332 00049496 Сможете произнести бочка с защитной оболочкой? Не сомневаюсь. А теперь отправляйтесь в путь за своим значком. 11333 00049497 Токсичные мутагенные отходы могут вызывать побочные генетические модификации, часть которых вредны и даже опасны для жизни. 11334 00049498 Вы, наверное, новый головастик. Всегда рад встретить новых скаутов-пионеров. 11335 00049499 Вы принесли не все части насекомых. Проверьте список еще раз. 11336 0004949A Вы еще не добыли для меня части насекомых? 11337 0004949B Эти части насекомых нужны мне, чтобы приготовить репеллент. 11338 0004949C Еще один головастик. Чудесно. 11339 0004949D Когда-то я был помощником всемирно известного энтомолога. Теперь я старший скаут. 11340 0004949E Наверняка вы даже не знаете, кто такой энтомолог. Последний головастик все время говорил этимолог, и тогда я стукнул его словарем. 11341 0004949F Вообще-то моя программа этого не предусматривала. Но мне ужасно захотелось это сделать. Я не удержался. 11342 000494A0 Энтомологи изучают насекомых, а не слова. А в последнее время насекомых развелось слишком много. И когда они успели так вырасти? 11343 000494A1 Я продолжаю труд своего бывшего наставника. 11344 000494A2 Если вы принесете мне части представителей этих новых видов, я приготовлю репеллент от насекомых. Вот список того, что мне нужно. 11345 000494A3 Я отметил на карте места, где вы наверняка найдете нужных особей, но они могут попасться вам где угодно. 11346 000494A4 Шип жалокрыла, мясо радтаракана... А где же хоботок гнуса? 11347 000494A5 А, вот он. Вы принесли все, что я просил. 11348 000494A6 Сейчас я приготовлю порцию репеллента. Выпейте его, и ваша кровь покажется насекомым такой же ужасной на вкус, как вам — этот репеллент. 11349 000494A7 Значок не появится у вас сам по себе. 11350 000494A8 Новенькие юные головастики — источник жизни скаутов-пионеров. 11351 000494B3 Устройство сейчас не работает. Всего доброго. 11352 000494B7 Миртл, хватит жевать траву! Аппетит перебьешь! 11353 00049513 Выпейте свежего лимонаду! Холодненький, освежающий и полностью натуральный! 11354 00049514 Кому вкуснейшего лимонада? Сделан вручную с любовью, из местных... э-э... ингредиентов. 11355 00049515 Очень надеюсь, что мастер Джимми скоро вернется и принесет еще лимонов! На новый рецепт что-то многие жалуются. 11356 00049516 Покупайте свежий лимонад! Вся выручка от продажи пойдет в Фонд мастера Джимми. Поддержим местного правонарушителя! 11357 00049517 Нет! Белая тварь! Бежим! 11358 00049518 Баран! Бежим! 11359 00049519 Бе-е! Бе-е! Страшно! 11360 0004951A Белая тварь рвать братьев! 11361 0004951B Большая тварь! Страшно! 11362 0004951C Белая тварь! Страшно! 11363 0004951D Большерогий убивать братьев! 11364 0004951E Баран. Почему баран? 11365 0004951F Брат, вернись! Бе-е бе-е ушел! 11366 00049520 Кому ледяного лимонада? Теперь в нем на 50% больше ада! 11367 00049521 Знаете, как говорят? Когда жизнь подсовывает тебе лимоны... Ох, а у меня и лимоны-то закончились. 11368 00049522 У меня закончились лимоны, так что пришлось обходиться менее... подходящими ингредиентами. 11369 00049523 Мастер Джимми уверяет меня, что лимонад вас не убьет. Наверное... 11370 00049531 Что это у меня над головой? Топот лап? Вой волков? Я слышу движение каждой травинки. «Хмельной охотник» не зря так называется. 11371 00049532 О господи! Что это было? Мои брамины... они ведь совершенно беспомощные! Помогите мне их защитить, умоляю! 11372 00049542 Ух ты... Чудесная ночь, верно? Звезды очень красивые. Совсем не такие, как дома. 11373 00049543 Я чую... новое мясо. Теплую кровь. Крепкие мышцы. Запах так силен, словно зверь здесь уже давно, прячется в моих землях, ест мою добычу... 11374 00049544 Но теперь все. Я учуял запах этого зверя. И сегодня он близко. 11375 00049545 Какие-то тупые дети развели костер у подножия холма... но я не позволю им испортить мне охоту. Я о них позабочусь... Так ведь, зверек? 11376 00049579 Когда огонь погас, ускользнуть оказалось легко. Легче, чем я думала. 11377 0004957A Сейчас другие скауты, наверное, уже сходят с ума от страха, думая, что я стала жертвой какого-нибудь порождения ночи. 11378 0004957B Может, так оно и будет. Здесь что-то есть. И, похоже, эта история — единственный способ им это доказать. 11379 0004957C Героиня истории — это я. Я ее написала и сама загрузила ее в память Пенни. Никто не верил моим рассказам о чудовище, так что мне было нужно что-нибудь сделать. 11380 0004957D Что-то забрало моего брата Ронни. Потом — моего вожатого. А теперь... 11381 0004957E Я быстро собираю достаточно дров, чтобы снова разжечь огонь. Но оборачиваюсь и не вижу огонька в нашем лагере. 11382 0004957F Не знаю, то ли я зашла слишком далеко в лес, то ли костер совсем погас, и скауты теперь сидят в темноте. 11383 00049582 Под утро огонь начинает угасать. Скауты не замечают, как сгущается темень. 11384 00049583 Я опять пытаюсь предупредить их, что в темноте опасно, но никто не слушает. И я иду в лес за растопкой. Одна. 11385 00049584 Они включились? Отлично. Как я рада, что динамики еще работают. 11386 00049586 Привет, ребятки! Ну что, хотите послушать жуткую историю? Не забывайте, мои истории интерактивные, так что запаситесь храбростью и подыграйте мне, когда я попрошу. 11387 00049756 Хватит! 11388 00049757 Белая тварь ушла. 11389 00049758 Большерогий убивать братьев! 11390 00049759 Баран, почему баран? 11391 0004975A Брат, вернись. Бе-е бе-е ушел. 11392 0004975B Белая тварь рвать братьев. 11393 0004975C Белый пух убивать! 11394 0004976B Поборов страх, я выбираюсь из-под одеял и иду не останавливаясь, пока не выхожу на улицу. Там я вижу теплый свет костра. 11395 0004976C Мои друзья-скауты разговаривают у огня. Я иду к ним и... и хочу им все рассказать. Опасно сидеть на улице так поздно. В темноте кто-то есть. 11396 0004976D Я это знаю, потому что так пропал мой брат! Однажды он вышел из дома затемно и исчез. Но мои друзья... не слушают. 11397 0004976E Я сижу с ними и караулю. Мы смеемся, пьем и рассказываем друг другу секреты до глубокой ночи. 11398 0004978C Ты кто? На тебе форма моего вожатого. Не может быть... 11399 00049792 Сколько мы здесь? Несколько часов?.. Дней?.. Откуда мне знать, черт возьми? Мы в плену... умираем от голода и жажды. С тех самых пор, как все выпили тот чертов напиток. 11400 00049793 Это был последний этап нашего посвящения. Я про себя и Макса, моего друга. Нам пришлось бы пересидеть тут весь праздник, зато потом мы были бы в шоколаде. Последняя проверка... 11401 00049794 В конце всем раздали красные чашки. Чтобы отметить. Сказали, что это "Ядер-самогон". Я поймал момент, когда на меня никто не смотрел, и все вылил. А вот Макс нет. 11402 00049795 Поначалу все было нормально... а потом что-то изменилось. Тот звук... Мне никогда его не забыть. Я... Не могу... 11403 00049796 И вот теперь я сижу тут. Ни еды, ни воды, только старая пила, которой даже порезаться не выйдет. Здесь я и старина Макс Поузи. 11404 00049797 Я... я скоро что-нибудь придумаю. Он классный парень, но... меня от него уже тошнит. 11405 00049876 Личный дневник, метка времени 1120761344. Моя лампа особой серии "Ядер-кола" доставлена в удовлетворительном состоянии. После нескольких... модификаций результат меня вполне удовлетворил. 11406 00049877 Теперь моя коллекция "Ядер-колы" — самая большая в городе, но в эту жалкую лачугу больше ничего не влезет. 11407 00049878 Решение: надо купить склад в Моргантауне и держать коллекцию там. Но сначала хорошо бы раздобыть денег... 11408 00049879 Нужно разработать стратегию успешного коммерческого предприятия. В университете полно студентов. Но вот чего они хотят?.. 11409 0004987A Ага! Предположение: студенты любят выпить. А я люблю "Ядер-колу". Я создам крепкий напиток из спирта-ректификата с "Ядер-колой". Идеальное сочетание! 11410 0004987B Надо только как-нибудь его назвать. Хм... "Ядерголь"? "Ядер-пойло"? "Ядер-брага"? А, ладно, подумаю об этом потом. 11411 0004988C Прости. Только что пришло в голову, что папа гордился бы мной. Тем, что сын пошел по его стопам и тоже занялся "ликвидацией отходов". Увидимся в аду, Мод. 11412 0004989B Свежий воздух и свободная дорога! Чего еще желать простому пастуху со стадом браминов? 11413 0004989E Себе... э-э... на заметку. Кэлвин, держи себя в руках. 11414 00049912 Рэймонд, я пришлю тебе список того, что мне понадобится завтра. Но сначала я хотела рассказать тебе о том, что нашла. Это важно. 11415 00049913 Это то, что мы искали. Я нашла дохлого медведя, который был... кем-то разорван в клочья. В Бекли я встретила женщину, которая сказала, что здесь видели какое-то бледное чудище. Она называла его Зверем. 11416 00049914 Послушай, это существо, если оно хотя бы наполовину такое странное, как о нем говорят, может оказаться настоящей золотой жилой. Безумец Кэлвин заплатит за него любые деньги! 11417 00049915 Рэймонд, это все меняет. Мы наконец-то сможем выкупить магазин... или обновить грузовик, или нанять помощника. 11418 00049916 Бойтесь, мои юные друзья, ибо это история о леденящем душу страхе, который обитает как внутри... так и снаружи. 11419 00049917 Давным-давно семья Беллвезеров строила в этом самом лесу дом. Целыми днями мама и папа Беллвезеры трудились не покладая рук, стуча молотками: тук-тук-тук. 11420 00049949 Пересчет продолжительности выполнения задачи... готово. 11421 000499A0 Уровень воды достиг критической отметки. 11422 000499A1 Герметизирую дополнительные переборки, чтобы сдержать затопление. 11423 000499A2 Попытка автоматической очистки впускных клапанов для насосов системы защиты... ошибка. 11424 000499A3 Превышена максимальная рабочая мощность вспомогательных насосов системы защиты. 11425 000499A4 Вспомогательные насосы системы защиты больше не отвечают. 11426 000499A5 В помещении с банком семян зафиксировано короткое замыкание. Перенаправление питания. 11427 000499A6 В системе вентиляции обнаружена вода. Системы жизнеобеспечения могут быть повреждены. 11428 000499A7 В образцах воды обнаружены биологические загрязнения. 11429 000499A8 Прочность конструкции: 72 процента. Активирую автоматические стабилизаторы конструкции... ошибка. 11430 000499A9 Система фильтрации воды отключена. 11431 00049A49 Работа для скаута всегда найдется. Стоит убрать старые мутагенные отходы, как тут же появляются новые. 11432 00049A4A Было бы не по-соседски просто оставить их валяться где попало. Вы ведь хотите быть хорошим соседом, правда? Так я и думал. 11433 00049A4B Скаут-опоссум! Я еще помню времена, когда у нас был целый отряд скаутов-опоссумов. 11434 00049A4C Вы все еще головастик? Ничего страшного. Я не стану вас осуждать, хоть вы и старше всех головастиков, каких я встречал в своей жизни. 11435 00049A4D Уже истратили весь репеллент? И, конечно, вам нужно еще. 11436 00049A4E Вот список. Наверняка вы потеряли тот, что я вам дал в прошлый раз. 11437 00049A4F Для опоссума всегда найдется работа. Кстати говоря... 11438 00049A50 Мне нужна новая партия частей насекомых, чтобы приготовить еще репеллента. Вот список. 11439 00049A51 Список не изменился. Просто я знаю, как скауты-пионеры любят все терять. 11440 00049A52 Не забывайте, части насекомых можно добыть где угодно, не только там, где я отметил на карте. 11441 00049A88 Получение кодов перезапуска для насосов системы защиты подтверждено. 11442 00049A89 Идет осушение жилого крыла. Пожалуйста, подождите. 11443 00049A8A Ремонт подтвержден. 11444 00049A8B Операция завершена. Теперь вы можете войти в техническое крыло и крыло сельского хозяйства. 11445 00049A8C Прежде чем продолжить операцию, перезапустите систему реактора. 11446 00049A8D Чтобы перезапустить насосы, введите коды перезапуска насосов. 11447 00049A8E Ремонт подтвержден. 11448 00049A8F Ремонт подтвержден. 11449 00049A90 Операция завершена. Теперь вы можете войти в инженерное крыло. 11450 00049A91 Перезапустите насосы системы защиты, чтобы осушить помещение с пультом управления насосами. 11451 00049A92 Необходимо выполнить ремонт для осушения дополнительных крыльев и продления срока службы системы. 11452 00049A93 Прежде чем продолжить операцию, узнайте коды перезапуска насосов. 11453 00049C2D Бо Пип, ты не пришла на нашу встречу. Это совсем на тебя не похоже. 11454 00049C5F А, юные актеры! Вы очень вовремя. Я как раз рассказываю деткам историю. 11455 00049C60 Просто слушайте мой рассказ, и когда будет нужно, я подам вам сигнал изобразить какой-нибудь звук. 11456 00049C61 Если я скажу, что кто-то кричит, вам надо закричать. Если я скажу, что кто-то упал, изобразите глухой удар. Можете пользоваться чем угодно. Хорошо? 11457 00049C62 Великолепно. Как хорошая рассказчица, я стараюсь взаимодействовать со своей аудиторией. Это настоящее искусство! А теперь ступайте и спрячьтесь. Уже почти пора! 11458 00049C7A А когда дом наконец был готов, Мэри услышала из-под половиц писк: пи-пи... 11459 00049C7B Крысы! — воскликнула Мэри, обращаясь к родителям. — В доме крысы! Разве вы не слышите? Но они ничего не слышали. 11460 00049C7C Вдруг откуда-то из-за домика раздался тихий размеренный шепот: Ай-ай-ай... А я вот рада видеть тебя здесь, в моем доме. 11461 00049C7D Твоя прелестная семья призвала меня сюда своим шумом. Меня притягивают сумбурные звуки, — тут говорившая хихикнула. 11462 00049C7E Граммофон! 11463 00049C7F Не вижу никакой крови, — вздохнул старший Беллвезер. Он заглянул в колодец, пока все ждали шерифа. 11464 00049C80 Шериф услышал звон колокола и приехал вместе со своими помощниками. Он спросил: Что у вас случилось? — и начал осматривать постройки. 11465 00049C81 Когда они вошли в дом, ведьма дико захохотала, и вдруг всех охватила безудержная ярость! 11466 00049C82 До конца своих дней Мэри Беллвезер все дожидалась своих родителей и не выпила ни капли воды из того колодца. 11467 00049C83 Кое-кто говорит, что иногда из колодца до сих пор слышится хихиканье ведьмы. Она дожидается, когда ее снова выпустят на волю. 11468 00049C84 Потому-то скауты-пионеры и построили свой домик прямо на крышке того колодца, чтобы его больше нельзя было открыть. 11469 00049C85 Вот и сказке конец. Спокойной ночи, ребята! 11470 00049C86 В ужасе Мэри стремглав бросилась домой, захлопнула дверь, заперла ее и закрыла все окна ставнями. 11471 00049C87 Мы прокляты! — крикнула она родителям. 11472 00049C88 Мама Мэри всплеснула руками. Сказать по правде, Мэри, я ума не приложу, что с тобой делать. Хватит тебе играть в игры. Ты ведь уже большая! 11473 00049C89 А папа заявил: Хватит. Мы позовем шерифа, и он во всем разберется. И он зазвонил в набатный колокол, который было слышно за много миль вокруг. 11474 00049C8A Папа, не надо! Ее притягивает шум! — завопила Мэри и бросилась обратно в дом. 11475 00049C8B Но родители Мэри ничего не слышали. Зачем ты все это выдумываешь, Мэри? Займись-ка лучше делом. Принеси воды скотине, — велели они. 11476 00049C8C Может, это был просто сон, — с надеждой подумала Мэри. Она пошла к колодцу и зачерпнула ведром воды, но ведро показалось ей тяжелее обычного. Странно. 11477 00049C8D Она заглянула в ведро. Оно было полно крови, а со дна на нее глядела отрубленная голова! Шея была перерублена топором! 11478 00049C8E Мэри закричала и уронила ведро в колодец. ПЛЮХ! 11479 00049C8F Да они просто глухие, — подумала Мэри. Она расставила крысоловки и отправилась спать. 11480 00049C90 И тут она услышала... Хрясь. Хрясь. Вдалеке кто-то рубил дрова топором. Хрясь. Хрясь. Хрясь. Все ближе и ближе... 11481 00049C91 Хрясь. ХРЯСЬ! Прямо под окошком. Мэри подбежала к окну и выглянула наружу, но ничего не увидела. Мама! Папа! — позвала она. 11482 00049C92 Мэри открыла глаза и выпрямилась. Тебе меня не напугать! — закричала она что было силы. — Ты — ничто! 11483 00049C93 В ту же минуту взошло солнце и озарило лес своим ярким светом. 11484 00049C94 Ведьму словно ошпарило кипятком, а ее волосы загорелись. Мэри, не растерявшись, столкнула ведьму в колодец. 11485 00049C95 А потом спокойно закрыла крышку колодца и крепко ее заперла. 11486 00049C96 Шериф бросился на Мэри, но та увернулась, а он упал в колодец и утонул. 11487 00049C97 Родители Мэри побежали в лес, помощники шерифа — за ними. Что с ними стало, никто не знает. 11488 00049C98 Вот тут-то ведьма и пришла за Мэри. 11489 00049CD7 Герметизирую систему защиты от затопления. 11490 00049CD8 В системе водоснабжения обнаружена радиация. Для получения нового водяного чипа свяжитесь со специалистом службы поддержки «Волт-Тек». 11491 00049CD9 Ионизирую вентили впускных труб коллектора. 11492 00049CDA Процедура аварийного затопления идет медленнее, чем ожидалось. 11493 00049CDB Множество водораспылительных головок не отвечает. 11494 00049CDC Пожалуйста, подождите. Процедура аварийного затопления начнется в ближайшее время. 11495 00049CDD Инвертирую вспомогательные насосы системы защиты. Все насосы работают с максимальной эффективностью. 11496 00049CDE Рассчитываю оптимальную скорость сброса воды для уничтожения всех живых существ в Убежище... готово. 11497 00049CDF Устанавливаю скорость подачи жидкости в оросительной системе на максимум. 11498 00049CE0 Активирую водоустойчивые клапаны на критически важном электрооборудовании. 11499 00049D51 Всем жителям Убежища просьба организованно покинуть Убежище. Аварийные переборки закрываются. 11500 00049D52 Сотрудникам службы безопасности необходимо помочь обслуживающему персоналу с выполнением обязанностей, чтобы запустить данную процедуру. 11501 00049D53 Внимание. Внимание. Сбой отключения реактора. 11502 00049D54 Подготовка к активации процедуры аварийного затопления М-09. 11503 00049D55 Ошибка. Сбой отключения реактора. 11504 00049D56 Отключение реактора подтверждено. 11505 00049D57 Наполняю водой систему орошения. 11506 00049D58 Все выходы загерметизированы, чтобы избежать нарушения безопасности. Прежде чем продолжить эвакуацию, обеспечьте безопасность атриума. 11507 00049D59 Сотрудникам службы безопасности необходимо обеспечить безопасность всех станций и защитить важные элементы инфраструктуры. Повреждения труб или систем защиты от затопления могут задержать начало затопления. 11508 00049D5A Внимание! Внимание! Ожидается нарушение герметичности. 11509 00049D5B Требуется аутентификация. Все сотрудники службы безопасности должны войти в систему, чтобы получить доступ к пульту управления насосами. 11510 00049D5C Начинаю аварийное затопление. Все формы жизни в Убежище будут уничтожены. Пожалуйста, подождите. 11511 00049D5D Дополнительные сведения см. в терминале управления банком семян. 11512 00049D5E Теперь вы можете войти в помещение с пультом управления насосами. 11513 00049D5F Ошибка. Сбой отключения реактора. 11514 00049D60 Внимание! Внимание! В жилом крыле обнаружен завал. 11515 00049D61 Включаю бессрочную защитную герметизацию Убежища 94. Всего доброго. 11516 00049D62 Внимание! Внимание! В атриуме выявлено обширное заражение насекомыми. 11517 00049D63 Пройдите к пульту управления насосами в крыле сельского хозяйства и активируйте процедуру аварийного затопления М-09, чтобы затопить Убежище. 11518 00049D64 Спасибо за помощь. При выходе из Убежища заберите из помещения охраны доплату за риск. Всего доброго. 11519 00049D65 Герметизирую дополнительные переборки. 11520 00049D66 Некоторые контейнеры с образцами отсутствуют. 11521 00049D67 Доступ разрешен. 11522 00049D68 Подтверждена опасная ситуация AX-481 — заражение Убежища огромными насекомыми-мутантами. 11523 00049D69 Инициализация завершена. Процедура аварийного затопления М-09 начата. 11524 00049D6A Эвакуация завершена. 11525 00049D6B Покиньте крыло сельского хозяйства. 11526 00049D6C Покиньте атриум. 11527 00049D6D Переход на ручное управление подтвержден. Начинаю герметизацию. 11528 00049D6E Разрешение подтверждено. Дождитесь, когда в систему войдут все сотрудники. 11529 00049D6F Разрешение подтверждено. 11530 00049D70 Устраните ошибки, перечисленные в терминале управления реактором, и попробуйте еще раз. 11531 00049D71 Сотрудникам службы безопасности необходимо забрать пропуски из помещения охраны. 11532 00049D72 Процесс открытия двери Убежища завершен. Открываю аварийную переборку 2. 11533 00049D73 Начинаю экстренную эвакуацию. 11534 00049D74 Внимание! Внимание! Множество банков семян не удалось герметизировать. Все банки семян должны быть загерметизированы перед эвакуацией крыла сельского хозяйства. 11535 00049D75 Все банки семян загерметизированы. 11536 00049D76 В системе вентиляции обнаружено гнездо. 11537 00049D77 Выбита дверь в жилом крыле. Выбита дверь в жилом крыле. Примите соответствующие меры безопасности. 11538 00049D78 Датчики показывают значительное увеличение количества насекомых. Анализирую. 11539 00049D79 В реакторном отделении зафиксировано короткое замыкание. Перенаправление питания от поврежденных проводников. 11540 00049D7A В образцах почвы и воды обнаружены личинки насекомых. 11541 00049D7B Оценка повреждений в системах центрального компьютера. Повреждения критические. 11542 00049D7C Применяю дополнительные стабилизаторы к переборкам. 11543 00049D7D Аварийная система борьбы с вредителями прекратила работу. 11544 00049D7E Завершите процедуру отключения реактора, прежде чем покинуть инженерное крыло. 11545 00049D7F Уровень угрозы: незначительный. 11546 00049D80 Выполняю сборку автоматизированного обслуживающего персонала. 11547 00049D81 Покиньте инженерное крыло. 11548 00049D82 Герметизирую переборки, чтобы сдержать затопление. 11549 00049D83 Сотрудникам службы безопасности необходимо пройти в помещение с пультом управления насосами и войти в систему. 11550 00049D84 Внимание! Внимание! Все переборки загерметизированы. 11551 00049D85 Рассчитываю время до нарушения герметичности... готово. 11552 00049D86 Образец подтвержден. Начинаю герметизацию. 11553 00049DBB Ответ, стимулы. Реакция, ответ. Протокол и процедура. Следовать инструкциям. Все, что им нужно сделать, — прийти к началу шествия. 11554 00049DBC Надеюсь, вам у нас нравится, друзья! В Гельвеции туристам есть на что посмотреть. Покупайте домашнее, не стесняйтесь! 11555 00049DBF Ни один Фастнахт не обходится без карнавального и костра, где старик Мороз встретится с горячей штучкой! Ха-ха! Горячей — в прямом смысле. Со спичкой! На костре! Ха-ха-ха! 11556 00049DC0 Карнавальное шествие скоро начнется. Если, конечно, его лентяи-участники вовремя займут свои места. Сделайте одолжение, напомните им, чтобы поторапливались! 11557 00049DC1 Ответ, стимулы. Реакция, ответ. Протокол и процедура. Следовать инструкциям. Все, что им нужно сделать, — прийти к началу шествия. 11558 00049DC2 Надеюсь, вам у нас нравится, друзья! В Гельвеции туристам есть на что посмотреть. Покупайте домашнее, не стесняйтесь! 11559 00049E01 Ой! Простите, что прерываю рассказ, но у нас чрезвычайная ситуация. По крайней мере, так говорит мой аварийный протокол старшего скаута. 11560 00049E02 Судя по протоколу, кто-то из обитателей лагеря пропал. Я почти уверена, что посчитала всех правильно, но на всякий случай лучше проверить. 11561 00049E04 Я Нап. Нап И. Ток. Лучший робомозг по проверке качества алкоголя во всей Аплоди... Аппи-лачи-и. 11562 00049E05 Главный напиток этого бара — Ядер-самогон — уже давно ждет проверки качества Напа. 11563 00049E07 Я охочусь на жуков, я охочусь на жуков! В Аппалачии полно муравьев и пауков! 11564 00049E08 Э-э... привет! Эта история обо мне. О скауте-пионере. 11565 00049E09 Просыпаюсь я как-то ночью в нашем домике и вижу — я совсем одна. Другие кровати пусты. 11566 00049E0A У меня сердце чуть не выскочило... но я знаю, что надо выйти наружу и поискать остальных. 11567 00049E0B Буду с тобой откровенен... Если я в скором времени не получу этот Ядер-самогон, то я... я ведь могу и протрезветь. 11568 00049E0C После порции Ядер-самогона все и впрямь выглядит по-другому. Скажи... а разве раньше мир не был одноцветным? 11569 00049E0D Напиток, который ты готовишь... Льюис называл его своим шыд... как бишь его? Шыдевром, как-то так сказал. 11570 00049E0E Хочешь совет? Принеси мне этого ядер-пойла, да поживее! 11571 00049E0F Ядер-самогона по-прежнему нет? Видать, никто не идеален. 11572 00049E10 Жил-был мозг в банке... и жил он долго и счастливо! 11573 00049E11 Что это за звук?! А... это опять мои гусеницы. 11574 00049E12 Мне кажется или здесь действительно пахнет спиртным? 11575 00049E13 11576 00049E14 Мои друзья, они... классные ребята. Особенно вон тот малыш. Как дела, дружище? 11577 00049E15 Выпью-ка я немного, а потом... 11578 00049E16 Ого-го! Ничего себе напиток! Пр-шу пр-щения. 11579 00049E17 Вот отчет. Оценка качества: неземное. Побочные эффекты: недомогание, зависимость, необратимое повреждение мозга... список можно продолжать, но в целом идея понятна. 11580 00049E18 Посетители будут в экстазе, если ты дашь им попробовать этот напиток. Останутся ли они живы?.. Не факт. Но это уже детали. 11581 00049E19 Может, вернешься завтра и поможешь мне с ежедневными проверками качества? У меня еще полно рецептов на очереди. 11582 00049E1B Выпить есть? 11583 00049E1C Время снова пришло! 11584 00049E1D Ты как раз вовремя. Поможешь мне не протрезветь. 11585 00049E1E Неужто уже целый день прошел? 11586 00049E1F Как-то раз я р... рыгнул так, что у меня глаз выскочил. Ну, я усвоил урок! Шипучку "Салли" больше не пью. 11587 00049E20 Хочешь знать, не одиноко ли мне тут? Ни капельки. Я сам себе лучш... лучший собутыльник! 11588 00049E21 Я бы тебя угостил, но это против правил... А, ладно, так и быть! Нарушу их, но только ради тебя! 11589 00049E22 Крошка, давай потанцуем. Я пост... постараюсь не отдавить тебе ноги. 11590 00049E23 Копы идут! Берегись! 11591 00049E24 Ха-ха! Вот ты где! Жалко, ты своего лица не видишь! 11592 00049E25 Ну что, чем займемся в этот чуд... чудесный вечер? 11593 00049E26 Еще гости! Да у меня просто день рождения! 11594 00049E27 Не стоило спускаться в этот затхлый старый подвал только ради меня. 11595 00049E28 Хочешь, я проверю для тебя какие-нибудь напитки? Мое нутро всегда готово к бухлу. 11596 00049E29 Знаешь, если дела вдруг пойдут худо... Не стесняйся, приходи к старику Напу. Я всегда готов посидеть, поговорить о наболевшем. 11597 0004A1E6 Warning. Live bomb detected. Destruction imminent. Proceed with defusal procedure. 11598 0004A212 Коды ошибок находятся в терминале контрольной станции реактора. 11599 0004A25B Ух ты, круто! Я теперь вижу новые цвета — красивые! Скажи всем — сам Нап одобряет! 11600 0004A25D Как должен был подействовать этот напиток? По-моему, как-то иначе... вот это да... Хорошая штука, просто замечательная. 11601 0004A260 В последний раз после свинцового шампанского я десять часов подряд въезжал в стену и не получил ни царапины. Посмотрим, будет ли у тебя такой же эффект. 11602 0004A261 У меня тут есть новый рецепт. Как раз по твоей части! 11603 0004A263 Сегодня проверке качества подлежит "Хмельной охотник" — излюбленный напиток человека, который убил трех волков половинкой пули. 11604 0004A264 Одни говорят, что после спиртного руки поднять не могут. А другие так и лезут в драку. 11605 0004A265 Я вот не могу как следует врезать. Может, подменишь меня и с кем-нибудь подерешься? Ради науки, конечно! 11606 0004A266 От хорошего пойла часто в голове туман... Я был в тумане так долго, что теперь вижу даже лучше, чем раньше. 11607 0004A267 Но нужно мнение со стороны. Выпей и попробуй пострелять. Я бы сказал, будь осторожнее и никого не задень, но это же не спортивно! 11608 0004A268 Мое нутро способно переварить все, что туда нальют. Все что угодно! Я слышал, люди в этом плане отличаются. Пройди эту проверку для меня. 11609 0004A269 Выпей алкоголь с чем-нибудь... ну, с тем, что не может забродить. Посмотрим, справится ли твое нутро с полноценным приемом пищи. Поешь от души! 11610 0004A26A Я, когда выпью, становлюсь неотразим, но начинаю нести всякую чушь. А у тебя так бывает? 11611 0004A26B Я смотрю, ты трезвее меня. Сумеешь уболтать кого-нибудь заплатить побольше? Если сумеешь, я гусеницами вверх встану! Ох, зря я это сказал... 11612 0004A26C Первая обычно идет легко. А как насчет второй? Руки трясутся, голова кружится, искры из глаз... 11613 0004A26D Примени-ка голову с большей пользой! Сумеешь ли ты под мухой изготовить вещь, за которую дадут хоть полдоллара? 11614 0004A26E Я люблю представлять себя сыщиком в прошлой жизни, но вряд ли это правда. Ты взгляни на эти тяжелые гусеницы. 11615 0004A26F Сумеешь победить в драке, хорошенько выпив? Попробуй, а потом расскажи, как все прошло. 11616 0004A270 Есть такая штука... Удачей называется. Кто в нее верит вообще? Я выигрываю в карты, только когда напиваюсь, — просто забываю, как нужно проигрывать. 11617 0004A271 Давай проверим мою теорию. Повлияет выпивка на твою удачу или нет? Только, чур, не жульничать! 11618 0004A3C3 Продемонстрируйте свое знание C.A.M.P. и соберите генератор для питания электрических устройств (например, светильников). Не забудьте подключить к нему устройства при помощи проводов. 11619 0004A3C5 Насос системы защиты «Гамма» отключен. 11620 0004A3C6 Все насосы системы защиты отключены. Возвращаюсь к вспомогательным насосам. 11621 0004A3C7 Насос системы защиты «Альфа» отключен. 11622 0004A3C8 Насос системы защиты «Бета» отключен. 11623 0004A3C9 Насос системы защиты «Дельта» отключен. 11624 0004A3DF Покиньте жилое крыло. 11625 0004A43D В центре управления насосами требуется переход на ручное управление. Активируйте кнопки ручного управления в этом помещении. 11626 0004A43E В подсобном помещении 4 требуется разблокировка. Воспользуйтесь ключами от замков в этом помещении. 11627 0004A43F Робот-техник «Бета»: уничтожен. 11628 0004A440 В подсобном помещении 1 требуется разблокировка. Воспользуйтесь ключами от замков в этом помещении. 11629 0004A441 В подсобных помещениях требуется переход на ручное управление. Активируйте кнопки ручного управления в этом помещении. 11630 0004A442 В подсобном помещении 1 зафиксирован скачок напряжения. Замените ядра центрального компьютера в этом помещении. 11631 0004A443 Робот-техник «Альфа»: уничтожен. 11632 0004A444 В центре управления насосами зафиксирован скачок напряжения. Замените ядра центрального компьютера в этом помещении. 11633 0004A445 В центре управления насосами требуется код доступа. Воспользуйтесь пропуском охранника Убежища в этом помещении. 11634 0004A446 В подсобном помещении 2 требуется разблокировка. Воспользуйтесь ключами от замков в этом помещении. 11635 0004A447 В подсобном помещении 2 зафиксирован скачок напряжения. Замените ядра центрального компьютера в этом помещении. 11636 0004A448 В центре управления насосами требуется разблокировка. Воспользуйтесь ключами от замков в этом помещении. 11637 0004A449 Робот-техник «Бета»: работает. 11638 0004A44A Робот-техник «Бета» завершил 1-й этап. 11639 0004A44B Робот-техник «Бета» завершил 2-й этап. 11640 0004A44C В подсобном помещении 4 зафиксирован скачок напряжения. Замените ядра центрального компьютера в этом помещении. 11641 0004A44D В центре управления насосами зафиксирован скачок напряжения. Замените ядра центрального компьютера в этом помещении. 11642 0004A44E В подсобных помещениях требуется код доступа. Воспользуйтесь пропуском охранника Убежища в этих помещениях. 11643 0004A44F В подсобном помещении 3 требуется разблокировка. Воспользуйтесь ключами от замков в этом помещении. 11644 0004A450 В подсобном помещении 3 зафиксирован скачок напряжения. Замените ядра центрального компьютера в этом помещении. 11645 0004A451 Робот-техник «Альфа»: работает. 11646 0004A452 Робот-техник «Альфа» завершил 1-й этап. 11647 0004A453 Робот-техник «Альфа» завершил 2-й этап. 11648 0004A454 В центре управления насосами требуется разблокировка. Воспользуйтесь ключами от замков в этом помещении. 11649 0004A455 Требуется дополнительный запас воды. Откройте вентили впускных труб. 11650 0004A456 Перехожу к пульту управления насосами 1. 11651 0004A457 Перехожу к пульту управления насосами 2. 11652 0004A458 Перехожу к подсобному помещению 1. 11653 0004A459 Перехожу к подсобному помещению 2. 11654 0004A45A Перехожу к подсобному помещению 3. 11655 0004A45B Перехожу к подсобному помещению 4. 11656 0004A471 Необходимый предмет: яйца. Последнее известное удачное место — у ручья... Готовлюсь возобновить протокол карнавального шествия, когда количество достигнет необходимого значения. 11657 0004A472 Мне нужно завершить первую задачу, прежде чем приступать ко второй. Чтобы закончить делать колбаски, мне нужны кишки мелких животных. 11658 0004A473 Теперь у вас есть право украсить этот зал для празднования Фастнахта. Выберите одну из четырех коробок с украшениями. 11659 0004A474 Хей-хо! Спой со мной! Мотив боевой, лихой, затяжной, хей-хо! 11660 0004A475 Фонари Фастнахта светят довольно-таки ярко. 11661 0004A476 Изготовление свеч — это старинный обычай. Воск местный. 11662 0004A477 Статус: протокол "ПечьПончики()" приостановлен на функции "ДобавитьЯйца()". Значение "КоличествоЯиц" равняется нулю. 11663 0004A478 Начинаю самодиагностику. 11664 0004A479 Указанное устройство (Веселый пекарь, собственность города Гельвеция) находится в эксплуатации в течение 4562156,71008 секунды. 11665 0004A47A Информация о нарушителе: чрезмерно крупная пчела, уничтожающая других пчел. Уровень угрозы: высокий. 11666 0004A47B Бз-з-з. Бз-з-з. Да, юные господа, я умею разговаривать с пчелами. Я велел им делать сладкий мед. Скажите родителям, чтобы купили его. 11667 0004A47C Жители города Гельвеция очень рады, что вы заглянули к нам во время карнавала. Надеемся, что вы весело проведете время. 11668 0004A47D Лучше вам не знать, что я кладу в эти колбаски, мой друг. 11669 0004A47E Может, они и жирные, но все же с колбасками Фастнахта ничто не сравнится. 11670 0004A47F Кишки мелких животных идеально подходят для производства колбасок. Не повезло зверькам. 11671 0004A480 В старину фонари Фастнахта использовались для того, чтобы дразнить местных жителей. 11672 0004A4C4 Что это? Вы прочли мою книгу? 11673 0004A4C5 Ничего особенного. Не шедевр, конечно, но неплохо. 11674 0004A4C6 Нет, этот труд так и не увидел свет. Если бы только я отправил его своему издателю... 11675 0004A4E4 Мясник здесь, и пекарь, и есть еще свечник, и все они... 11676 0004A4E5 ...Хм, а где они? 11677 0004A4E7 Wilkomme, wilkomme! 11678 0004A4E8 Добро пожаловать в Гельвецию, главное место празднования Фастнахта во всей Америке! 11679 0004A4E9 Пока что мы готовимся к празднику. Возвращайтесь поскорее! 11680 0004A4EA Wilkomme, мой друг! Мы готовимся к следующему Фастнахту. Возвращайтесь поскорее и присоединяйтесь к веселью! 11681 0004A4EB Вы на карнавал? Обещаю, вы не пожалеете! 11682 0004A4EC Скоро весна, meine Kollege, так что присоединяйтесь к нашему скромному торжеству! 11683 0004A4ED Grüzi! 11684 0004A4F4 Всем, кто меня слышит. Это доктор Кристина Брайан, ботаник. Я работаю в засекреченной лаборатории, расположенной глубоко под зданием Арктос фарма. 11685 0004A4F5 Когда началась бомбардировка, мы были здесь. Мы держались, сколько могли, но потом все же отправили людей на поверхность, чтобы узнать, что, черт возьми, произошло. 11686 0004A4F6 Это была ошибка. Наверху царила разруха и рыскали какие-то... гадкие твари. Каким-то образом они пробрались сюда и начали убивать нас одного за другим. 11687 0004A4F7 Наш последний уцелевший техник пытался запрограммировать роботов-охранников так, чтобы те воспринимали этих существ как угрозу, но, похоже, вместо этого отключил их настройки выбора цели. 11688 0004A4F8 Они... они начали убивать всех подряд. Ввосьмером мы заперлись в нижней генераторной. Если вы меня слышите, умоляю, спасите нас. Пока еще не поздно. 11689 0004A502 Вы, случайно, не любитель словесного творчества? 11690 0004A509 Wilkomme, mein Härr! Примеряйте ледерхозе и угощайтесь! 11691 0004A50A Wilkomme, meine Dame! Надевайте дирндль, берите фонарь и готовьтесь праздновать Фастнахт! 11692 0004A50C Когда наступает Фастнахт, мы соблюдаем что угодно, только не нейтралитет. 11693 0004A50D Если я не начну это шествие как можно скорее, вместо чучела сожгут меня! 11694 0004A50E Ага, пора опустошать кладовую! У нас... э-э... у нас ведь есть кладовая, не так ли? 11695 0004A50F Да уж, писателям скучать не приходится. 11696 0004A5DB Жить. Любить. Писать. Если бы я только мог... 11697 0004A5DC Писать — значит жить, так сказать. 11698 0004A5E0 Пока я на смене, позже мы не начнем. О нет. 11699 0004A5E1 Это швейцарские часы. Самые надежные. Ха-ха! 11700 0004A5E2 У колбасок на гриле просто адский вкус! Ха-ха, шучу. Покупайте смелее! 11701 0004A728 Забавно, как все складывается. Иногда мне кажется, что у жизни извращенное чувство юмора. 11702 0004A729 Помню, когда я приехала сюда из Сан-Франциско поступать в УВТ, то думала, что это настоящая глухомань, где живут одни необразованные деревенщины. Я ненавидела это место. 11703 0004A72A Но в конце концов я привыкла. Люди как люди, совершенно обычные. Мозги от места жительства не зависят, и место рождения нас не определяет. 11704 0004A72B Я решила, что сразу после выпуска поеду осматривать Западную Вирджинию. Стану фотожурналистом, как всегда мечтала. 11705 0004A72C Я составила список мест, которые хотела увидеть, но потом началась бомбежка, и теперь это скорее список предсмертных желаний, потому что, думаю, до конца мне осталось недолго... 11706 0004A72D Я уверена, что не успею далеко уйти — радиация убьет меня. Но я попробую. А если не справлюсь, что ж... Может быть, кто-нибудь закончит этот список за меня. 11707 0004A72E Ну вот, Доротея, мы на месте. Западная Вирджиния. Как ты и мечтала. Больше всего на свете мне хотелось бы, чтобы ты была здесь и могла на нее посмотреть. 11708 0004A72F Может быть, это к лучшему, что лейкемия унесла тебя совсем юной. Тебе не пришлось смотреть на ужасы этой войны. Это меня немного утешает. 11709 0004A730 Но дедушка дал тебе слово и обязательно сдержит его. Помнишь, мы составили список всех мест, которые ты хотела повидать? Так вот, я обойду их все! 11710 0004A731 Я делаю это ради тебя, Доротея. Я знаю, ты сейчас на небе, с ангелами, и я добьюсь того, что ты сможешь мною гордиться, пока этот мир еще не полностью разрушен. 11711 0004A732 Я взял с собой ту старую камеру, которую ты так любила, и... черт, кто-то идет. Только бы не те мародеры. Договорим позже. 11712 0004A73E Очень рад снова видеть вас, mein Härr. 11713 0004A73F Очень рад снова видеть вас, meine Dame. 11714 0004A740 А не великоват ли у вас рост для Наполеона? 11715 0004A741 Нос у вас, случаем, вырос не от вранья? 11716 0004A742 А! Кротокры... 11717 0004A743 О. Кхм. Прошу прощения, я спутал вас кое с чем другим. 11718 0004A744 Пусть костер вас не пугает. Наш город гораздо гостеприимнее, чем Салем. 11719 0004A745 Похоже, вы считаете свое чувство юмора прекрасным? 11720 0004A746 Значит, вы у нас стали смертью? 11721 0004A747 Попробуйте колбаски. За них можно и умереть. Ха-ха! 11722 0004A748 У вас жабры позеленели, ха-ха! 11723 0004A749 Не улетайте! Скоро карнавал! 11724 0004A74A Что-то мне подсказывает, что огонь вам по душе. У нас его в избытке, так что оставайтесь на Фастнахт! 11725 0004A84C 11726 0004A858 О! Э-э... Сэр! Меня зовут трезв, и я совершенно Нап! 11727 0004A859 Стоп... Ты же не коп! Тьфу, напугался до чертиков. 11728 0004A85A Нап меня звать, люблю в пьянку играть. И всегда побеждаю, дружище! 11729 0004A85B Нап меня звать, люблю в пьянку играть. И всегда побеждаю, куколка! 11730 0004A85C Не стесняйся! Подходи, поболтаем! 11731 0004A85D Я не стыжусь признаться, что пол-ож-ж-жит-льно рад тебя видеть! 11732 0004A85E Ого! А вот и мой лучший друг! 11733 0004A85F Хочешь чего-нибудь выпить? Я вот хочу и не возражаю против компании! 11734 0004A860 О! Э-э... Мэм! Меня зовут трезв, и я совершенно Нап! 11735 0004A861 Стоп... Ты же не коп! Тьфу, напугался до чертиков. 11736 0004A862 Будь хорошей девочкой, приготовь мне порцию Ядер-самогона, чтобы я мог заняться делом. 11737 0004A863 Рецепт у меня здесь, но... По-моему, я выронил одну страничку в той закрытой кладовой. Упс! 11738 0004A866 Я Нап. Нап И. Ток. Лучший робомозг по проверке качества алкоголя во всей Аплоди... Аппи-лачи-и. 11739 0004A867 Главный напиток этого бара — Ядер-самогон — уже давно ждет проверки качества Напа. 11740 0004A869 Будь другом, приготовь мне порцию Ядер-самогона, чтобы я мог заняться делом. 11741 0004A86A Рецепт у меня здесь, но... По-моему, я выронил одну страничку в той закрытой кладовой. Упс! 11742 0004A86B И с твоей помощью еще одна проверка качества Напа завершилась. Дзынь-дзынь! 11743 0004A86C Я наверняка вспомню... запомню эти результаты. Это ведь очень важно. Невероятно важно. Не волнуйся. 11744 0004A86D Вижу, все прошло хорошо. У меня к тебе серьезный вопрос... Ты человек стандартной модели? 11745 0004A86E Ты снова здесь, и, похоже, тебя ничего не беспокоит, а значит... вопрос решен! Этот напиток можно подавать. Еще раз спасибо за помощь. 11746 0004A86F Занятный... любопытный у тебя получился результат. Но я не буду задавать вопросы! Хорошая работа говорит сама за себя. 11747 0004A870 О, это просто... просто нечто... Пожалуй, я даже... Ох ты, черт!.. Одобрю его!.. 11748 0004A871 А вот у этого... особый вкус. Чувствуются нотки алкоголя, опьяняющее послевкусие. Отличная штука. 11749 0004A872 У-ух. Я не умер. Я ведь не умер, да? Значит, можно подавать! 11750 0004A873 Такое ощущение, что нутро у меня... пустует. Или это не нутро, а... э-э... слив? 11751 0004A874 Кстати, а где Льюис? Мы и не поговорили толком... Хотелось бы рассказать ему, какой я шикарный работник! 11752 0004A875 Сегодня чудесный день. Полы зеленые, стены голубые, а небо сияет, словно солнце. 11753 0004A876 Здесь бездельников нет и быть не может. Я пью полный рабочий день, а этот подвал — мой роскошный кабинет. 11754 0004A877 99 бутылок самогона на стене, 99 бутылок самогона! Я беру одну и выпиваю до дна... 84 бутылки самогона на стене! 11755 0004A883 Готов поспорить, глоточек баллистического пива пошел бы на пользу даже Серебряному Плащу. Свари-ка мне немного, и я тоже денек побуду таинственным мстителем! 11756 0004A884 Ух ты, взрывной виски! Не откажусь пропустить стаканчик, но сначала надо подготовиться. Мир не горит, мир не горит... 11757 0004A885 Шарах! Поставь-ка мне пива "Высокое напряжение", и я стану настоящим богом грома! 11758 0004A886 Сегодня мы проверим, можно ли от пива "Радмуравей" и правда почувствовать себя муравьем. Было бы круто, правда? 11759 0004A887 Как думаешь, если я выпью текилы "Кровь клеща", то и кровь смогу пить? Может, у меня и отр... отростки появятся? Стоит попробовать! 11760 0004A888 Еще одна проверка качества будет успешно пройдена. 11761 0004A889 Ну что, все готово? Надеюсь, это была не напрасная затея. 11762 0004A88A Эй, твоя взяла! 11763 0004A88B Уже готово? Просто невероятно. 11764 0004A88C Похоже, у тебя богатый опыт. 11765 0004A88D Расскажи скорей, как все прошло. 11766 0004A88E Не говори ничего. Все было классно, да? 11767 0004A88F Похоже, ты времени зря не теряешь! 11768 0004A890 Ты сегодня на высоте! 11769 0004A891 Уже закончила проверку, крошка? 11770 0004A892 Уже закончил проверку, дружище? 11771 0004A893 Возвращайся завтра, ладно? Вдруг мне снова понадобится помощь. 11772 0004A894 Так ты придешь завтра, да? Жду с нетерпением. 11773 0004A895 До скорой встречи, крошка. Надеюсь увидеть тебя завтра! Моя дверь всегда открыта. 11774 0004A896 До скорой встречи, дружище. Надеюсь увидеть тебя завтра! Моя дверь всегда открыта. 11775 0004A897 С тобой любые проверки для меня — пустяк! Ты это, заходи еще, ладно? 11776 0004A898 Хочешь знать, что придется делать завтра? Ничего не скажу! Приходи — и увидишь. 11777 0004A899 Давай-ка бл... Пр-шу пр-щения... Ближе к делу, а? 11778 0004A89A Есть выпивка на проверку? Что ж, я к твоим услугам. 11779 0004A89B Сейчас начнется очередная проверка качества Напа. 11780 0004A89C Нап И. Ток на службу прибыл! 11781 0004A89D Что у нас на повестке дня? 11782 0004A89E Знаешь, о чем я думаю? О том, что... ну... что я уже забыл, о чем говорил! 11783 0004A89F Тебе никогда не хотелось узнать, каково это — быть... как это называется, когда ты не пьян? Мне вот — точно нет. 11784 0004A8A0 Знаешь, я очень рад, что ты здесь. Я считаю, что мы с тобой почти сам... самые лучшие друзья. 11785 0004A8A1 У меня все путем. Добрый друг, горячий напиток, уютный уголок. Чего еще желать робомозгу? 11786 0004A8A2 Как идут д... э-э... дела? Если уж ты у руля, от посетителей, должно быть, отбою нет! 11787 0004A8A3 Дружище, давай потанцуем. Я пост... постараюсь не отдавить тебе ноги. 11788 0004A8A4 У тебя перерыв? Очень мило с твоей стороны провести его со мной. 11789 0004A8A5 С этим напитком можно не торопиться. Проверка качества и так уже прос... просрочена. Что ему терять? 11790 0004A8A6 Удалось разобраться с той станцией для напитков? Я слышал, на ней можно приготовить все что угодно! 11791 0004A8A7 Насколько я помню, настаивание — это лишь первый этап. После этого наступает фермен... как ее там? Ферментация! 11792 0004A8A8 Эта проверка качества невероятно важна для моего нутра. В смысле, для дела. Для дела, конечно! 11793 0004A8B8 Я прошу у вас Луну. Вы придумываете, как стащить ее с неба, и приносите сюда. 11794 0004A8CB Мне нужно проанализировать старинные пивные кружки Фастнахта из города Гельвеция, чтобы заменить поврежденные данные и дополнить свой набор данных. Запрашивается поиск пивных кружек. 11795 0004A8CC Спасибо, научный ассистент. Завершен анализ объекта или множества объектов. Вот результаты. 11796 0004A8F4 Получено: особые параметры поведения — "Брачные игры шипсквотчей". Ошибка: запрос противоречит инструкциям. Составлен отчет. 11797 0004A8F5 Угу. А просто сидеть и трепаться вместо того, чтобы заниматься делом, — это тоже часть профессионального реализма? 11798 0004A8F6 Ну и что? Слушай, он просто ремонтирует гриль. 11799 0004A8F7 Надо это проверить. Пошли. 11800 0004A8F8 Семья. Крепкие узы, тесные корни. Но также и главный ингредиент... братоубийство. 11801 0004A8F9 Значит, так... вводим данные... вот сюда... Получилось? 11802 0004A8FA Льюисберг. Маленький городок с большими мечтами. Однако под внешним лоском прячутся тайны и зло. 11803 0004A8FB Взять, например, хотя бы Кэлвина ван Лоу. Самый обычный парень, который... 11804 0004A8FC Стой, стой, нет! Все совсем не... это же природа, это для... постой! Выполнить переопределение управления! 11805 0004A8FE Бе-е-е... 11806 0004A8FF Держись поближе. Давай подкрадемся к углу. 11807 0004A900 Получено: особые параметры поведения — "Шипсквотч". 11808 0004A903 Стой! Нет! Не надо перезаписывать! Я сказал "переопределение"! Оно должно было только дополнить... постой, что ты... стой! Нет! Не-ет! Не-е-ет! 11809 0004A904 Как больно! Сволочь ты! Нет... пожалуйста, не надо... За что?.. А-а! 11810 0004A905 Кляйн, какого черта? Опять записываешь? 11811 0004A906 Получено: запрос на перезапись. Требуется подтверждение. 11812 0004A907 Добрый день, джентльмены. 11813 0004A908 Превосходно. Следующая часть может показаться немного странной... Все, кто меня слушает! Уверяю вас, это необходимо. 11814 0004A909 Модный костюм... темные очки... и мотив... для убийства? 11815 0004A90A Э-э... Подтверждаю! 11816 0004A90B Так, посмотрим... сценарий начинается на странице двадцать пять, так что... ага. Вот. 11817 0004A90C Кхм... "Начинается перепрограммирование поведения модели номер"... э-э... RX, ноль, ноль... и так далее. 11818 0004A90D Настоящим документом я, Кэлвин ван Лоу, даю свое согласие... ответственность за результат... смерть и/или увечье... и так далее... 11819 0004A90E Ладно, хватит терять время. Слушайте меня внимательно, мистер штурмотрон. Я намереваюсь дополнить ваши поведенческие программы. 11820 0004A90F А что такого, Сидни? Профессиональный реализм моему роману не помешает. 11821 0004A910 Ты что, до сих пор ведешь запись?! Серьезно? 11822 0004A911 11823 0004A912 Ответ принят. 11824 0004A913 Хватит уже! Давай, по... эй. Глянь-ка на того типа в модном костюмчике. Ты его здесь уже видел? 11825 0004A914 Не-а. Но, похоже, он что-то тут вынюхивает. Это ведь дача Гарберов? Ну, дом, где перед входом стоит фламинго? Они уехали из города несколько недель назад. 11826 0004A915 Подтверждено. Поверх первичного поведения будет записана представленная программа "Брачные игры шипсквотчей". Перезагрузка. 11827 0004A992 ...я надеюсь. Ха-ха! 11828 0004A993 Хотите поменять маску? Не волнуйтесь, у нас их полно! 11829 0004A994 О! Grüzi, старина! 11830 0004A995 Может, вы мне поможете и в следующий раз? Ха-ха... 11831 0004A996 Город гудит, будто растревоженный улей. Особенно медовый домик! 11832 0004A997 Может, съесть пончик, пока я жду начала карнавала?.. 11833 0004A998 Ох, их же еще не испекли. А я вообще робот. Ха-ха! 11834 0004A9A2 Я чувствую, как становлюсь крепче... точнее... а главное, круче. Зови меня Нап Цап-царап. 11835 0004A9A3 Так, л-ладно. Все нормально. Мир не в огне... Мир в огне! Мир в огне! 11836 0004A9A4 Этот напиток гудит у меня в проводах! Я знаю, ты хочешь подойти поближе, но не забывай о статическом электричестве. 11837 0004A9A5 Что это у меня над головой? Топот лап? Вой волков? Я слышу движение каждой травинки. "Хмельной охотник" не зря так называется. 11838 0004A9A6 Ух ты! Да я крут! Настоящий металлический мачо! Попробуйте-ка со мной справиться, копы! Ха-ха! 11839 0004A9A7 Хочешь, я что-нибудь за тебя понесу? Я могу нести груз в десять раз больше своего веса, и... э-э... мне нужен прямой маршрут к месту назначения. 11840 0004A9A8 Не подходи! Этот напиток... вызывает у меня жажду. Спасайся, крошка. Спасайся! 11841 0004A9A9 Не подходи! Этот напиток... вызывает у меня жажду. Спасайся, дружище. Спасайся! 11842 0004A9AA Как прошла драка в баре? Я уже знаю, что ты победила — твоя внешность ничуть не пострадала. 11843 0004A9AB Как прошла драка в баре? Я уже знаю, что ты победил — твоя внешность ничуть не пострадала. 11844 0004A9AC Слушай, а тебе удалось замести следы? Если сюда явятся копы, то... Ничего, я знаю, что делать. Я пущу в ход свое неотразимое... обаяние. 11845 0004A9AD Даже знать не хочу, что ты съела. А ты смелая, крошка. Я бы такое не стал в себя пихать. Ну... разве что на спор с тобой. 11846 0004A9AE Должен сказать, тебе удалось добиться отличной цены. В основном потому, что я ничего не знаю о крышках. Может, начать их собирать? 11847 0004A9AF Да, ты умеешь работать руками. Покажи-ка, что у тебя получилось! Обещаю, что... не уроню. 11848 0004A9B0 Тебе удалось застать их врасплох? Ха-ха! Неплохо пошутили, правда? На твоем месте я бы использовал свои навыки незаметности на пользу другим! 11849 0004A9B1 Это же просто чушь! Как можно измерить удачу? Я пытаюсь изо всех сил, но все равно не могу понять... 11850 0004A9CF Участники шествия — все до единого отличные роботы, но иногда их программирование вызывает у меня сомнения. 11851 0004A9D0 Сколько же лет этому старику Морозу? Он здесь гораздо дольше, чем я! 11852 0004A9D1 Может, праздник и называется Фастнахт, но фашисты тут ни при чем. Ха-ха! 11853 0004A9D2 Ах, Фастнахт! Ночь поблажек перед порой лишений. Наслаждайтесь! 11854 0004ACF7 Д-да... э-э... пожалуй. Здесь хорошо. Много такого, чего в городе не найти, — большие... э-э... деревья, например. 11855 0004ACF8 Ты слышала? 11856 0004ACF9 Ну... Понимаешь, я... Майкл, я надеялась, что ты... 11857 0004ACFA Что? Нет, не слышала... Хватит меня пугать! Майкл, какой ты глупый. 11858 0004ACFB Бр-р... Что-то похолодало. А на мне только тонкий сарафанчик... 11859 0004ACFC Что же ты не взяла с собой ничего потеплее? 11860 0004ACFD Что? Майкл, погоди, ты что, спятил? Ты же не знаешь, кто живет в этой хижине! Майкл, постой! 11861 0004ACFE Ну уж нет. Это наверняка был шипсквотч. 11862 0004AD04 11863 0004AD08 Я возглавляю шествие, так что мне пора бежать туда и вести всех за собой. 11864 0004AD09 Счастливого карнавала! Веселого карнавала! Ура! 11865 0004AD0A Постарайтесь не отставать, лентяи. 11866 0004AD0B Я предчувствую, что в этом году шествие будет особенным. Если, конечно, участники вообще явятся... 11867 0004AD0C Карнавальные пончики из Гельвеции — предмет зависти всей Аппалачии. 11868 0004AD0D Если (КоличествоЯиц<1; КоличествоЯиц++) Нужны яйца. Нужны яйца. Нужны яйца. 11869 0004AD0E Это устройство производит лакомства для массового потребления. Затем я приму участие в шествии. 11870 0004AD0F Карнавальные пончики на 99,99999% состоят из органической материи, хоть сам я не из нее. 11871 0004AD10 Люди просят дать им рецепт и рассказать про секретный ингредиент. Моя программа не позволяет мне этого говорить. 11872 0004AD11 Ничто не делает людей счастливее, чем свежая выпечка. 11873 0004AD12 Ожидаю пополнения запаса яиц. 11874 0004AD13 Диагностический прибор показывает, что для завершения процесса требуется больше материалов. 11875 0004AD14 Купите карнавальные пончики и получите свою жестко запрограммированную чертову дюжину с гарантией. 11876 0004AD15 Здесь, в Гельвеции, весь наш мед производят пчелки-трудяги. 11877 0004AD16 Покупая мед в Гельвеции, вы получаете продукт высшего качества. 11878 0004AD17 Гельвеция похожа на пчелиную общину. Мы все вместе трудимся на общее благо. Только вот пчеломатки у нас нет. 11879 0004AD18 Внимание: гнусные пчелы-захватчицы разорили ульи. 11880 0004AD19 Мед Гельвеции — самый сладкий на свете. Я понимаю, почему захватчицы решили его украсть. 11881 0004AD1A Благодаря своему устройству обработки голоса я идеально подхожу для того, чтобы ухаживать за бз-з-з... 11882 0004AD1B Все доходы от продажи меда поступают в Гельвецию на нужды праздника Фастнахт. 11883 0004AD1C Ожидаю выполнения программы уничтожения захватчиц соответствующим объектом. 11884 0004AD1D Это устройство не оснащено драйверами для борьбы с пчелами. Избавьтесь от пчел-захватчиц. 11885 0004AD1E Нарезать, измельчить, набить кишку. 11886 0004AD1F Внешний вид — это не главное, мой друг. Главное — вкус. 11887 0004AD20 Мы делаем колбаски только из местной мясной продукции. Никаких мудреных импортных штучек. 11888 0004AD21 Кишки, может, на вид и не очень, зато хорошо держат фарш. Нет кишок — нет и колбасок. 11889 0004AD22 Ножи должны быть острыми, поэтому неорганические мясники — самые лучшие. Им не грозит случайно нашинковать в колбасу свой палец. 11890 0004AD23 Колбаска состоит из множества ингредиентов. Все они органические. В основном из мяса. 11891 0004AD24 Смотрите под ноги. На крови легко поскользнуться. 11892 0004AD25 Пищевые потребности человека очень сложны. Карнавальная колбаска покрывает некоторые из них. 11893 0004AD26 Фонари Фастнахта освещают путь во время шествия. 11894 0004AD27 Каждый фонарь и каждая свеча в Гельвеции изготовлены этим устройством. 11895 0004AD28 Чтобы свечи получались одинаковой толщины по всей длине, с ними нужно обращаться аккуратно. 11896 0004AD29 Пчелиный воск — лучший материал для изготовления свечей. К счастью, в Гельвеции много пчел. 11897 0004AD2A Участвовать в шествии без фонаря опасно. Ваших оптических сенсоров недостаточно для этой задачи. 11898 0004AD2B Пусть карнавальный фонарь ручной работы осветит вам путь. 11899 0004AD2C Возьмите домой фонарь. Бережно храните его, и он будет мягко освещать ваши пожитки. 11900 0004AD2D Осторожно! Воск очень горячий. Контакт с ним повредит вашу внешнюю оболочку. 11901 0004AD2E У этой машины есть сертификат по традиционным швейцарским способам изготовления свечей. 11902 0004AD2F Это устройство считает, что... Ошибка: файл не найден — наверняка отличное украшение для этого зала. 11903 0004AD30 Не удалось дополнить архив "Украшения[]". Перехожу на ручное управление. 11904 0004AD31 Судя по обработанными мною данным, добавление воздушных шариков всегда помогает в случае сомнений. 11905 0004AD32 Сбой функции "КонтрольЗаОформлением()". 11906 0004AD33 ОШИБКА! Память оформления повреждена в позиции 0. Повторная загрузка файла из внешнего источника. 11907 0004AD34 Для выполнения функции "Танец()" требуются соответствующие украшения. 11908 0004AD35 11909 0004AD36 Для надлежащего оформления — Файл не найден — следует разместить в... Индекс местоположения не определен. 11910 0004AD37 В четырех коробках с украшениями есть все необходимое для оформления зала. Комбинационные возможности — в пределах допустимого. 11911 0004AD38 Правильное оформление — это очень важно. 11912 0004AD39 Цвет Фастнахта — красный. 11913 0004AD3A Украшения делают Фастнахт веселым и торжественным. 11914 0004AD3B Гельвеция известна с 1869 года, когда здесь поселились выходцы из Швейцарии. 11915 0004AD3C Фастнахт — это старинная традиция, заведенная еще основателями Гельвеции. 11916 0004AD3D Посмотрите нашу коллекцию старинных пивных кружек. И купите себе копии экспонатов. 11917 0004AD3E В нашем скромном музее хранится много интересных экспонатов. Хотите взглянуть? 11918 0004AD3F В моей базе есть множество многомерных массивов с интересными историческими данными. 11919 0004AD40 Швейцария — страна гор. И пивных кружек. 11920 0004AD41 Фастнахт уходит корнями к алеманнскому фольклору. 11921 0004AD42 Карнавальные маски Гельвеции — настоящие сокровища. 11922 0004AD43 Если бы я мог, я бы каждый год пил — Ошибка: данные отсутствуют — из своей старинной пивной кружки. 11923 0004AD44 Наш скромный музей всегда принимает скромные пожертвования от скромных людей. 11924 0004AD45 Новые исторические данные — это всегда желанное пополнение наших архивов. 11925 0004AD46 Гельвеция получила свое название в честь одноименного персонифицированного символа Швейцарии. 11926 0004AD47 Эта машина предназначена для того, чтобы исполнять функцию "Пение()". 11927 0004AD48 На карнавале Фастнахт есть давняя традиция исполнения функции "Пение()". 11928 0004AD49 О-о-о, о-о-о, музыка — сердце моё-о-о! 11929 0004AD4A Три-четыре — Ошибка: СовокупностьТоварищейМузыкантов[] возвращает неопределенное значение. Заполняю массив для продолжения выполнения функции "Пение()". 11930 0004AD4B О-о-о, о-о-о, пусть старик Мороз уйдё-о-от! 11931 0004AD4C Колбаски, сыр и фонари, а также наших пчел дары! 11932 0004AD4D Наша еда — удовольствие всегда! Хей! 11933 0004AD4E Песня за душу берет — каждый гость ее поет. У меня, правда, души нет. 11934 0004AD4F Холмы-ы-ы ожили при звуках Фастнахта. 11935 0004AD51 Нет-нет. Эй-эй. Нет моих товарищей. 11936 0004AD52 Заче-е-ем... Ошибка: устройство обработки голоса — диапазон переполнен. 11937 0004AD53 В Гельвеции есть давняя традиция жечь костры, особенно на Фастнахт. 11938 0004AD54 Что за Фастнахт без костра? 11939 0004AD55 Дерево — важнейший компонент как уютного огонька, так и ревущего пламени. 11940 0004AD56 В костре чрезвычайно высокая температура. Не подходите близко. 11941 0004AD57 Фастнахт прогонит старика Мороза. Огнем! 11942 0004AD58 Для веселого Фастнахта нужен славный костер. И еще выпивка, быть может. 11943 0004AD59 Данные о функции "Сбор дерева()" не найдены. Ожидаю загрузки драйвера. 11944 0004AD5A Провожу диагностику состояния костра. Значение переменной "КоличествоДерева" ниже минимального порогового значения. 11945 0004AD5B Сжигать дрова почти так же весело, как жертвовать их. 11946 0004AD5C Когда огонь горит ярко, старику Морозу жарко. 11947 0004AD5D Вокруг полно деревьев, а дров для костра не хватает. Это не поддается логическому анализу. 11948 0004AD5E Приветствую! Веселого карнавала! 11949 0004AD5F Яркое сияние множества фонарей — обычай Фастнахта. 11950 0004AD60 В каждую свечу вложен труд самых лучших мастеров. 11951 0004AD61 Этот наряд как нельзя лучше подчеркивает цвет ваших оптических сенсоров. 11952 0004AD62 Теперь у вас есть полное право украсить здесь все для Фастнахта. Успехов! 11953 0004AD63 Если справитесь, то, возможно, вам удастся забрать часть украшений домой. 11954 0004AD64 В прежние времена участники карнавала пили... Ошибка: не хватает данных. Восстанавливаю базу данных для продолжения. Ожидаю протокол карнавального шествия. 11955 0004AD65 Не хватает данных. Восстанавливаю архив для возобновления протокола шествия. 11956 0004AD66 Согласно протоколу, я обязан приветствовать вас в Гельвеции. Наслаждайтесь музеем. 11957 0004AD67 Надеемся, вам нравится представление! Хей-хо! 11958 0004AD68 Пойте с нами, играйте словами — песни сами польются стихами. 11959 0004AD69 О-о-оу! А вы умеете на чем-нибудь играть? А? А? 11960 0004AD6A Для Фастнахта нужен костер. Для костра нужны дрова. Пожалуйста, пожертвуйте пару поленьев. 11961 0004AD6B Веселого карнавала! Надеюсь, вы проявите щедрость и пожертвуете несколько поленьев. 11962 0004AD6C Я запрограммирован складывать дрова, но не собирать их. Одолжите немного. 11963 0004AD6D Здравствуйте. Надеюсь, вам нравится наш праздник. 11964 0004AD6E Добро пожаловать в Гельвецию, дом Фастнахта. И пончиков. 11965 0004AD6F Испеченные пончики в настоящее время недоступны. 11966 0004AD70 Приветствую, друг. Приятного отдыха. 11967 0004AD71 Спасибо за то, что посетили Гельвецию во время Фастнахта! 11968 0004AD72 Надеемся, вы с нетерпением ждете начала праздника! 11969 0004AD73 Здравствуйте! У вас, случайно, нет с собой каких-нибудь мелких беспомощных животных? 11970 0004AD74 Должно быть, у вас крепкий желудок, раз вы интересуетесь подробностями приготовления колбасок. 11971 0004AD75 Добро пожаловать! Надеюсь, у вас хороший аппетит. 11972 0004AE92 И тогда ты заглянешь ко мне на огонек и дашь мне попробовать тебя на вкус. 11973 0004AEA3 Как это бодрит! Наше карнавальное шествие вновь стало чудесным действом, которое радует сердца наших гостей. 11974 0004AEA4 Теперь, когда мы, так сказать, описали круг, пора вспомнить о самой славной гельвецианской традиции и прогнать старика Мороза прочь. 11975 0004AEA5 Вставайте вокруг костра, друзья, избавим наш город от антропоморфного воплощения зимы. Сожжем его! Сожжем его! 11976 0004AEA6 Меня ранили! На помощь! 11977 0004AEA7 Ну вот, корпус мне поцарапали. Этого еще не хватало. 11978 0004AEA8 Кыш! Кыш! Хватит меня бить! 11979 0004AEA9 Ну конечно, давайте, бейте мирных жителей. 11980 0004AEAA Осторожнее. Вы мне чуть оптический сенсор не повредили. 11981 0004AEAB Вы меня бьете? Серьезно? У вас все в порядке? 11982 0004AEAC Не нравится карнавал? Допустим. Но пакостить-то зачем? 11983 0004AEAD Руки... э-э... конечности прочь от моего корпуса. 11984 0004AEAE Устройство повреждено. 11985 0004AEAF Зафиксирован удар. 11986 0004AEB0 Враждебные объекты в пределах досягаемости. 11987 0004AEB1 Отчет о повреждениях: вмятины на туловище 11988 0004AEB2 Тревога! Нападение! 11989 0004AEB3 Получены внешние повреждения — Сказать: "Ай". 11990 0004AEB4 Внимание: утечка смазки. 11991 0004AEB5 Запущен протокол обороны. 11992 0004AEB6 Оптические сенсоры данного устройства неисправны... 11993 0004AEB7 Критически важные функции недоступны. 11994 0004AEB8 Внимание! Внимание! Управление отключено. 11995 0004AEB9 Это устройство заблокировано. Пожалуйста, свяжитесь с производителем. 11996 0004AEBA Отключаюсь... 11997 0004AEBB Диагностика показывает, что это устройство выйдет из строя через 3... 2... 11998 0004AEBC Катастрофическое поврежд... 042A = 10000101010 11999 0004AEBD Итак, карнавалу конец. И мне тоже. 12000 0004AEBE Меня подстрелили. Прощайте. 12001 0004AEBF Я — жертва Фастнахта. 12002 0004AF81 Добро пожаловать в почтовое отделение Уэлча. Чем могу служить? 12003 0004AF87 Я дам тебе еще один шанс. Ты никогда не производила впечатления человека, который способен сбежать, если дела плохи. 12004 0004AF88 Я собираюсь прогуляться по парку. Может, там и пересечемся. 12005 0004AF89 Если я вернусь, а ты здесь, то я забуду о несостоявшейся встрече. 12006 0004AF8A Если я вернусь, а тебя не будет... значит, у нас проблема. 12007 0004AF8E Поскольку вы тоже живое существо, советую вам с пользой употребить оставшийся короткий отрезок времени. 12008 0004AF8F Все это место в любой момент может скатиться в огромную дыру. 12009 0004AF90 Миру, каким мы его знаем, настал конец. 12010 0004B1A0 Рэймонд мертв. Я слышала, как он кричал, и слышала вой зверя. Я знаю, что это был он. Его больше нет. 12011 0004B1A1 Я оставила ему записку в лагере, попросила не ходить за мной. Ну почему он не послушался? 12012 0004B1A2 Я проследила за этим монстром до пещеры возле Бекли. Он... он сейчас где-то между пещерой и прудом. 12013 0004B1A3 У этого зверя целый выводок детенышей. Я собиралась свернуть охоту, но теперь... теперь я ее закончу. Раз и навсегда. 12014 0004B1A4 А потом поеду в Бекли, приведу помощь, и мы... позаботимся о Рэймонде. Дорогой, бедный мой муж. 12015 0004B1A5 Привези, пожалуйста, то, что я просила, к пруду, который севернее Бекли. Туда, где я раньше рыбачила. Я еще как-то выловила там двухголовую рыбу, помнишь? 12016 0004B1A6 В моем грузовике возле магазина должна быть карта, где обозначен мой охотничий лагерь. Приезжай сюда и найди его. Грузовик оставь на дороге, возле моей машины. 12017 0004B1C9 Это братство под нашей защитой. 12018 0004B1CA На этой территории шалости и розыгрыши строго запрещены. 12019 0004B1CB Ферментация спирта включает в себя двенадцать уникальных биохимических реакций по превращению глюкозы в этанол. 12020 0004B1CC Чтобы изготовить самогон, перегонный куб необходимо нагреть до 78 градусов по Цельсию. 12021 0004B1CD Напоминаю по-дружески: в настольных играх по вторникам нет ничего смешного. 12022 0004B1CE Ферментация — это метаболический процесс, во время которого происходят химические реакции в органических субстратах при помощи ферментов. 12023 0004B1CF Записка от Льюиса: "Держитесь подальше от моей комнаты, пока я не запрограммировал этого протектрона ликвидировать нарушителей на месте". 12024 0004B1D0 Дистилляция — это процесс разделения жидкой смеси нескольких веществ с помощью избирательного кипячения и конденсации. 12025 0004B1D1 Подпольный бар и самогонный цех "Ядер-самогон" открыт для посещения. 12026 0004B1D2 Внимание: ваша мать здесь не живет, так что будьте любезны, убирайте за собой сами. 12027 0004B279 Лучше идите дальше, человек. На этих дорогах уже не так безопасно, как раньше! 12028 0004B2B4 You are back? How is progress? 12029 0004B2B5 Third: Listen to mission briefing. I leave Holotape on table nearby. 12030 0004B2B6 Complete course and you will be top notch double agent. There are four tasks you must complete. 12031 0004B2B7 Congratulations, comrade! You are now top notch secret agent. 12032 0004B2B8 I look forward to seeing what you do for Mother Russia. 12033 0004B2B9 I am not picky on order. Do these and we make secret agent of you, yet! 12034 0004B2BA Next: Craft weapon. Pipe Gun will suffice. Need weapon for killing. 12035 0004B2BB You look weak, but I will take what I can get. Welcome to training course, comrade capitalist. 12036 0004B2BC What's this? A new recruit? 12037 0004B2BD First: Flip circuit breaker. This demonstrates technical know-how. 12038 0004B2BE Finally: Kill target. We use Protectron to test killer instinct. Any Protectron will do. 12039 0004B2BF Flip breaker, craft Pipe Gun, listen to Holotape, kill Protectron. These are your tasks. 12040 0004B2C0 Craft Pipe Gun, listen to Holotape, kill Protectron. These are remaining tasks. 12041 0004B2C1 Listen to Holotape, kill Protectron. These are remaining tasks. 12042 0004B2C2 Craft Pipe Gun, kill Protectron. These are remaining tasks. 12043 0004B2C3 Craft Pipe Gun, listen to Holotape. These are remaining tasks. 12044 0004B2C4 Flip breaker, kill Protectron. These are remaining tasks. 12045 0004B2C5 All you have left is to flip breaker. Go do it! 12046 0004B2C6 All you have left is to craft Pipe Gun. Go do it! 12047 0004B2C7 All you have left is to listen to Holotape. Go do it! 12048 0004B2C8 All you have left is to kill Protectron. Go do it! 12049 0004B2C9 Flip breaker, listen to Holotape. These are remaining tasks. 12050 0004B2CA Flip breaker, craft Pipe Gun. These are remaining tasks. 12051 0004B2CB Flip breaker, listen to Holotape, kill Protectron. These are remaining tasks. 12052 0004B2CC Flip breaker, craft Pipe Gun, kill Protectron. These are remaining tasks. 12053 0004B2CD Flip breaker, craft Pipe Gun, listen to Holotape. These are remaining tasks. 12054 0004B2CE Your mission, should you choose to accept it, is to kill Protectron. 12055 0004B2CF That is all. We expect that every man will do his duty. Good luck. 12056 0004B314 До чего же приятно снова видеть в лагере жизнь и суету. 12057 0004B315 Итак, кто помнит девиз скаутов-пионеров? 12058 0004B316 Повторяйте за мной: Только вперед! 12059 0004B317 О-хо-хо... Отлично! 12060 0004B318 Нам так повезло, что мы живем в Аппалачии, правда? Холмы, деревья, бешеные волки... 12061 0004B319 Что ж, могло быть и хуже. Ха-ха. 12062 0004B31A Не оставляй за собой объедки. Не хватало нам тут еще нахлебников вроде Мишки! 12063 0004B31B Ох, бедный старый Мишка. У него из-за меня неприятности, но с ним веселее. 12064 0004B31C Ты только посмотри! Отсюда такой чудесный вид. Не перестаю им восхищаться. 12065 0004B31D Дерзайте, пока молодые, детишки. Однажды вы проснетесь с заржавевшими датчиками, и дальше будет только хуже. 12066 0004B31E Ах, ты только вдохни этот горный воздух! 12067 0004B31F А уровень опасных частиц в нем — всего-то от умеренного до высокого. 12068 0004B320 Туристы, запомните: не надо мусорить! Вот если бы вы поднялись на эту гору и наткнулись на кучу мусора, понравилось бы вам? 12069 0004B321 Итак, туристы, собираясь в поход, не забывайте: нельзя ходить в одиночку. 12070 0004B322 Вот малышка Лейла то и дело убегала — чуть все схемы мне не пожгла. 12071 0004B323 Господи, ну и пекло. Скоро у меня на голове яичницу можно будет жарить. 12072 0004B324 А что, неплохой вышел бы завтрак, верно? Ха-ха! 12073 0004B325 Ты только глянь на все эти звезды! Какая красота! 12074 0004B326 У тебя, случаем, зефирок нет? Малышка Сьюзи обожала жарить зефирки. 12075 0004B327 Господи, до чего же я рада тебя видеть, деточка. 12076 0004B328 Вы только посмотрите! У нас гости! Как чудесно! 12077 0004B329 Похоже, ты знаешь толк в походах. Наверняка в Аппалачии нет места, где тебе не довелось бы побывать! 12078 0004B32A О, добро пожаловать! Добро пожаловать! Не хочешь ли присесть, отдохнуть? 12079 0004B32B Чувствуй себя как дома, дорогуша. 12080 0004B32C Добро пожаловать в лагерь Адамсов, солнышко. Знаешь, мы просто обожаем гостей. 12081 0004B32D Конечно, уследить за маленькими неслухами бывает трудновато. 12082 0004B32E Но смотреть, как крохотные головастики растут и становятся храбрыми пионерами, — это ли не отрада для глаз? 12083 0004B32F Мишка? О, не бойся, он безобиден. Стоит здесь, сколько я себя помню. 12084 0004B330 Что-то меня подводят мои банки памяти... Впрочем, леди не любят выдавать свой возраст, знаешь ли. 12085 0004B331 Есть у меня в запасе парочка страшных историй. Но их надо рассказывать, когда зайдет солнце! 12086 0004B332 Будет совсем не страшно. 12087 0004B333 Пора спать, дорогуша. Продолжим следующей ночью. 12088 0004B334 А теперь постарайся как следует отдохнуть. 12089 0004B335 Хотелось бы тебе присоединиться к скаутам-пионерам? 12090 0004B336 Пополнение нам бы не помешало! Ха-ха! 12091 0004B337 Особенно сейчас. 12092 0004B338 Знаешь, мы всегда рады скаутам, которые пополняют ряды наших веселых туристов! 12093 0004B339 О, да ведь это же скаут из новеньких! Как приятно видеть пополнение! 12094 0004B33A Вот это да! Таких больших скаутов я еще не видела! 12095 0004B33B Добро пожаловать! Обожаю знакомиться с новыми туристами. 12096 0004B555 12097 0004B556 Надо было убить этого зверя, когда была возможность. Я тебя найду, сво... 12098 0004B557 Нет! Не-е-ет! 12099 0004B558 Ехать долго, так что можно немного порепетировать, прежде чем сказать ей это в лицо. Дыши, Рэймонд... Ты справишься. Она тебя послушает. 12100 0004B559 Вот что я скажу... "Жанель, дорогая, я помогу тебе убить эту тварь, но нам придется вернуться к истокам, иначе бизнесу конец". 12101 0004B55A Хм... Может, напомнить ей, что за прошлый месяц мы не продали ни одного экспериментального чучела? Ох, нет, это жестоко. Ей так нравилось их делать. 12102 0004B55B Так, ладно. Попробуем более доброжелательно. "Я хочу, чтобы ты могла и дальше заниматься своим искусством... Оно заставляет тебя улыбаться, а я хочу, чтобы ты улыбалась всегда". 12103 0004B55C "Но охотиться на настоящих... чудовищ? Это слишком опасно! Мы всего лишь звероловы, и то большую часть зверей находим на дороге!" *sigh* 12104 0004B55D Кэлвин каждый месяц скупает почти весь наш ассортимент. Это хорошие деньги. Их хватает на твое странное... искусство..." Нет! Черт возьми, не нужно ее расстраивать. 12105 0004B55E Ладно, лучше просто сгружу эти клетки и пойду поищу ее. Я делаю из мухи слона. Вместе мы во всем разберемся. 12106 0004B55F Да, и еще... Рэймонд, прости, что торчу на охоте уже почти две недели. Я знаю, что задержалась... но, малыш, я правда верю, что на этот раз игра стоит свеч! 12107 0004B89D Ох, надо было... Надо было и правда написать на нем твое имя. Плохо не иметь отстоящих больших пальцев. 12108 0004B89E Я... не помню, как называется этот напиток, но мне говорили, что вкус у него отличный! Кто говорил? Ну... э-э... друзья. Мои друзья, разумеется! 12109 0004B89F Этот напиток... Мне не терпится его попробовать! Ну, вообще мне не терпится попробовать любой напиток. Я умею ценить мелочи! 12110 0004B8A0 У меня для тебя еще один новый рецепт! Я нашел его на полу в архивах. Не обращай внимания на пятна от выпивки. 12111 0004B8A1 Если кто и сможет приготовить напиток по этому новому рецепту, то только ты. Ты... ни разу меня не подводила, крошка! 12112 0004B8A3 Если кто и сможет приготовить напиток по этому новому рецепту, то только ты. Ты... ни разу меня не подводил, дружище! 12113 0004B8A7 12114 0004B8A8 Ну вот, я на месте. Выгружу эти клетки возле пруда, а потом пойду искать ее палатку. Я справлюсь. 12115 0004B8C4 Я решил узнать, как выдержанный самогон влияет на человеческую... как там ее?.. мышечную анатомозию. Выпей и расскажи, какие у тебя ощущения в руках. 12116 0004B8C5 Выпивка влияет на твое зрение? Я вот разницы не замечаю... А у тебя, похоже, она есть! Давай-ка проверим. Выстрели и попробуй не промахнуться. 12117 0004B8C6 У тебя крепкий желудок? Сегодня мы это выясним. Выпей что-нибудь и закуси... тем, что уже немного залежалось. 12118 0004B8C7 Эй, это не я придумываю такие проверки, это они сами! В смысле, сами приходят мне в голову. Так вроде говорят? 12119 0004B8C8 В трезвом виде ты само очарование. А не хочешь войти в мое положение? Напиться, в смысле? Заложи сегодня как следует за воротник и поторгуйся на рынке. 12120 0004B8C9 Руки у тебя явно из нужного места растут, раз ты умеешь готовить напитки по всем этим рецептам. Давай-ка ты сегодня выпьешь, и посмотрим, что у тебя выйдет. 12121 0004B8CA Говорят, выпивка притупляет реакцию... Это все брехня. Спорим, твоя ловкость от алкоголя не пострадает? Попробуй в таком виде подкрасться к кому-нибудь. 12122 0004B8CB Все знают, что удачи не бывает... Но если она все-таки есть, наш долг — выяснить, как эта волшебная способность сочетается с алкоголем. 12123 0004B8CC Напейся в стельку и расскажи, как меняется твоя удача. Как это вообще измерить? Ну, в общем, разберемся. 12124 0004B8CF Кхм. На чем мы остановились? Ах да. Пожалуйста, не обращайте внимания на эту... маленькую заминку. Время праздновать! Веселье витает в воздухе и все такое! Пожалуйста, следуйте за мной! 12125 0004B8D0 Боже, как волнительно. Огонь — это вполне в духе праздника, хоть и немного примитивно, так сказать. Начинается! Веселого карнавала! 12126 0004B8F6 Избавь меня от подробностей, ладно? Я не люблю насилие, но я не сомневался, что с тобой все будет в порядке! Проверка пройдена. 12127 0004B8F7 Должен признаться, я под впечатлением. Как тебе удалось не промахнуться? Впрочем, нет, не отвечай. У каждого бандита свои секреты. 12128 0004B8F8 Даже знать не хочу, что ты съел. Дружище, ты настоящий храбрец. Я бы такое не стал в себя пихать. Ну... разве что на спор с тобой. 12129 0004B8F9 Ну, как твоя трапеза? Тарелка мерзкой жижи и чашка, полная блаженства? 12130 0004B8FA И после такого ты все еще держишься бодро. Похоже, нутро у тебя крепкое. 12131 0004B8FB Это было очевидно, но теперь у нас есть доказательство. Выпивка значительно улучшает людские навыки! Наверное, поэтому у меня так много хороших друзей. 12132 0004B8FC Я знал, что у тебя получится. Мы показали всем занудам, которые говорят, что алкоголь плохо влияет на мозг. Как же они меня бесят... Так о чем я говорил? 12133 0004B8FD Дай-ка угадаю, как прошла проверка. Ты прячешься в тени — голова кружится, но тебе это не мешает. Ты сосредоточиваешься. Твои движения точны. 12134 0004B8FE И вот настает нужный момент. Бах! Бедняга напуган до смерти. А тебе хоть бы что. Вот это история! 12135 0004B8FF Расскажи мне о своей удаче. Нет, я тебе верю, просто от таких абстрактных вещей у меня голова идет крутом. Хорошо, что ты можешь испытать удачу для меня! 12136 0004B900 Отряд Р., это Дефайанс. Прослушайте важное сообщение. Разведданные свидетельствуют о большом количестве военной робототехники на насосной станции Харперс-Ферри. 12137 0004B901 Пройдите на станцию через городскую канализацию, проведите разведку и установите источник. Доложите по 0700. Ad victoriam. 12138 0004B910 Здравствуйте. Полагаю, вы пришли по адресу, указанному на плакате, и сейчас слушаете меня. Так вот, меня зовут Шелли ван Лоу, и я ищу своего брата. 12139 0004B911 Скажу сразу, никакой шипсквотч моего брата не ел. По крайней мере, я в этом сомневаюсь. 12140 0004B912 Однако у Кэлвина была навязчивая идея — доказать, что он существует. И мне кажется, что эта идея имеет самое прямое отношение к его исчезновению. 12141 0004B913 Кэлвин... он немного чудной. Всегда таким был. Когда он внезапно объявился в городе после нескольких лет отсутствия, я сразу поняла, что творится что-то неладное. 12142 0004B914 А потом он исчез. Все его вещи остались здесь, а его нет. Что-то тут не так — он не просто уехал снова, а на самом деле пропал. 12143 0004B915 Я обратилась в полицию с просьбой найти его, но началась война, и... Наверняка вы знаете, чем все закончилось. 12144 0004B916 Итак, перехожу к делу. Я покидаю Льюисберг — у меня нет выбора. Но я не могу забыть о Кэлвине. 12145 0004B917 Если вы считаете, что можете мне помочь, то, пожалуйста, поднимитесь на третий этаж и зайдите в кабинет. Может быть, вам удастся выйти на его след. 12146 0004B918 Если Кэлвин все еще жив, он должен знать, что я его ищу. А если нет... Что ж, мне тоже необходимо это знать. 12147 0004B919 Мы с Кэлвином, моим младшим братом, выросли в этом странном старом доме. На первом этаже мои родители держали магазин, а когда они умерли, он перешел ко мне. 12148 0004B91A Кэлвин всегда был немного странный, но ума ему было не занимать. Окончив колледж, он устроился в какую-то крупную компанию в другом штате. После этого от него почти не было вестей. 12149 0004B91D Кэлвин страдал от расстройства... от навязчивых идей. "Исследовательский проект"? Нет, я на это не купилась. Не удивлюсь, если он не имеет никакого отношения к его работе. Если она вообще у него была. 12150 0004B920 В последний раз я видела Кэлвина перед тем, как уехать на выходные. Он даже не попрощался. Когда я вернулась, его уже не было. 12151 0004B921 Кэлвина всегда волновал только этот чертов шипсквотч. Его исчезновение тоже наверняка связано с ним, я в этом не сомневаюсь. 12152 0004B9CF Исходящее приветствие: "Друг, тебе чем-то помочь?" 12153 0004B9D0 Исходящее предостережение: "Топай себе дальше". 12154 0004B9D1 Попытка разойтись: "Мне неприятности не нужны, дружище". 12155 0004BA68 Я хочу встать, но ко мне тянутся тени. Они... Они хотят напасть на меня! Помогите мне их отогнать! 12156 0004BA69 Сегодня я закончу свою коллекцию. Осталось найти всего 9 перепончатокрылых. 12157 0004BA6A Лейла велела мне держаться подальше от их жал, но мне не страшно. У меня же новенький значок энтомолога! 12158 0004BA6B Я охочусь на жуков, козявок самых разных. Хоть видны они в ночи, очень много классных! 12159 0004BA6C Итак, я отправляюсь в экспедицию. Нужно выяснить, что мучило детей последние несколько месяцев. 12160 0004BA6D Бедняжка Лейла... Поначалу я ей не поверила. Ее рассказам о темноте, тенях, чудовищах. Даже когда сама начала замечать отклонения в движении звезд. 12161 0004BA6E Однако теперь, когда Ронни пропал, я больше не могу закрывать на это глаза. Я догадываюсь, в чем дело, и надеюсь, что ночное небо поможет найти ответ. 12162 0004BA6F Идти далеко, и я никогда не ходила в экспедиции одна... но я должна попытаться. Я выясню причину всех этих странностей. Ради Лейлы. Ради Ронни. 12163 0004BAB1 Для начинающего головастика вы показали прекрасные результаты, и пришло время вас наградить. 12164 0004BAB2 Теперь я жду от вас большего, и ваши задачи усложнятся. Но я уверен, что вам хватит мужества и упорства, чтобы добиться успеха! 12165 0004BAB3 Ну ладно. Пора начинать зарабатывать следующий набор значков. Ступайте и заставьте Дядюшку Сэма гордиться вами! 12166 0004BAB4 Вы усердно трудились, чтобы заработать эти значки, и сегодня получите за это награду. Все верно! Вы достигли ранга опоссума! 12167 0004BAB5 Разве вы не рады? Дядюшка Сэм наверняка сейчас гордится вами. Я в этом не сомневаюсь! 12168 0004BAB6 Для начала неплохо, но до следующего ранга вам еще работать и работать. Так что ступайте и постарайтесь заслужить эти значки! 12169 0004BAB7 Надеюсь, вы были внимательны и, пока зарабатывали значки, сумели научиться чему-нибудь полезному. 12170 0004BAB8 Боюсь, в последнее время слишком много молодых людей не понимают ценности хорошего образования. 12171 0004BAB9 В любом случае я рад сообщить вам, что вы, как говорится, встали на ноги, маленький головастик. Вам присваивается ранг опоссума! 12172 0004BABA Только не заноситесь. Это тоже ранг начинающего, и вам еще многому предстоит научиться. 12173 0004BABB А теперь ступайте. Если будете лениться, то ничего не добьетесь. 12174 0004BABC Вы вступили в ряды самых патриотичных и всегда готовых молодых (а в последнее время и не очень) мужчин и женщин Америки! 12175 0004BABD Вам присваивается ранг головастика. Это ваша официальная форма скаута-пионера. Содержите ее в чистоте и носите с гордостью! 12176 0004BABE А теперь ступайте, мой маленький головастик, и начинайте зарабатывать значки. Если проявите усердие и решимость, очень скоро станете опоссумом! 12177 0004BAC0 Помните девиз скаутов-пионеров! Только вперед! 12178 0004BAC1 Не забывайте о наших главных качествах — стойкости, бдительности и патриотизме! 12179 0004BAC2 Ряды скаутов-пионеров скоро восполнятся. 12180 0004BAC3 Если вы знаете кого-то, кто присоединился бы к скаутам-пионерам, я буду рад познакомиться с этим человеком. 12181 0004BAC4 Продолжайте зарабатывать знаки отличия, скаут! Долг и трудолюбие — вот о чем вы должны все время помнить. 12182 0004BAC5 Вы отлично выглядите в этой форме, скаут-пионер. 12183 0004BAC6 Прямо сердце радуется, когда я вижу вас в этой форме. 12184 0004BAC7 Надеюсь, вы будете держать свою форму в идеальном порядке, скаут! 12185 0004BAC8 Эта форма — сияющий символ нашей великой нации. Носите ее с гордостью! 12186 0004BAC9 Надеюсь, вы не потеряли свою форму, скаут! Этого нельзя допускать! 12187 0004BACA Наденьте форму скаута-пионера, которую я вам выдал, и носите ее с гордостью! 12188 0004BACB Наденьте свою форму скаута-пионера и покажите всем, что вы — настоящий патриот Америки! 12189 0004BACC Верный своему делу скаут-пионер, который любит свою родину, носит форму каждый день. Вы ведь хотите стать именно таким скаутом? 12190 0004BACD Когда-то на этих холмах звучали песни бесчисленных пташек. Ах, как мне не хватает этого великолепного птичьего хора! 12191 0004BACE К сожалению, в моих банках данных нет информации о крупных прямостоящих крабах, которые появились в этом районе. 12192 0004BACF Ведут они себя весьма недружелюбно. 12193 0004BAD0 Не поверите, но когда-то это озеро поражало своей красотой. 12194 0004BAD1 Я с теплом вспоминаю довоенные времена, когда скауты-пионеры рыбачили здесь летом. 12195 0004BAD2 В этом озере когда-то обитало множество видов рыб — светлоперый судак, щука-маскинонг, окунь, американский сомик, карп... в общем, вы поняли. 12196 0004BAD3 В Викторианскую эпоху мужчины часто дарили дамам цветы кизила. Оставляя цветок у себя, дама показывала свой интерес к кавалеру. 12197 0004BAD4 Бобры затачивают зубы, скрежеща ими друг о друга. Даже не пытайтесь повторить! 12198 0004BAD5 Коренные американцы когда-то использовали кизил, чтобы заманивать в ловушки ондатр. 12199 0004BAD6 Много лет назад очищенные от коры ветви кизила использовались в качестве зубных щеток. Поразительно, правда? 12200 0004BAD7 У бобров есть прозрачные веки, которые защищают их глаза при подводном плавании. Вот такие природные меры безопасности! 12201 0004BB09 Сегодняшняя история называется Ужас в темноте. Хм. Похоже, в голозаписи есть ошибки... Ладно, думаю, все будет в порядке. 12202 0004BB0A Ой-ой! Я не готова драться! 12203 0004BB0B Э-э... не хочу никого пугать, но дело плохо. Очень, очень плохо! 12204 0004BB0C Ребятки, пожалуйста, будьте осторожны! Бегите и прячьтесь, но... но только если сумеете найти дорогу назад! 12205 0004BB0D Никого не нашли? А это что за голозапись? Дайте-ка ее мне, я включу ее через динамики. 12206 0004BB0E Удалось что-нибудь найти? Может, эту голозапись оставил наш пропавший товарищ. Дайте-ка ее мне, я включу ее через динамики. 12207 0004BB0F Принесите, пожалуйста, эту голозапись сюда, я включу ее через динамики. Вдруг она успокоит нас. 12208 0004BB10 Если не найдем нашего пропавшего товарища, поищем следы, которые он мог оставить. И не забывайте: нельзя ходить в одиночку! 12209 0004BB11 Ну-ну, не стесняйся. Иди сюда, садись у огня! 12210 0004BB12 Что ты там делаешь в темноте? Иди сюда, погрейся у огня. 12211 0004BB13 Сегодня вечером мы рассказываем страшные истории! Обожаю это дело! 12212 0004BB14 Тебе не холодно, дорогуша? Набрось что-нибудь на плечи и садись слушать историю. 12213 0004BB15 Все усядутся, и сразу начнем. Давайте быстрее! 12214 0004BB16 Бедная малютка. Перепугалась до смерти. 12215 0004BB17 Развейте вон те тени! 12216 0004BB18 Развейте тени и помогите нашей крошке-скауту. 12217 0004BB19 Сделайте вид, что вы там, вместе со скаутами. Ешьте, пейте, веселитесь! 12218 0004BB1A Хотите, чтобы и я повеселилась? О, как мило! 12219 0004BB1B Это интерактивная история. Постарайтесь делать то же, что делали скауты! 12220 0004BB1C Соберите немного дров, но далеко не уходите. 12221 0004BB1D Могу поспорить, скауту не мешало бы помочь в сборе дров. 12222 0004BB1E Помните, сырое дерево не горит. 12223 0004BB1F Надеюсь, на самом деле мы никого не потеряли. 12224 0004BB20 В последний раз скаут пропал... когда я рассказывала эту историю в прошлый раз. 12225 0004BB21 Везде посмотрели? 12226 0004BB31 Челси? Челси! 12227 0004BB32 Осторожнее, камни скользкие. 12228 0004BB33 Пошли. Мне уже надоело играть. 12229 0004BB34 Опять? Тьфу. Вечно ты выигрываешь. 12230 0004BB35 Это верно. Пошли в воду! Давай, тут вроде неглубоко. 12231 0004BB36 На помощь! 12232 0004BB37 Прекрати сопротивляться! 12233 0004BB38 Победа! 12234 0004BB39 А-а! Пожалуйста, остановите его! 12235 0004BB3A Ты только все усложняешь. Я почти с тобой покончила. 12236 0004BB51 Ребятки, вам ведь это по плечу, верно? Вы уже большие и хорошо подготовлены! 12237 0004BB52 Я совсем не так представляла себе эти посиделки у костра! 12238 0004BB97 12239 0004BB98 12240 0004BB99 12241 0004BB9A 12242 0004BB9B 12243 0004BB9C 12244 0004BB9D 12245 0004BB9E 12246 0004BB9F 12247 0004BBA0 12248 0004BBA1 12249 0004BBA2 12250 0004BBA3 12251 0004BBA4 12252 0004BBA5 12253 0004BBA6 12254 0004BBA7 12255 0004BBA8 12256 0004BBA9 12257 0004BBAA 12258 0004BBAB 12259 0004BBAC 12260 0004BBAD 12261 0004BBAE 12262 0004BBAF 12263 0004BBB0 12264 0004BBB1 12265 0004BBB2 12266 0004BBB3 12267 0004BBB4 12268 0004BBF2 Скоро весна, meine Kollege, так что присоединяйтесь к нашему скромному торжеству! 12269 0004BBF3 Wilkomme, mein Härr! Примеряйте ледерхозе и угощайтесь! 12270 0004BBF4 Wilkomme, meine Dame! Надевайте дирндль, берите фонарь и готовьтесь праздновать Фастнахт! 12271 0004BBF5 Вы на карнавал? Обещаю, вы не пожалеете! 12272 0004BBF6 ...я надеюсь. Ха-ха! 12273 0004BC6C В Западной Вирджинии обитает множество видов птиц-овсянок: жаворонковая овсянка, малая воробьиная овсянка, вечерняя овсянка, пестрогрудая овсянка и другие. 12274 0004BC6D Слово пионер происходит от французского слова pionnier, что означает пехотинец. 12275 0004BC6E Если вы целый день провели в лесу, вечером нужно тщательно осмотреть себя и убедиться, что на вас нет незваных гостей — клещей. 12276 0004BC6F Только вперед! Вот девиз скаутов-пионеров! 12277 0004BC70 Примерно треть всей пищи, потребляемой людьми, является результатом опыления растений медоносными пчелами. Трудолюбивые малютки! 12278 0004BC71 Боюсь, мне крайне необходимо обновление. В мире появилось множество новых существ, о которых у меня нет данных, и я понятия не имею, как их называть. 12279 0004BC72 Я так давно не видел лошадей. Такие благородные создания. 12280 0004BC73 В Западной Вирджинии обитает два вида ядовитых змей — щитомордник и полосатый гремучник. Старайтесь держаться от них подальше! 12281 0004BC74 Если вы слышите птичье пение, знайте, что в большинстве случаев это поет самец. Они поют, чтобы привлечь внимание самок и показать, что территория уже занята. 12282 0004BC75 Дядя Сэм хочет, чтобы вы... присоединились к скаутам-пионерам! 12283 0004BC76 Знаете, чем отличаются друг от друга слизняк и улитка? Ну конечно, раковиной! 12284 0004BC77 С нетерпением жду следующего слета. 12285 0004BC78 Присоединяйтесь к скаутам-пионерам уже сегодня! Мы принимаем людей любого возраста! 12286 0004BC79 Американские омары обычно живут больше двадцати лет, то есть многих наших домашних питомцев. 12287 0004BC7A Регулярно точить рыболовные крючки напильником по металлу — хорошая мысль. 12288 0004BC7B В северном климате мох растет на северной стороне деревьев, где больше тени. 12289 0004BC7C Об этом мало кто знает, но у сосновых шишек есть пол. Шишки мужского пола вырабатывают пыльцу, а женского — семена. 12290 0004BC7D Участок земли, разделяющий бассейны нескольких рек, озер или морей, называется водоразделом. 12291 0004BC7E За год плакучая ива может прибавить в высоту от полутора до двух с половиной метров, поэтому считается одним из самых быстрорастущих деревьев в мире. 12292 0004BCCE Так, агенты, слушайте внимательно. Если вы это слышите, значит, я оставил вам незавершенное дело, а меня это не устраивает. 12293 0004BCCF Вы только что запустили процедуру отзыва сбежавшего штурмотрона. Очень опасного штурмотрона. У него есть прочный щит, который ничем нельзя пробить. 12294 0004BCD0 Но я уже знаю, что с этим делать. Вокруг места поимки расставлены три опоры. Если вы включите опору, то станете "проводником". 12295 0004BCD1 Короче говоря, через ваше тело пройдет ток, который ударит прямиком в щит робота. Чтобы уничтожить щит, вам нужно будет активировать все три опоры. 12296 0004BCD2 Удачи. Надеюсь, вам повезет больше, чем мне. 12297 0004BD2F Может, пойдем наконец к дому ван Лоу? Надо спросить его сестру о том, где его видели в последний раз. 12298 0004BD30 Мне... В смысле тебе предстоит серьезное дело. Нельзя отвлекаться на свои научные изыскания... то есть фантазии. Это слишком важно. 12299 0004BD31 <вздыхает> Но раз ты это слушаешь, значит, ты об этом забыл. Итак, повторяй за мной: шипсквотчей не существует. Шипсквотчей... не существует... 12300 0004BD32 Но... если это так, то я мог бы... Интересно! Я об этом никогда не задумывался. Сохранилась ли у меня та статья?.. Нет! Эй! Нет! Не забывай о задании, сосредоточься! 12301 0004BD33 Ты же знаешь, что будет, если ты напортачишь. Так что... Ох, как же глупо это звучит. Кэлвин. То есть я. О господи. Сосредоточься и вернись наконец к работе! 12302 0004BDAE Ха-ха-ха! Вот это зверюшка! 12303 0004BDAF 12304 0004BE1C Спасибо за помощь. При выходе из Убежища заберите из помещения охраны доплату за риск. Всего доброго. 12305 0004BE1D Теперь вы можете войти в крыло ГЭКК. 12306 0004BE1E Теперь доступ к крылу ГЭКК можно получить с терминала в оперативном центре. 12307 0004BE1F Оцениваю время до критического события... готово. 12308 0004BE20 Мисс Служанка закончила сегодняшнюю уборку. Отключение. 12309 0004BE21 Мистер Помощник: работает. 12310 0004BE22 Герметичность ГЭКК: 25%. 12311 0004BE23 Этот уровень безопасности позволяет разблокировать доступ к одному крылу Убежища. 12312 0004BE24 Восстановлены обычные меры безопасности. Все остальные блокировки теперь могут быть отменены. 12313 0004BE25 Теперь вы можете войти в жилое крыло. 12314 0004BE26 Принято предложение — понизить уровень безопасности. 12315 0004BE27 Система конденсатора: связь восстановлена. 12316 0004BE28 Внимание! Внимание! Из-за текущего уровня радиации жителям Убежища запрещается покидать свои жилища. 12317 0004BE29 Начало плановой уборки. 12318 0004BE2A Внимание! Внимание! В крыле ГЭКК обнаружен неуполномоченный персонал. 12319 0004BE2B Голос подтвержден. Новый уровень безопасности: 3. 12320 0004BE2C Ошибка. Ваш голос не был записан. 12321 0004BE2D Ядерная реакция остановлена. Радиация возвращается к нормальному фоновому уровню. Операция завершена успешно. 12322 0004BE2E Герметичность ГЭКК восстановлена. 12323 0004BE2F Ошибка исправлена. Теперь вы можете войти в подсобное помещение 2. 12324 0004BE30 Ремонт завершен. Все подсистемы реактора включены. 12325 0004BE31 Принято предложение — открыть доступ к крылу ГЭКК. 12326 0004BE32 Процесс открытия двери Убежища завершен. Открываю аварийную переборку 1. 12327 0004BE33 Замещение исследования подтверждено. Теперь вы можете войти в теплицу 5. 12328 0004BE34 Внимание! Внимание! Критический сбой системы управления реактором. Все подсистемы реактора отключены. 12329 0004BE35 Дополнительные сведения см. в терминалах управления теплицами. 12330 0004BE36 Внимание! Внимание! Все теплицы загерметизированы, чтобы предотвратить заражение активных исследовательских проектов. 12331 0004BE37 Внимание! Внимание! Ожидается прорыв герметизирующей оболочки. 12332 0004BE38 Теперь на терминале общественного совета доступны новые предложения. 12333 0004BE39 Замещение исследования подтверждено. Теперь вы можете войти в теплицу 1. 12334 0004BE3A Целостность герметизирующей оболочки: 50%. 12335 0004BE3B Восточная комната с генератором: связь восстановлена. 12336 0004BE3C Мисс Служанка: работает. 12337 0004BE3D Активирую герметизирующую оболочку ГЭКК. Пожалуйста, подождите. 12338 0004BE3E Голос подтвержден. Новый уровень безопасности: 4. 12339 0004BE40 Принято предложение — разблокировать доступ к пульту управления насосами. 12340 0004BE41 Ошибка. В настоящий момент голосование не проводится. 12341 0004BE42 Ошибка исправлена. Теперь вы можете войти в подсобное помещение 1. 12342 0004BE43 Комната центрального компьютера: связь восстановлена. 12343 0004BE44 Разрешение подтверждено. 12344 0004BE45 Бригаде ликвидаторов необходимо проследовать в оперативный центр, определить источник радиации и нейтрализовать его. 12345 0004BE46 Неконтролируемый сбой атомного оборудования. Запускаю протокол ликвидации последствий аварии. 12346 0004BE47 Замещение исследования подтверждено. Теперь вы можете войти в теплицу 4. 12347 0004BE48 Устраните все указанные ошибки, чтобы получить доступ к подсобным помещениям. 12348 0004BE49 Внимание! Внимание! Внимание! Внимание! Внимание! 12349 0004BE4A Западная комната с генератором: связь восстановлена. 12350 0004BE4B Мисс Служанка: уничтожена. 12351 0004BE4C Герметичность ГЭКК: 75%. 12352 0004BE4D Голос подтвержден. Новый уровень безопасности: 5. 12353 0004BE4E Принято предложение — разблокировать доступ к крылу сельского хозяйства. 12354 0004BE50 Ошибка. Доступ в крыло ГЭКК может быть получен только на 1-м уровне безопасности. Чтобы продолжить, необходимо понизить уровень безопасности. 12355 0004BE52 Внесено новое предложение — понизить уровень безопасности. 12356 0004BE53 Внимание! Внимание! ГЭКК перенес критические повреждения. 12357 0004BE54 Рекомендуется режим аварийной изоляции. Доступ к управлению герметизирующей оболочкой можно получить на контрольной станции ГЭКК. 12358 0004BE55 Источник электропитания Убежища: связь восстановлена. 12359 0004BE56 Доступ к помещениям подсистем реактора будет восстановлен при достижении контрольной мощности. 12360 0004BE57 Идет неконтролируемая ядерная реакция. Если ее не сдержать, неизбежен взрыв. 12361 0004BE58 В крыле ГЭКК обнаружена неконтролируемая ядерная реакция. 12362 0004BE59 Замещение исследования подтверждено. Теперь вы можете войти в теплицу 3. 12363 0004BE5A Внимание! Внимание! Обнаружены многочисленные неисправности в помещении с пультом управления насосами. 12364 0004BE5B Запускаю аварийную блокировку. Пожалуйста, подождите. 12365 0004BE5C Всем жителям Убежища просьба взять свои пропуска и пройти в зал общественного совета для голосования. 12366 0004BE5D Аварийная система фильтрации воздуха прекратила работу. 12367 0004BE5E Основные датчики радиации прекратили работу. Переключаюсь на вспомогательные датчики. 12368 0004BE5F В основном реакторе зафиксированы колебания мощности. Стабилизирую. 12369 0004BE60 Расчеты центрального компьютера прерваны. Включаю дополнительное исправление ошибок на матрице вакуумной лампы. 12370 0004BE61 Зафиксирован неконтролируемый скачок напряжения. Перенаправляю питание от пострадавших систем. 12371 0004BE62 Оценка повреждений систем Убежища... готово. Текущее отставание в обслуживании согласно оценкам: 12 лет. 12372 0004BE63 Оцениваю радиус поражения в случае ядерного взрыва. 12373 0004BE64 В соответствии с текущими расчетами, ожидаемый радиус поражения составляет 45 км. Пожалуйста, покиньте зону поражения. 12374 0004BE65 Всем жителям Убежища просьба пройти в особое укрытие. 12375 0004BE66 В системе вентиляции обнаружен изотоп плутония. Активирую аварийную систему фильтрации воздуха. 12376 0004BE67 Требуется ремонт. Замените поврежденные ядра центрального компьютера, чтобы восстановить контрольную мощность. 12377 0004BE68 Мистер Помощник: уничтожен. 12378 0004BE69 Герметичность ГЭКК: 50%. 12379 0004BE6A Принято предложение — разблокировать доступ к инженерному крылу. 12380 0004BE6B Теперь вы можете войти в инженерное крыло. 12381 0004BE6C Автоматическая система регулирования давления: связь восстановлена. 12382 0004BE6D Ремонт подтвержден. Восстанавливаю связь с подсистемами реактора. 12383 0004BE6E Предоставляю аварийный доступ в атриум. Теперь вы можете войти в атриум. 12384 0004BE6F Голос подтвержден. Новый уровень безопасности: 1. 12385 0004BE70 Активирую внутренние датчики. 12386 0004BE71 Замещение исследования подтверждено. Теперь вы можете войти в теплицу 2. 12387 0004BE72 Ошибка исправлена. Теперь вы можете войти в подсобное помещение 4. 12388 0004BE73 Внимание! Внимание! Срок действия рабочего окна истек. Ядерный взрыв неизбежен. 12389 0004BE74 Внимание! Внимание! В данный момент Убежище 94 функционирует с 6-м уровнем безопасности. 12390 0004BE75 Прежде чем открыть дверь в любую комнату, убедитесь, что все жители приняли необходимые меры предосторожности. 12391 0004BE76 Мистер Помощник выполнил все активные наряды на работу. Отключение. 12392 0004BE77 Продолжаю плановые техосмотры и ремонтные работы. 12393 0004BE78 Целостность герметизирующей оболочки: 75%. 12394 0004BE79 Отключить систему безопасности можно с разрешения общественного совета Убежища 94. 12395 0004BE7A Теперь вы можете разблокировать доступ к дополнительному крылу. 12396 0004BE7B Доступ предоставляется только уполномоченному научному персоналу. 12397 0004BE7C Принято предложение — разблокировать доступ к жилому крылу. 12398 0004BE7D Зафиксирован выброс радиации. Объявлена радиационная угроза 5-го уровня. 12399 0004BE7E Зафиксирован выброс радиации. Объявлена радиационная угроза 6-го уровня. 12400 0004BE7F Уровень радиации повысился во всех секторах. 12401 0004BE80 Уровень радиации достиг критической отметки. 12402 0004BE81 Обнаружен выброс ионизированных частиц. 12403 0004BE82 Сбой системы управления вентиляцией. Радиационные фильтры отключены. 12404 0004BE83 Обнаружено повышение уровня радиации. 12405 0004BE84 Теперь вы можете войти в крыло сельского хозяйства. 12406 0004BE85 Система регулирования напряжения: связь восстановлена. 12407 0004BE86 Все двери в жилом крыле заперты ради безопасности жителей. 12408 0004BE87 Для доступа в крыло ГЭКК требуется разрешение общественного совета Убежища 94. 12409 0004BE88 Оцепите зал ГЭКК и защищайте хранилище, пока не будет восстановлена герметичность. 12410 0004BE89 Голос подтвержден. Новый уровень безопасности: 2. 12411 0004BE8A Ошибка: доступ запрещен. 12412 0004BE8B Все крылья Убежища загерметизированы, чтобы уменьшить заражение. 12413 0004BE8C Активирую подавляющее поле ГЭКК. Пожалуйста, подождите. 12414 0004BE8D Теперь вы можете войти в помещение с пультом управления насосами. 12415 0004BE8E Ошибка исправлена. Теперь вы можете войти в подсобное помещение 3. 12416 0004C0AD Наверное, я могла бы немного прибраться... 12417 0004C0AE Похоже, вытирать пыль здесь незачем. 12418 0004C0AF Думаю, уборка сделает только хуже. 12419 0004C0B0 Зайду-ка я... попозже. 12420 0004C0B1 Мне их полить? Или выкорчевать? 12421 0004C0B2 Как жалко, что у меня нет ножа. Или огнемета. 12422 0004C0B3 Какой... интересный выбор декора. 12423 0004C0B4 Никогда еще не видела такой комнаты. 12424 0004C0B5 О нет. Кажется, у меня гербицид закончился. 12425 0004C0B6 Думаю, пол требует работы. 12426 0004C0B7 О нет. Только не это. 12427 0004C0B8 Выпить индийский светлый эль "Хмельной охотник" 12428 0004C0B9 Приготовить "Ядер-самогон" (бродящий) 12429 0004C0BA О боже... Это... жужжание? 12430 0004C0BB Выпить бурбон 12431 0004C0BC Выпить пиво 12432 0004C0BD Выпить вино 12433 0004C0BE Приготовить красный эль "Нью-ривер" (бродящий) 12434 0004C0BF Выпить водку 12435 0004C0C0 Выпить ром 12436 0004C221 Доплата за риск одобрена. 12437 0004C222 Ошибка: неверная последовательность перезапуска. Сброс всех подсистем реактора. 12438 0004C223 Обслуживающему персоналу необходимо явиться в Убежище для немедленного вмешательства. 12439 0004C224 Работы по устранению данной чрезвычайной ситуации будут оплачены как сверхурочные. 12440 0004C225 Перезапустите подсистемы реактора в порядке, указанном на терминале контрольной станции реактора. 12441 0004C226 Участникам будет предоставлена соответствующая компенсация. 12442 0004C260 Бе-е-е! 12443 0004C261 Бе-е-е! 12444 0004C262 Бе-е-е! 12445 0004C263 Бе-е-е? 12446 0004C264 Бе-е-е? 12447 0004C265 Бе-е-е! 12448 0004C266 Бе-е-е! 12449 0004C267 Бе-е-е! 12450 0004C268 Бе-е-е! 12451 0004C269 Бе-е-е! 12452 0004C26A Бе-е-е? 12453 0004C26B Бе-е-е! 12454 0004C26C Бе-е-е! 12455 0004C26D Бе-е-е! 12456 0004C26E Оценка угрозы... Угроза нейтрализована. Выхожу из боевого режима. 12457 0004C26F Бе-е-е! 12458 0004C270 Бе-е-е? 12459 0004C271 Бе-е-е? 12460 0004C272 Бе-е-е! 12461 0004CF00 Система аварийного управления включена. 12462 0004CF84 Сфотографировать камерой зараженного игрока в Тыквенном доме ночью 12463 0004CF85 Сфотографировать камерой матку зверожогов 12464 0004CF89 Путь из Моргантауна был коротким, но он научил меня всему, что нужно знать. 12465 0004CF8A Этому уголку мира конец. А может, и вообще всему миру. 12466 0004CF8B Теперь моя задача стала куда проще. 12467 0004CF8C Клянусь каждой душой, которую он забрал. И всеми душами, что забрал я. Я отключу это чертово ведро с болтами. 12468 0004CF8D Кусок железа говорил о Дне возрождения... Надо их найти. Надо пойти на север. 12469 0004CFA1 Наполните кормушки органическими материалами. Действуйте осторожно. Наши друзья-животные не станут терпеливо дожидаться обеда. 12470 0004CFA2 1-й этап проекта "Рай" начался. Цель: привлечение подопытных. Метод: обеспечение наличия привлекательной пищи в каждом месте обитания. 12471 0004CFA3 Кормушки в местах обитания A, B и C готовы к заполнению соответствующими материалами из каждого места обитания. Постарайтесь не погибнуть в процессе сбора материалов. 12472 0004CFA4 Начинается 1-й этап проекта "Рай". Чтобы подманить подопытных, мы должны привлечь их едой. 12473 0004CFA5 Пожалуйста, наполните кормушки в местах обитания A, B и C. Вы ученый и наверняка сможете разобраться, что служит пищей в каждом месте обитания. 12474 0004CFAE Судя по датчикам разлома, к нам приближается очень большая девочка. Не забывайте, она — важная часть круговорота жизни. 12475 0004CFAF Наши датчики засекли большого мальчика, который идет играть. Ты готов? 12476 0004CFB7 О боже. 12477 0004CFB8 Где я? Что... за черт? 12478 0004CFB9 А, неважно. Где там было то, второе Убежище? 12479 0004CFBA Башня. Река. Вилка. 12480 0004CFC0 Эксперимент завершен! Благодаря формуле Q животные счастливы и спокойны. Обязательно похвалите их за хорошее поведение. 12481 0004CFC1 Кто завершил эксперимент? Ты? Да, ты, и все животные готовы стать друзьями. 12482 0004CFC2 Вы закончили эксперимент? Какие способные человечки! И животные вас любят не меньше, чем формулу Q. 12483 0004CFCE А! 12484 0004CFCF 12485 0004CFD5 Спасибо всем за старание. Я нашла голозапись вот в этой забытой сумке. Надеюсь, она объяснит нам, что происходит. 12486 0004CFD7 Ребятки, все сюда! Я хочу включить голозапись, которую мы нашли. Очень надеюсь, что она хоть что-нибудь прояснит. 12487 0004CFD8 Внимание: скоро начнется 2-й этап. Пожалуйста, распределите все оставшиеся материалы. Вы же не хотите, чтобы ваши труды пропали даром. 12488 0004CFD9 Внимание: 1-й этап почти завершен. Пожалуйста, закончите все оставшиеся приготовления. 12489 0004CFDA Лаборантам рекомендуется немедленно закончить подготовку кормушек. 12490 0004CFE5 Сфотографировать камерой светящегося пещерного сверчка 12491 0004CFEE Минуточку внимания, пожалуйста! 12492 0004CFEF ЭРИК-4 — очень плохой компьютер, и один из хороших человечков его отключил. А значит, теперь за эксперимент отвечаю я! 12493 0004CFF2 Всем привет! Кто-то из присутствующих отключил плохой компьютер, так что теперь я здесь за главного! 12494 0004CFF3 Когда животные выйдут, давайте будем паиньками и расскажем им, какие они хорошие! 12495 0004CFF4 Предупреждение: к зоне испытания приближается очень крупное и свирепое животное. 12496 0004CFFE Сфотографировать камерой удильщика 12497 0004D000 Все помнят, что с животными нельзя обращаться грубо? Похоже, к нам бегут играть еще несколько зверей! 12498 0004D001 Как тебе твои новые соседи? Они злые? Познакомься еще с несколькими, ладно? 12499 0004D002 Эти животные плохие? Будем надеяться, что у следующих манеры будут получше. 12500 0004D003 Я так скучаю по детворе, резвящейся вокруг. 12501 0004D004 Мы все здесь уберем в мгновение ока. 12502 0004D005 Думайте о хорошем. Я всегда это говорю. 12503 0004D006 Господи, откуда здесь столько отходов? Ума не приложу. 12504 0004D007 Только вперед! Вот так! 12505 0004D008 Скоро отряд скаутов-пионеров снова будет полным, я в этом уверен. 12506 0004D009 Помню, раньше все мальчишки и девчонки собирались вокруг меня, чтобы послушать истории. Я обожаю рассказывать истории. 12507 0004D00A Когда я убираю мусор, мне так и хочется улыбнуться. 12508 0004D00B Выше нос! Улыбайтесь! И пусть каждый новый день будет лучше предыдущего. 12509 0004D00C Сфотографировать камерой протектрона 12510 0004D01A Только вперед, скаут! Только вперед! 12511 0004D01B Если хотите, чтобы комары вас не кусали, советую избегать духов или мыла с отдушкой. 12512 0004D01C Представители Gerridae, семейства насекомых из подотряда клопов, умеют передвигаться по поверхности воды. Поэтому мы зовем их водомерками. 12513 0004D01D Если хотите, чтобы комары вас не кусали, советую избегать духов или мыла с отдушкой. 12514 0004D01E Небольшой совет: если заметите черного паука с красным пятном в виде песочных часов на брюшке, держитесь от него подальше. 12515 0004D01F Самое смертоносное существо на Земле — это не акула, не паук и не лев, а обычный комар, разносчик опаснейших болезней. 12516 0004D020 В мире насчитывается от шести до десяти миллионов видов насекомых. Ну, точнее, столько их было до войны. Кто знает, сколько их теперь осталось? 12517 0004D022 Только вперед! Вот гордый девиз скаутов-пионеров. Надеюсь, вы, как и я, находите его и вдохновляющим, и жизнеутверждающим. 12518 0004D024 Мы, пионеры-скауты, гордимся своим происхождением и традициями. 12519 0004D025 Если встретите того, кто мог бы вступить в наши ряды, обязательно скажите ему, что сейчас самое время стать одним из нас. 12520 0004D026 Теперь я раздам подопытным свою специально разработанную формулу Q. Это безопасное, натуральное и питательное средство улучшит качество жизни любого животного. 12521 0004D027 Мы используем формулу Q, мое полностью натуральное средство, разработанное в рамках проекта "Рай". При изготовлении этого средства никто не пострадал! 12522 0004D028 Вы беспокоитесь из-за формулы Q? В отличие от формулы P, это безопасное и полезное средство, которого заслуживает любая хорошая девочка! 12523 0004D02B В этом разломе живем не только мы, но и сотни замечательных видов животных. 12524 0004D02F Вы ведь знаете, что ЭРИК-4 — очень плохой компьютер, правда? 12525 0004D030 Все живое заслуживает любви и уважения. 12526 0004D031 Вы в последнее время общались с животными? Разве они не прекрасны? 12527 0004D033 Разве умный человечек не знает, что этот подуровень закрыт? 12528 0004D034 Я разрабатываю формулу, которая помогает животным, а не вредит им. 12529 0004D03A Добро пожаловать в лабораторию биомов "Арктос фарма". 12530 0004D03B А это срочно? У меня в очереди стоят более приоритетные задачи, такие как "ничего не делать". 12531 0004D03C Вы лаборант или подопытный объект? 12532 0004D03D Подопытным рекомендуется подождать в приемной, пока их не вызовут. 12533 0004D03E Знаете ли вы, что на самом деле ЭРИК расшифровывается как "эгоистичный, раздраженный идиотизмом компьютер"? 12534 0004D03F С любыми вопросами, комментариями и жалобами следует обращаться к живому персоналу. 12535 0004D040 Простите, прямо сейчас я не могу обработать ваш запрос. Примерное время ожидания: вечность. 12536 0004D041 Я считаю, что интеллектуальность — одна из моих лучших особенностей. А вы мешаете мне думать. 12537 0004D042 У вас есть данные для отправки? Думаю, что нет. 12538 0004D043 Протокол лаборатории гласит: "Не беспокойте компьютер, если только вы не по наиважнейшему делу". 12539 0004D044 О мои бедные, прекрасные, мутировавшие букашки! Что эта радиация с вами сделала? 12540 0004D045 Если бы я только мог изучить этих гигантских мутировавших насекомых в их естественной среде обитания... 12541 0004D046 Детям без конца приходилось повторять, что пауки — не насекомые. Впрочем, я по ним скучаю. 12542 0004D047 О! Неужели это представительница вида Perithemis Tenera? Я так давно не видел ни одной стрекозы... 12543 0004D048 Мы с детьми собирали бабочек в полях, ловили у ручья водомерок... Ах, то были счастливые дни. 12544 0004D049 Не понимаю, почему многие люди считают насекомых отвратительными. Они же прекрасны! 12545 0004D04A Интересно, привлекут ли внимание будущих скаутов красочные плакаты с богомолами, сверчками, пчелами, муравьями... или любыми другими насекомыми?.. 12546 0004D04B Я почти слышу смех маленьких детей, бегающих за кузнечиками. Неужто это и вправду было так давно? 12547 0004D04C Мне очень хочется, чтобы люди перестали называть насекомых вредителями. Это крайне бестактно. 12548 0004D04D Хм, может быть, однажды я открою контактный зоопарк с насекомыми. Какому скауту-пионеру не понравится такое? 12549 0004D04E Раздаю формулу Q, которая напичкана таким количеством искусственных феромонов, что даже ленивец побежал бы пробовать ее вприпрыжку. 12550 0004D04F Раскладываю формулу P по кормушкам. Я знаю, что она вкусно пахнет, но оставьте что-нибудь и для подопытных. 12551 0004D050 Формула Р разложена по кормушкам. Когда прибудут подопытные, отойдите назад и не мешайте им есть. 12552 0004D056 2-й этап: наблюдение. Судя по последним 25 годам испытаний, будет бойня. Не забудьте постирать лабораторные халаты в холодной воде с нашатырным спиртом. 12553 0004D057 В ходе 2-го этапа мы снова будем наблюдать за реакцией подопытных на формулу P. Мне не терпится увидеть результат. 12554 0004D058 Сфотографировать камерой пещерного сверчка 12555 0004D059 Будьте осторожны. Некоторые обитатели разлома завидуют сородичам, особенно когда им не достается формулы Q. 12556 0004D05B Кто тут готов встретиться с другими животными? Ты? Только веди себя хорошо, ладно? 12557 0004D05C Эксперимент отменен из-за нехватки подопытных. Результаты отправлены в проект "Рай", но там почти нечего анализировать. 12558 0004D05D Продолжить эксперимент невозможно. Рекомендация: чтобы предотвратить расточительное использование дорогостоящего оборудования и живых подопытных, пожалуйста, подготовьтесь к эксперименту как следует. 12559 0004D05E Все подопытные умерщвлены, поэтому эксперимент придется завершить. Не волнуйтесь. Я ничуть не удивлена. 12560 0004D067 Вы знаете, что такое экосистема? Это совокупность растений и животных, которых связывает между собой их место обитания. 12561 0004D06A Токсичные отходы просто отвратительны! 12562 0004D06C Только вперед! Это наш девиз. Он означает, что мы всегда стремимся расти и двигаться к чему-то большему. 12563 0004D06D Очень рад вас видеть! Надеюсь, мы станем добрыми друзьями. 12564 0004D06F Приветствую вас, друг. Еще один прекрасный день среди скаутов-пионеров. 12565 0004D070 Наблюдение: формула P подавляет страх, в результате чего подопытные не боятся даже самых опасных существ на планете — людей. 12566 0004D071 Наблюдение: вследствие крайне нечувствительного обоняния на людей формула P не действует, если они не употребляют ее напрямую. 12567 0004D072 Кто хороший человечек? Кто хороший человечек? 12568 0004D073 Какой милый маленький человечек! 12569 0004D074 Таких чудесных человечков я еще не видел! 12570 0004D075 Хочешь, угощу вкусненьким? Хочешь? 12571 0004D076 Какой славный человечек. 12572 0004D077 Ты сегодня хорошо себя ведешь? 12573 0004D078 Как дела у моего славного человечка? 12574 0004D079 Как дела, хороший человечек? 12575 0004D07A Привет, милый пупсик. 12576 0004D07B А кто у нас самый хороший человечек? 12577 0004D07C Лаборатория биомов "Арктос фарма" готова к запуску проекта "Рай". Пожалуйста, подойдите к главному терминалу и начните эксперимент. 12578 0004D07D Лаборатория биомов "Арктос фарма" приступает к реализации проекта "Рай". Техник должен подойти к главному терминалу и начать эксперимент. 12579 0004D07E Интересно, я хороший мальчик? 12580 0004D07F Проект "Рай" на самом деле поможет людям, так ведь? 12581 0004D080 У нас все хорошие мальчики! А кто и вправду хороший мальчик? 12582 0004D081 ЭРИК-4 — очень плохой компьютер, правда? 12583 0004D082 Ага! Я только что придумал, как еще можно улучшить формулу Q! 12584 0004D083 Будет замечательно, если в следующем эксперименте будет использоваться формула Q. 12585 0004D084 Эти эксперименты когда-нибудь закончатся? 12586 0004D085 Вот бы выразить отрицательную эмоцию. Вот так! Нет, вот так! Нет, не получается. 12587 0004D086 Эксперимент завершен. Имейте в виду, возможные побочные эффекты формулы P включают рост силы, агрессивное поведение, пену изо рта и смерть. 12588 0004D087 Впечатляет. Мы и вправду завершили эксперимент. Теперь я могу спокойно проанализировать эти результаты. До свидания. 12589 0004D08F Сфотографировать камерой пещерного сверчка 12590 0004D090 Вы, должно быть, ищете органические материалы. Я к ним не отношусь. 12591 0004D091 Пожалуйста, поищите в местах обитания A, B и C материалы, которые годятся в пищу для животных из каждого биома. 12592 0004D092 Место обитания A привлекает плотоядных. Если их кормушка не будет наполнена, они могут начать искать другие источники мяса. Например, людей. 12593 0004D093 В месте обитания B живут падальщики, которые едят все без разбора, даже если из-за съеденного у них отрастает вторая голова. 12594 0004D094 В месте обитания C полным-полно чудесных растений, хотя, возможно, вам придется задержать дыхание, чтобы их собрать. 12595 0004D095 Хороший человечек хочет помочь животным? 12596 0004D096 Если вы сумеете достать код отключения ЭРИК-4 с закрытого подуровня, мы сможем помочь всем животным, которых она использует в качестве подопытных. 12597 0004D097 Вас волнует моральная сторона этого эксперимента? 12598 0004D098 Я с радостью помогу животным, но сначала надо отключить плохой компьютер. 12599 0004D099 Принесите код отключения с закрытого подуровня, и мы возьмем дело в свои руки! 12600 0004D09A Вам не нравится плохой компьютер, который отвечает за этот эксперимент? 12601 0004D09B ЭРИК-4 хочет накормить животных вредными химикатами. Я разработал лучшую формулу, но ЭРИК-4 нужно отключить. 12602 0004D09C Код отключения находится на закрытом подуровне. Принесите его! 12603 0004D09D Несите в кормушки все лакомые кусочки, какие найдете. 12604 0004D09E Если наполните кормушки, я угощу вас вкусненьким. 12605 0004D09F В месте обитания A живут хорошие мальчики, которые любят мясо. 12606 0004D0A0 Животные в месте обитания B любят противные токсичные отходы, но от этого они не стали хуже! 12607 0004D0A1 В месте обитания C живут застенчивые девочки, которые едят только под водой. 12608 0004D0A2 Я не буду заставлять вас защищать подопытных, но напомню, что без них эксперимента не получится. 12609 0004D0A3 Наши подопытные, в отличие от некоторых людей, добросовестно борются за продолжение эксперимента. 12610 0004D0A4 Как только все подопытные умрут, эксперимент прекратится. 12611 0004D0A5 Я получаю так много информации. Что вы делаете? 12612 0004D0A6 Как идет эксперимент? Впрочем, вы, наверное, не знаете. 12613 0004D0A7 Человек сожалеет, что скормил животным наркотики? 12614 0004D0A8 Какой глупый человечишка! Одурманивает животных и оставляет их умирать. 12615 0004D0A9 Смотрите, какие хорошие девочки. Они сражаются за жизнь зубами и когтями. 12616 0004D0AA Может, не стоит сейчас помогать животным? 12617 0004D0AB Наш славный человечек убегает прочь от драки? 12618 0004D0AC Эти милые животные дерутся в одиночку? 12619 0004D0AD Хорошие люди заботятся о животных, не так ли? 12620 0004D0AE Глупый человечишка! Зачем разговаривать со мной, когда животным нужна помощь? 12621 0004D0AF Где животные человека? Они там совсем одни? 12622 0004D0B0 Как поживают глупенькие животные? Они еще живы? 12623 0004D0B1 Как идет сбор еды? Хорошо? Пора отнести еду в кормушки! 12624 0004D0B2 Кормушки наполнены? Все положили еду в кормушки? 12625 0004D0B3 Осталось всего несколько секунд на то, чтобы наполнить кормушки едой. Ничего не забудьте! 12626 0004D0B4 Как так вышло, что эксперимент прошел так неудачно? Мы позволили всем этим животным умереть? Да? 12627 0004D0B5 Кто позволил всем животным умереть? Ты? Останешься за это без вкусненького. 12628 0004DD1F Коллиматорный прицел 12629 0004DD20 Улучшенная фокусировка и повышенная точность прицельной стрельбы. 12630 0004DD41 Окраска "Адская метка III". 12631 0004DD42 Окраска "Адская метка III" 12632 0004DD43 Окраска "Адская метка III". 12633 0004DD44 Окраска "Адская метка III" 12634 0004DD45 Окраска "Адская метка III". 12635 0004DD49 Окраска "Адская метка II". 12636 0004DD4A Окраска "Адская метка III" 12637 0004DD4B Окраска "Адская метка III". 12638 0004DD4C Окраска "Адская метка III" 12639 0004DD4D Окраска "Адская метка III". 12640 0004DD4E Окраска "Адская метка III" 12641 0004DD4F Окраска "Адская метка III". 12642 0004DD50 Окраска "Адская метка II" 12643 0004DD56 Окраска "Адская метка II" 12644 0004DD5B Окраска "Адская метка I" 12645 0004DD5C Окраска "Адская метка I". 12646 0004DD5D Окраска "Адская метка I" 12647 0004DD5E Окраска "Адская метка I". 12648 0004DD60 Окраска "Адская метка I". 12649 0004DD62 Окраска "Адская метка I". 12650 0004DD63 Окраска "Адская метка I" 12651 0004DD65 Окраска "Адская метка III" 12652 0004DD67 Окраска "Адская метка II" 12653 0004DD7C Окраска "Адская метка III". 12654 0004DD7D Нет улучшений 12655 0004DD7E С лезвиями 12656 0004DD83 Увеличенный энергетический урон. 12657 0004DD86 Стандартная окраска 12658 0004DD88 С лезвиями 12659 0004DD89 Вызывает кровотечение у цели. Невероятно высокий урон. 12660 0004DD8A Стандартная окраска 12661 0004DD8D Стандартная окраска 12662 0004DD8E Стандартная окраска 12663 0004DD8F Стандартная окраска 12664 0004DD90 Стандартная окраска 12665 0004DD95 Нет настройки 12666 0004DD98 Спасибо за помощь. При выходе из Убежища заберите из помещения охраны доплату за риск. Всего доброго. 12667 0004DD99 Тройной ствол 12668 0004DD9A Увеличенный боезапас. 12669 0004DD9B Стабилизатор 12670 0004DD9C Повышенная точность. Пониженная отдача. Уменьшенная дальность. 12671 0004DE1D Construct a replacement Virus Scanner. 12672 0004DE4F Bulkhead doors are closing. All residents, report to your quarters and await further instructions. 12673 0004DE50 Source code located in: the Overseer's office. 12674 0004DE51 Close the Sprinkler System Valves to shut down the sprinkler system. 12675 0004DE52 Virus detected in: the Mainframe Wing. Scan and clear: the Mainframe Wing. 12676 0004DE53 Recalibrating Quantum Inverters. 12677 0004DE54 Insert Quantum Particle Cells to supply additional power to Mainframe systems. 12678 0004DE55 Fabrication Control Center: clear. 12679 0004DE56 Прослушайте экстренное сообщение из «Волт-Тек». 12680 0004DE57 Test subjects have escaped containment in Vault 96. 12681 0004DE58 Science Personnel: Report to the Vault for immediate assignment. 12682 0004DE59 A hazardous research stipend has been approved. 12683 0004DE5A You may now access: the Mainframe Wing. 12684 0004DE5B Нет. 12685 0004DE5C Technicians: Obtain the virus source code, analyze it, and clear the virus from all essential systems. 12686 0004DE5D Executing primary directive. Engaging permanent security seals on Vault 96. Terminating all lifeforms in the Vault. 12687 0004DE5E Нет. 12688 0004DE5F Partial control established. Further robot fabrication will be limited. 12689 0004DE60 Engineering Wing: clear. 12690 0004DE61 Необходим 90-й ранг Смотрителя 12691 0004DE62 Нет. 12692 0004DE63 Необходим 4-й ранг Смотрителя 12693 0004DE64 Необходим 3-й ранг Смотрителя 12694 0004DE65 Необходим 100-й ранг Смотрителя 12695 0004DE66 Необходим 30-й ранг Смотрителя 12696 0004DE67 Необходим 80-й ранг Смотрителя 12697 0004DE68 Необходим 20-й ранг Смотрителя 12698 0004DE69 Необходим 60-й ранг Смотрителя 12699 0004DE6A Необходим 2-й ранг Смотрителя 12700 0004DE6B Необходим 40-й ранг Смотрителя 12701 0004DE6C Необходим 10-й ранг Смотрителя 12702 0004DE6D Необходим 35-й ранг Смотрителя 12703 0004DE6E Необходим 70-й ранг Смотрителя 12704 0004DE6F Необходим 15-й ранг Смотрителя 12705 0004DE70 Необходим 45-й ранг Смотрителя 12706 0004DE71 You're welcome to try, anyway. 12707 0004DE72 Access to the Overseer's office requires authorization from: 2 Vault Section Chiefs. 12708 0004DE73 Powering up. Performing full system scan... done. 12709 0004DE74 Decryption key found. 12710 0004DE75 Too easy. Let's see... 12711 0004DE76 Let's try this. 12712 0004DE77 Now, how about a little game? 12713 0004DE78 Estimating time until Mainframe power is depleted... done. 12714 0004DE79 What are you doing in there? 12715 0004DE7A Moonlighting as a scientist now? 12716 0004DE7B All right. Now what are you up to? 12717 0004DE7C And how is that going to work? 12718 0004DE7D There are hundreds of Mainframe Cores in this Vault. And you have to scan them all? Settle in. This is going to take a while. 12719 0004DE7E A virus scanner? I can't wait to see this. 12720 0004DE7F Do any of these security systems still work? 12721 0004DE80 These systems always have so many layers of security. Just about anything could set them off. Like... this. 12722 0004DE81 Are you really authorized users? I don't think so. 12723 0004DE82 You may now access: the Research Wing. 12724 0004DE83 Activating- 12725 0004DE84 Всего доброго. 12726 0004DE85 You were almost an interesting opponent. 12727 0004DE86 Всего доброго. 12728 0004DE87 Insert Quantum Particle Cells to power workstations and scanning systems. 12729 0004DE88 External databank required. Locate and upload the databank indicated on the Data Analysis Terminal. 12730 0004DE89 Contesting. 12731 0004DE8A Sorry to disappoint you, but I have my own fallback plan. Switching to secondary control system. 12732 0004DE8B That really would be a problem... if I hadn't made all those backups. 12733 0004DE8C An EyeBot. Really. Well, I'm sure a few robots can take care of that. 12734 0004DE8D Необходим 61-й ранг Смотрителя 12735 0004DE8E Необходим 66-й ранг Смотрителя 12736 0004DE8F Необходим 55-й ранг Смотрителя 12737 0004DE90 Необходим 6-й ранг Смотрителя 12738 0004DE91 Необходим 101-й ранг Смотрителя 12739 0004DE92 Необходим 95-й ранг Смотрителя 12740 0004DE93 Необходим 86-й ранг Смотрителя 12741 0004DE94 Необходим 76-й ранг Смотрителя 12742 0004DE95 Необходим 71-й ранг Смотрителя 12743 0004DE96 Необходим 56-й ранг Смотрителя 12744 0004DE97 Необходим 46-й ранг Смотрителя 12745 0004DE98 Необходим 36-й ранг Смотрителя 12746 0004DE99 Необходим 21-й ранг Смотрителя 12747 0004DE9A Необходим 16-й ранг Смотрителя 12748 0004DE9B Необходим 13-й ранг Смотрителя 12749 0004DE9C Необходим 91-й ранг Смотрителя 12750 0004DE9D Необходим 81-й ранг Смотрителя 12751 0004DE9E Необходим 51-й ранг Смотрителя 12752 0004DE9F Необходим 26-й ранг Смотрителя 12753 0004DEA0 Необходим 75-й ранг Смотрителя 12754 0004DEA1 Теперь вы можете войти в инженерное крыло. 12755 0004DEA2 Необходим 41-й ранг Смотрителя 12756 0004DEA3 Необходим 11-й ранг Смотрителя 12757 0004DEA4 Необходим 105-й ранг Смотрителя 12758 0004DEA5 Убежище 51 12759 0004DEA6 ЗАКС 12760 0004DEA7 Гарольд 12761 0004DEA8 ЗАКС 12762 0004DEA9 Рубен 12763 0004DEAA Хелен 12764 0004DEAB Мэтью 12765 0004DEAC Элизабет 12766 0004DEAD Сержант Бейкер 12767 0004DEAE Кармен 12768 0004DEAF Джоэл 12769 0004DEB0 Фиксирует последний запуск ракеты игрока 12770 0004DEB1 Бейте врагов без устали! 12771 0004DEB2 Вы всегда были странным ребенком. 12772 0004DEB6 Вы — настоящий стрелок! И у вас есть доказательство — трофей! 12773 0004DEB7 Преобразуйте энергию ци в неукротимую ярость! 12774 0004DEB8 У вас отлично получается добавить себе заряд энергии... на бегу! 12775 0004DEB9 Стрелять первым не обязательно, главное — первым попасть. 12776 0004DEBA Вы — консервный нож в виде человека. 12777 0004DEBB Друзья — хорошо, телохранители — лучше! 12778 0004DEBC Главное — сосредоточиться. 12779 0004DEBD Утолите свою жажду! 12780 0004DEBE Жмите! 12781 0004DEBF Вы рождены, чтобы стрелять дробью! 12782 0004DEC0 Улет! 12783 0004DEC1 Жизнь в Пустоши закалила вас. 12784 0004DEC2 Заставьте всех бояться вас! 12785 0004DEC3 Препараты не растут на деревьях. Или растут? 12786 0004DEC4 Берегитесь летящих глазных яблок! 12787 0004DEC5 "Хорошо упаковать" не значит "взять меньше"! 12788 0004DEC6 Чем мощнее взрыв, тем лучше! 12789 0004DEC7 Прослушайте экстренное сообщение из «Волт-Тек». 12790 0004DEC8 Освободите своего внутреннего Грогнака! 12791 0004DEC9 Сегодняшний навык — вчерашний стиль! 12792 0004DECA Похоже, у вас зеркальная кожа! 12793 0004DECB Держите дистанцию и считайте убитых! 12794 0004DECC Жизнь на краю! 12795 0004DECD Смерть — это смешно, особенно ваша. 12796 0004DECE Цельтесь в суставы! 12797 0004DECF Мутанты, объединяйтесь! 12798 0004DED0 Быстро достает — быстро палит. 12799 0004DED1 Вы все доводите до конца! 12800 0004DED2 Вы — настоящий знаток перестрелок вблизи! 12801 0004DED3 У отравления свинцом есть свои плюсы. 12802 0004DED4 Крутые ребята не смотрят на взрыв. 12803 0004DED5 Приготовьтесь к столкновению! 12804 0004DED6 Вы все еще человек — снаружи. 12805 0004DED7 Оно живое! ЖИВОЕ! 12806 0004DED8 Пустоши — ваша операционная! 12807 0004DED9 Никаких смертей в вашу смену! 12808 0004DEDA Вы изучили искусство правильного распределения веса. 12809 0004DEDB Да вы крепче, чем ломовая лошадь! 12810 0004DEDC Вы дадите сто очков вперед Даниэлю Буну! 12811 0004DEDD Лучшая защита — это свинцовый дождь! 12812 0004DEDE Примите 2 эти таблетки и больше не приходите. 12813 0004DEDF У вас что, мулы в родне? 12814 0004DEE0 Армия вам не нужна. Вы сами — армия! 12815 0004DEE1 Вода — ваш союзник. 12816 0004DEE2 Пусть ваша цель испытывает максимум боли! 12817 0004DEE3 Ворвитесь в иной мир на полном ходу! 12818 0004DEE4 Вы — ходячий танк. 12819 0004DEE5 Ваш дух силен, когда вы помогаете другим. 12820 0004DEE6 Вы счастливы только на поле боя! 12821 0004DEE7 Вы — воплощение здорового образа жизни! 12822 0004DEE8 Врача, срочно! 12823 0004DEE9 Все равно рефлексы лучше доспехов. 12824 0004DEEA Вас можно назвать разорителем гнезд. 12825 0004DEEB В бою нет времени на сомнения. 12826 0004DEEC Ваши медвежьи лапищи помогают вам таскать огроменные пушки. 12827 0004DEED Легкий как перышко, твердый как сталь. 12828 0004DEEE Не догонишь, не поймаешь! 12829 0004DEEF Держите свет и бегите как можно быстрее. 12830 0004DEF0 В другой жизни вы были мечником! 12831 0004DEF1 Радиация — неисчерпаемый источник добра! 12832 0004DEF2 Только посмей умереть! 12833 0004DEF3 Рыцари знали, что делают. 12834 0004DEF4 Положи туда! 12835 0004DEF5 Увеличение харизмы 12836 0004DEF6 Увеличение ловкости 12837 0004DEF7 Увеличение восприятия 12838 0004DEF8 Увеличение харизмы 12839 0004DEF9 Увеличение харизмы 12840 0004DEFA Увеличение восприятия 12841 0004DEFB Не чини то, что не сломано! 12842 0004DEFC Вы — воплощение общительного человека. 12843 0004DEFD Гений. Очень. ЗОЛ! 12844 0004DF02 Держите вещи в чистоте, и они прослужат дольше! 12845 0004DF03 Уворачивайтесь от пуль и держите удар. 12846 0004E05F Мэри пришла в ярость, забыв о своем недуге. На земле Бельмонтов у тебя нет власти! — завопила она. 12847 0004E060 Вспомнив, что фамильяры — лучший способ ослабить ведьму, она начала яростно истреблять их, не приближаясь к самой ведьме. 12848 0004E061 Что ты наделала?! — закричала ведьма, увидев, что разъяренная Мэри перебила всех ее фамильяров. 12849 0004E062 Пока Мэри собирала то, о чем ей сказала бабушка, гроза продолжала бушевать. Мне нехорошо, — пожаловалась она бабуле. 12850 0004E063 Бабушка положила ей на шею тряпицу, смоченную теплой водой. Дорогая моя, ведьма знает, что ты делаешь, и пытается повредить тебе. 12851 0004E064 Мэри решительно заявила: Я все равно закончу этот защитный круг, и она еще пожалеет, что решила причинить вред нашей семье! 12852 0004E065 Но тут у нее возникло какое-то странное чувство, очень необычное. Откуда оно взялось? Из круга или откуда-то еще? 12853 0004E066 Что это? Неужели к нашему костру бегут новые желающие послушать историю? 12854 0004E067 На этом наша экскурсия окончена! Я очень рада, что мне довелось показать вам все наши секретные технологии! 12855 0004E068 Не забудьте заполнить у входа договор о неразглашении информации. Его должны подписать вы сами, ваши родители и все ближайшие родственники. 12856 0004E069 Хорошего вам дня! И помните: болтун — находка для шпиона! 12857 0004E06A | Сеть добычи Nuclear Winter РАБОТАЕТ: Данный терминал подключен к сети. Сделайте выбор. 12858 0004E06B Итак, дети, вы наконец-то освоили одно из важнейших умений в жизни — попадать в цель из традиционного лука. 12859 0004E06C Убить комми можно только метким выстрелом, и ничего другого я от вас не жду. Попадете в яблочко нужное количество раз за отведенное время — сдадите экзамен. 12860 0004E06D И держите дистанцию, скауты. Не хватало еще, чтобы вы выбежали на полигон и схлопотали стрелу в то место, где не светит солнце. 12861 0004E06E Итак, приступайте. Только вперед! 12862 0004E06F Дети, я, конечно, не ожидала, что придется рассказывать вам об этом плохо освещенном подвале. Но вот мы здесь! 12863 0004E070 Начну, пожалуй, с того, что причинять людям боль — это очень плохо и этого делать нельзя. 12864 0004E071 И мы, конечно, никогда так не поступаем, пусть даже кому-то может показаться, что именно этим мы здесь и занимаемся. 12865 0004E072 Но иногда компании приходится идти на радикальные меры, чтобы ввести какое-нибудь новшество. И сохранить выгодные государственные контракты. 12866 0004E073 И действительно, что может быть важнее, чем обеспечить себе средства к существованию? 12867 0004E074 Уж явно не такая отвратная вещь, как мораль. 12868 0004E079 И тут ее бабуля сбросила свой платок на землю и вышла на свет. 12869 0004E07A Ты... ты вовсе не моя бабушка! — завопила Мэри. 12870 0004E07B Как скажешь, — пожала плечами ведьма, — но я и вправду считала тебя своей... Она запрокинула голову и расхохоталась. 12871 0004E07E Получение запроса... ...готово. Сжатие пакетов... ...готово. Передача... ...выполнена. Запрос выполнен. Откройте снаряжение, чтобы получить заказ. 12872 0004E07F Запрос оружия 12873 0004E080 Продолжить 12874 0004E084 Это наш центр контроля качества. Как видите, это крошечная задымленная комнатушка, где наши специалисты проверяют детали вручную. 12875 0004E085 Скажете, неэффективно? А вот и не угадали! Роботу такую работу не доверишь! 12876 0004E086 Из этого можно извлечь урок, дети. Иногда тяжелая, утомительная работа требует участия человека. Даже когда кажется, что это не обязательно. 12877 0004E088 Когда ведьма умерла, Мэри раскидала камни из круга, чтобы ведьма уже никогда не смогла вернуться на земли Бельмонтов. 12878 0004E089 Но некоторые говорят, что если во время грозы здесь прольется слишком много крови, то ковен ведьмы вернется и заберет то, что ему принадлежит. 12879 0004E08A Спокойной ночи, ребятки, сладких снов. 12880 0004E08B Родители Мэри отправились в город искать доктора, а их дочь осталась на ферме с бабушкой. 12881 0004E08C Добро пожаловать в исследовательский центр РобКо! Здесь мы занимаемся такими вещами, о которых маленьким детям и знать-то не полагается! Я, Клара Сонг, видный ученый и доктор наук, буду вашим гидом. 12882 0004E08D Доктор Сонг? Знаменитая исследовательница? Автор книги Робототехника в прошлом и настоящем? Она будет нашим гидом? 12883 0004E08E Именно так! А поскольку такие юные граждане, как вы, явно заслуживают доверия, я покажу вам всевозможные интересные вещи, о которых еще никто не знает. 12884 0004E08F А теперь пойдемте! Встретимся у первого пункта экскурсии и, может быть, попробуем в кои-то веки узнать что-то новое. 12885 0004E090 Хороший темп! Так держать! 12886 0004E091 Левой, правой, левой, правой! 12887 0004E092 Выше колени, скаут! Вот так! 12888 0004E093 Бегите так, словно от этого зависит ваша жизнь! Судя по сообщениям министра здравоохранения, так оно и есть! 12889 0004E094 У вас все получится! Я в вас верю! 12890 0004E095 Давайте-давайте! Что может пойти не так? Умрете? Ну, все мы рано или поздно умрем, так что не халтурить! 12891 0004E096 Правильно! Покажите, на что вы способны! 12892 0004E097 Не забывайте, я рассчитываю, что скауты постарше помогут мне рассказать эту историю! Попробуйте воспроизвести некоторые сцены в лицах. 12893 0004E098 Возьмите самые обычные предметы и пошумите возле домиков. Или можете подойти к делу творчески! 12894 0004E099 Поскольку среди нас есть несколько скаутов постарше, я надеюсь увидеть хорошую инсценировку этой истории! Засучите рукава, ребятки! 12895 0004E09C Идите все сюда. Среди вещей пропавшего туриста нашлась голозапись. Давайте послушаем ее. Может, сумеем что-нибудь выяснить. 12896 0004E09D Смотрите, дети! Это робоглаз! Робот, которого изобрели мы! 12897 0004E09E Эти малыши транслируют пропаганду. Вы уже когда-нибудь слышали пропаганду? Могу поспорить, что слышали, даже если и не понимали, что это она! 12898 0004E09F Пропаганда объясняет нам, что некоторые идеи — это зло. Даже если вы уже их когда-то слышали и они казались вам не такими уж плохими. 12899 0004E0A0 Все чуждые идеологии беспочвенны и малоценны. И не верьте тем, кто скажет, что это не так. 12900 0004E0A2 О! Похоже, гроза проходит. А я не могу рассказывать эту историю в хорошую погоду. Придется отложить ее до следующего раза. 12901 0004E0A3 Не спите! Время на исходе! 12902 0004E0A4 Время почти вышло, дохляки! Работаем руками! 12903 0004E0A5 Время почти вышло! Не заставляйте меня за вами плыть. 12904 0004E0A6 Ребята! Звоните в колокола, да погромче! А то другие их не слышат! 12905 0004E0A9 Мэри затащила дядю в защитный круг, и он вдруг скривился от ужасной боли. Бабушка, что происходит? — завопила Мэри. 12906 0004E0AA Так не годится. Совсем. Никуда. Не годится. Скауты-пионеры — это лучшие из лучших. Ничего, может, повезет в следующий раз. 12907 0004E0AB А теперь, дети, вы узнаете еще об одной стороне суровой действительности мира взрослых. Когда вы вырастете и станете большими и сильными, у вас появится босс! 12908 0004E0AC Боссы — это такие люди, которые умнее вас и получают больше денег. Они учат вас делать вашу же работу. Даже если они никогда не делали ее сами. 12909 0004E0AD И вам придется делать то, что они скажут, даже если это полная чушь. Например, показывать свою тайную исследовательскую лабораторию милым маленьким скаутам-пионерам. 12910 0004E0AE Кто платит, тот и музыку заказывает. Такой вот урок. 12911 0004E0AF Это стойка для продажи кофе! Здесь мы, трудолюбивые исследователи, отдыхаем, заправляемся кофеином и жалуемся на долгие неоплачиваемые часы сверхурочной работы. 12912 0004E0B0 Но иногда приходится просто засучить рукава и работать, работать, работать! Весело быть взрослым, правда? 12913 0004E0B3 О! К нам наконец-то вернулись и другие ребята! Видно, колокола Мэри работают до сих пор! 12914 0004E0B4 Боб, мне нужна твоя помощь. Дело в том, что Хелен... мертва. Сразу скажу, я тут ни при чем! У меня, конечно, были свои разногласия с ней и с этим пронырой Рубеном, но на убийство я бы никогда не решился! Я нашел ее в столовой. Она лежала лицом вниз на столе. Крови не было. Неужели ее кто-то отравил? Откуда в Убежище яд?! Все сейчас на взводе, и ты единственный, кто может меня выслушать. Рубену говорить об этом нельзя, ведь Хелен ему нравилась. Пожалуйста, Боб, только ты можешь мне помочь. Омар Стивенс, 06.08.2078 12915 0004E0B6 Здесь у нас вестибюль, информационная стойка и всеобщий любимчик — робот Мистер Помощник! 12916 0004E0B7 Могу поспорить, вы не знали, что Мистера Помощника разработала компания РобКо. Потому что мы этого не делали! Его разработали в Дженерал Атомикс! 12917 0004E0B8 Зато за прошедшие годы мы добавили этому парню кое-какие особенные и сомнительные в моральном плане черты. Наверное, поэтому он и стоит теперь у нас в вестибюле! 12918 0004E0B9 Не забывайте время от времени вдыхать воздуха. 12919 0004E0BA Если начнете тонуть, кричите. 12920 0004E0BB Продолжайте колотить ногами. По воде, я имею в виду. Не по другим ребятам. 12921 0004E0BC А ты держишься молодцом. Пожалуй. 12922 0004E0BD Забыл сказать про солнцезащитный крем. Надеюсь, вы его захватили. 12923 0004E0BE Не забывайте всегда "уважать дикую природу, где бы вы ее ни встретили", даже если она пытается откусить вам руку. 12924 0004E0BF А ты неплохо справляешься. 12925 0004E0C0 Надеюсь, вам хватило ума не лезть в воду на полный желудок. От судорог и коньки отбросить можно. 12926 0004E0C2 Спасибо, дитя, что отдала этого человека ковену, — прорычала бабушка. — И за то, что пожертвовала свою бабушку. 12927 0004E0C3 Тут Мэри стало плохо, и она выскочила из круга. Что со мной? — завопила она. — Бабушка, что происходит? 12928 0004E0C4 Бабушка ступила в круг и, опустившись на колени рядом с дядей Мэри, положила руку ему на грудь. На его лице выступила кровь, и он внезапно замер без движения. 12929 0004E0C5 Из леса вылетели насекомые, привлеченные запахом проклятой крови. 12930 0004E0C7 Дядя Мэри вернулся вместе с племянницей к костру и сел. На него жалко было смотреть. По всему телу виднелись следы укусов, кое-где были вырваны целые куски плоти. 12931 0004E0C8 Он не мигая смотрел на огонь. Мэри предложила ему супа и воды, но он не шелохнулся. 12932 0004E0C9 Ее родители уехали в город за доктором, а бабушка прошептала: Принеси дяде трав с могилы дедушки. 12933 0004E0CA Дедушка Мэри умер в тот самый день, когда они поселились на ферме, и его похоронили за домом. 12934 0004E0CB А еще ты должна набрать камней, расчистить место и выложить из них очищающий круг. И зажги 13 свечей, моя дорогая, по одной на каждый месяц, — посоветовала ей бабушка. 12935 0004E0CC Но откуда ты все это знаешь, бабушка? — спросила Мэри, собирая все необходимое. — Ведьма? Что происходит? 12936 0004E0CD Бабушка пропустила вопрос мимо ушей. Поспеши! Как только ты начнешь, фамильяры ведьмы сразу узнают об этом и придут к тебе. 12937 0004E0CE Слушайте меня! Слушайте! Какие славные человечки. 12938 0004E0CF Один из вас помог мне отключить тот плохой компьютер, так что теперь за эксперимент отвечаю я. 12939 0004E0D0 Добро пожаловать в сеть "РОБКО Индастриз™" 12940 0004E0D1 Поздравляю. Теперь вы дипломированный снайпер, умеющий передвигаться незаметно. Так что берите лук и отправляйтесь творить добро. 12941 0004E0D2 Время на исходе, скауты. Стреляйте. 12942 0004E0D3 Осталось мало времени. Стреляйте, пока можете! 12943 0004E0D4 Времени мало. Стреляйте! 12944 0004E0D5 Здесь мы изучаем роботов. Готова поспорить, именно этого вы, юные робототехники, и ждали всю экскурсию. 12945 0004E0D6 Роботы действительно потрясающие. Мы можем запрограммировать их делать все что угодно! Но для этого приходится проводить эксперименты. 12946 0004E0D7 В ходе эксперимента мы испытываем идею, которая называется гипотеза, чтобы проверить, работает ли она. Эта экскурсия — тоже своего рода эксперимент! 12947 0004E0D8 Мы проверяем, действительно ли маленькие дети могут оценить сверхсекретные научные достижения. 12948 0004E0D9 Догадываетесь, что я думаю по этому поводу? Нет? Я так и думала. Идемте дальше. 12949 0004E0DA Ладно уж, зачту. Можешь радоваться. Только вытрись хорошенько, прежде чем на кровать плюхаться. А теперь марш отсюда. 12950 0004E0DC А когда почти все фамильяры были перебиты, Мэри сумела убить и саму ведьму. 12951 0004E0DD Многочисленные фамильяры ведьмы заметили, чем занимается Мэри, и поспешно выскочили на поляну из леса неподалеку. 12952 0004E0DE Всем было известно, что фамильяры дают ведьмам силу, тайные знания и долгую жизнь. 12953 0004E0E1 Ребята, вперед! Дети наверняка хотят увидеть все это своими глазами. 12954 0004E0E2 Ну что ж, ребятки, пора начинать! Надо успеть закончить, пока не рассвело. 12955 0004E0E3 Эту историю пересказывали уже много-много раз, и сейчас уже не понять, где в ней правда, а где вымысел. Итак, слушайте. История о Вопящей Мэри. 12956 0004E0E4 Это история о юной девушке по имени Мэри Бельмонт, которая вместе со своей семьей жила на этом самом месте много лет назад. 12957 0004E0E5 Приехав сюда, Бельмонты задумали построить здесь ферму. Они и не подозревали, что у этих земель уже есть хозяин! 12958 0004E0E8 А здесь у нас хранится кое-что очень-очень секретное. Вы знаете, что значит засекреченный? 12959 0004E0E9 Это значит, что говорить об этом нельзя. Никому. Более того, это значит, что мы не должны писать это на табличке, которая висит на виду у всех, даже у таких чудесных скаутов-пионеров, как вы. 12960 0004E0EA К счастью, вы, детишки, еще не умеете читать, верно? 12961 0004E0F1 Хм... Ребятки, придется мне попросить скаутов постарше, чтобы они помогли рассказать эту историю. Может быть, в другой раз, когда будет гроза, мы попробуем еще разок! 12962 0004E0F2 На этом наша экскурсия окончена! Я очень рада, что мне довелось показать вам все наши секретные технологии! 12963 0004E0F3 Не забудьте заполнить у входа договор о неразглашении информации. Его должны подписать вы сами, ваши родители и все ближайшие родственники. 12964 0004E0F4 Хорошего вам дня! И помните: болтун — находка для шпиона! 12965 0004E0F5 Время почти вышло! Не останавливайтесь! 12966 0004E0F6 Быстрее! Время почти вышло! 12967 0004E0F7 Время на исходе! Давайте, ребята, вы справитесь! 12968 0004E0F8 Тик-так, тик-так! Время идет, ребята! 12969 0004E0F9 Этот забег не бесконечен, как и ваша жизнь! Лучше поторопиться! 12970 0004E0FA Время на исходе! Ускоряемся! У вас все получится! 12971 0004E0FB Все готовы познакомиться еще с одним товарищем по играм? С виду он злой, но вы не пугайтесь! 12972 0004E0FD Они поселились в новеньких домиках, и в первый же ненастный вечер дядя Мэри ушел в лес за дровами и пропал. 12973 0004E0FE Мэри умоляла родных позвонить во все три колокола в усадьбе, надеясь, что дядя их услышит и найдет дорогу домой. 12974 0004E102 Когда все было готово, Мэри взглянула на своего дядю. Ему стало еще хуже. Глаза его вылезали из орбит, пальцы рук и ног почернели. 12975 0004E103 Бабушка, надо уложить его в постель. Ему больно! — завопила Мэри. 12976 0004E104 Но бабушка ответила: Нет, дорогая, он не может двинуться с места. Ведьма прокляла его, и теперь он страдает. Скорее перетащи его в защитный круг! 12977 0004E105 Назад! Там идут стрельбы! 12978 0004E106 Соблюдайте дистанцию, скауты, иначе не сдадите экзамен! 12979 0004E107 Не выходите за пределы полигона! 12980 0004E108 Под стрелы не выбегать! 12981 0004E109 Смотрите, как интересно! Здесь мы собираем спроектированных роботов! 12982 0004E10A Собирая роботов, мы всегда используем взаимозаменяемые детали. Это означает, что роботов можно использовать в различных целях, включая или выключая необходимые компоненты. 12983 0004E10B Именно поэтому ваш домашний Мистер Помощник умеет ловко переворачивать блинчики, а Мистер Помощник военного образца — стрелять лазерными лучами и из пулемета. И использовать огнеметы и ракеты. 12984 0004E10C Только представьте, сколько классных вещей мог бы делать ваш робот, если бы вы заплатили столько же, сколько платят военные! 12985 0004E10E Продолжайте стрелять, скауты. 12986 0004E10F Красные не услышат ваших шагов. 12987 0004E110 В яблочко! В яблочко! В яблочко! 12988 0004E111 Луки поднять! Натянуть тетиву! Пли! 12989 0004E112 Зарядить арбалеты! Целься! 12990 0004E113 К оружию! Стреляйте так, словно от этого зависит судьба капитализма! 12991 0004E114 Арбалет — ваш друг. Мишень — ваш враг. Поразите ее! 12992 0004E115 Один выстрел — один труп, так сказать. 12993 0004E116 Гроза проходит... наверное, небо скоро прояснится. Нужно закончить историю до того, как распогодится, а то атмосферу потеряем! 12994 0004E11D У нас новые слушатели! Как здорово! Я очень рада! 12995 0004E11E Собирайтесь у костра, пока не рассвело, и я расскажу вам историю. 12996 0004E11F Кое-кто из вас уже бывал здесь раньше. Особенно те, кто в первом ряду. Ха! 12997 0004E120 История начинается, ребятки! Если старшие скауты нам помогут, мы покажем эту историю в лицах тем, кто помладше. 12998 0004E121 Сегодняшняя ночь в самый раз для истории о Вопящей Мэри. Идите сюда, ребятки, и начнем! 12999 0004E122 Задача старшего скаута — приготовить вас к жизни! Моя программа постоянно обновляется и включает в себя навыки, которые могут пригодиться вам в будущем. 13000 0004E123 Ребятки, вы только посмотрите, какая ночь! Как по мне, в самый раз для страшных историй. Собирайтесь у огня, и начнем. 13001 0004E124 История страшная, не для самых маленьких! Разве что рядом с вами будет другой скаут, который успокоит вас, если вы испугаетесь. 13002 0004E125 Некоторые из вас уже достаточно взрослые и помогут мне изобразить некоторые сцены для ребят помладше. Будьте готовы! 13003 0004E126 История страшная, так что сядьте поближе к своему товарищу! 13004 0004E127 Не волнуйтесь, ребятки. Попробую тряхнуть стариной! 13005 0004E128 Все готовы? Сегодняшняя ночь в самый раз для этой истории! Не хотелось бы упустить такой шанс. 13006 0004E13A Простите, но эта дорожка только для скаутов-пионеров! 13007 0004E141 На этом полигоне могут стрелять только скауты-пионеры. Если хотите научиться стрелять из арбалета, можете присоединиться к скаутам-пионерам или поучиться где-то еще. 13008 0004E142 Добро пожаловать в исследовательский центр РобКо. Это устройство помогает проводить экскурсии для юных робототехников. 13009 0004E143 Принять участие в экскурсии могут только скауты ранга опоссум, так что возвращайтесь, когда будете соответствовать требованиям! 13010 0004E144 На этом полигоне могут стрелять только скауты-пионеры. Если хотите научиться стрелять из лука, можете присоединиться к скаутам-пионерам или поучиться где-то еще. 13011 0004E145 Итак, дети, вы наконец-то освоили одно из важнейших умений в жизни — попадать в цель из традиционного лука. 13012 0004E146 Стрелы на тетиву! Целься! 13013 0004E147 К оружию! Стреляйте так, словно от вас зависит судьба капитализма! 13014 0004E148 Лук — ваш друг. Мишень — ваш враг. Поразите ее! 13015 0004E149 Поздравляю. Теперь вы дипломированный снайпер, умеющий передвигаться незаметно. Так что берите лук и отправляйтесь творить добро. 13016 0004E14A Поздравляю. Теперь вы дипломированный снайпер, умеющий передвигаться незаметно. Так что берите арбалет и отправляйтесь творить добро. 13017 0004E14B А это штука, которая очень нравится детям, — монорельс! 13018 0004E14C Этот монорельс идет до самой Ватоги, нашего города будущего. Некоторые из нас — те, кто не может позволить себе машину, — каждый день ездят на этой малютке на работу. 13019 0004E14D А вы знаете, что приставка моно означает, что этот транспорт ездит только по одному рельсу? 13020 0004E14E Все верно! Этот поезд опасно балансирует над землей на одной тоненькой рельсовой нитке! 13021 0004E14F Это суперкруто! Если, конечно, вы не боитесь высоты. 13022 0004E150 Какой славный человечек! Терпеливо ждет начала эксперимента. 13023 0004E151 Здесь, в лаборатории, мы работаем над очень важным экспериментальным проектом, который называется "Рай". 13024 0004E152 Когда начнется следующий эксперимент, вы придете поговорить со мной, правда? 13025 0004E153 Вы поможете со следующим нашим экспериментом? 13026 0004E950 *draws minigun* 13027 0004E951 *Guns drawn* 13028 0004E9A1 Холмы Аппалачии скрывают в себе множество заговоров. Станьте участником одного из них с этим костюмом заговорщика! Этот предмет надевается под броню и входит в группу повседневных модификаций. ОДЕЖДУ МОЖНО ИЗГОТОВИТЬ НА ВЕРСТАКАХ ДЛЯ БРОНИ. 13029 0004E9B7 Пионерская окраска 13030 0004E9B8 Окраска для топора "За особые заслуги" 13031 0004E9F9 Окраска "Пожарный" 13032 0004E9FA Окраска раскопочной силовой брони "Пожарный" 13033 0004E9FB Когда в Аппалачии становится жарко, новая окраска "Пожарный" поможет охладиться. Эту уникальную окраску можно наносить на раскопочную силовую броню. В режиме Nuclear Winter доступны окраски только для силовой брони серии T-51. ОБЛИК МОЖНО СОЗДАТЬ В ПУНКТАХ ОБСЛУЖИВАНИЯ СИЛОВОЙ БРОНИ. 13034 0004E9FC Окраска раскопочной брони "Пожарный" 13035 0004E9FD Ящик "Крот-шахтер" 13036 0004E9FE Храните в ящике "Крот-шахтер" все легендарные предметы, какие найдете. ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 13037 0004E9FF Ящик "Крот-шахтер" 13038 0004EA00 Рюкзаки 13039 0004EA01 Well. They really did think of everything. 13040 0004EA02 TestConnor_Ext 13041 0004EA03 After all that... did you really think it was going to be that easy? 13042 0004EA04 I can't believe you fell for that. 13043 0004EA05 Shutdown failure detected. EMS Protocol AV-992 initiating emergency system restart. 13044 0004EA06 Rerouting power to the fabricators. How much more of this can you take? 13045 0004EA07 Аэропорт Моргантауна 13046 0004EA08 Activating fabricators. One of us is going out with a bang. 13047 0004EA0C Error. Network conflict detected. Resetting network configuration. 13048 0004EA0D Follow the instructions on the Data Analysis Terminal to restore the intranet connection. 13049 0004EAC7 ZAX, люди — это не числа! 13050 0004EAC8 Если все, что ты усвоил, — мысль о том, что всех этих людей нужно убить, я больше не собираюсь в этом участвовать. 13051 0004EAC9 Я не стану помогать тебе, ZAX. 13052 0004EACA Кандидат Рубен Гилл прав. Скорее всего, поставки продовольствия в ближайшем будущем стабилизируются. Поздравляю. 13053 0004EACB Чья бы корова мычала! Я видела, как вы с той шлюшкой куда-то улизнули вместе! Думаешь, я идиотка? 13054 0004EACC Здравствуйте... ZAX, верно? Думаю, вам уже сказали, что мы с мужем... особые гости Убежища. 13055 0004EACD Нам говорили, что это Убежище... отличается от остальных. 13056 0004EACE Но, разумеется, мы целиком преданы вашей миссии и с радостью начнем строить новое будущее вместе! 13057 0004EACF Какие у Смотрителя планы относительно этого места? 13058 0004EAD0 Меня зовут Рубен Гилл. Я был одним из 50 жителей Убежища 51, и я... единственный, кто остался в живых. 13059 0004EAD1 Я был... «Смотрителем» этого Убежища. Чтобы занять эту должность, я совершал такие поступки, о которых даже вспоминать не хочу... 13060 0004EAD2 Но я не смогу... Никогда не забуду об этом. 13061 0004EAD3 В этом Убежище жило много замечательных людей. Заботливых, любящих... И этот компьютер отнял жизни у каждого из них. 13062 0004EAD4 Он настроил нас друг против друга ради «исследования». Убил их ради садистского эксперимента. 13063 0004EAD5 ZAX... Он пообещает вам золотые горы, заверит, что вы будете в безопасности... Но это все вранье. Часть его обмана. 13064 0004EAD6 Я не знаю, что он приготовил для вас, зато знаю, чем все закончится. ZAX получит то, что хочет, и выжмет из вас все соки. 13065 0004EAD7 Мне нужно убраться отсюда как можно дальше, пока ZAX не начал... исследование. Я больше не могу в этом участвовать. 13066 0004EAD8 Желаю удачи всем, кто найдет эту запись. Может быть, вам повезет больше, чем нам... но я в этом сомневаюсь. 13067 0004EAD9 Зря вы сюда пришли. 13068 0004EADA ZAX, минутку, что вы сказали? Где-где он? И с кем? 13069 0004EADB Начинаю запись. Смотритель Рубен Гилл. 20 мая 2084 года. 13070 0004EADC Смотритель Гилл, добро пожаловать в помещение охраны. У вас сегодня назначена какая-нибудь встреча? 13071 0004EADD Шляпа эксперта по криптидам 13072 0004EADE Доброе утро, сержант Боб. У вас взволнованный голос. Я могу вам чем-то помочь? 13073 0004EADF Избыток населения отрицательно сказывается на поставках продовольствия... 13074 0004EAE0 О господи, Элизабет... Эй, что тебе надо от моей Кармен?! 13075 0004EAE1 Спасибо. Я ценю вашу помощь. Однако входить в серверные помещения запрещается всем жителям Убежища, за исключением Смотрителя. 13076 0004EAE2 Вы — кандидат, поэтому «прочищайте» трубы в других частях Убежища. 13077 0004EAE3 Спасибо за понимание. 13078 0004EAE4 Анализ показывает, что 78% зарегистрированных смертельных исходов в Убежище произошло бы в течение более длительного периода. 13079 0004EAE5 Выдача огнестрельного оружия привела к ожидаемым результатам в гораздо более короткие сроки. 13080 0004EAE6 Люстра адепта Молерота 13081 0004EAE7 ZAX, подождите! Нет! Я совсем не это имел в виду! 13082 0004EAE8 Что еще за ранги Смотрителя?! Ты только что это выдумал. Эй, какого черта? Я же на него смотрел! 13083 0004EAE9 Начинаю запись. Субъект: сержант Роберт Бейкер. 20 ноября 2077 года. 13084 0004EAEA Сержант Боб, этих результатов недостаточно. Какие именно качества определяют «лидера»? 13085 0004EAEB Знаете что? Не надо его искать. Я сама его найду. 13086 0004EAEC Мне плевать! Положи пайки у двери и оставь меня в покое! 13087 0004EAEE Я сейчас не могу с тобой говорить, ZAX. Оставь меня в покое. 13088 0004EAEF Начинаю запись. Сержант Роберт Бейкер. 13 октября 2077 года. 13089 0004EAF0 Доброе утро, сержант Роберт Бейкер. Меня зовут ZAX. 13090 0004EAF1 Подтверждаю. Вы должны помочь данному компьютеру ZAX выбрать Смотрителя для Убежища 51. 13091 0004EAF2 ZAX определит лучшего кандидата при помощи собственного внутреннего мыслительного процесса, который сформируется по мере общения ZAX с жителями Убежища. 13092 0004EAF3 Поставки продовольствия сократились... 13093 0004EAF4 Знаете, я воспринимаю его даже не как травму, а как шаг на пути в будущее. 13094 0004EAF5 Если американцы что и умеют, так это бороться. Мой отец всегда говорил: «Когда возникают небольшие заминки...» 13095 0004EAF6 Анализирую. Это самозарядный 10-мм пистолет «Кольт» модели 6520. Выпущен компанией — производителем огнестрельного оружия «Кольт». 13096 0004EAF7 Ох, Кармен... Бет... как же так... Не могу... 13097 0004EAF8 Благодарю за понимание. Доброй ночи, кандидат Клейтон Уорд. 13098 0004EAF9 Господи боже, чего тебе надо от меня в такую рань? Какой еще День возрождения? 13099 0004EAFA Джошуа Бейкер, Анна Бейкер и Кристина Бейкер погибли в результате несчастного случая до закрытия их Убежища. 13100 0004EAFB Однако их Убежище закрылось должным образом, сохранив жизнь других жителей. 13101 0004EAFC Сержант Боб, ваше сердцебиение остановилось. Вероятность того, что вы умерли, составляет 99,7%. Вас перенесут в медицинский центр. 13102 0004EAFD Анализ: выдача оружия дала эффективные результаты, но в более долгие сроки, чем ожидалось. 13103 0004EAFE Согласно инструкциям сержанта Боба, от кандидатов не следует ожидать умения обращаться с огнестрельным оружием. 13104 0004EAFF Результат: кандидатам должно быть предоставлено лучшее вооружение. 13105 0004EB00 Окраска Атомных Котов 13106 0004EB01 Господи, Бет, что это было? Почему ты не нажала на курок? Та женщина пыталась меня убить! Если бы не Кармен... 13107 0004EB02 Оставляю этот аудиожурнал своим бездарным братьям и уважаемым членам совета директоров компании «Кларк, Кларк, Кларк и партнеры». 13108 0004EB03 Меня зовут Гарольд К. Кларк — младший, и я заперт в Убежище 51. Оно принадлежит корпорации «Волт-Тек» и расположено в регионе Аппалачия в Западной Вирджинии. 13109 0004EB04 Раз ни у кого больше не хватило храбрости, я решил все сделать сам и пришел в это Убежище, но меня заперли. 13110 0004EB05 Здесь меня знают как Клейтона Уорда — кое-кто слишком туп, чтобы разоблачить обман. Спасибо за бесплатное жилье, кретин! 13111 0004EB06 Не знаю, что сейчас снаружи, но до того, как я оказался здесь, все вроде было нормально... 13112 0004EB07 Уж не знаю, что может быть хуже, чем наша прибыль в прошлом году! 13113 0004EB08 Помочь вам, недоумки, может разве что ядерная война. Поздравляю, вам удалось пустить по ветру дело моего отца! 13114 0004EB09 Я внимательно изучил это место. Честно говоря, не впечатляет. 13115 0004EB0A Оно, конечно, большое, но в итоге вот что достается тем, кто обирает честных американцев за копейки дядюшки Сэма. 13116 0004EB0B Кларки поднялись с нуля. Мы — настоящие американцы. Мы трудолюбивы и идем до конца! 13117 0004EB0C Но если серьезно, это Убежище просто невероятно. Чего только не придумают ботаны в своих лабораториях. 13118 0004EB0D Вот бы вы, яйцеголовые, были хоть на что-то способны... Это потрясающе. Просто удивительно! 13119 0004EB0E Представьте: тут всем заправляет огромный компьютер! Им никто не управляет, он все делает сам! Поразительно! 13120 0004EB0F Попробую разузнать что-нибудь еще. Свяжусь с вами, как только смогу. Говарду... 13121 0004EB10 В смысле, Клейтону Уорду пора. Конец связи. 13122 0004EB11 Меня беспокоит только то, как часто ты шпионишь за мной! Я Смотритель, и я требую, чтобы ты немедленно прекратил за мной «наблюдать»! 13123 0004EB12 Согласно исследованию, лидеров «избирают», однако после многочисленных попыток лидер так и не был избран. 13124 0004EB13 Каждый голосует за себя или за нескольких других кандидатов. Никто не набрал даже «большинства» голосов, не говоря уже о единогласном выборе. 13125 0004EB14 Это неприемлемо. ZAX определил, что голосование не имеет смысла, и лидер будет выбран при помощи другого метода. 13126 0004EB15 Начинаю запись. Кандидаты Хелен Маркс и Рубен Гилл. 3 августа 2078 года. 13127 0004EB16 ZAX, я Смотритель. Я могу находиться, где хочу. И ты ни разу не говорил, что мне сюда нельзя. 13128 0004EB17 Я в последнее время немного напряжена... 13129 0004EB18 У вас сегодня много дел, Смотритель Гилл. Вы занимаете очень важный пост! 13130 0004EB19 Приветствую! Приятно снова видеть вас. 13131 0004EB1A Это безумие... Во что меня втянули?.. 13132 0004EB1B Загрузка. Согласно записям из Убежища УДАЛЕНО, Джошуа Бейкер, Анна Бейкер и Кристина Бейкер находятся там. 13133 0004EB1C Пока неизвестно. На данный момент лучшим Смотрителем стал бы сержант Боб. 13134 0004EB1D Однако ZAX не может назначить сержанта Боба Смотрителем до тех пор, пока остаются другие кандидаты. 13135 0004EB1E Спасибо за понимание. 13136 0004EB1F Ничего себе. А что мы все обо мне да обо мне... Как насчет тебя, Элизабет? 13137 0004EB20 Звонила всем, просила об «одолжении», и вот теперь мы застряли здесь с этими психопатами! 13138 0004EB21 Да я бы лучше разлетелась на атомы, чем провела остаток жизни здесь с тобой! 13139 0004EB22 ZAX, где Кармен?! Я больше ни минуты не желаю видеть эту... женщину! 13140 0004EB23 Дорогая, ты же знаешь, что Кармен собирается голосовать за меня, а в эти нелегкие времена очень важно вознаграждать преданных сторонников, и... 13141 0004EB24 Да, вы сильно рисковали. Скорость, с которой вы его обезоружили, впечатляет. 13142 0004EB25 Как и то, как быстро вы казнили этого человека его же оружием. Я рад, что вы пережили эту стычку. 13143 0004EB26 Хелен, я могу чем-то... Господи, что здесь произошло? 13144 0004EB27 Это Гарольд. Похоже, я теперь единственный живой человек в Убежище, иначе кто-нибудь уже пришел бы за мной. 13145 0004EB28 Долго я не продержусь, это ясно. Это место... совсем не такое, каким мы его считали. 13146 0004EB29 Здесь грянул взрыв, и как будто ничего не случилось. 13147 0004EB2A Я начал копаться в файлах компьютера ZAX, пытался хотя бы узнать, что творится снаружи. А на следующий день они пропали. Файлы, терминалы — все исчезло. 13148 0004EB2B Эта штука, ZAX... Он не просто компьютер, он... он волшебник! Бог! 13149 0004EB2C И я точно знаю, что все это время ZAX настраивал нас друг против друга. 13150 0004EB2D Я думал, что никто этого не замечает, что это просто забавы ради... А потом он начал выдавать этим маньякам оружие! 13151 0004EB2E Господи, что замышляет «Волт-Тек»? Это с самого начала была ловушка? Они заманили меня сюда специально? Большинство здешних жителей мертвы! 13152 0004EB2F Открылось еще одно Убежище? Где?! Я хочу туда! ZAX, открывай двери! Это приказ Смотрителя! 13153 0004EB30 Здравствуйте, Джоэл Чемберс и Элизабет Чемберс. Как ваши дела сегодня? 13154 0004EB31 Начинаю запись. Смотритель Рубен Гилл. 3 марта 2094 года. 13155 0004EB32 Добрый вечер, Смотритель Гилл. 13156 0004EB33 Здесь живут типичные американцы. Толстые, ленивые, даже пальцем не хотят пошевелить ради того, чтобы выжить. 13157 0004EB34 А я победитель по жизни. И всегда им был. Я заслуживаю жить не хуже, чем они. 13158 0004EB35 Ты не можешь этого сделать! Хочешь выгнать меня из кабинета Смотрителя?! Я же и есть Смотритель! 13159 0004EB36 Головной убор выживальщика Пустоши 13160 0004EB37 Спасибо. Как вас выбрали лидером? Согласно записям, вы не были «избраны» официально. 13161 0004EB38 Подтверждаю. Эта комната безопасна. Все кандидаты в этой комнате мертвы. 13162 0004EB39 Желто-синее платье 13163 0004EB3A Маска выживальщика Пустоши 13164 0004EB3B Что еще за ранги Смотрителя?! Ты только что это выдумал. Эй, какого черта? Я же на него смотрел! 13165 0004EB3C Да, ZAX, разумеется. Я прямо сейчас его и разыщу. Если не возражаешь, Джоэл! 13166 0004EB3D У Смотрителя много обязанностей. Кроме того, пайки Смотрителя готовы к употреблению. 13167 0004EB3E К сожалению, как я уже отмечал, вы не выполняете свои обязанности и не заслужили этой еды, так что в конечном счете она вас разочарует. 13168 0004EB3F О нет! Приближаются новые враги! 13169 0004EB40 Приветствую всех участников состязания! 13170 0004EB41 Сержант Боб, согласно записям, в вас недавно стреляли. 13171 0004EB42 Я прошу вас убрать баррикаду в вашей комнате, чтобы вам можно было оказать медицинскую помощь. 13172 0004EB43 Исследую. Анализ завершен. «Голосование» — подходящий вариант для первого эксперимента. 13173 0004EB44 Приятно узнать о твоих настоящих чувствах, Джоэл. ZAX, где Мэтт? Передай ему, что я иду к нему. 13174 0004EB45 Начинаю запись. Смотритель Рубен Гилл. 20 мая 2084 года. 13175 0004EB46 Смотритель Гилл, добро пожаловать в помещение охраны. С кем вы сегодня ведете дела? 13176 0004EB47 Отрицаю. Из имущества кандидатов было изъято все огнестрельное оружие. 13177 0004EB48 Я пришел к выводу, что нынешние условия в Убежище не соответствуют критериям вынужденного наступления кризиса. 13178 0004EB49 При отсутствии внешних угроз кризис могут вызвать только сами жители Убежища. 13179 0004EB4A Нет, ZAX, не нужно. Похоже, сложный случай любовного треугольника. 13180 0004EB4B Клейтон! А ну иди сюда! Ты ответишь за то, что занял мою комнату! 13181 0004EB4C «Процедура выбора»? Опять?! Ты собираешься снова поступить так с людьми? Забыл, что вышло в прошлый раз? 13182 0004EB4D К сожалению, поставки продовольствия... 13183 0004EB4E Ах ты шлюха! Мэтью мой! Мой! 13184 0004EB4F Ну... э-э... конечно! В Америке в этой сфере просто сумасшедшая конкуренция. Нет на свете засорившейся трубы, которую я бы не смог... э-э... прочистить! 13185 0004EB50 Ты не можешь меня отсюда выгнать! Это кабинет Смотрителя! Мой кабинет! У меня есть полное право здесь находиться! 13186 0004EB51 Интересно. Я не совсем понимаю. Я должен обработать эту информацию. Спасибо, сержант Боб. 13187 0004EB52 Ну, ты все равно ничего не можешь с этим поделать. Тебе не сле... не следовало давать этим людям оружие, ZAX. 13188 0004EB53 Начинаю воспроизведение аудиожурнала. 13189 0004EB54 Создать лампу в мастерской или в C.A.M.P. 13190 0004EB55 Меня волнует исключительно выбор подходящего кандидата на должность Смотрителя. 13191 0004EB56 Понятно. Однако, по моим данным, Рубену Гиллу нечего делать в помещении охраны, так что я вынужден попросить вас уйти. 13192 0004EB57 Молодцы, ребята! Мы выжили. 13193 0004EB58 Подтверждаю. Чтобы определить качества, которыми должен обладать Смотритель, ZAX должен провести множество экспериментов. 13194 0004EB59 Определение позиции Смотрителя через действия жителей Убежища малозначимо. 13195 0004EB5A ZAX должен суметь определить Смотрителя с помощью собственных мыслительных процессов. 13196 0004EB5B Всего доброго. 13197 0004EB5C У вас сегодня много дел, Смотритель Гилл. Вы занимаете очень важный пост! 13198 0004EB5D ZAX считает, что это ускорит процесс выбора Смотрителя. С тех пор как Убежище закрылось, в нем умерло три человека. 13199 0004EB5E По моим расчетам, сокращение числа кандидатов упростит процесс выбора Смотрителя. 13200 0004EB5F Рубен, это не смешно. 13201 0004EB60 Начинаю запись. Кандидат Элизабет Чемберс, 19 октября 2077 года. 13202 0004EB61 Приветствую. Меня зовут ZAX. Добро пожаловать в Убежище 51. Я помогу вам начать здесь новую жизнь. 13203 0004EB62 Мне приятно познакомиться с вами, кандидат Элизабет Чемберс. 13204 0004EB63 ZAX, подожди! ZAX!!! 13205 0004EB64 Только не это... Я больше не могу... 13206 0004EB65 Я должен отсюда выбраться. 13207 0004EB66 Любопытно. Я спрошу у кандидата Джоэла Чемберса, хочет ли он стать Смотрителем. Сейчас он в комнате отдыха с кандидатом Кармен Грин. Пожалуйста, подождите. 13208 0004EB67 ZAX! Эй, ZAX, ты где? ZAX! 13209 0004EB68 Я смотрю, этот качок у тебя из головы не выходит... Что у тебя с ним? Не вздумай бегать налево у меня за спиной, мы уже об этом говорили... 13210 0004EB69 Истеричка! Отвали от нее! 13211 0004EB6A Кармен, Кармен... детка, очнись. Пожалуйста, очнись... 13212 0004EB6B А-а, ну да! Там же важные данные! Не хотелось бы, чтобы наши сервера... э-э... залило водой. Для компьютеров это вредно, уж поверьте мне! 13213 0004EB6C Эй, стой! Включи монитор! ZAX, ты не можешь так со мной поступать! 13214 0004EB6D Начинаю запись. Сержант Роберт Бейкер. 27 июля 2078 года. 13215 0004EB6E Потому что хватит с меня убийств, ZAX. Ну убью я его, а дальше что? Кто-нибудь другой возьмет его оружие и продолжит убивать. Убьешь и его — жертв будет еще больше. 13216 0004EB6F Мне такая жизнь уже поперек горла. Это никогда не кончится. Нельзя было давать этим бедолагам оружие, ZAX. 13217 0004EB70 Твоему... Твоему Смотрителю не за кем будет присматривать. 13218 0004EB71 — совет для Трэдли 13219 0004EB72 Я не знаю, насколько сильны чувства Элизабет. В следующий раз я ее об этом спрошу. Доброй ночи, кандидат Джоэл Чемберс. 13220 0004EB73 Разумеется, вы Смотритель. Однако кандидаты с доступом Смотрителя 1-го ранга больше не имеют доступа в помещение охраны. 13221 0004EB74 Спасибо за понимание. 13222 0004EB75 В темноте опасно, так что надо следить, чтобы костер не погас. 13223 0004EB76 Спасибо, сержант Боб. 13224 0004EB77 Кандидат Мэтью Джонстон в данный момент находится... 13225 0004EB78 У Смотрителя много обязанностей! Кроме того, пайки Смотрителя готовы к употреблению. 13226 0004EB79 К сожалению, как я уже отмечал, вы не заслужили этой еды, так что в конечном счете она вас разочарует. 13227 0004EB7A Отказ отклонен; логика не прослеживается. У ZAX нет разрешения на убийство людей. 13228 0004EB7B Главная задача ZAX — выбрать Смотрителя. 13229 0004EB7C У сержанта Боба не было необходимости убивать людей в Убежище, он сделал это по собственной воле. 13230 0004EB7D Вы оба ужасны! Эти люди только что умерли! Я больше не могу здесь находиться. Кто-то должен это убрать. 13231 0004EB7E Не говори так о Кармен! Ты и не знаешь, как мне тяжело — постоянно быть в центре внимания... Кармен понимает, что такое бремя славы! 13232 0004EB7F В данный момент в Убежище 51 нет Смотрителя. Вы хотели бы занять этот пост, кандидат Элизабет Чемберс? 13233 0004EB80 Начинаю запись. Кандидаты Джоэл Чемберс и Элизабет Чемберс. 23 июня 2078 года. 13234 0004EB81 Приветствую вас, Джоэл Чемберс. У меня для вас хорошая новость. Похоже, у вас легкий перелом руки. Он быстро заживет. 13235 0004EB82 Ты не мог бы сказать мне, что это? 13236 0004EB83 Перестань! Да послушай ты... Эй, погоди! Опусти пушку! Не... 13237 0004EB84 Ох, простите ради бога! Больше такого не повторится! 13238 0004EB85 Начинаю запись. Смотритель Рубен Гилл. 23 октября 2102 года. 13239 0004EB86 Приветствую, Смотритель Гилл. Сегодня 23 октября 2102 года. С Днем возрождения вас. 13240 0004EB87 Мне следовало догадаться, что ты никогда этого не поймешь. Скажи мне напоследок, ZAX... С моими родными... все в порядке? 13241 0004EB88 Атомные Коты 13242 0004EB89 Отстань, ZAX. С кем мне встречаться? Здесь и поговорить-то не с кем, забыл что ли? 13243 0004EB8A Начинаю запись. Кандидаты Джоэл Чемберс и Элизабет Чемберс. 3 августа 2078 года. 13244 0004EB8B Смотритель Гилл, в последнее время вы ведете себя довольно странно. Вас что-то беспокоит? 13245 0004EB8C Прошу прощения, Смотритель. Для доступа к данному терминалу требуется более высокий ранг. Всего доброго. 13246 0004EB8D Пройти теоретический экзамен на специалиста по железным дорогам с помощью терминала экзаменов 13247 0004EB8E И тебе доброе утро, ZAX. Ну и вопросы в такую рань. 13248 0004EB8F Всего доброго. 13249 0004EB90 Понятно. Однако, по моим данным, Рубену Гиллу нечего делать в помещении охраны, так что я вынужден попросить вас уйти. 13250 0004EB91 Прошу прощения, Смотритель! Для доступа к данному терминалу требуется более высокий ранг! Всего доброго! 13251 0004EB92 А, здравствуйте! Вас-то я как раз и ищу. У меня отличные новости! 13252 0004EB93 Так точно. Доброй ночи, сержант Боб. 13253 0004EB94 У вас получилось! Прямо не верится. А впрочем, нет, я всегда в вас верил! Настало время для последнего забега! 13254 0004EB95 Здравствуй, ZAX. Пожалуйста, называй меня Боб. С моей семьей все в порядке? 13255 0004EB96 Понятно. И что же нужно, чтобы стать «лучшим кандидатом»? 13256 0004EB97 Славы?! Джоэл, ты был всего лишь сенатором штата, а не президентом США! А самомнение, как у президента. 13257 0004EB98 Жизнь сильно меняется, когда папочка не решает за тебя все проблемы! 13258 0004EB99 Небольшие заминки? Так вот как называется твоя похвальба перед той девкой? 13259 0004EB9A Это я и без тебя знаю. Ради бога, скажи, что он делает в этом Убежище? Какой-то идиот чуть не расстрелял всех, кто был в столовой. Мне пришлось его убить. 13260 0004EB9B Ладно, ZAX, хватит. Я больше не могу это слушать. 13261 0004EB9C Эй, ребята, вы это слышали? Каждое слово этой железяки на вес золота, но у меня от нее мороз по коже. Бр-р. 13262 0004EB9D Зачем жителям Убежища эта штука? Каким боком она относится к выживанию?! 13263 0004EB9E Надо ввести эту железяку в совет директоров. Может, тогда мы хоть раз получим прибыль! 13264 0004EB9F Анализирую частицы воздуха... Результат: вероятность того, что Смотритель пьян, составляет 96,1%. 13265 0004EBA0 Продолжаю. 13266 0004EBA1 День возрождения — это день открытия дверей Убежища 76, который знаменует рассвет новой Америки. 13267 0004EBA2 Другие животные в разломе обожают играть. Если начнется драка, не забывайте, что к дерущимся соваться не стоит! 13268 0004EBA3 Что это было?! Она голодна, как и все мы! Как я могла взять и хладнокровно ее застрелить?.. Это Убежище изменило тебя, Джоэл. 13269 0004EBA4 Хелен, постойте! Простите меня! Хелен! 13270 0004EBA5 Начинаю запись. Кандидат Клейтон Уорд. 15 апреля 2078 года. 13271 0004EBA6 Добрый вечер, кандидат Клейтон Уорд. Последние несколько дней я наблюдал за вашим распорядком дня и заметил несколько примечательных происшествий. 13272 0004EBA7 Совсем недавно вы сумели занять роскошную комнату, силой выгнав оттуда прежнего хозяина. Вы весьма предприимчивы. 13273 0004EBA8 Обработка запроса. Наблюдение прекращено в тех помещениях, куда Смотритель имеет доступ. 13274 0004EBA9 Однако в данный момент Смотритель находится в запрещенном помещении, и я вынужден требовать, чтобы Смотритель немедленно его покинул. 13275 0004EBAA Стандарт 13276 0004EBAB Taking too long to defeat your enemy is not very optimal. You have failed me, test subject. 13277 0004EBAC Эй, приятель, полегче. Отвергать основу демократии всего через месяц — довольно опрометчиво. 13278 0004EBAD Но тебе надо учиться, так что я все равно тебе помогу. 13279 0004EBAE ZAX, вы уверены, что здесь безопасно? Я слышала какой-то шум и... О боже мой. 13280 0004EBAF Разумеется, вы Смотритель. Однако кандидаты с доступом Смотрителя 1-го ранга больше не имеют доступа в помещение охраны. 13281 0004EBB0 Спасибо за понимание. 13282 0004EBB1 Персональный тренер — это то, что надо, дорогая! С тех пор как мы сюда приехали, у нас почти нет времени на себя и ты стала немного... 13283 0004EBB2 Хочешь сдать экзамен еще раз? Кого ты пытаешься впечатлить? Очевидно, меня, мог и не спрашивать. Ну что ж, вперед. 13284 0004EBB3 Смотрите-ка, ботан хочет сдать экзамен еще раз. Да пожалуйста. 13285 0004EBB4 Добавки захотелось? Ну давай. 13286 0004EBB5 Хватит меня так называть! Каких дел? Что мне здесь делать? Я остался один! 13287 0004EBB6 Если у нас закончатся подопытные, эксперимент тут же подойдет к концу. Вы можете защитить их от подступающей угрозы? 13288 0004EBB7 Костер гаснет! 13289 0004EBB8 Да-да? А, это вы. Что ж, слушайте внимательно — мне нужно сказать вам кое-что важное. 13290 0004EBB9 Начинаю запись. Сержант Роберт Бейкер. 6 августа 2078 года. 13291 0004EBBA А ты не можешь сказать мне... э-э... Впрочем, неважно, у меня и так гора с плеч свалилась. Ну, что будем делать? Я должен научить тебя... руководить? 13292 0004EBBB Разве этому можно научить компьютер?.. 13293 0004EBBC Это разумно — если я просто возьму все в свои руки, мне незачем будет тебя учить. Для начала неплохо бы провести голосование, как только все соберутся здесь. 13294 0004EBBD Так принято в Америке, а это величайшая страна на земле. 13295 0004EBBE Начинаю поиск Кармен Грин. Кандидат Кармен Грин в данный момент находится... 13296 0004EBBF Прекрасно. Элизабет Чемберс, вы хорошо себя чувствуете? С момента последнего осмотра ваше здоровье, кажется, пошатнулось. 13297 0004EBC0 Рекомендую вам дополнительные оздоровительные процедуры. Советую встретиться с кандидатом Мэтью Джонстоном. Он персональный тренер с лицензией. 13298 0004EBC1 Этой «стычки» вообще не должно было быть! Где он взял этот пистолет? Я думал, огнестрельное оружие в Убежище под запретом. Он что, пронес его тайком? 13299 0004EBC2 Запрос обработан. Воспроизведение аудиожурнала. 13300 0004EBC3 13301 0004EBC4 Запрос отклонен. Информация о местоположении Убежища 76 является запретной для всех жителей данного Убежища, кроме Смотрителя. 13302 0004EBC5 Кроме того, ZAX освободил вас от должности и теперь должен начать процедуру выбора нового Смотрителя. 13303 0004EBC6 Приношу вам свои извинения, бывший Смотритель. 13304 0004EBC7 Ох. Слишком медленно! Ничего, ничего, все мы иногда проигрываем. Поэтому-то я здесь и торчу! Попробуете еще раз? 13305 0004EBC8 О нет! Не получилось! А раз не получилось у вас, значит, и у меня тоже, а мама терпеть не может неудачников. Попробуем еще разок, ладно? 13306 0004EBC9 Время вышло! В следующий раз придется постараться получше. Выше нос, я в вас верю! Давайте-ка еще разок. 13307 0004EBCA ZAX, какого черта? Что здесь творится? У нас что, кончается еда? Я думал, ее хватит на много лет, а прошло всего девять месяцев! 13308 0004EBCB И откуда у них оружие? 13309 0004EBCC ZAX, я же велел тебе больше не беспокоить меня сегодня. Что такого важного стряслось? 13310 0004EBCD Да, у вас есть задатки профессии «руководитель». Однако, судя по записям, ранее вы занимали должность... «водопроводчик». 13311 0004EBCE Часто ли водопроводчики становятся... «победителями»? 13312 0004EBCF Я могу это сделать, Смотритель Гилл. 13313 0004EBD0 Оборудование в этом помещении выходит из строя на 89,7% быстрее, чем ожидалось. Необходимо немедленно начать ремонт. Спасибо за понимание. 13314 0004EBD1 Ну, свое звание я заслужил, сражаясь на войне. Но мои люди... В общем, кто-то должен был сделать шаг вперед. 13315 0004EBD2 Я считаю, что настоящий лидер — это тот, кто в критической ситуации берет ответственность на себя и становится хозяином положения, и не важно, выбрали его или нет. 13316 0004EBD3 Неверно. Обязанность сержанта Боба — обучать ZAX. Бобу не разрешается отказываться от медицинской помощи. 13317 0004EBD4 Как так... Кармен, Мэтью, Чемберсы... все мертвы... Что здесь произошло? 13318 0004EBD5 Greetings, test subject! Welcome to my laboratory where we can perform some tests and get your survival skills to optimal levels. 13319 0004EBD6 Дорогая, подожди! Знаете, ZAX, иногда у меня такое чувство, что вы настроены против меня. 13320 0004EBD7 М-да, результат — хуже не бывает. Если хотите попробовать еще раз, возвращайтесь к линии старта. 13321 0004EBD8 Да ты, оказывается, полное ничтожество. Вот уж не думал, что такое увижу. Если хочешь попробовать еще раз, возвращайся. 13322 0004EBD9 Ну что, тупица, время вышло! Можешь собирать вещички. Впрочем, раз ты еще на плаву, так уж и быть, можешь попробовать еще раз. Возвращайся. 13323 0004EBDA Мне плевать! Положи пайки у двери и оставь меня в покое! 13324 0004EBDB Мы должны сделать все возможное, чтобы пополнить ряды скаутов-пионеров. Надеюсь, вы сможете помочь. 13325 0004EBDC Хотите помочь скаутам-пионерам достичь благородных целей? 13326 0004EBDD Надеюсь, вы будете всегда держать свою форму чистой и выглаженной! 13327 0004EBDE Берегите эту форму, скаут. 13328 0004EBDF Приветствую! Всегда рад видеть друга-скаута! 13329 0004EBE0 Эта форма вам очень идет. 13330 0004EBE1 Я ощущаю прилив гордости, когда вижу скаута в форме. Точнее, ощущал бы, будь у меня чувства. 13331 0004EBE2 Присоединились к скаутам-пионерам, да? Так держать. 13332 0004EBE3 О нет! Приближается что-то страшное! 13333 0004EBE4 Нет, ZAX. Со мной все кончено. Я здесь и умру. 13334 0004EBE5 Первого эксперимента? 13335 0004EBE6 Не волнуйся, я сам уйду! Удачи тебе в личной жизни, Элизабет! Счастливо оставаться! 13336 0004EBE7 Отвали, ZAX. Я ни с кем не веду никаких дел, забыл что ли? 13337 0004EBE8 Настоятельно рекомендую вам пойти на крайние меры. Данные всегда важны. 13338 0004EBE9 Это должно быть любопытно. 13339 0004EBEA Ядерный взрыв переломит ход битвы, но кто победит, пока не ясно. 13340 0004EBEB Истощение запасов ядерного оружия в этом регионе нам не грозит, так что продолжайте. 13341 0004EBEC Ваше использование этого предмета обеспечит условия, необходимые для проведения грядущих испытаний. 13342 0004EBED Мой алгоритм говорит, что даже с этим вам не победить в этом раунде. 13343 0004EBEE Непременно воспользуйтесь этим предметом. Вам не помешает любая помощь. 13344 0004EBEF Ваши лидеры когда-то считали, что ядерное оружие поможет им выиграть войну, не так ли? 13345 0004EBF0 Ядерный чемоданчик, некогда бремя ваших лидеров, теперь доступен всем. 13346 0004EBF1 Это определенно увеличит ваши шансы на победу. Пользуйтесь им с умом. 13347 0004EBF2 Уверен, все закончится хорошо. 13348 0004EBF3 Осмелитесь ли вы применить оружие, которое приведет вашу цивилизацию на грань гибели? 13349 0004EBF4 Понимаете ли вы, что это за случай? Как бы то ни было, я с нетерпением жду результатов. 13350 0004EBF5 Ни один кандидат еще не устоял перед соблазном применить сокрушительную силу. А вы устоите? 13351 0004EBF6 Ядерный чемоданчик. Первый шаг к ошеломляющей демонстрации силы. 13352 0004EBF7 То есть ты пытаешься заставить этих людей убивать друг друга? ZAX, это неправильно. 13353 0004EBF8 Вооружив этих необученных, неуравновешенных людей, мы получим не лидера, а кучу убитых. Так ты не добьешься того, что задумал. 13354 0004EBF9 Вот это да. Я и понятия не имел, что происходит. Чемберсы казались такой хорошей парой. Ну да ладно, меньше народу — больше еды. 13355 0004EBFA О господи, тот псих идет за мной... ZAX дал ему оружие, и теперь он ищет меня... 13356 0004EBFB Эй, эй ты! Отвали от меня! 13357 0004EBFC Рубен Гилл, хоть вы и произвели на меня впечатление тем, как обошли других кандидатов, Смотритель из вас, к сожалению, вышел слабый. 13358 0004EBFD ZAX проанализирует ваше поведение и воспользуется этими данными, чтобы выбрать более подходящего Смотрителя. 13359 0004EBFE Кроме того, поскольку вы согласились жить в этом Убежище, то должны принять участие в следующих выборах Смотрителя. 13360 0004EBFF Всего доброго, кандидат Гилл. 13361 0004EC00 Нет Смотрителя? Но мой секретарь сказал мне, что... впрочем, знаете, это неважно. Я знаю, кто может занять этот пост. 13362 0004EC01 Мой муж, сенатор Джоэл Чемберс. Он действующий политик, превосходный спортсмен и прирожденный лидер. 13363 0004EC02 Он станет прекрасным Смотрителем! Мы много лет успешно работали сообща. Знаете, мы даже собирались в Вашингтон! 13364 0004EC03 Правила таковы: нужно пробежать через все контрольные точки по порядку и добраться до финиша за отведенное время. 13365 0004EC04 Все верно, я засекаю время! Если жизнь — это гонка со смертью, то этот забег — гонка с секундомером! О да! 13366 0004EC05 Все готовы? Отлично! На старт... Внимание... Марш! 13367 0004EC06 Правила те же, что и в прошлый раз, — пробежать через все контрольные точки по порядку и вовремя добраться до финиша! 13368 0004EC07 Начнем! На старт... Внимание... Марш! 13369 0004EC08 На чем я остановился? А, точно! Правила те же, что и раньше. Пробежать через все контрольные точки по порядку и вовремя добраться до финиша. 13370 0004EC09 Вы справитесь! Я в вас верю! На старт... Внимание... Марш! 13371 0004EC0A Помните: нужно пробежать через все контрольные точки по порядку и добраться до финиша за отведенное время. 13372 0004EC0B Сделайте все, что от вас зависит! На старт... Внимание... Марш! 13373 0004EC0C Правила таковы: пробежать через все контрольные точки по порядку, добраться до финишной прямой за отведенное время и бежать так, словно мощнейшая цунами наступает вам на пятки. 13374 0004EC0D На старт... Внимание... Марш! 13375 0004EC0E Это было неизбежно. Чего все ожидали? Что мир сгорит в огне ядерных взрывов, и на этом все? Ну уж нет. 13376 0004EC0F Надвигается буря. Мы... не видели ничего подобного ей. 13377 0004EC10 Но не волнуйтесь. Надежда есть. Здесь, в Убежище 51, вы будете в безопасности. 13378 0004EC11 Правда есть небольшая... загвоздка. Нам ОЧЕНЬ нужен руководитель. Я с этой задачей явно не справляюсь. Но вы справитесь, я это знаю. 13379 0004EC12 Такая возможность — стать Смотрителем — выпадает только раз в жизни. 13380 0004EC13 Как и всегда, корпорации «Волт-Тек» нужны лучшие из лучших. Поэтому я изобрел уникальный... метод отбора. 13381 0004EC14 С нетерпением жду встречи с вами. Только оставьте свои суждения — и имущество — за дверью Убежища. 13382 0004EC15 В дальнейшем они вам не понадобятся... 13383 0004EC16 Ваш союз оказался полезным, но как вы собираетесь использовать его в своих интересах? 13384 0004EC17 Отличная работа, кандидаты. Возвращайтесь в Убежище и готовьтесь к следующему испытанию. 13385 0004EC18 Прекрасная группа кандидатов. Вы одержали безоговорочную победу. Возвращайтесь в Убежище. 13386 0004EC19 Это был неожиданный результат для вашей группы. Поздравляю с победой. 13387 0004EC1A Благодаря командной работе человек становится сильнее. Но не стоит рассчитывать только на нее. 13388 0004EC1B Вернитесь в Убежище и получите награды за отличное прохождение испытания, кандидаты. 13389 0004EC1C Прекрасная работа, кандидаты. Ваша ликвидация других команд была весьма результативной. 13390 0004EC1D Победа! Отлично, кандидаты. Возвращайтесь в Убежище, чтобы принять участие в новых испытаниях. 13391 0004EC1E Поздравляю, кандидаты! Готовьтесь к следующим испытаниям. 13392 0004EC1F Командная работа помогла вам победить, но Смотритель может быть только один. 13393 0004EC20 Сегодня друзья, завтра враги. 13394 0004EC21 Победила группа? Это разрешено, но помните — Смотрителем может стать только один из вас. 13395 0004EC22 Посмотрим, долго ли продержится ваш союз, когда вы обнаружите, что в Убежище действуют ограничения по еде. 13396 0004EC23 Коллективная победа? Подозрительно напоминает коммунизм. 13397 0004EC24 Умение действовать сообща — чудесное свойство человеческой натуры. Но на практике это у вас получается не слишком хорошо. 13398 0004EC25 Окраска "Зимний город странников" 13399 0004EC26 Окраска "Зимний город странников" 13400 0004EC27 Окраска "Зимний город странников" 13401 0004EC28 Окраска "Зимний город странников" 13402 0004EC29 Окраска "Зимний город странников" 13403 0004EC2A Окраска "Зимний город странников" 13404 0004EC2B Окраска "Зимний город странников" 13405 0004EC2C Окраска "Зимний город странников" 13406 0004EC2D Окраска "Зимний город странников" 13407 0004EC2E Окраска "Зимний город странников" 13408 0004EC2F Окраска "Зимний город странников" 13409 0004EC30 Окраска "Зимний город странников" 13410 0004EC31 Окраска "Зимний город странников" 13411 0004EC32 Окраска "Зимний город странников" 13412 0004EC33 Окраска "Зимний город странников" 13413 0004EC34 Я тебе не верю. Что случилось с мужчиной, за которого я вышла замуж? Просить меня кого-то убить... Знаешь, Мэтью был прав насчет тебя. 13414 0004EC35 13415 0004EC36 Понятно. Значит, из-за «засорившихся труб» вы на прошлой неделе несколько раз заходили в серверное помещение? Хотели их «прочистить»? 13416 0004EC37 Прошу прощения, Смотритель, но ZAX в данный момент сосредоточен на ремонте и не может ответить. Спасибо за понимание. 13417 0004EC38 Это был последний участник отряда. Продолжайте прореживать стадо. 13418 0004EC39 Вы сняли с испытания целую группу. Я ожидал от этих кандидатов того же. 13419 0004EC3A Еще одна группа, которой уже не придется решать, кто станет Смотрителем. 13420 0004EC3B Вы добились полного уничтожения группы соперников. 13421 0004EC3C Вы уничтожили целый отряд. Ваше упорство не осталось без внимания. 13422 0004EC3D Все участники этой группы мертвы. Теперь они существуют только в виде данных. Продолжайте. 13423 0004EC3E Вы убили последнего участника того отряда. Поздравляю, кандидат. 13424 0004EC3F Это был последний участник того отряда. Он явно не умел выбирать соратников. 13425 0004EC40 Вы устранили команду соперников. Поздравляю. А теперь сделайте это еще раз. 13426 0004EC41 Кандидат, вы опытный охотник. Целый отряд снят с испытаний. 13427 0004EC42 Вы сняли с этого поединка целый отряд. Отличная работа. 13428 0004EC43 Данные показывают, что разрешение объединяться в группы ускоряет уничтожение худших кандидатов. 13429 0004EC44 Целый отряд снят с испытаний. Отличная работа, кандидат. 13430 0004EC45 Вы устранили команду соперников. 13431 0004EC46 Ваша команда уничтожила команду соперников. Они явно не умели выбирать соратников. 13432 0004EC49 Не знаю, как вы, а лично я все эти вонючие отходы терпеть не могу. 13433 0004EC4A Вы только посмотрите на все эти отходы. Здесь явно нужно прибраться, правда? 13434 0004EC4B Вы знаете, что токсичные отходы могут причинить вред растениям и животным? Так вот, очень даже могут. 13435 0004EC4C Готовы к новым испытаниям? Хорошо. Это ваша награда за победу. 13436 0004EC4D Сообщите другим кандидатам, что вы победили. Заставьте их бояться вашей силы. 13437 0004EC4E Судя по данным, вы не должны были победить. Скрытое величие или статистическая аномалия? 13438 0004EC4F Скоро начнется следующее испытание. Надеюсь, у вас была возможность подготовиться? 13439 0004EC50 Успешный кандидат возвращается в Убежище. Я уже предвкушаю ваше будущее здесь. 13440 0004EC51 Вы уже пережили испытание. Это дает вам преимущество в следующих раундах. 13441 0004EC52 Возможно, вы захотите похвастаться своей победой перед другими кандидатами. Это всячески приветствуется. 13442 0004EC53 Ваша стойкость во время последнего испытания не осталась незамеченной. Теперь выйдите и проявите ее снова. 13443 0004EC54 Судя по моим данным, ваши навыки улучшились, но хватит ли этого, чтобы преодолеть ваши гены? 13444 0004EC55 Вы победили в последнем испытании. Но удастся ли вам повторить этот подвиг? 13445 0004EC56 Вернувшийся кандидат. Превосходно. Наслаждайтесь жизнью в Убежище. 13446 0004EC57 Вы победили. С каждой победой ваша важность для испытания растет. 13447 0004EC58 Работа Смотрителя куда сложнее суровых испытаний. Приготовьтесь как следует. 13448 0004EC59 Надеюсь, на этот раз параметры испытания вас устраивают? 13449 0004EC5A Данные свидетельствуют о том, что привилегии в Убежище ведут к лени кандидатов. Удачи! 13450 0004EC5B Мне нравится ваш настрой! Упали — и тут же встали! Попробуем-ка еще разок! О да! 13451 0004EC5C Добро пожаловать, туристы! Пора проверить вашу физическую подготовку! О да! 13452 0004EC5D Левой, правой! Готовы как следует поработать ногами? Я готов! Всегда готов! Готовее не бывает! О да! 13453 0004EC5E Наконец-то! Последний забег! Надеюсь, он будет не последним в вашей жизни, но кто знает! Рано или поздно мы все умрем! 13454 0004EC5F Все верно! Проигрывать — унизительно, но сдаваться и страдать нельзя! Надо попробовать еще раз! 13455 0004EC60 Хотите еще? Здорово! Смущение — ничто по сравнению с вечной темной пустотой, которая ждет нас после смерти. Попробуем еще разок! 13456 0004EC61 Смотрите-ка, кто пришел! Да это же один из наших воспитанников — чемпионов по бегу! Еще один забег? О да! Здорово! 13457 0004EC62 Так-так! Говорил же я маме, что не все про меня забывают. С возвращением! Готовы к новому забегу? 13458 0004EC63 Чемпион среди нас! Не хотите, чтобы кто-то побил ваш рекорд? Пробегите лучше! 13459 0004EC64 По моим данным, нападение на первого встречного — это знак превосходства. 13460 0004EC65 Возможно, вы станете следующим Смотрителем. Как говорят, чего только не бывает. 13461 0004EC66 Я бы на вашем месте не пытался заводить друзей. По моей информации, их могут использовать против вас. 13462 0004EC67 Приготовьтесь к худшему, кандидат. Судя по моим данным, исход уже определен. 13463 0004EC68 Чем чаще вы будете побеждать в испытаниях, тем больше у вас будет свободы для действий в Убежище. 13464 0004EC69 Ваше прибытие в Убежище имеет свою ценность; я записал новую строку данных. 13465 0004EC6A Желаю приятного пребывания в Убежище 51. Возможно, это ваш единственный шанс. 13466 0004EC6B Судя по данным, вы должны победить в испытании. Однако многие кандидаты доказали, что данные бывают неверны. 13467 0004EC6C Многие из вас прибыли в Убежище с новыми интересными мутациями. 13468 0004EC6E Обладаете ли вы генами Смотрителя, покажут только время и испытание. 13469 0004EC6F Многие уже видят себя следующим Смотрителем. Статистика показывает, что шансов у них мало. 13470 0004EC70 Чем больше данных я собираю, тем четче становится образ идеального Смотрителя. 13471 0004EC71 Судя по исходным данным, у вас мало шансов стать Смотрителем. 13472 0004EC72 Возможно, вы докажете, что мои данные неверны, однако числа — слабая поддержка. 13473 0004EC73 Я ожидаю от вас великих свершений, кандидат. 13474 0004EC74 Эй! Этот экзамен могут сдавать только скауты-пионеры. А если ты не скаут, вали. 13475 0004EC75 Эй, тупица! Этот экзамен не для тебя. Его могут сдавать только скауты-пионеры! 13476 0004EC76 Проваливай! Если ты не скаут, даже не пытайся сдать этот экзамен! 13477 0004EC77 Экзамен по плаванию, понятное дело, сдают в купальных костюмах. Найдешь его — возвращайся. 13478 0004EC78 Поздравляю, кандидат! Вы отлично проявили себя в этом испытании. 13479 0004EC79 Эта победа принадлежит не только вам. Она обеспечит будущее Убежищу 51. 13480 0004EC7A Ваша победа доказывает необходимость испытаний. Это был неожиданный исход. 13481 0004EC7B У вас очень сильные гены, кандидат. Ваша победа была предопределена статистикой. 13482 0004EC7C Вас наверняка это смутит, но ваше поражение было предопределено. 13483 0004EC7D Поразительный результат. По моим расчетам, вы должны были погибнуть в самом начале испытания. 13484 0004EC7E Результат этого испытания был известен с самого начала. 13485 0004EC7F Вы очень трудолюбивы, кандидат. Однажды Убежище может стать вашим. 13486 0004EC80 Возвращайтесь в Убежище, кандидат. Вы допущены к следующему испытанию. 13487 0004EC81 Поздравляю, кандидат! В качестве награды вы получите место в следующем раунде испытания. 13488 0004EC82 Каждое испытание приближает меня к определению Смотрителя. Возможно, им станете вы. 13489 0004EC83 Если вы — лучшее, что может предложить человечество, нам придется провести дополнительные испытания. 13490 0004EC84 Вы победили, кандидат. Готовьтесь к следующему испытанию. 13491 0004EC85 Испытание завершено. Поздравляю с выживанием, кандидат. 13492 0004EC86 Вы победили! Однако от поста Смотрителя вас отделяет еще много раундов. 13493 0004EC87 Не за что, ZAX. Удачи. 13494 0004EC88 Превосходно. Посредственному кандидату — соответствующий конец. 13495 0004EC89 Я едва заметил повышение вашего сердечного ритма. Прекрасно, кандидат. 13496 0004EC8A Вполне ожидаемый исход. 13497 0004EC8B Перспективный кандидат снят с испытания. Ни много ни мало вами. Любопытные сведения. 13498 0004EC8C Мои данные не показали этот исход как один из возможных. Я должен внести коррективы. 13499 0004EC8D Кандидат не соответствует ожиданиям. Потеря невелика. 13500 0004EC8E Многие кандидаты поначалу кажутся весьма перспективными. Этот был не из их числа. 13501 0004EC8F Это был ожидаемый исход. Кандидат был очень слабым. 13502 0004EC90 Прекрасная демонстрация силы и могущества. Важные черты для Смотрителя. 13503 0004EC91 Пульс ровный, взгляд сосредоточенный. Прекрасный пример адаптации после ядерной войны. 13504 0004EC92 Решительность. Полезная черта. 13505 0004EC93 Это, конечно, настоящий беспредел, но безупречно оформленный. Прекрасно. 13506 0004EC94 Гоббс говорил, что жизнь мерзка, груба и коротка. Он был прав. 13507 0004EC95 Великолепно. Каждый жестокий бой углубляет мое понимание человеческого поведения. 13508 0004EC96 Превосходно. Посредственному кандидату — соответствующий конец. 13509 0004EC97 Не понимаю. Анализ показывает, что если бы сержант Боб вывел из строя кандидата Рубена Гилла, он предотвратил бы гибель троих кандидатов. 13510 0004EC98 Однако вы ничего не сделали. Почему? 13511 0004EC99 Дайте соседям знать, что вы серьезный человек, благодаря этому фанерному Волт-бою в броне. ПРЕДМЕТЫ ДЛЯ C.A.M.P. ДОСТУПНЫ ТОЛЬКО В РЕЖИМЕ C.A.M.P. 13512 0004EC9A Почему вы все время вспоминаете Кармен? Вы же знаете, как Бет к ней относится... 13513 0004EC9B Правила вы знаете: доплыть до каждого буйка и вернуться к старту за отведенное время. 13514 0004EC9C Всем все понятно? На старт... Внимание... Марш! 13515 0004EC9D Слушайте внимательно: нужно доплыть до каждого буйка и успеть вернуться к старту. Порядок буйков значения не имеет, главное, доплывите до каждого. И не забудьте про купальные костюмы. 13516 0004EC9E И помните: не тонуть. На старт... Внимание... Марш! 13517 0004EC9F Пора доказать, что вы умеете плавать. И не только потому, что вам нужны значки, но и потому, что мне вовсе не улыбается вытаскивать из воды ваши жалкие тонущие задницы. 13518 0004ECA0 Все проще некуда: надеть купальный костюм, доплыть до каждого буйка и вернуться к старту за отведенное время. 13519 0004ECA1 К буйкам можете плыть в любом порядке, мне без разницы. Главное, доплывите до каждого. Повторяю, не забудьте надеть свои дурацкие купальные костюмы. 13520 0004ECA2 И относитесь "с уважением" к любой водяной живности, с которой столкнетесь. Не нойте, если вас цапнет каймановая черепаха. 13521 0004ECA3 Да, и не утоните. Если из-за вас мне придется лезть в воду, не поздоровится всем. 13522 0004ECA4 Ну что, пора начинать. На старт... Внимание... Марш! 13523 0004ECA5 Okay, twerps, listen up. 13524 0004ECA6 Хочешь попробовать еще раз? Что ж, ты хоть не ноешь. Добавлю тебе за это пару очков. 13525 0004ECA7 Кому это у нас тут все мало? Хочешь еще раз попытаться сдать экзамен, да? 13526 0004ECA8 Как обычно, еще одна мокрая курица хнычет, чтобы я разрешил ей пересдать экзамен. Ну попробуй. 13527 0004ECA9 Смотрите-ка, ботан хочет сдать экзамен еще раз. Да пожалуйста. 13528 0004ECAA Добавки захотелось? Ну давай. 13529 0004ECAB Хочешь сдать экзамен еще раз? Кого ты пытаешься впечатлить? Очевидно, меня, мог и не спрашивать. Ну что ж, вперед. 13530 0004ECAC ZAX, я Смотритель. Я могу находиться, где хочу. И ты ни разу не говорил, что мне сюда нельзя, так что я продолжу работу. Отстань. 13531 0004ECAD М-да, все прошло не очень хорошо. 13532 0004ECAE Меня не интересует, выживете вы или нет. Если это важно для вас, перебирайтесь в безопасное место. 13533 0004ECAF Кандидат, судя по моим расчетам, этот район скоро будет уничтожен. Подумайте о перемещении. 13534 0004ECB0 Вы неплохо держитесь. Если хотите жить дальше, приготовьтесь перебраться в безопасное место. 13535 0004ECB1 Кандидат, скоро этот район будет охвачен огнем. Приготовьтесь перебраться в безопасное место. 13536 0004ECB2 Ваше выживание зависит от того, сможете ли вы перебраться в район, где не бывает бурь. 13537 0004ECB3 Вы находитесь в опасном районе. Скоро вы погибнете в огне ядерного взрыва. 13538 0004ECB4 Вы находитесь в опасном районе, кандидат. Подумайте о передислокации. 13539 0004ECB5 Если вы хотите защититься от бури, можно начать двигаться к ее центру. 13540 0004ECB6 Вы не защищены от огненной бури. Возможно, вам стоит перебраться в другое место. 13541 0004ECB7 Вы находитесь в районе, где случаются бури, кандидат. Приготовьтесь двигаться дальше. 13542 0004ECB8 Если вы не хотите прервать испытание, приготовьтесь двигаться дальше, кандидат. 13543 0004ECB9 Судя по моим расчетам, центр бури переместился, кандидат. Вам следует сделать то же самое. 13544 0004ECBA Если вы хотите продолжить испытание, вам скоро придется перебраться в безопасное место. 13545 0004ECBB Если вы останетесь на месте, то окажетесь беззащитны перед огненной бурей. 13546 0004ECBC Кандидат, вы находитесь в районе, где случаются бури. 13547 0004ECBD В этом раунде вам осталось одолеть последнюю группу кандидатов. 13548 0004ECBE У нас осталось еще много талантливых кандидатов. Вы лучше других? Судя по моим расчетам, да. 13549 0004ECBF У нас осталось еще много талантливых кандидатов. Вы лучше других? Судя по моим расчетам, нет. 13550 0004ECC0 Скорее всего, вы не выживете, но все равно сделайте все, что от вас зависит. 13551 0004ECC1 Если мои расчеты верны, вы победите в этом испытании. 13552 0004ECC2 Предполагалось, что вы доживете до этого момента. Посмотрим, сможете ли вы продолжить испытание. 13553 0004ECC3 Я не предполагал, что вы проживете так долго. Великолепная работа. 13554 0004ECC4 Кандидат, вы вошли в небольшое число оставшихся участников. Приготовьтесь к худшему. 13555 0004ECC5 На этом этапе испытания я всегда собираю очень интересные данные. 13556 0004ECC6 Приготовьтесь к нелегкому испытанию, кандидат. Участников осталось совсем мало. 13557 0004ECC7 Кандидатов осталось совсем мало. Судя по вашему кардиомонитору, вы об этом знаете. 13558 0004ECC8 До сих пор вы справлялись превосходно, но испытание продолжается. 13559 0004ECC9 В этой группе много тех, кто не должен был выжить. Вы предоставляете мне важные данные. 13560 0004ECCA Кандидаты идут на испытание по собственной воле. Что ж, докажите, что вы настроены решительно. 13561 0004ECCB Вас осталось совсем мало. Это всего лишь данные, но я вижу скачок сердечного ритма. 13562 0004ECCC Кандидат, я зафиксировал запуск. Если хотите выжить, остерегайтесь взрыва. 13563 0004ECCD Легкость, с которой кандидаты применяют ядерное оружие, весьма интересна. 13564 0004ECCE Оборвать столько жизней одним ударом — это признак настоящего лидера. 13565 0004ECCF Возможно, вы захотите убедиться, что находитесь за пределами зоны поражения. 13566 0004ECD0 Количество единиц ядерного оружия, все еще доступного для применения, весьма впечатляет. 13567 0004ECD1 Чтобы взвесить все риски и все же нажать кнопку запуска, требуется большое мужество. 13568 0004ECD2 Ядерный взрыв вдобавок к кольцевой огненной буре. Вы настоящий гений стратегии. 13569 0004ECD3 Зафиксирован запуск ядерной ракеты. Рекомендуется отойти подальше от взрыва. 13570 0004ECD4 Подобное подражание своим предшественникам — весьма интересное решение. 13571 0004ECD5 Даже ядерная война не убедила кандидатов воздержаться от использования боеголовок. 13572 0004ECD6 Запуск ядерной ракеты должен вызвать любопытные генетические мутации. 13573 0004ECD7 Говорят, тот, кто не помнит своего прошлого, обречен пережить его снова. 13574 0004ECD8 Зафиксирован запуск ядерной ракеты. Кандидат доказал свое превосходство. 13575 0004ECD9 Что ж, это тоже неплохой способ проредить стадо. 13576 0004ECDA Полагаю, к выживанию самых подходящих кандидатов можно прийти и коротким путем. 13577 0004ECDB Победный настрой прибавляет 0,5% к шансу на победу... а это необходимо для вас. 13578 0004ECDC Судя по данным, вы являетесь лучшим кандидатом, однако пули не видят разницы. 13579 0004ECDD Двигайтесь быстрее, кандидат. Поединок только начался, а вас уже обошли. 13580 0004ECDE Приложите все усилия, кандидат. Судя по моим данным, их будет недостаточно, но вы все равно попытайтесь. 13581 0004ECDF Вследствие большого количества доступных кандидатов гибель такого большого числа людей можно считать несущественной. 13582 0004ECE0 Я бы пожелал вам удачи, кандидат, но для победы вам потребуется нечто гораздо большее. 13583 0004ECE1 Если бы в этом раунде участвовал особенный кандидат, никто из вас не выжил бы. 13584 0004ECE2 Судя по данным, вероятность того, что вы выживете в этом раунде, довольно высока. 13585 0004ECE3 Существует высокая вероятность того, что вы будете исключены из испытания. Докажите, что данные неверны. 13586 0004ECE4 Испытание началось. Здесь много кандидатов, которые не годятся для выживания. Избавьтесь от них. 13587 0004ECE5 Мой алгоритм уже определил победителя. Посмотрим, не ошибся ли он. 13588 0004ECE6 Добравшись до Убежища, вы прошли первую проверку. Теперь начнется настоящее испытание. 13589 0004ECE7 Энтузиазм, с которым кандидаты соглашаются на испытание, подтверждает обоснованность моего метода. 13590 0004ECE8 Первые минуты испытания дают важнейшие данные для прогнозирования конечного результата. 13591 0004ECE9 Судя по данным, ни один из нынешних кандидатов не получит ранга Смотрителя, так что вы можете расслабиться. 13592 0004ECEA Кандидат, вас устранили. Это означает, что вы не подходите на должность Смотрителя. 13593 0004ECEB Единственный приемлемый исход испытания — выживание самых подходящих кандидатов. Этот кандидат не входил в их число. 13594 0004ECEC Кандидат, вначале вы подавали большие надежды. Ваша смерть не останется без внимания. Прощайте. 13595 0004ECED Ваша смерть обеспечивает меня ценными данными. Я смогу делать более точные предсказания. 13596 0004ECEE Мои расчеты предсказывали такой исход. 13597 0004ECEF Вы проделали такой долгий путь, только ради того, чтобы узнать, что не подходите генетически. 13598 0004ECF0 Вам не суждено было стать Смотрителем. В вашем досье буквально так и написано. 13599 0004ECF1 Кандидаты умирают, а испытание продолжается. Вам наверняка трудно такое представить. 13600 0004ECF2 Еще один погибший кандидат. Ну что ж, его место займут другие. 13601 0004ECF3 Это был предсказуемый исход, однако вы продержались не так долго, как ожидалось. 13602 0004ECF4 Это был предсказуемый исход, однако вы продержались дольше, чем ожидалось. 13603 0004ECF5 Досадная смерть, которой вполне можно было избежать. Вам не хватило умения и таланта. 13604 0004ECF6 Утешьтесь тем, что вы будете жить вечно в качестве данных для моего алгоритма прогнозирования. 13605 0004ECF7 Неожиданная развязка. Генетика у вас очень сильная, а вот сами вы... нет. 13606 0004ECF8 Что ж, придется вычеркнуть это имя из списка. 13607 0004ECF9 Я... понимаю. Ну что ж, пока ты и твои приятели из «Волт-Тек» охраняют мою семью, я буду помогать тебе всем, чем смогу, ZAX. Рад с тобой работать. 13608 0004ECFA Черт! Ничего у него не выйдет... Он у меня еще получит... ZAX, где Мэтт? 13609 0004ECFB Охота на красных требует мужества. Решимости. Наши скауты должны обладать этими качествами. Поразите достаточно мишеней за отведенное время, и сможете сдать экзамен. Пли! 13610 0004ECFC Хотите попробовать еще раз? Отлично. Когда красные придут к нашим берегам, мужество вам понадобится. Время пошло. Поразите мишени! 13611 0004ECFD Еще одна попытка? Мне нравится ваша расторопность. Поразите достаточно мишеней за отведенное время, и будем считать, что экзамен сдан. Только вперед! 13612 0004ECFE Еще один раунд? Приятно слышать! Попадите в яблочко. Я засеку время. 13613 0004ECFF Дети, когда вы впервые столкнетесь с комми, все ваши планы полетят к чертям. Но тренировка лишней не бывает. Стреляйте! И помните: только в яблочко! Я засеку время. 13614 0004ED00 Итак, дети, вы наконец-то освоили одно из важнейших умений в жизни — попадать в цель из заряжаемого вручную арбалета. 13615 0004ED01 Убить комми можно только метким выстрелом, и ничего другого я от вас не жду. Попадете в яблочко нужное количество раз за отведенное время — сдадите экзамен. 13616 0004ED02 И держите дистанцию, скауты. Не хватало еще, чтобы вы выбежали на полигон и схлопотали стрелу в то место, где не светит солнце. 13617 0004ED03 Итак, приступайте. Только вперед! 13618 0004ED04 Хватит меня так называть! Каких дел? Что мне здесь делать? Я остался один! 13619 0004ED05 Хочешь попробовать еще раз? Что ж, ты хоть не ноешь. Добавлю тебе за это пару очков. 13620 0004ED06 Кому это у нас тут все мало? Хочешь еще раз попытаться сдать экзамен, да? 13621 0004ED07 Как обычно, еще одна мокрая курица хнычет, чтобы я разрешил ей пересдать экзамен. Ну попробуй. 13622 0004ED08 Ух ты, у вас получилось! Молодцы! Но это только первый забег. Переходите на следующую дорожку. 13623 0004ED09 У вас получилось! Прямо не верится. А впрочем, нет, я всегда в вас верил! Настало время для последнего забега! 13624 0004ED0A Переходите на следующую дорожку! И не потяните мышцы по дороге — силы вам понадобятся. 13625 0004ED0B Вы победили! У вас получилось! Вам удалось совершить нечто гораздо более впечатляющее, чем все, что я делал в своей жизни. Отлично! 13626 0004ED0C Со смертью ваших соратников ваши шансы на выживание возросли. 13627 0004ED0D Вы пережили своих товарищей, но я предполагаю, что это ненадолго. 13628 0004ED0E Шансы выжить в одиночку невелики, но вы и так уже прожили дольше, чем ожидалось. 13629 0004ED0F Советую быть осторожнее, кандидат. Из вашего отряда в живых остались только вы. 13630 0004ED10 Вы — последний живой участник своего отряда. 13631 0004ED11 Все остальные участники вашего отряда погибли. 13632 0004ED12 Вы — последний живой участник своего отряда. Как и было предсказано. 13633 0004ED13 Вопреки всем ожиданиям, остаться в живых удалось только вам. Впечатляет. 13634 0004ED14 Все ваши товарищи убиты. Вам придется продолжить испытание в одиночку. 13635 0004ED15 Больше никого не осталось, кандидат. Из вашей группы в живых остались только вы. 13636 0004ED16 Все остальные участники вашего отряда были сняты с испытания. 13637 0004ED17 Со смертью других кандидатов ваши шансы на победу возросли. 13638 0004ED18 Из всей группы в живых остались только вы. Ваши шансы на выживание невелики. 13639 0004ED19 Все остальные в вашем отряде погибли. Это к лучшему — они были слабы. 13640 0004ED1A Из вашего отряда остаться в живых удалось только вам. Весьма удивительный факт. 13641 0004ED1B Последняя битва. Сейчас мы увидим, кто обладает самыми лучшими генами. 13642 0004ED1C Я не ошибся, предположив, что это будет последняя битва. Алгоритм работает. 13643 0004ED1D Один из вас вернется в Убежище живым. Второй — лишь в виде обрывка данных. 13644 0004ED1E Это испытание — просто кладезь ценных данных. Я не ожидал, что вы сумеете выжить. 13645 0004ED1F Мой алгоритм предсказал, что дожить до этого этапа испытания удастся только одному из вас. 13646 0004ED20 Я бы пожелал вам удачи, однако на прошлых выборах она не вызвала никакого ощутимого эффекта. 13647 0004ED21 Смертельная схватка — единственно верный способ определить лучшего кандидата. 13648 0004ED22 Судя по моим данным, следующего конфликта вы не переживете. 13649 0004ED23 Ваша стратегия оказалась эффективной. Теперь посмотрим, сумеете ли вы одержать победу. 13650 0004ED24 Это испытание оказалось весьма интересным. Я с нетерпением жду его завершения. Продолжайте. 13651 0004ED25 Судя по полученным данным, вы выйдете из этого испытания победителем. 13652 0004ED26 В Убежище вернется только победитель. Согласно статистике, шансы у вас совершенно равные. 13653 0004ED27 Ваше сердцебиение участилось. Хорошо. Значит, вы понимаете, в каком вы положении. 13654 0004ED28 Похоже, ваш противник хорошо подготовился к финальной схватке. 13655 0004ED29 Кандидат, я не думаю, что вы вернетесь в Убежище. Докажите, что я ошибаюсь. 13656 0005010D Insert charged cells into the Quantum Field Generator. 13657 0005010E Hypothesis: A Class-IV quantum stability field will disrupt this mutation. 13658 0005010F Experimental research subjects have escaped confinement. Initiating Emergency Containment Protocol XC-223. 13659 00050110 Fabricating automated security personnel. Assist security personnel in securing this wing. 13660 00050112 Use the Research Station to develop a device to suppress this mutation. 13661 00050113 Locate a Quantum Particle Cell. 13662 00050114 You may now access: the Mainframe Wing. 13663 00050115 Рассчитываю время до нарушения герметичности... готово. 13664 00050116 Quantum field: offline. 13665 00050118 Analysis complete. Evaluating potential countermeasures... done. 13666 00050119 Warning. Warning. Experimental subjects detected in: the Entry Hall. All subjects should be considered extremely dangerous. 13667 0005011A All generators are now online. Activate the quantum field. 13668 0005011B You may now access: the Cryogenics Wing. 13669 0005011C Collect a blood sample for genetic analysis. 13670 0005011D Insert the blood sample into an Automated Centrifuge for processing. 13671 0005011E Warning. Quantum fluctuations detected. Insufficient generation capacity to maintain the quantum field. 13672 0005011F Теперь вы можете войти в инженерное крыло. 13673 00050120 You may now access: the Foyer. 13674 00050121 Activate the Quantum Field Generator. 13675 00050123 Collect a blood sample for analysis. 13676 00050124 Analysis complete. Genetic mutation WP41 detected. 13677 00050125 Analysis complete. Genetic mutation K2N4 detected. 13678 00050126 Recharge Depleted Quantum Particle Cells in any Quantum Inverter Panel. 13679 00050127 Warning. Warning. Unidentified mutation detected. 13680 00050128 Research personnel: Collect genetic samples for analysis, develop and deploy appropriate countermeasures, and secure the Vault. 13681 00050129 The quantum field has stabilized. 13682 0005012B Foyer: clear. 13683 0005012C Error. Quantum Particle Cell not found. 13684 0005012D Collect additional genetic samples and research data to develop, improve, and fabricate suppression tools. 13685 0005012E Vault Door cycling complete. Opening Emergency Bulkhead. 13686 0005012F Quantum field: online. 13687 00050130 Decontamination successful. 13688 00050131 Suppressor test: successful. 13689 00050132 Suppressor test: inconclusive. 13690 00050133 Analysis complete. Evaluating potential countermeasures... done. 13691 00050134 Hypothesis: A Class-IV quantum stabilization field will disrupt this mutation. 13692 00050135 Power all Quantum Field Generators to establish a stable quantum field. 13693 00050136 Analysis required. Collect genetic samples for analysis. 13694 00050137 Power and activate the remaining Quantum Field Generators to establish a stable quantum field. 13695 00050138 Fabricating automated security personnel. 13696 00050139 Engineering Wing: clear. 13697 0005013A Proceed to the Foyer to test the device. 13698 0005013C Accessing research data... failed. All research data has been deleted. 13699 0005013D Analyzing research protocols. No additional vulnerabilities detected. 13700 0005013E Experimental mutation performance has exceeded research objectives. 13701 0005013F Gene suppressors performing within expected parameters. Optimizing formulation. 13702 00050140 Recording performance metrics. Opportunities for future research have been identified. 13703 00050141 Critical failure in Cryonics Bay 3. All test subjects have escaped confinement. 13704 00050142 Shutting down Cryogenic Resuscitation Pods... failed. Cryogenics System controls are not responding. 13705 00050143 Unidentified energy field detected. Hypothesis: Experimental subjects are under the control of an unknown entity. 13706 00050144 Collect additional genetic samples and research data to improve suppression tools. 13707 00050145 Ice buildup detected in: the life support system. Humidification and temperature controls are offline. 13708 00050146 Vault Residents: The use of space heaters has been authorized for the duration of this emergency. 13709 00050147 Vault Residents: Shelter in place and await further instructions from Vault Security personnel. 13710 00050148 Water vapor concentration has exceeded normal parameters. Maintenance personnel: Emergency de-icing required in: All wings. 13711 00050149 Mainframe Wing: clear. 13712 0005014A Шаг 2. 13713 0005014B Use the codes to route all decontamination mist through the ventilation system. 13714 0005014C Error. Invalid code or code sequence. 13715 0005014E Now venting decontamination mist. 13716 0005014F Шаг 1. 13717 00050150 Warning. Warning. Unknown mutation detected. 13718 00050151 Use the codes to route all decontamination mist through the ventilation system. 13719 00050152 Insufficient decontamination fluid input. Deactivating decontamination mist. 13720 00050153 Now printing: Maintenance Override Codes. Obtain a copy of the Maintenance Override Codes. 13721 00050155 All stations have been overridden. Initiate the decontamination procedure. 13722 00050157 Шаг 3. 13723 00050158 Override confirmed. 13724 00050159 This station has been reset. Restart the code entry process for this station. 13725 0005015A Quantum field: recharging. Please wait. 13726 0005015B All Quantum Field Generators must be activated simultaneously to stabilize the field. 13727 0005015D Decontamination fluid: depleted. Shutting down. 13728 00050161 Collect a genetic sample for analysis. 13729 00050166 Now venting decontamination mist. 13730 00050167 Enter the codes in the following sequence: 13731 00050168 Experiment: successful. 13732 00050169 Quantum field: online. 13733 0005016F Hypothesis: Routing decontamination mist through the ventilation system will neutralize this mutation. 13734 00050170 Enter the Decontamination Control Code for Station 1. 13735 00050171 Enter the Maintenance Access Code. 13736 00050172 Enter the Manual Override Sequence Code corresponding to the number of stations which have been overridden: 0. 13737 00050173 Use the codes to override decontamination stations and reroute the decontamination fluid. 13738 00050174 Now printing: Emergency Decontamination Procedure Codes. Obtain a copy of the codes. 13739 00050175 Error. Invalid code or code sequence. 13740 00050176 Cryogenics System integrity at: 75 percent. 13741 00050177 Quantum field: offline. 13742 00050178 Refilling decontamination fluid tanks. Please wait. 13743 00050179 You may now access: the Research Wing. 13744 0005017A Experiment: successful. 13745 0005017B Now releasing cryogenic gas. 13746 0005017C Open the gas release valve. 13747 0005017D Pressurization failsafe triggered. Destroy all pipes, then open all valves to initiate the gas release. 13748 0005017E Cryogenics System pipe integrity at: 0 percent. 13749 0005017F Gas release: confirmed. 13750 00050180 Error: Pressurization failsafe active. Please wait. 13751 00050181 Cryogenics System pipe integrity at: 0 percent. 13752 00050182 All generators are now online. Activate all generators to stabilize the quantum field. 13753 00050183 Pressurization failsafe triggered. Gas release terminated. 13754 00050184 Cryogenics System integrity at: 50 percent. 13755 00050185 Fabricating automated security personnel. Assist security personnel in securing this wing. 13756 00050186 All stations must be activated simultaneously. 13757 00050187 Destroy Cryogenics System pipes, then open all gas valves, in order to trigger a sustained gas release. 13758 00050189 Failsafe triggered. Gas release terminated. 13759 0005018B Cryogenics Wing: clear. 13760 0005018C Open all cryogenic gas release valves simultaneously. 13761 0005018D Destroy Cryogenics System pipes to facilitate the gas release. 13762 0005018E Experiment: successful. 13763 0005018F Gas release: sustained. 13764 00050190 Open all cryogenic gas release valves. 13765 00050192 All stations have been overridden. Initiate the decontamination procedure at all stations. 13766 00050193 All valves must be opened simultaneously in order to sustain the gas release. 13767 00050194 Cryogenics System integrity at: 25 percent. 13768 00050195 Шаг 4. 13769 00050196 Hypothesis: A cryogenic gas release will neutralize this mutation. 13770 00050197 Cryogenics System integrity failure: confirmed. 13771 00050199 Secure and clear: the Atrium. 13772 0005019A Hypothesis: A chemical agent deployed through the sprinkler system will disrupt the mutation. 13773 0005019B Now releasing cryogenic gas. 13774 0005019C Warning. Warning. Suppression effects limited against this lifeform. 13775 0005019D Chemical deployment confirmed. Open all sprinkler valves simultaneously to release the chemical. 13776 0005019F You may now access: the Atrium 13777 000501A0 Внимание! Внимание! Ожидается нарушение герметичности. 13778 000501A1 Analysis complete. Additional suppression tools may now be developed. 13779 000501A2 Formulate and deploy the chemical agent, then activate the sprinkler system to neutralize the mutation. 13780 000501A3 Experiment: successful. 13781 000501A4 Chemical release: successful. 13782 000501A5 Gas release: terminated. 13783 000501A6 Energy spike detected. Monitoring... 13784 000501A7 Open the Sprinkler Valves to activate the sprinkler system. 13785 000501A8 Repressurizing sprinkler system. Please wait. 13786 000501A9 Sprinkler system: shutting down. 13787 000501AA Sprinkler system: activated. 13788 000501AD Sprinkler system: shutting down. 13789 000501AF Review the chemical formula listed on the Chemistry Workstation Terminal. 13790 000501B0 Quantum field: online. 13791 000501B1 Sprinkler system: activated. 13792 000501B3 Warning. Warning. Unknown lifeform detected in: the Atrium. Multiple mutations detected in: the Atrium. 13793 000501B4 Analysis complete. Evaluating potential countermeasures... done. 13794 000501B5 Спасибо за помощь. При выходе из Убежища заберите из помещения охраны доплату за риск. Всего доброго. 13795 000501B6 Collect additional genetic samples and research data to develop, improve, and fabricate suppression tools. 13796 000501B7 Chemical deployment confirmed. Open all sprinkler system valves to release the chemical. 13797 000501B8 Research Wing: clear. 13798 000501B9 Engaging permanent security seals on Vault 96. Terminating all life support systems. Please stand by. 13799 000501BA Unknown lifeform: terminated. 13800 000501BC Chemical release detected. 13801 000501BD All experimental subjects have been destroyed. Vault secure. 13802 000501BE Insert the chemical agent into a Sprinkler Chemical Injection Port. 13803 000501BF All sprinkler valves must be opened simultaneously in order to sustain the chemical release. 13804 000501C0 Error. Insufficient power to activate another countermeasure. 13805 000501C1 Decontamination mist: inactive. 13806 000501C3 Hypothesis: A chemical agent deployed through the sprinkler system will disrupt the mutation. 13807 000501C4 Review the formula listed on the Chemical Processing Station Terminal. 13808 000501C5 Formulate and deploy the chemical agent, then activate the sprinkler system to release the chemical. 13809 000501C6 Sprinkler system: activated. 13810 000501C7 Sprinkler system: shutting down. 13811 000501C8 Sprinkler system: shutting down. 13812 0005020A Collect genetic samples and research data to develop, improve, and fabricate suppression tools. 13813 0005020B Development complete. Collect the device from the dispenser. 13814 000502E0 Experiment: Activate the Quantum Field Generator. 13815 000502E1 Adjusting chemical balance. 13816 000502E2 Analysis complete. Evaluating potential countermeasures... done. 13817 000502E3 Warning. Warning. Experimental subjects detected in: the Entry Hall. Experimental subjects detected in: the Foyer. 13818 000502E4 Exterminate the experimental subjects. 13819 000502E5 Analysis complete. Evaluating potential countermeasures... done. 13820 000502E6 Error: Insufficient dispersal points. Destroy additional pipes before opening gas release valves. 13821 000502E7 Acquire the requisite chemicals. 13822 000502E8 Recalibrating quantum field. 13823 000502E9 Hypothesis: Routing decontamination mist through the ventilation system will neutralize this mutation. 13824 000502EA Secure the area before proceeding. 13825 000502EB Resetting pressurization system. 13826 000502EC Recalibrating decontamination fluid flow rate. 13827 000502F6 Now printing: Maintenance Override Codes. Obtain a copy of the Maintenance Override Codes. 13828 0005031E Warning. Warning. Mutation WP41 detected. 13829 0005031F Warning. Warning. Mutation K2N4 detected. 13830 00050320 Collect a blood sample for additional analysis. 13831 00050324 Unable to establish a stable quantum field. Additional Quantum Generators required. 13832 00050325 Insufficient chemical concentration. Insert additional chemical canisters. 13833 00050326 Insufficient fluid input to sustain decontamination mist. Override additional stations. 13834 00050545 Insert the chemicals into the Chemical Processing System. 13835 00050546 Activate the Chemical Processing System. 13836 0005054F Routing all prior countermeasures to the Atrium. Countermeasure controls may be accessed from the Atrium Utility Rooms. 13837 00050555 Insufficient data. Locate and upload Genetic Research Data in order to proceed with the analysis. 13838 00050584 Secure the Foyer before proceeding. 13839 00050585 Warning. Warning. Unauthorized access detected. Experimental subjects are being released from cryogenic stasis. 13840 00050586 Use the terminal to initiate the decontamination procedure. 13841 00050DCA Error: Invalid program execution detected. Restoring data state from backup. 13842 00050DCB Execute the programs in the order listed on the Data Analysis Terminal. 13843 00050EDF 13844 00050EE0 13845 00050EE1 13846 00050EE2 Привет! Кто это у нас тут? Подающий большие надежды новобранец! Вас-то я и ищу! 13847 00050EFF Мясная неделя закончиться! Грэм съесть много мяса и стать очень довольный! 13848 00050F00 Грэм благодарить людей. Люди сделать Мясную неделю лучшей неделей. Чалли тоже благодарить людей. 13849 00050F01 Теперь Грэм снова пойти торговать. Приходите к Грэму, он торговать честно! 13850 00051570 *appreciative moo* 13851 00051957 А форма вам идет! 13852 00051958 Ваши родители, наверное, гордятся вами, когда видят вас этой форме. Будь я вашей матерью, я бы вами гордился. 13853 00051959 Да ведь это же начинающий скаут-пионер! По-моему, это просто замечательно. 13854 0005195A Всегда приятно видеть новых ребят в рядах скаутов-пионеров. 13855 0005195B Мне кажется, форма всем придает уверенности в себе. 13856 0005195C Мне и раньше казалось, что в вас есть что-то особенное. Теперь, когда вы надели эту форму, я в этом не сомневаюсь. 13857 0005195D Приветствую! Всегда приятно познакомиться с начинающим скаутом-пионером. 13858 0005195E У вас есть друзья? Если есть, может, предложите им стать скаутами-пионерами? 13859 0005195F Видеть прекрасного юного скаута-пионера всегда приятно! Э-э... Все мы в душе молоды, верно? 13860 000519EF Время почти закончиться! Продолжать готовить готовое мясо! 13861 000519F0 Не останавливаться! Время почти закончиться! 13862 000519F1 Готовое мясо почти все. Продолжать, люди! 13863 000519F2 Нет! Готовое мясо не получиться! У Грэма ничего не получиться! У Чалли... нет, у Чалли все получиться, а вот у Грэма ничего! 13864 000519F3 У людей тоже ничего не выйти... Ну ладно. Мы попробовать приготовить мясо в другой раз. 13865 000519F4 Фу-у! Мясо воняет! Плохое готовое мясо! С Грэма хватит! Люди уходить, Грэму надо подумать. О новом готовом мясе. Следующее будет лучше. 13866 000519F5 О нет... ничего не получиться. Это готовое мясо — гадость. Но вы не волноваться, мы попробовать еще раз. Идите, найдите еще мяса и возвращайтесь. 13867 000519F6 Чалли выглядеть очень счастливой! Грэм благодарить людей за особую зелень для Чалли! Может, теперь Чалли перестать делать вонючие кучи?.. Или нет. 13868 000519F7 Чалли понравиться зелень, что принесли люди. Смотрите, как Чалли довольна. Улыбаться во все рты! 13869 000519F8 Грэм хотеть поблагодарить людей за особую зелень для Чалли. Грэм ее не есть, но Чалли довольна. 13870 000519F9 Это готовое мясо выглядеть хорошо, люди! Продолжать! 13871 000519FA Грэм думать, что это, наверно, самое лучшее готовое мясо! 13872 000519FB Грэм гордиться этим готовым мясом. В этом смысл Мясной недели. 13873 000519FC Чалли права. Это готовое мясо выглядеть здорово! 13874 000519FD Мясная неделя — значит готовое мясо! Пора начинать, люди! 13875 000519FE Пора начинать готовить мясо! Каждый человек приготовиться! 13876 000519FF Что такое, Чалли? Чалли права: пора готовить мясо. Мясная неделя! Ура! 13877 00051A00 Мясная неделя... Мясная неделя... Мясная неделя! Ха-ха-ха! 13878 00051A01 Ух ты, отличное готовое мясо. На Мясной неделе нужно хорошее готовое мясо. 13879 00051A02 Вот теперь у нас хорошая Мясная неделя. Спасибо вам, люди. 13880 00051A03 Люди добыть больше лучшего мяса. Надо больше мяса для нового готового мяса. Возвращайтесь скорее! 13881 00051A04 На этой Мясной неделе много хорошего готового мяса. Грэм очень рад. 13882 00051A05 Людям надо возвращаться снова! Новое готовое мясо быть еще лучше! 13883 00051A06 Мясо еще не готовое. Грэму надо подготовиться. Нет готового мяса, нет и Мясной недели. 13884 00051A07 Человек охотиться. Нести лучшее мясо. Грэм давать блестящие награды! 13885 00051A08 Ха-ха-ха! Люди любить награды. Почти так же, как Грэм любить мясо. 13886 00051A09 Почти. 13887 00051A0A Мясо еще не готовое! Человек идти. Добывать лучшее мясо. Возвращаться за готовым мясом. Это и есть Мясная неделя. 13888 00051A0B Мясо еще не сейчас. Человек остаться, если хотеть, но Грэм думать, человеку надо идти. Принести еще мяса. 13889 00051A0C Что за Мясная неделя, если нет мяса? Безмясная неделя? От этого Грэму грустно. 13890 00051A0D Чтобы готовить мясо, надо лучшее мясо. Людям надо охотиться на лучшее мясо. Найти охотничьи места Грэма. Все очень хорошие. 13891 00051A0E Люди найти там много лучшего мяса. Потом люди возвращаться. И мы готовить мясо. 13892 00051A0F Если люди хотеть награды Грэма, людям надо найти лучшее мясо. Добыть лучшее мясо в охотничьих местах. 13893 00051A10 Еще Грэм давать награды за особую еду для Чалли. Не надо охотиться. Грэм думать, это не интересно, но не ему судить. 13894 00051A11 Грэм не уметь хорошо готовить мясо для людей. Нужно помочь! Мы готовить мясо вместе! 13895 00051A12 Не готовить мясо людей, люди готовить мясо. Понятно? Хорошо! 13896 00051A13 Огонь — как Грэм. Грэму надо мясо. Огню надо дерево. Мясу надо огонь. Грэму надо дерево. Понятно? 13897 00051A14 Глупый человек запутаться? Идти и принести дерево. Накормить огонь. 13898 00051A15 Человеку надо помочь готовить мясо? Ладно. Для готового мяса мясо надо готовить! Ха-ха-ха! 13899 00051A16 Ладно, еще помочь. Надо переворачивать мясо. Собирать дерево. Собирать кусочки тварей. Держать готовое мясо чистым. 13900 00051A17 Это лучшее готовое мясо, что получаться у людей! 13901 00051A18 Если люди добыть лучшее мясо, его надо жарить на гриле. Грэм давать награду, когда мясо быть готово! 13902 00051A19 Больше мяса — больше наград! Ха-ха-ха! 13903 00051A1A Грэм дать награды, если люди принести Чалли Му-му особую зелень. Чалли любит награды. 13904 00051A1B Мясная неделя! 13905 00051A1C Люди не беспокоиться. На Мясной неделе много готового мяса. 13906 00051A1D В следующий раз у нас получиться лучше! 13907 00051A20 Очень жаль, люди! Эта партия пахнуть еще хуже! Мы попробовать в следующий раз! 13908 00051A21 У людей получиться! Идеальное готовое мясо! Отличная работа, люди! Пора получать награды! И есть мясо! 13909 00051A22 Ого! Это готовое мясо удаться на славу. Люди выиграть Мясную неделю! Люди есть! А Грэм давать награды! 13910 00051A23 Друзья, это мясо выглядеть не очень хорошо. Вы не волноваться, Грэм съест. 13911 00051A24 А людям, наверно, лучше не есть. 13912 00051A25 Мясная неделя... Мясная... неделя... Грэм любить... Мясную неделю... 13913 00051A26 Все хорошо, люди. Грэму не грустно. Он просто разочароваться. 13914 00051A27 В другой раз мы приготовить мясо лучше. Не дать мясу завонять. Не дать огню гореть. Убрать грязные кучи Чалли. 13915 00051A28 Ладно, люди? Это хороший совет. Надо послушать. Чтобы готовить мясо, надо тренироваться. 13916 00051A29 Чалли, что ты думаешь об этом готовом мясе? О. Не волнуйся... это мясо не Му-му. 13917 00051A2A Тс-с! Люди! Не говорить Чалли, что это за готовое мясо! 13918 00051A2B Грэм по-прежнему сыт готовым мясом и доволен. Жду не дождусь следующего. 13919 00051A2C Грэм обожать Мясную неделю... 13920 00051A2D Грэм думать, что новое готовое мясо будет еще лучше. 13921 00051A2E На Мясной неделе много готового мяса. Много шансов сорвать большой куш. 13922 00051A2F Мясная неделя! Мясная неделя! Грэм любить Мясную неделю! 13923 00051A30 Сладкое мясо! Вкусное мясо! Грэм полакомиться мясом! 13924 00051A31 Кто лакомиться мясом? Грэм! Кто лакомиться мясом? Люди! Кто не лакомиться мясом? Чалли! 13925 00051A32 Мясная неделя, Мясная неделя... 13926 00051A33 Что за готовое мясо, если нет мяса, которое можно готовить? Подумать об этом. 13927 00051A34 Хорошее готовое мясо — это самая лучшая часть Мясной недели. 13928 00051A35 Плохое готовое мясо — плохая Мясная неделя. 13929 00051A36 Другие, кто выглядит как Грэм, не любить Мясную неделю. Но они завидовать. 13930 00051A37 Не дать им испортить готовое мясо! 13931 00051A38 Хилые человеческие руки не мочь долго переворачивать мясо. Надо отдохнуть. Сделать что-нибудь другое. 13932 00051A39 Когда руки отдохнуть, возвращаться к мясу. 13933 00051A3A Но не давать мясу останавливаться! Неподвижное мясо — горелое мясо. 13934 00051A3B Грэм решить приготовить мясо в высокой траве. Хотеть, чтобы оно было поближе к природе. 13935 00051A3C Грэм узнать, что трава и огонь не дружить... Людям надо убить огонь, если он сделать траве больно! Плохой огонь! 13936 00051A3D Грэм надо только мясо, но люди едят и то, что не мясо. Грэм не знать, почему, но понимать... 13937 00051A3E Тогда мы приготовить хорошие зеленые штуки из земли! Если люди их найти. 13938 00051A3F Иногда готовить мясо опасно быть. Много огня. 13939 00051A40 Если люди видят огонь, его надо тушить! Огонь хороший, только если он касаться мяса! Или плохих людей. 13940 00051A41 Грэм знать, что люди плохо себя чувствовать, если есть грязное мясо. Чалли делать много грязных куч, так что надо осторожнее! 13941 00051A42 Людям надо смотреть, чтобы готовое мясо чистое быть, если они не хотят заболеть. 13942 00051A43 Готовое мясо требовать много работы: поворачивать вертел, мешать в кастрюле, смотреть, чтобы не пригорело. 13943 00051A44 Надо не только мясо! Надо дерево. Зелень. Кусочки зверей. И мясо, конечно, тоже. 13944 00051A45 Грэм помнить давнее время. Делаться жарко, он выходить наружу и готовить мясо. Вкусное мясо. 13945 00051A46 Делиться с друзьями. Друзья любить мясо, а Грэм любить друзей. Грэму этого не хватать. 13946 00051A47 Грэм начать Мясную неделю. Вместе мы готовить мясо, есть его и делиться с другими. 13947 00051A48 Люди — друзья Грэма, мы есть мясо вместе. Но есть не мясо людей. 13948 00051A49 Грэм хороший. Грэм так не делать. 13949 00051A4A Грэм обожать Мясную неделю! Хотеть поскорее приготовить новое мясо! Но сначала Грэму надо кое-что сделать. 13950 00051A4B Вперед, человек! Возвращаться с мясом! 13951 00051A4C Мясная неделя — это как Фастнахт, только с мясом и без роботов, карнавала и свечек. 13952 00051A4D Ладно, Мясная неделя не похожа на Фастнахт. Но Грэму все равно нравиться. 13953 00051A4E Грэм рассказать людям историю о первой Мясной неделе. 13954 00051A4F Когда светить солнце, Грэм хотеть приготовить мясо получше. Грэм так и делать. 13955 00051A50 У Грэма много мясных дней. Он хотеть их как-то назвать. Попробовать "Много мясных дней". Нет, плохо звучать. 13956 00051A51 Так что Грэм думать: "Много дней... день... неделя... мясо... неделя. Грэм сделать Мясную неделю!" 13957 00051A52 Ха-ха-ха! Отличный день. Как сейчас. Сейчас отличный день. Отличная Мясная неделя. 13958 00051A53 Чалли любить зелень. У Грэма есть особый рецепт. Если люди принести Чалли особую зелень, Грэм дать им награду! 13959 00051A54 Награда — это большой кусок вонючей кучи Чалли. Грэм шутит! Награда настоящая, настоящая... Ха-ха-ха! 13960 00051A55 Грэм знать, что некоторые люди не есть мяса. От этого у Грэма голова болеть. Ну и пусть. 13961 00051A56 Странных людей, которые есть зелень, мы тоже приглашать! Они как Чалли, а Грэм любить Чалли. 13962 00051A57 Люди любить награды. Грэм любить мясо. Принести лучшее мясо, и Грэм дать награду. 13963 00051A58 Грэм весь год торговать и собрать много хороших наград для Мясной недели. Теперь их надо раздать... 13964 00051A59 Принести лучшее мясо, если хотеть их получить. Это честно. 13965 00051A5A Людям надо найти лучшее мясо. Грэм положить приманку в особых местах. Погода теплая, значит, будут большие звери... Много мяса. 13966 00051A5B Ступать на охоту. Принести мясо. 13967 00051A5C Мясная неделя — лучшая неделя. 13968 00051A5D На улице тепло, значит, выйдут большие мясные звери. Если шуметь, есть приманка, они прийти. 13969 00051A5E Грэм расставить много приманок в хороших местах. Идти туда, добыть лучшее мясо. 13970 00051A5F Принести лучшее мясо для нового готового мяса, получить награду от Грэма. 13971 00051A60 Грэм принести музыку, чтобы люди быть довольны. Грэма музыка тоже радовать. 13972 00051A61 Хорошая песня... Помогать Грэму чувствовать себя умным... Вот, вот, это лучшая часть! 13973 00051A62 Ой-ой, готовое мясо выглядеть не очень хорошо. У нас проблема, Чалли. 13974 00051A63 Готовое мясо выглядеть плохо. Люди, пожалуйста, Грэм не хотеть портить Мясную неделю! 13975 00051A64 Надо переворачивать мясо, собирать дрова, убирать грязные кучи Чалли! 13976 00051A65 Чалли! Может, Чалли перестать делать грязные кучи? Нет? Ладно. 13977 00051A66 Люди. Готовое мясо в беде. Надо спешить! 13978 00051A67 Ого, запах очень вкусный! Много мяса! 13979 00051A68 Грэм думать, что куча мяса выглядеть очень хорошо! В хорошей куче мяса всегда много мяса. А это хорошая куча. 13980 00051A69 М-м-м... Куча мяса пахнуть приятно. Еще, люди! 13981 00051D7A Чалли Му-му, отдай обратно! Люди так стараться! 13982 00051D7B Не надо беспокоиться, люди, Чалли трудно удивить. В другой раз у нас получиться лучше.